Naruto: The Next Path
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Young Naruto Uzumaki returned for more humor/adventure! A girl same age as Naruto with same look discovers the way of shinobi within the power of a Saiyan as she trains to become stronger, meets every known ninjas from the Land of Fire! Since Goku and Vegeta fell out of nowhere in the ninja world, there's no need for Oturan to hide her Super Saiyan form! Currently in reconstuction.
1. The New Girl in the Ninja World

**Disclaimer: I did not take the credit of the creator of Naruto and one of the plots from Dragon Ball Z. There's updates in this chapter if you already read the first chapter due to story line misunderstood for other readers, maybe the chapter after this, and so on! Lady Naruto changed to Misu Naru. -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 1: The New Girl in the Ninja World**

Once a time when a 13 years old girl was born in two, or three different worlds, a person or another called her Oturan Senkaiken. Her blond hair is spiky and down to her lower back, and her greenish blue eyes shine into the sun. She lives in Tokyo, Japan, almost since she was two months old. How she lives alone, she has the brain of a housewife. She was also the greatest gymnastics in Japan and wishes to be an athlete from her body build.

She was standing and holding her skateboard on top of the hill with her long blond hair flying and stare at the sky. Hey, mom and dad, can you hear me? It has been almost 13 years since I left you!" Her voice echoed all the way to another anime world to her unknown parents just like a contact with King Kai from the lord of the World.

 **Short A/N: Oturan Senkaiken from this fanfic is not actually the same Oturan from Dragon Ball Z. Oturan is actually pronounce her Japanese name Otsuran, which means B Column, and that makes her the secondary star of this fanfic. Her name comes from distillation, the action of purifying water by heating and cooling. Her Japanese name may sound kinda strange, but she can be part Saiyan, part unknown race, more detail later in this series.** **Anyways, sorry to bother you from the beginning of the Next Path. Enjoy the rest!**

 **Unknown World**

"Honey, did you hear our daughter's voice?" asked Oturan's unknown mother. "I know, Katsuma," Oturan's unknown father said. "Oturan has been calling us every half a year!"

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Oturan, why are you yelling at the sky?" asked Oturan's friend, Kuyatsu, a guy who is has a ward personality (his English name, Ward Guy, turns out to be true). "Okay, okay, Kuyatsu, I admit it," sighed Oturan. "My unknown parents were in another world of ninjas who was waiting for me to get there."

Oturan's other friend, Sometsuke, also the childhood friend of Kuyatsu, appeared behind him. "Your parent was in the world of ninjas?" asked Sometsuke. "Yeah, the environment was the same, but that world don't have vehicles or some particular technology," Oturan explained. "Maybe it does have electricity and television. I better head back home, guys, I'll be at my house if you guys need me." She rides home with her skateboard.

"So this is why she spent every six months to stand on top of the hill just to meet her parents in the world of ninjas?" asked Sometsuke. "No wonder she left my thirteenth birthday six months ago."

 **Oturan's Apartment**

Oturan was lying down on the couch. "Who am I kidding?" Oturan sighed. "My unknown parents was in the world of ninjas, but me, I was here out of nowhere when I was two and a half years old!" She covers her face with her pillow. "But there's questions that I was thinking everyday, since when does my hair become blond? It is not like that I have strength and have the power to fly!" She started to inhale and exhale. "Ah, that felt good ranting about myself."

Suddenly, she started to fly. "Huh? What the...?! Did I fly?" Her eyes whitened in Naruto style. She starts grinning and laughing. "Hey, I can fly to the world of ninjas!" She grabs two papers and pencil to write a note to Kuyatsu and Sometsuke. "Dear, Kuyatsu and Sometsuke, I'm leaving here to go to the world of ninjas. I know this may sounds so crazy, I can fly because my hair is all blond! I'll send you a postcard soon! I will miss you! From your friend, Oturan."

She ran downstairs to put her letter from her friend to the mailbox, and then hurry to her apartment room to open the window to fly out of her apartment. "See ya, real world!" Oturan flew to a galaxy as white aura appeared surrounding around Oturan.

 **Out of Space**

She covers her mouth to breathe at the galaxy. A star demon appeared grabbing Oturan. He has a crescent-shaped eyebrow and wore clothes made from stars. "Hey, let go of me!" "It's okay, kid, you're a Saiyan, you can breathe at the galaxy," said the star demon.

"Huh? I'm a Saiyan? Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming because I am!" Oturan exclaimed. "Your name is Oturan Senkaiken, right? I'm the Star Demon," said the Star Demon. "You look like the demon fox from the world of ninjas, but younger than him."

"The demon fox? Who's the demon fox?" Oturan asked. "His first name is your name that spells backward," said the Star Demon. "N-A-R-U-T-O... so you're thinking that I look like Naruto?" Oturan asked. "Whenever you went to the World of Ninjas, everyone will called you Misu Naru or just Naru since you look like the boy with the demon fox inside his body!" said the Star Demon.

He scratch Oturan's cheeks three times each side of her cheek, cut Oturan's hair shorter like a boy, and squeeze her clothes. Oturan groaned in pain. She was left with her strapless tube top wrap and her shorts then fell to the world of ninjas.

 **The World of Ninjas**

When she landed in her true destination, her levitation helped Oturan land safely on the ground. The zori, or a Japanese shoes appeared on her feet. She huffed while she turns back to normal, yet her hair is blond still.

A person appeared walking named, Kakashi Hatake, the jonin, or elite ninja, from the land of Fire in the world of ninjas. He stares at Oturan feeling tired. "Hi," greeted Kakashi. Oturan stare at Kakashi. "Aah! There's nothing to see here!" Oturan screams. She runs away in her pain in her back of her shoulder. "Hey, kid, I didn't mean to scare you away!" said Kakashi. He chase after Oturan.

"Help me! There's a stranger who is chasing after me!" Oturan screams. She was standing and looking around and paused. "Whew, I lost that pervert." Kakashi was in front of Oturan, grabbing her. "Gotcha," said Kakashi. "Hey! Let go of me, you pervert! You're not chasing me for my chest!" Oturan yelled. Kakashi punched the back of her head to make Oturan unconscious. He went to the hospital.

 **Later, at the Konoha Hospital...**

Oturan had a chakra body surgery as she woke up. She was naked under her sheets as she touches her head. "Ouch, my head..." She was looking around. "Where am I?" A doctor appeared. "You just had a chakra body surgery," said the doctor. "Chakra body surgery?" Oturan asked. Kakashi appeared. "Chakra is like energy, kid," said Kakashi. "When you use too much chakra, you're going to die." "What? That's like "Ki" in the book from Dragon Ball Z..." Oturan chuckled. "I read the book since I first went to the library in Tokyo!"

"You shouldn't laugh too hard so that open wound pop easily," said the doctor. "Before you stand up, you were not wearing any clothing while we operated you the chakra body surgery." Oturan paused. "What the heck? I forgot!" Oturan exclaimed. She covered her body with her sheet, and stare at Kakashi. "You have no chance to see my chest, pervert!" Oturan's eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Kid, I'm not here for your sagging parts, I'm here to meet you," said Kakashi. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, you don't need to be afraid of me, kid."

"I'm Oturan Senkaiken, but anybody here calls me Misu Naru," Oturan said. "This is a dream, right? I can't be in the world of ninjas right now, and I should be living on planet Earth if it were a reality." "Planet Earth?" asked Kakashi. She starts dressing up without mentioning Kakashi. "I was two months old, and no one adopted me because I had a brain of an innocent housewife," Oturan said. She was now dressed up and stares at Kakashi. "Oh, one more thing, Kakashi, did you know about Naruto?" "How did you know Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"The star demon told me that I look like him," Oturan said. "Anyhow, why in the world do I need chakra for?" "Ah, Iruka Umino will tell you in the ninja academy tomorrow, right now, you're going shopping with me and my classmate," said Kakashi. "Can you get me to Naruto's house?" Oturan asked. "Sure thing, Naru, I will," said Kakashi, grinning.

 **Later...**

Kakashi took Oturan to Naruto's house. "This is my last stop now, and Naruto's house is right toward you, see you later!" He left. "Wait, Kakashi! You didn't tell me what he is doing right…" Oturan said. She paused. "...now…Oh, well." She knocks the door. Someone open the door. It was Naruto Uzumaki, a thirteen years old boy with the same spiky hair as Oturan, who has the power of the nine tailed fox.

"Ehehehehe! Did I invite a hottie like you?" giggled Naruto. "So, um, are you Naruto?" Oturan puzzled. "Yes, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Could you tell your name so you can come in?" said Naruto. Oturan starts chuickling as she thought to herself, _"Wow, I guess the star demon was right, Naruto did look like me..."_ She speaks toward Naruto. "I'm Misu Naru Senkaiken, and my real name was Oturan." "Hey, that's funny, your real name is reverse from my name, I like that! You can come in," laughed Naruto. Oturan went inside Naruto's house.

" Since I have no where to go, I need a place to sleep, so, can I sleep here with you?' Oturan asked. "Well, I guess I have plans for sleepover," said Naruto. "When I arrived here, I landed at the forest safely," Oturan said. "You mean the Hidden Leaf Forest?" asked Naruto. "Just to remind you, you have arrived at my house at the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"The Hidden Leaf Village is a little murky when I was chase by Kakashi," Oturan said. "Well, get use to it," yawned Naruto. "I'm getting tired." "Naruto, you're going to lose your voice if you yawn and speak at the same time," Oturan said. "Sorry," said Naruto.

 **Later that night...**

Oturan was dreaming that she lost her parents. "Mom! Dad!" She talks in her sleep. Oturan woke up while she stares at Naruto, thinking to herself, _"He better not wake up from me."_ She looked down, continued thinking to herself, _"Why in the world did I start worrying about my parents?_ _They would be around the Hidden Leaf Village or in another place around the Hidden Leaf Village or the forest!)"_

Oturan moves her head back up. _"I better not dream about this again, but if that happen again_ _...I'm not going to sleep! At least I'll try to dream about tomorrow!"_

 **The next morning...**

Kakashi went inside if Naruto's window to wake up Oturan. "Wake up," said Kakashi. "Naruto!" Oturan screams. "Hey, how did you get here?" "Ahahahahaha! I'm here to wake you up!" Kakashi laughed harder. "It's so funny how you react like what Naruto did when I gave him a test!"

Oturan stand up to wake up Naruto, but he was already out of bed. "Naruto left!" exclaimed Oturan. "Kakashi, do you have any idea where Naruto is?" Kakashi stare at the letter on Naruto's bed. "Ah, there's a letter from you," Kakashi exclaimed. He read Oturan's letter. "Hey, Naru, wear my clothes on my bed, and I clean it for you! From, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto's voice over.

Oturan wander around the house. "Where's the bathroom?" asked Oturan. She looks around the whole house, and finally found the bathroom. Kakashi follow her. "You're ignoring my question! I need to ask again, where is Naruto?" Her eyes whitened in Naruto style. "He went to train in the training field," Kakashi said.

She went out of the bathroom with Naruto's spare clothes such as his white V-shirts and brown trouser that fits her well. "Can you take me to the Training Field?" asked Oturan. "Okay, then, let's go," Kakashi said.

 **Training Field**

Naruto was training. He tried to knock one tree out using the Rasengan, which is also known as the Spiral Chakra Sphere. "Rasengan!" chanted Naruto. Naruto's Rasengan is also known as the Spiral Chakra Sphere in Japanese.

Oturan and Kakashi appeared. "Oh, Naruto! Are you alright?" Oturan exclaimed. "I'm fine," said Naruto. "Kakashi sensei and I are taking you to shopping to buy you some clothes!" "Oh, really? No wonder you let me borrow your clothes," Oturan said. "Can't he just let me go?" "I'm sorry, I'm keeping my eyes on you at all time," Kakashi said.

Oturan stares at Kakashi in stubbornness. "You wouldn't bothered me if I go where I bought my own panties and G-strings first, would you?!" shouted Oturan, eyes whitened in Naruto style. Naruto starts laughing at Oturan as he, Oturan, and Kakashi walk out of the training field. "You think Kakashi would choose your underwear for you at the mall?" Naruto laughed. "Shut up, Naruto!" shouted Oturan, eyes still whitened in Naruto style.

 **Mall**

Oturan was staring around. "Wow, amazing mall!" "Let's go to the clothing store to pick out your clothes," said Kakashi. "Once you're finishing picking out your clothes, Naruto will meet you at the counter." "Okay," Oturan said.

 **Three stores later...**

After the shopping spree, Kakashi was sitting on the bench, waiting for Oturan and Naruto. Naruto was carrying four shopping bags while Oturan carried her other four shopping bags. "Whoa, that's a lot of shopping bags," exclaimed Kakashi. "Besides Naruto, do you have anyone else you know who can help me carry my shopping bags?" Oturan asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, two of my students, went to separate stores, soon they will help you," said Kakashi. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy with the long black spiky hair of the back of a duck; and Sakura Haruno, the girl with the high forehead and pink short hair, two of Naruto's classmates, appeared with two of their shopping bags. Sakura was the only onewho was tired due to her many shopping bags. Sasuke have like two to three shopping bags. "Kakashi sensei, finally! Sasuke and I were looking for you!" Sakura huffed, eyes whitened in Naruto style.

Sasuke stared at Oturan. "Who are you? You look like the screw up, Naruto," said Sasuke. "Hey, don't you start!" Naruto shouted, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Her name will be called Misu Naru Senkaiken, the new kid from Tokyo who falls out of the sky," said Kakashi. "Sasuke, Sakura, you are going to help me carry my shopping bags," Oturan said. She stares at Naruto. "Naruto, when we get to your house, can I sleep there again?" "Please make yourself at my home! Sure, you can sleep at my house!" said Naruto, grinning.

 **Later at Naruto's house...**

"Here is the last stop, at Naruto's house!" Kakashi said, grinning. "Sasuke, Sakura, I thank you for bringing my shopping bags to Naruto's house," said Oturan, bowing down. "You're welcome," Sakura said. "Well, it is about to get dark so soon, I'm going home," said Kakashi. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura went home. "Bye, now!" Oturan said, waving at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Hey, with you around, hanging out can be the fun that I have more than Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto. "We will also train together, too!" Naruto and Oturan starting to laugh.

 **Later that night...**

Orochimaru, man with the long black hair who is one of the great sannin, or legendary ninja, who was waiting for Sasuke, but he seem to smell Oturan. "What seems to be that new smell?" Orochimaru asked.

 **Naruto's House**

Oturan woke up as she thoughts to herself, _"Aw, man, I can't sleep again..._ _Maybe some fresh air can calm myself down."_ She opened Naruto's door and Orochimaru was suddenly hiding to avoid Oturan. "That feels good…" She went back inside and notices Orochimaru. "Aah! You startle me! Who are you?" "It is I, Orochimaru," said Orochimaru. "At first, I thought you were Sasuke Uchiha, but it was just only you, fool."

Oturan mention one thing about what Orochimaru said about, the same boy with the black hair she met at the mall. Oturan thoughts to herself, _"Sasuke?"_ Oturan exclaimed. She glared at Orochimaru. "Look, you're distracting my sleep here, man! My name is Misu Naru Senkaiken, and don't scare me like that! You're about to creep me out with you vicious look!" "Well, you seem to be the easy strong kid, so meet me in the forest tomorrow," said Orochimaru. "We meet again soon." He vanished. Oturan thoughts to herself, _"Aw, man, I didn't want to hurt or fight anyone..."_

 **The next morning...**

Oturan woke up before Naruto did. She put her new clothes from the mall yesterday on and went outside to explore around the village.

 **Outside of the Village**

"I can't believe one of the sannin, or legendary ninja, become the hokage, or village champion of the land of Fire!" said a person. "Huh?" Oturan exclaimed. She ran toward a person who talks about hokage. "Hey, I was wondering why you are talking about hokage." "Oh, you don't know about hokage? Hokage means the village champion of the land of Fire, and didn't you take classes in the ninja academy?" asked a person.

"Not yet, but I would like to meet the hokage, but I'm lost right now," Oturan said. The person gives the entire map of the world of ninjas and the map of the land of Fire to Oturan.

"Here, you can have my maps, that way you won't wander around," said a person. "Thanks, mister!" Oturan said. She started to walk, but suddenly, three ambushes appeared running and jumping higher to rob any store. Three ninjas from the village was chasing after the three ambushes as Oturan look at them. "What the...! Are those real ninjas? They don't even dress like it, even they can jump too."

She starts running, and thinking to herself, _"Whoa, why am I faster than usual? I think I was reborn again, but in a ninja way!"_ She jumped on top of the building. _"Whoa! It must be my chakra body!"_ She stops running and looks at the map of the land of Fire. She was looking for the town hall, and found it on the map. "Here I come!"

Oturan climbed down the building fast like an athlete. She hurried to the town hall, and opens the door. Out of nowhere, Tsunade, the fifth hokage, was in front of Oturan. "Oh, sorry, I did not see you! I was looking for the hokage!" "Well, you're staring at her! I'm the fifth hokage, and please refer me my lord or lord fifth," said Tsunade. Oturan thoughts to herself, _"Whoa, she's so young for her age!"_ "Lord fifth, last night I saw a long hair man named Orochimaru, who will challenge me a battle, do you have time to spar with me?"

"How about later if I have time, young lady?" said Tsunade. "You seem to look like Naruto, in other words." "My name is Oturan Senkaiken, but you can call me only Lady!" Oturan greeted, bowing down toward Tsunade. "Please teach me your skills! I want to be as strong as the other ninjas do!" Oturan did not know if she was a lot stronger than Tsunade, or maybe even the whole world of ninjas!

Tsunade paused for a second. "Come with me, Naru," said Tsunade. Oturan follow Tsunade to the closet from the office to get the Senkaiken scroll, and give it to Oturan. Kakashi appeared. "My lord, have you seen Misu Naru?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade sat down in her desk as Oturan stand in front of the desk. "She is right here with me," said Tsunade. "You better register her to the ninja academy since she is new to this world. It will be a D rank mission." "Right away," Kakashi said.

"Guess what? Lord fifth is going to train me later!" said Oturan. "I'll take you to see Iruka Umino in room 207 today at the ninja academy today," Kakashi said. Kakashi took Oturan to the ninja academy.

 **Later, in room 207 at the ninja academy...**

"Iruka, I have a new student name, Oturan Senkaiken, but she want you and her new classmates to call her Lady." Oturan stare directly at Iruka Umino, one of the teachers from the ninja academy. "Are you a woman?" asked Oturan. "No, I'm a man," Iruka said. "You will call me Iruka sensei or Master Iruka, however you want. But you're an half an hour early before class start." "Really? Maybe you can teach me how to fight!" said Oturan.

 _Oturan was thinking to herself, "Man, in this world, why do guys like that man I'm looking at has longer hair than any other men do? Especially that man with the scar on the bridge of his nose?"_ "I'm not particularly a fighter, Lady, I teach all my students here," Iruka sighed, sweating. "But you need to learn how you control your chakra and some basic jutsu, or technique before you become a ninja."

"You want me to be a ninja?" asked Oturan. "Unless you quit, do you?" Iruka asked. "Uh... no, no! I think being a ninja is kind of cool!" stammered Oturan, closing her eyes formed like an X. "You can teach me now without letting my classmate know if they are late!"

"Well, I'll teach you one thing, Lady, when you are in class, you promise you are not skipping class?" Iruka asked. "Sure thing, sir!" said Oturan, putting her right hand on her forehead.

 **Few hours later...**

Class has almost end. Everyone is starting to get to know Oturan. "Silence, students! Today's exit ticket is the Art of Transformation," Iruka said. "The Art of Transformation is when you transform to another person or an object, like this!" Iruka transform to Oturan. "Is that me?" exclaimed Oturan, eyes whitened in Naruto style.

Iruka transform back to himself. "Try to transform into me. I'll start with Oturan since she has a lot more to learn," Iruka said. "I have a question, Master, could you teach me more about ninja skills after class?" asked Oturan. "Oturan, this is your first time here, so you can go on your way out," Iruka said.

"Okay, transform!" chanted Oturan. She transform to Iruka. Some of the classmates applauded. "She's good!" one of the classmates said. Oturan transform back to herself. "See you, Master!" said Oturan, waving. She looks around the hallway to find the exit of the ninja academy.

 **Outside Ninja Academy**

Kakashi was outside. "Hi!" "Hi, how was your first day?" Kakashi asked. "It was great, Kakashi, my classmates is nice!" laughed Oturan. Orochimaru appeared behind Oturan. Kakashi was surprised. "Oh!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Huh, what's the matter? You're happy that I have a good time at the ninja academy?" asked Oturan.

"Let's fight in the forest, shall we?" Orochimaru said. Orochimaru grab Oturan while she was grunted. "Let me go!" grunted Oturan. "Kakashi, fight him!" Kakashi grab Orochimaru, but Orochimaru Oturan's arms with his Kusanagi, the weapon that was out of his mouth. "Ow!" "Take another step up, and I'll finish this young lady off!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Kakashi, don't listen to them! Just fight him!" huffed Oturan. Orochimaru cover Oturan's mouth. "Hush, young lady, save the yelling for later," Orochimaru said, grinning. He vanished with Oturan.

Kakashi thinks to himself. _"Orochimaru...I knew you were such a quick kidnapper! I will have to talk to Naruto and my other teams just to save Naru!"_

 **Hidden Leaf Forest**

Orochimaru snare Oturan with threads. "Please, let me go!" Oturan groans. "You said we're supposed to battle each other!" "Unlike Sasuke, I knew you're too weak to fight me, and I decided to snare you," chuckled Orochimaru. "Ha! Why snare me if I'm an athlete? I can get out of your threads!" Oturan laughed.

"You're blabbering too much, and you're dead!" shouts Orochimaru."Ow…Transform!" Oturan chanted. She transform to an insect. "Lame transformation, young lady, you seem to transform to an insect!" said Orochimaru. He squashed the insect, but it was not Oturan.

Oturan appeared behind Orochimaru and throw a trunk at his back hard. "That hurts, young lady, stay still now, I'll kill you!"

Oturan starts gasping and ran away from Orochimaru from branch to branch, but she landed dead end. "Oh, no! Dead end!" "You're dead!" yells Orochimaru. Oturan starting to screams.

Naruto appeared to attack Orochimaru. "Leave her alone!" yelled Naruto. he created another doppelganger of himself to use... "Rasengan!" He attacked Orochimaru with a Spiral Chakra Sphere while Orochimaru uses the Art of Substitution and fled. Naruto was looking around to find Orochimaru. "Hey, where are you?" Orochimaru was out of nowhere.

Naruto transform himself to Kakashi. Kakashi cut the threads to free Oturan. "Kakashi, I knew it was you to rescue me!" Oturan said, hugging Kakashi. "You're embarrassing me, and your arm is bleeding," said Kakashi, blushing. Oturan opened her eyes without making Kakashi mention her as she continuned hugging Kakashi. Oturan thoughts to herself, _"Wow, I guess role playing as a newbie, but a bit likely to fight can make Kakashi get my attention. I didn't want to kill Orochimaru after all since I was a Saiyan just to beat the pulp out of himself!_ " "We better head home before my students worried sick," said Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, and Tsunade appeared. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said. "Oh, thank goodness! You saved her! I heard she was kidnapped!" said Iruka. "Without you, Kakashi, Lady would have died," Tsunade said, grinning. Sasuke stares at Oturan. "She is in a serious injury," said Sasuke.

"I have some ointment for you, Lady," Sakura said. "Let me put bandage on your arm." Sakura put ointment on Oturan's left arm, and then put bandage on Oturan's arms. "Thanks, Sakura, you're a big help," said Oturan. She stares at Iruka. "Master Iruka, could you now train me?" "Not until your arms feel better, but back in the ninja academy, you are doing some paperwork," Iruka said. Oturan paused for a second as she chuckled a bit. "Well, it is still a ninja class though," chuckled Oturan. "Let's go back home," said Tsunade. Everyone walk home.


	2. The Next Level

**CH. 2: The Next Level**

Oturan, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, and Tsunade walked back to the village from the rescue of Oturan. Oturan's face was sour. "I'm so famished! It has been days since I haven't eaten!" Oturan groaned. "Maybe I can take you to Ichiraku's Noodle Bar," said Naruto, grinning. "Sometimes I go there with Iruka sensei!" "You can come with us if you want!" Iruka said. "Yeah, sure! I like that!" said Oturan, grinning. She thoughts to herself, _"I'm going to drool, for real!"_

 **Ichiraku's Noodle Bar**

The owner of the noodle bar mentioned Oturan. "Hey, there, I heard something about you, young lady, what's your name?" Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of his noodle bar, asked. "Oturan Senkaiken, but everyone calls me Misu Naru or only Naru," said Oturan. Naruto whispered to Oturan, "I got some ryos to buy you some tasty ramen, and ryo means dollar or yens." "Three of us will have the plain noodles, please," Iruka said. "That will be 90 ryos," said Teuchi. Naruto give ryos to Teuchi, and Iruka give 30 ryos to the same manager.

"So, Naruto, since when is the first time you came here?" Oturan asked. "I first came here before I master the Shadow Clone Jutsu," replied Naruto. Oturan's eyes whiten in Naruto style inside her mind. _"What the...? I have the same goal as Naruto?"_ Oturan thoughts, to herself. She starts laughing. "Oh, that's great!"

Ichiraku put one noodle bowl each side where Naruto, Oturan, and Iruka sat. "Time to eat, you two," said Iruka. Oturan pick up two chopsticks and grab noodles on her bowl with her chopsticks, and eat it. "Hey, this is really good!" Oturan said. "Your noodles is terrific, sir!"

"Hehehehe…" chuckled two men, appeared behind Oturan. The tall man with long white, spiky hair, Jiraiya, and the shorter man with black glasses and bandana, Ebisu was standing behind Oturan. "Hey, young lady." Oturan stops eating her noodles. "Who's talking to me?" Oturan exclaimed. "Come see for yourself," said Ebisu. Oturan was staring at the two men.

"You're huge!" Oturan said, staring at one of the two men while her eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Who are you?" "I am lord Jiraiya! I'm one of the great sannin in the whole land!" said Jiraiya. "You forgot about me, kid, my name is Ebisu," Ebisu said. Naruto noticed Jiraiya and Ebisu. "Pervy Sage! Master Ebisu!" exclaimed Naruto, devouring his noodles. Naruto often called Jiraiya as Pervy Sage. "Naruto, now that's bad manner," Iruka said, slurping his noodles.

"Hi, I'm known to be called Misu Naru Senkaiken, or just Naru," greeted Oturan, pretended to stutter. "I got a feeling that she looks like Naruto exactly," said Ebisu, at Jiraiya. "Yeah, I know," Jiraiya said. Iruka was chuckling out of nowhere. "Master Iruka!" said Naruto. Oturan stare at Iruka. "Iruka, what's so funny? Me as Naruto's girlfriend?" Oturan asked. "Hey! Why would you think that?" exclaimed Naruto, eyes whitened in Naruto style.

"No, you two, I was about to become a jonin soon," Iruka said. He turns at Oturan. "Naru, we'll have private lesson today at the ninja academy after we eat here." "Oh, yes! I want to learn more about how ninja used their chakra!" said Oturan.

She slurps the whole noodles. "Ah! That hit the spot!" Naruto, Jiraiya, and Ebisu stare at Oturan, acting flabbergasted as their eyes whiten in Naruto style. "How can you slurp the whole thing so fast if you're not fat?" Naruto exclaimed. "I think she's really hungry," said Ebisu.

Iruka finished his noodles. "All right, then, let's go," Iruka said. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys!" said Oturan, waving at Jiraiya and Ebisu. Jiraiya turn disappointed. "Oh, darn, I was just about to touch her chimichanga," Jiraiya sighed.

"At least you touch her with your finger, she is just a child, you know," said Ebisu. Naruto glared at Jiraiya as his eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Hey! What's the point of touching her if she is just a normal chick? That's disgusting!" Naruto shouted. "She is young as me, of course!"

 **Top of the Ninja Academy**

Oturan took private lesson with Iruka. "Okay, Naru, today's private lesson is to make you another clone," said Iruka. "It is kind of like this...Clone Jutsu!" Iruka make several signs to duplicate himself into three. "Whoa! Which one is real you?" Oturan asked. Three of Iruka's doppelgangers vanished. "Clone Jutsu is one of the ninjutsu, or shadow techniques, that you make an exact copy of yourself," explained Iruka. "It can be the opposite of Transformation Jutsu. Now, you try."

Oturan makes several signs to duplicate herself into three. "Clone Jutsu!" Oturan chanted. Iruka grinned at Oturan. "That was excellent, Naru, tomorrow, you'll graduate as you show everyone how to use the Clone Jutsu," said Iruka.

 **Tomorrow...**

Oturan has finally graduated to become a genin or junior ninja to use the Clone Jutsu. She was standing behind the entrance.

 _"My name from this world will be Misu Naru Senkaiken, until I come to my family and call me Oturan..."_ Oturan's voice over. _"Someday, I'll be as good as Kakashi and the other jonins,_ _like what Master Iruka said to me. But maybe, I will grow strong as lord fifth."_ She grabs her Senkaiken scroll from Tsunade. _"In the meantime, my friend, Naruto said to me,_ _that we can train together after I have my private lesson from Master Iruka!"_ She runs to the top of the building to get to the top of the town hall.

Tsunade appeared standing on top of the town hall. "Lord fifth!" Tsunade stares at Oturan. "Huh?" exclaimed Tsunade. "Well, Naru, so you're finally a genin?" "I was here after I graduate at the ninja academy, so can you train me some of my family skill?" Oturan asked. "In order I can train you, you need to practice walking on trees and walking on water with your feet," said Tsunade. "Wow, are you kidding me? There's so much to learn!" Oturan hollered.

"But, there is one chunin name Kizaru Hirosaiko, who will train you to walk on water and your adult friend Kakashi, who will train you to walk on trees at the forest," replied Tsunade. "Good luck on your training tomorrow." She walks inside the town hall.

"Yeah! I am going to need to celebrate myself as a genin with Naruto for the rest of the day!" Oturan said. She headed to Naruto's house.

 **Evening at the ninja academy...**

Almost all the jonins included Kakashi cheered at Iruka. "Congratulation!" said several. "So, how did you become a jonin?" said one of the jonins. "Almost all day yesterday, I graded everyone's assignment," Iruka said. "How can you keep up? You're really responsible!" asked another. "Well, with a mind of a scientist, I memorize all the work from the past," Iruka said. "Even I can write fast, too." "That's amazing! I can imagine you relax all the time!" said one of the jonins. They continued talking to Iruka.

 **Meanwhile...**

Oturan independently train to try to do her family's technique somewhere in the giant trunks. "I'm getting tired already…" Oturan yawned.


	3. Walking on Water, Desperately Training

**CH. 3: Walking on Water, Desperately Training**

 **The next morning at the Hidden Leaf Forest...**

Oturan was sleeping on top of the giant trunks. Kakashi appeared to wake Oturan up. "Wake up sleepyhead, we have training to do," said Kakashi. Oturan was grumbling in her sleep. "Hmm…" Kakashi was thinking where Oturan was yesterday. "Oh! Naru, you're late for class!"

Oturan woke up. "Wah! Oh, my gosh! I'm late! I better hurry to the academy!" Oturan exclaimed, eyes widen in Naruto style. "Just kidding, Naru, since you're a genin, or junior ninja, right now..." laughed Kakashi. "...you don't need to be in the ninja academy until you have an exam later on. It's still funny how you react when you woke up!" "Oh, the fifth lord told me that you're going to train me to walk on trees with my feet," Oturan yawned.

"That's right, newbie, you're such a docile since you first came to the ninja academy," said Kakashi. "To walk on trees, you need to focus your chakra..." Oturan was stretching while Kakashi explained the tree walking technique, and did a back flip on a tree. "Hurrah!" Oturan cheered.

Kakashi's eyes was buldging. "Nice effort, Naru, but I didn't finish," exclaimed Kakashi. "Oh, I'm sorry, I got carried away in gymnastic since I was three," Oturan exclaimed. "What's wrong with me?" She was grumbling while looking down at the ground. "Nothing, Naru," said Kakashi. "Huh? How the heck did you know that I was grumbling?!" Oturan exclaimed, eyes widened in Naruto style.

"I can hear you worry about your quick brains from your other world you're living," said Kakashi. "Currently in this world, we only walk on tree in emergency instead of doing acrobat moves unless you're talented. The last thing I was about to say was to focus your chakra to calm down and relax."

Oturan inhaled and exhaled to relax. She was thinking about the past when she starts doing gymnastics. Some of the chakra appeared on Oturan's legs. Oturan thoughts to herself, _"Whoa, I can feel chakra on my legs! Maybe this training will be a piece of cake!_ Ha!" She started to run on a tree like an asteroid. The fire temporary appeared as Oturan ran to the top of the tree. "Here we go!"

 _"She better take it easy and never push so hard just like Naruto..."_ thoughts Kakashi, to himself. Oturan stand on top of the tree. "What the heck just happened?" Oturan huffed. She landed on the ground, twenty feet away from the sky. As she landed on the ground, she started to wobble her whole legs. "I can barely feel the pain in my legs!" "I haven't seen anyone like you who perform the Ferocious Flash Hustle Jutsu when you remain calm to run on a tree!" exclaimed Kakashi. "What? I did?" Oturan asked. Oturan thoughts to herself, " _Thanks to the blood of a Saiyan, I can quickly learn any type of technique from this world!"_

"You could have almost died if you use that move! Why don't you give it a rest for a few minutes?" asked Kakashi. "I can't rest now, Kakashi, unless I hunger myself to death," Oturan said, grinning. "Oh! I made breakfast for you! It's inside my picnic basket!" said Kakashi. He grabs his picnic basket and grabs some rice ball and a pint of milk, then gives it to Oturan. "Thanks, I feel hungry all the time!" Oturan said, chomping her rice ball, then drank her milk. "Ah! Much better!"

"If you eat too fast, you'll ended up as plump as a sumo," said Kakashi. Oturan imagine herself as a female sumo. "I really think it's that impossible!" Oturan laughed, hysterically. "There is no such thing as a female sumo!" "I was just saying, Naru," said Kakashi. "You'll be so surprised, Kakashi, because my power is far stronger than the Demon Fox inside Naruto!" Oturan said. "What the...? You? Stronger than Naruto? What power has within you?" exclaimed Kakashi. "Good question, Kakashi, I have the power of a Super Saiyan!" Oturan said. "Oh! You have the power of a Super Saiyan?" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Yeah, except that I can't really explained it well," Oturan sighed. "My two friends who is partly a Saiyan will come here soon in the world of ninjas to explain more later on." Oturan swallows her rice ball. "The seaweed tasted so crispy." "Thank you, Naru, I'm glad you like it extra crispy," said Kakashi, reading his book. "I'm glad that I taught you the tree climbing training well in less than one minute."

"So, right after you trained me to walk on tree, the fifth lord told me that Master Kizaru will teach me how to walk on water somewhere, so where she's at?" Oturan asked. "I think she is nearby the river," said Kakashi. "Thanks!" Oturan said, waving goodbye to Kakashi. She runs next to the river. She continued to look around to find Kizaru Hirosaiko.

Kizaru Hirosaiko, a chunin who will take over Iruka's job, was waiting for Oturan while she put her feet in the water. Her clothes is similar to Iruka. Her two pointed hair on her left and right side is pointed back as her front part of her hair is down. She wore her leaf band protector on her right side of her forearm like the Nara clan.

"Huh?" exclaimed Kizaru. "Oh, you almost startle me!" "Are you Master Kizaru?" Oturan asked. "That's right! And you must be Oturan..." said Kizaru. "...but Tsunade wanted me to called you Naru." Oturan took off her clothes and left her tube top made of white bandage wrap and shorts on.

"I'm here to train on water!" Oturan said. Kizaru stare at Oturan's face. "Whoa, that looks like a terrible scar on your face..." exclaimed Kiazru. "...and you look just like Naruto! Where did you get hurt?" "I use to have longer hair before I come here, but the rest was a long story," Oturan said. "Anyhow, Master, please teach me to walk on water!"

"I order you to walk on water, same thing when you walk on trees, you relax and meditate your mind," said Kizaru. "Well, so that means that my chakra can handle this much longer?" Oturan inhaled and exhaled. _"I better think about a happy place where the entire spring breeze had started during the summer."_ She put her foot on water then put another. "Whoa, that was cool!" Oturan exclaimed.

She put her clothes back on, and run on water. "How could you learn how to walk on water so fast? You were smart enough to finish your training thanks to your old teacher!" said Kizaru. "Thanks, I can't explain why, because Saiyans are meant to learn quickly from their teacher!" Oturan said, grinning. "See you later!" Oturan said, waving at Kizaru. Kizaru exclaimed.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _A man with the orange combat outfit appeared crashing down the Hidden Leaf Forest along with another Saiyans with blue spandex and white boots, gloves and Saiyan chest armor. His name was Son Goku. The other one is Vegeta. They were injured and their clothes partly ripped. "Owch, that hurt," groaned Goku. Vegeta stare around his surrounding. "Tall, thick trees? What is up with this place? We better hurry back to Whis!" Vegeta said._

 _Goku and Vegeta climbed off of a giant tree, but there was a gap. "Whoa!" Saiyans exclaimed. Goku and Vegeta fell hard to the ground._ _Kizaru was walking, but she suddenly saw them. "My goodness! What happened?" exclaimed Kizaru._

 **Later...**

 _Kizaru was grabbing Goku's left arm and Vegeta's right arm while she strolls back to the hidden Leaf Village. "So that's why you two landed here falling into trees?" "Yeah, it's true, although you didn't almost believe us," Goku said._ _"If it wasn't for Kakarot, he would have shut his mouth up and let me explain all of our problem!" shouted Vegeta. Kizaru shushed as she covered Vegeta's mouth. "It'll be okay, you just need to rest at the hospital," Kizaru said. Vegeta sighed._

 ***Flashback ends***

Kizaru thoughts to herself, _"So she must be a Saiyan! I heard another Saiyan we met weeks ago was almost as nice as Naru, and another one who was impolite!"_ Away from Kizaru, Oturan started to run on water and on trees. "I can't wait to see the look on Lord Fifth's face!" Oturan laughed. "Maybe I'll tell her my secrets if she asked me how I master the walking on tree and walking on water!"

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi was strolling across the street. Oturan was still running on water under the bridge as she continued laughing and cheering. Sakura was surprised. "Was that Naru?" asked Sakura. "I think she is so crazy about her training," Sasuke said. "She is crazier than I do when I train with Pervy Sage," laughed Naruto.

 **Outside Town Hall**

Tsunade was walking to the town hall with Iruka. Iruka stared at Oturan. "Huh? What's going on?" Iruka asked. Tsunade stare at Oturan. "I think she has too much experience with her training," sighed Tsunade. Oturan stare at Tsunade. "Aha! Lord Fifth!" Oturan laughs. She ran toward Tsunade. "Oturan, that was..." said Tsunade. "Come on, Lord Fifth, spit it out! What are saying that I was what?" Oturan asked.

"That was impressive," said Tsunade. "Keep up the good work. Tomorrow, meet me at the office in the town hall." Tsunade stares at Iruka. "Let's go, Iruka." Tsunade and Iruka went to the town hall. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi stare at Oturan. "Stay right where you are, guys, I'm talking to her," Kakashi said.

He walks toward Oturan, in a worried voice. "You were wasting a lot of your chakra! You could have died if you used it all!" "Oh, I'm sorry, I just got carried away," said Oturan, grinning. "I got too much experience about your ninja skills! You should be proud of me! You should be happy about how I improve my training!"

"Hahahahaha! You don't need to apologize to me!" Kakashi laughed. "I guess I'm proud of you now! You just need some responsibilities about your ninja life!" "What making Kakashi sensei laughing at her?" asked Naruto. "No, she need more responsibilities than we do," Sasuke said. "From now on, you will be sleeping at my house tonight," said Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were shocked as their eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Did you hear what Kakashi sensei said to her?" asked Sakura. "Oh, rats, she's going to have a sleepover at Kakashi sensei's house..." Naruto groaned. "Didn't you bring my clothes to your house?" asked Oturan. "Actually, Naruto bring your clothes to my house," Kakashi said. Oturan and Kakashi walk to his house.

 **Evening at Kakashi's house...**

Oturan and Kakashi are heading to bed and getting ready to sleep. "Well, what do you think about my house?" Oturan was looking down, feeling depressed. She wore the same clothes when she first went to the Hidden Leaf Forest. "I can't ask now, but since I got here, I was so worry about my parents," sighed Oturan. Kakashi pats Oturan's back. "Don't feel bad, Naru I feel the same way after my parents had died," Kakashi said, grinning. "But the other day, I have seen your father." "My dad? What happen to him, and where is he?" asked Oturan.

"There were some giant boulders in the west of the forest," Kakashi said. "Behind the giant boulders, there is a tunnel to the Hidden Leaf Valley, where your father lives in his family. The valley almost looks like the village, but more like a giant cube. I was there to look around. I also saw your older sister name Akuai Senkaiken with her two classmates."

"Huh? I thought I had only my twin brother in my family!" exclaimed Oturan. "I heard tomorrow that the fifth lord is going to train you the Senkaiken's skill, and you should be excited about this it!" Kakashi said. Oturan started to yawn, then sleep instanly. "Good night," he yawned. Kakashi started to sleep.

 **The next morning...**

Oturan dream about losing her parents again, she starts grumbling in her sleep again. Oturan finally woke up. "...!" exclaimed Oturan. She was staring at Kakashi who was still asleep. "Kakashi, wake up." Kakashi yawned, "Oh, good morning." "I dream that I lost my parents the second time," said Oturan. "Naru, you'll be looking like an old woman if you worry too much about your parents," Kakashi said. "Instead, you should get dress and go to the fifth lord. She is willing you to train with her." "That's right! I completed both walking on trees and walking on water!"exclaimed Oturan. She dress up in the bathroom and put her leafband on while she went out of the village. "Have a safe training!" Kakashi said.

Oturan went to the town hall to see Tsunade. "Misu Naru," said a person. Oturan stare at Tsunade. "Lord fifth, what are you doing here early?" Oturan exclaimed. "Were supposed to meet each other at the office!" "That's okay, since you're probably are too excited to train with me, so I'm coming to get you," said Tsunade. "We are going to the training field to teach you some of the Senkaiken skills."

 **Later, at the training field...**

Oturan and Tsunade are starting to do their training. "Open your Senkaiken scroll." Oturan opened her Senkaiken scroll and look at it. "Wow! There are six of the coolest moves that my family have learned!" Oturan exclaimed. "For skills around your age, you can only do two techniques each month, or you'll wear out fast, but the best thing is to master one technique in one month," said Tsunade.

"The first move is Crash Style: The Serenity of Fragment Wall, the second move is Crash Style: Stone Sword...you'll need a kunai knife of any weapons to complete the technique, the third move, Sacre Light of Vibration, the fourth move is Thunder Crash Punch, the fifth move is the Passion Barrage-which completes after the Thunder Crash Punch, the last move is called the Tempest Bullet. All of the six technique is a Kekkei Genkai, which two or more chakra nature combines in one, such as water and wind into ice, wind and earth into steel, and so on."

"Oh, I guess the Kekki Gen-something sounds so complicated!" Oturan exclaimed. "It's pronounced Kekkei Genkai, but which one of the six Senkaiken techniques would you want to start first?" asked Tsunade. "Wow, most of my family's skill is so cool and intense!" Oturan said. "Well, I better start out the Serenity of the Fragment Wall, just to make this a bit harder for me!" "Harder? You must be as feisty as me, but if I were in your clan, I would start out the Thunder Crash Punch and the Passion Barrage,," exclaimed Tsunade. "But your decision was chosen."

"Lord fifth, can I ask you one thing?" Oturan asked. "What is it?" asked Tsunade. "Since when did you receive the Senkaiken scroll?" Oturan asked. "The first hokage's advisor name Ruhoi Senkaiken, who gave the first hokage the Senkaiken scroll a long time ago, and it has been on my shelf for a long time," said Tsunade. "You're so lucky that you're from the Senkaiken clan because they can carry really heavy material and swords! Meanwhile, since the last time I've seen you, you were too ecstatic to walk on trees and water so that you were acting like an acrobat!"

"I'm a Saiyan, I learned techniques from this world easily, let's get on with the training already!" Oturan said. _"Ah, what Kizaru said was true! Saiyans are full of brains and determination!"_ thoughts Tsunade, to herself. "I want to see how well you can do the Serenity of the Fragment Wall!" Oturan said. "I still have more to say, Naru," said Tsunade. "Aw, man…" Oturan groaned.

"And it's important," said Tsunade. "The Serenity of Fragment Wall is a summoning jutsu while you pound the ground to summon magnitude. The chakra nature was mostly crash, or the combination of the two chakra nature, lightning and earth." "So not only there is earth, wind, fire, water, and lightning, but you can combine it into another chakra nature?" Oturan asked. "Yes, that's right," said Tsunade. "Anyways, here is how the Serenity of the Fragment Wall works. Thunder appeared on my hands if I chanted Risen Enhance Jutsu. Watch how my hand move at this point. Risen Enhance Jutsu!" Thunders appeared on Tsunade's hands. "Whoa!" Oturan exclaimed.

"Second, you'll pound the ground to summon magnitude like I said," chanted Tsunade. "Crash Style: Serenity of Fragment Wall!" She pounded the ground to summon magnitude. "After you use Serenity of Fragment Wall, you either run or jump after the Risen Enhance Jutsu and before that technique, come see it for yourself and try it."

Oturan ran far away from Tsunade to give herself some room. "Can you hear me from back there?" Oturan shouted in the distance. "Yes!" shouted Tsunade. "Risen Enhance Jutsu!" Oturan chanted. Thunders appeared on Oturan's hands. "Ooh, that stings…" She jumped on air and pounds the ground. "Okay! Crash Style: Serenity of Fragment Wall!" Oturan only summon a wall that is twice the width and twice the height of her height. "What the heck?!" She started to freak out as her eyes starts bulging. "I thought my family's skill is full of intense!"

Tsunade start laughing. "Did you call yourself Senkaiken?" laughed Tsunade. "That was hilarious!" "What was the point of summoning walls that broad like you summon your summoning all?" Oturan yelled in the distance, eyes whiten in Naruto style.

Tsunade stop laughing and clear her throat. "I guess you need to work out in order to summon the wall really huge and intense," said Tsunade. "Training has completed right now, just take a break." "Take a break? Is there anything that I can do? I have a long way to train!" Oturan said. "I heard a lot of massacre at the valley," said Tsunade. "Huh? Who else is going there? Kakashi told me about the valley yesterday!" Oturan said. "He and his students are going to the valley to find and capture your sister and her classmates, who kill some of the innocent peoples at the valley, to fine out they were being control by the Akatsuki," said Tsunade. "Why the heck would they done that to the peoples for?!" Oturan shouted, in a serious voice.

"Your sister and her classmate's mind have gone to the Akatsuki," said Tsunade. "To release their evil mind of the Akatsuki or known as the organization, chant Mind Release toward your sister and her classmates." "Okay, got it! Oh, do I have to meet Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura at the valley?" Oturan asked. "Go right about now, and have the best luck! Cell 7 is waiting for you!" said Tsunade. Oturan waved at Tsunade.


	4. The Missing of the Missing Mind

**CH. 4: The Missing of the Missing Minds**

 **Hidden Leaf Forest**

Oturan ran to the Hidden Leaf Forest to find Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. "I think they already went to the valley without me!" said Oturan. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi appeared. "Oh! I was looking for you guys!"

"Fifth lord has assisted us to find your sister, Akuai Senkaiken, and her two classmates, Hikouya Miyazaki and Tsukisuke Senkaiken, also known Akuai's third relatives," Kakashi said. "There is one more, and it is their master, Hinokou Byuchomo." "There are more members from Senkaiken?" exclaimed Oturan. "There's more perhaps," Kakashi said.

They all hop on the giant boulders. "Cool, there's a tunnel!" said Naruto. "Kakashi, didn't you tell Naruto and your teammates about the valley?" Oturan asked. "I only told them about the missing mind of Akuai, Hikouya, Tsukisuke, and Hinokou," said Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, how long is the tunnel to the valley?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry, Sakura, it's going to take a short amount of time to get there if we run," said Kakashi. They ran inside the tunnel. "Is it just me, or is it getting darker?" Naruto asked. "Trust me, guys, keep going and stay with me," said Kakashi. "That also means you, Naru." "Okay," Oturan said.

 **Hidden Leaf Valley**

They finally made it to the valley. "Wow, this valley looks like a mirage!" Sakura exclaimed. "So why are we looking for Akuai, her classmates, and her teacher?" asked Sasuke.

"Like what the fifth hokage would say, their real mind had gone missing, and the Akatsuki are the one who control their minds," Oturan said. "How did you know that?" asked Naruto. "Lord fifth assists me to go with you guys," Oturan said. She turns at Kakashi. "I remember that last night you told me about my sister Akuai when you came here at the valley, right?" "Yes, I was just about to tell about Akuai's team's missing minds," Kakashi said. "But thank the fifth lord who knows the valley massacre."

"Does Akuai and Tsukisuke have the same skill as me?" said Oturan. "I'm afraid that your sister doesn't have your strength," Kakashi said. "Because she is not used to it and she doesn't have good strength. Instead, she has an ability to use poison nature, or wood and wind nature. Hikouya's skill is good with the power of curse, and Tsukisuke have the power to used camouflage. Naruto and Sasuke, you guys looking for Tsukisuke in the east. Naru and Sakura, you are staying with me to find Hikouya. We are saving Akuai and Hinokou last. Scatter and find Hikouya and Tsukisuke!"

They starts searching to find Hikouya and Tsukisuke everywhere at the valley. Hikouya sneak behind Oturan, Sakura, and Kakashi, and then attack Oturan. "Hehe, looking for someone?" chuckled Hikouya. "Naru, watch out!" Sakura shouted, pointing at Hikouya. Kakashi grabs Oturan from Hikouya. "I got you!" said Kakashi. Hikouya appeared toward Kakashi, Sakura, and Oturan. "Kakashi sensei, right?" Hikouya said. Oturan thinks about the flashback back of her first training with Naruto.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"Well, Naruto, how do you fight like a man?" asked Oturan. "Easy, I'll show you when we go to the training field! Hop on my back!" Naruto said. Naruto squat down while Oturan went on Naruto's back. Naruto uses Teleportation to go to the training field._

 _ **At the training field...**_

 _Naruto was teleport at the center of the crowded scarecrows. "Whoa! What kind of scarecrow is this?!" exclaimed Oturan._ _"Pretend the scarecrow is an ambush," Naruto said. "Use your fist to punch it hard as you can!"_ _Oturan pull her fist tightly while she look at her fist, then punch the scarecrow hard into the lower body. "Hah!" shouted Oturan. She breaks the scarecrow._ _Naruto was shocked as his eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Dang! What the...?! You must have the power like Sakura's!" Naruto exclaimed._ _"The Star Demon was right! I did have the power of the Saiyan in me!" thoughts Oturan, to herself. "Most of the Saiyans have good muscles and such good speed!"_

 ***Flashback ends***

Hikouya stare at Oturan. "What are you, kid? A newbie?" Hikouya asked. He stares at Kakashi. "That impossible! Too impossible! You can't let this newbie come with you guys, because I'm far stronger than that new kid!" "You're the one who talk too much!" shouted Oturan, punching Hikouya.

Oturan unleashed anger that flows with thunder waves. That power she releases is the power of a Super Saiyan 2. _"What kind of power that Naru has? She is just like Naruto!"_ Sakura exclaimed. _"This is new and such full power!"_ thoughts Kakashi, to himself.

 **Meanwhile, in the east of the valley...**

Naruto senses power from Oturan. "What was power, Sasuke? Do you think we need to head back to Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. "Yes, they're in trouble!" said Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke follow Oturan's power as they ran. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto chanted. He duplicated himself into seven, as he battle cry.

 **Somewhere...**

Oturan, Hikouya, Kakashi, and Sakura were distracted. "Naruto!" exclaimed Kakashi. "Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto attacked Hikouya with his doppelgangers, and missed. "I don't ever think you and your doppelgangers will help," laughed Hikouya. He continued to attack Oturan while she counter attacks with a hammer arm. Hikouya used the Art of Substitution.

"No fair! You cheated!" Oturan exclaimed. "How did you do that?" "So, you don't know how to use the Art of Substitution? Do you really called yourself a ninja?" laughed Hikouya. Oturan glares at Hikouya. Naruto was thinking about the time when him and his team went to protect Tazuna against Zabuza Momochi.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"Ha! Do you really called yourself as a ninja?" Zabuza laughed. Naruto was growling. His leaf band protector was under Zabuza's feet._

 ***Flashback ends***

"Grr, don't tell Naru that!" Naruto hollered. "She's easily a ninja, with or without a leaf band protector!" "Whoa, Naruto," said Sakura. "Guys, go ahead and find Tsukisuke and Hinokou," Oturan said. "This is going to be dangerous for you to keep up my pace. Same to you, Kakashi!" "What about you, Naru?" asked Kakashi. "Just go! Everyone, go! Leave this Hikouya to me! Trust me!" Oturan said.

"I would have rather stay for what that jerks would say to you!" shouted Naruto. "And good luck!" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi fled to find either Tsukisuke or Hinokou. Naruto thoughts to himself, _"Argh, I can't believe that Misu Naru unleashed her power! What if Kakashi sensei knows about this before me?"_

"What are we supposed to do Tsukisuke and Hinokou at the same time?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, you are staying with me again to find Hinokou," said Kakashi. "And you, Naruto and Sasuke, you are looking for Tsukisuke." "Aw, man! It could be you and Sasuke who are looking for Tsukisuke, Kakashi sensei," Naruto groaned. "I would also like to challenge any kind of jonins like you too!"

"Naruto, the reason why that we are going to find Tsukisuke is that we has our sharp eyes on him," said Sasuke. "Come to think of it, my sharingan or mirror eyes are the tool, and he's a good challenger for us."

 **Meanwhile...**

Oturan was trying to distract Hikouya. _"Is he really a chunin?"_ Oturan thoughts, to herself. Hikouya kicked Oturan in the chest. She landed hard on the boulder wall. The boulder wall is partly broken. "I hate to say this, that hurt!" She stares at the wall.

"...! Risen Enhance Jutsu!" Thunders appeared on Oturan's hands. She starts running toward Hikouya, then jump. "Crash Style: Serenity of Fragment Wall!" Oturan summoned the wall as the same way as her training. "Are you freaking kidding me?! I can't make this right!" she growled. Her eyes whiten in Naruto style as tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"You call yourself a ninja? You disgrace your family!" Hikouya laughed hard. Oturan power down a bit to natural Super Saiyan. "Hmm, I got something to say, Hikouya," said Oturan. She forms several signs. "Mind Release!" She release Hikouya's Akatsuki's mind. Hikouya's mind turns back to normal.

"What happen here? Who are you?" Hikouya asked. "My parents were in this valley that was willing me to meet them, and they called me Oturan Senkaiken," said Oturan. "My friends called me Naru." "What happen to Akuai and Tsukisuke? And Hinokou sensei?" Hikouya asked. "I have no idea where my sister Akuai is, but Tsukisuke's mind is still missing," said Oturan.

"Your classmates' mind is currently from Akatsuki. My friends from cell 7 are looking for them. Naruto and Sasuke are looking for Tsukisuke, and Sakura and Kakashi was looking from Hinokou." "I'll for my classmate Tsukisuke with those two, Hikouya said. "I will take care of Hinokou," said Oturan.

 **Meanwhile..**

Naruto and Sasuke are still looking for Tsukisuke. Hikouya is catching up with them. "I don't think we should find him, could we just give up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Were not giving up just yet, Naruto, and that's final!" said Sasuke, glaring at the sky. "My sharingan will see through boulders!"

Hikouya appeared. "Guys, I'm here to help you!" Hikouya said. Naruto stare behind at Hikouya. "Whew, how did you get your mind back on your own?" huffed Naruto. "Naru used Mind Release on me to release the mind of the Akatsuki," Hikouya said. "So, you're here to help us find your friend?" asked Sasuke. "That's right," Hikouya said. He stares at Naruto. "So sorry about what I said to Naru. Didn't she learn the Art of Subsitution?" "How should I know?" asked Naruto, eyes half closed.

 **Meanwhile...**

Oturan was catching up with Sakura and Kakashi. "Sakura! Kakashi!" Oturan said. "Huh?" exclaimed Sakura. "Naru, did you release Hikouya's mind from the Akatsuki?" "Yes, and you guys are still looking for Hinokou?" Oturan asked. "We don't see him yet," said Kakashi. He starts pulling his leafband up to show his left eye as a sharingan. "What's that creepy shaped eyes?" Oturan exclaimed. "Oh, my left eye?" laughed Kakashi. "It is called the sharingan, or mirror eye. It will allow seeing anyone else's chairs inside their body. It will make you brave again if you don't want to see my sharingan eye or the clan of Uchiha's."

An invisible ambush attack Kakashi with it kunai knives out of nowhere. "Oh..." Kakashi turn unconscious. "What was that?" Sakura asked. "Oh, no! Kakashi!" exclaimed Oturan. Sakura look closely at the kunai knives on Kakashi. "The kunai knives are the color of the camo! It must be from Tsukisuke!" Sakura said. Oturan glare down feeling depressed, and then screams in rage. "Ka...KAKASHI!" shouted Oturan, thunder waves surrounding around Oturan. She, again, unleashed the Super Saiyan 2.

 **A/N:**

 **This is like the first chapter when Oturan revealed herself as Super Saiyan 2 when she fought Hikouya Miyazaki, in Akatsuki's mind. The reason that Hikouya was hypnotized along with Akuai Senkaiken, Tsukisuke Senkaiken, and their teacher Hinokou Byuchomo is that they want Oturan instead of Naruto and Sasuke since the day Oturan came into the world of ninjas because of her super strength and intelligence at 13.**

 **Like recent chapters now, Oturan is actually a Super Saiyan. She was born as a pure Saiyan and born away from her parents at 2 months old. That's why she can become the natural Super Saiyanlike Goku and Gohan. Please review, follow, and favorite.**


	5. Team Kakashi vs the Akatsuki's Minds

**CH. 5: Team Kakashi vs. the Akatsuki's Minds**

Oturan and Sakura glare at the sky to find Tsukisuke. "Where is Tsukisuke? He nearly got Kakashi killed!" Sakura heard a clank, and evaded the flying kunai knife. "What the?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Someone else appeared to attack Tsukisuke invisible. "I'll save you, Oturan!" said a person. "Mind Release!" Tsukisuke appeared to become visible again while his mind return to normal. "Huh?" Tsukisuke exclaimed.

"I save your mind," said a person. "Hey, how did you know my name?" Oturan asked. "Are you in the Senkaiken clan?"

"Yes," said a person. "My name is Rishon, Rishon Senkaiken." "Why would you save us, Rishon? You're not part of this mission," Sakura said.

Suddenly, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hikouya appeared. "Rishon, you save Tsukisuke's mind!" said Hikouya. "Why's he helping us?" Sasuke asked. "Just this once," said Rishon.

Naruto stares at Kakashi, unconscious. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. He glared at Tsukisuke. "How dare you kill Kakashi sensei!"

"Naruto, don't jump into conclusion!" shouted Sakura, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "I apologized, Naruto, but my mind has done this to me," Tsukisuke said.

Kakashi vanished, and still unconscious. "Kakashi!" exclaimed Oturan. Oturan stares at Rishon. "Where did he vanished to?" "He was at the Hidden Leaf Volcano to find Hinokou," Rishon said.

"Would you use your power or whatever type of anger toward sensei?" asked Naruto, at Oturan. "It may depend on what anger me hardly," Oturan said. "I will use one of my techniques toward Hinokou insteaed, but I'm working on it."

"You're not going to kill Hinokou sensei, are you? He's my teacher!" shouted Tsukisuke. "Maybe I'll give you the secret of how you master the Serenity of Fragment Wall someday from my sharingan," Sasuke said, at Tsukisuke.

"We better hurry to find Kakashi sensei, 'cause he's in serious trouble!" said Naruto. "Wait! What about Akuai?" Hikouya asked.

"For now, we'll save my sister's situation later!" said Oturan. Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, Sakura, Hikouya, Tsukisuke, and Rishon ran to the Hidden Leaf Volcano.

 **Hidden Leaf Volcano**

Kakashi fought Hinokou. "Just what are you doing inside the Akatsuki's mind?" Kakashi asked. "Give up now and return Hinokou's mind back!"

"If I will give his mind back, then I'll do it for your life!" shouted Hinokou. Hinokou attacked Kakashi with his kunai knife.

Suddenly, a shuriken, known as ninja star, slashes Hinokou's kunai knife to drop it out of nowhere. "Who goes there? Somebody answer me!"

Naruto, Oturan and the others appeared defending Kakashi and Hinokou. "Don't you mess Kakashi sensei up, you jerk!" Naruto shouted. Hinokou vanished.

Oturan stares at Kakashi. "Come on, Kakashi, stay alive for us," said Oturan.

"This is your mission to get our master back to normal!" Tsukisuke said, at Oturan, Naruto, Sasuke, and Saukra. "You guys are on your own now! Save Akuai and our master!" said Hikouya. Hikouya and Tsukisuke vanished.

"What was best that we should protect Kakashi," Sasuke said. "Come on, Lady! Let find that coward who nearby try to kill Kakashi sensei!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto and Oturan ran outside. "Naruto, wait!" Sakura shouted. "Let them be," said Sasuke. "I encourage him with that girly screw up to become stronger. With the strange anger power from Lady, I think I want to challenge her a battle someday."

 **Outside Hidden Leaf Volcano**

Hinokou was running away from everyone else to flee.

"I don't think those Akatsuki organization will be happy for this, and those cowards are still catching me up," said Hinokou.

Oturan and Naruto appeared running. "You were saying, Hinokou?" Oturan shouted.

"Okay! Let's give this a shot!" shouted Naruto. Hinokou become invisible.

"What? There's no way he can handle being invisible!" Oturan shouted. "I can still see himself," said Naruto. "How?" Oturan asked.

Naruto whispered to Oturan, "I can still see Hinokou with his senses, look on your right. I will attack him at my left." "Okay, got it," Oturan said.

Naruto and Oturan ran away from Hinokou invisible, then ran back.

Naruto put his left hand lower below his crouches as he create another doppleganger of him. "Rasengan Ride!" chanted Naruto. Naruto rode on the Rasengan as his doppelganger vanished.

Hinokou become visible again. "What the…?" Hinokou exclaimed. "Risen Enhance Jutsu!" chanted Oturan.

Thunders appeared on her hands, and inhale, then exhale. "Crash Style: Serenity of Fragment Wall!" She avoided to attack Hinokou with her wall to get him distracted.

"I'm not going to finish you yet, Hinokou, but I got one condition from you…"

She stand on her wall while she make signs with her hands. "Mind Release!"

She releases Hinokou's Akatsuki's mind and return his mind back to normal. "What was going on?" Hinokou asked, in normal voice.

"All right!" laughed Naruto. "Man, that was harsh there, Lady!" "You're harsh too, Naruto," Oturan laughed. "And I mastered one of my family's technique!"

Hinokou jumped off of Oturan's summoning wall. "What's going on? Why are you laughing?" asked Hinokou.

"You, Hinokou sensei, are stuck inside the Akatsuki's mind, so we saved you, Hikouya and Tsukisuke!" Naruto laughed.

"About my sister, Akuai, she was still missing her normal mind," said Oturan. "Please get her back soon. I miss her."

Naruto finally mention about Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei! I almost forgot!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinokou sensei, come with us!"

Oturan and Naruto ran back inside the volcano while Hine follows Naruto and Oturan.

 **Hidden Leaf Volcano**

Sakura was busy putting some ointment on Kakashi. "Thanks, Sakura," said Kakashi.

Naruto, Oturan, and Hine appeared running. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, it's that screw up," chuckled Sasuke. "Hinokou's there too!" Sakura said.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, and then stare nicely at Sakura. "Sakura, how's Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto. "He's doing okay," said Sakura.

"Well, I guess Hine is back to himself again," Kakashi laughed. "Don't laugh too hard, Kakashi," said Sasuke.

"All right! Let's head back to the village!" Naruto said. "Haha, that's my Naruto," laughed Kakashi.

Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Hine head back to the village to see Tsunade.

 **Town Hall**

Tsunade was busy working on paperwork. "Done and done!" Tsunade said.

Cell 7, Oturan, and Hine appeared. "Granny!" said Naruto. "I'm sorry, my lord, Akuai is still in her Akatsuki's mind," Kakashi said.

"Actually, Akuai Senkaiken was off from Hine's team," said Tsunade. "She'll be back soon, but you completed your mission on the other hand."

"That was great!" Oturan laughed. Oturan raises her fist up and starts cheering. _"(My first mission, first success, at last!)"_

 **A/N:**

 **Did anybody mention that I changes Hine's name to Hinokou to make it more Japanesey. Please review, since I have no review yet.**


	6. Who's Our Master?

**CH. 6: Who's Our Master?**

 **The next day at room 207 in the ninja academy...**

Some of the classmates was talking. Kizaru Hirosaiko take Iruka's places today. It was five minutes before the class was dismissed.

"Before you leave, class, I have one more thing for you kids," said Kizaru. "It has been a thankful first day to be your new teacher."

"You're welcome," several classmates said. "Each three of you are going to your new teacher besides me, I'll start with cell 11 or team 11," said Kizaru. She stare at the list for the new teacher, and read the following classmates. "Cell 11 is Kaine Asumiko, Oturan "Misu Naru" Senkaiken, and Kaoru Yukaru."

" _(No girl at my team? Oh, well, I am willing to meet my classmates!)_ " Oturan thoughts.

 **Half an hour later after class...**

Oturan was waiting for her new teacher in the same classrooom with Kaine and Kaoru.

Kaine wore a two green separate goggles each eye, his red-orange jacket with mesh inside and sweat pants that matches his jacket. He also wore white wrapping sashes all over his upper body.

Kaoru, Neji-like person, was wearing his traditional outfit (such as his white sleeves with two flaps on his front and back side,) from the Yukaru family. His hair was up.

"Man, I don't think the teacher is coming to pick us up," pouted Kaine. "Or there will be another substitute teacher? This worries me!"

Kaoru was meditating. "I can't seem to focus if you keep complaining!" Kaoru scoffed.

Kaine stand toward Oturan. "Um, you, you have two names, so what should I called you?" asked Kaine. "My friends call me Naru, so, you can called me that," Oturan said, grinning.

Oturan pointed at Kaoru. "Who's that strange kid meditating over there?" "That's Kaoru, he is one my friends," said Kaine. His face was really annoy from too much meditation that Kaoru was doing, but his face turns surprised that he forgot to greet his name to Oturan. "Oh, I forgot to mention my name, it's Kaine! Kaine Asumiko!" "You're Kaine?" Oturan asked. "Yeah!" said Kaine.

Someone appeared, and it was Iruka. "Hi, kids, I was looking for you," Iruka said. "...!" exclaimed Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru.

 **Top of Ninja Academy**

Oturan, Kaine and Kaoru was sitting down on the staircase quietly while Iruka was standing in front of them.

" _(Whew, this is the first time I become a jonin, and here I am, standing in front of them right now,_ )" Iruka said. "If you don't know me at first, my name is Iruka Umino, and I use to be a teacher from here."

Oturan raises her hand. "You're that same person you take me to the noodle bar with Naruto!" said Oturan.

"Oh, you silly, young lady, you can talk about that to me alone after our first meeting if you want," Iruka laughed. "And just let me finish. My dream is to be a true jonin since this has been my first time right now. And maybe get to know you guys well."

Kaine raises his hand. "Master Iruka, If you use to be a chunin in the first place, then how did you become a jonin in default?" asked Kaine.

"I work overnight, and I even drink a lot of coffee to finish all of the paperwork," Iruka said. "Right after that, I choose Kizaru to take over the teaching. Instead of asking more questions about me, I want to hear your name, dreams, family interests, and skills. I'll start the young lady in the right first."

"I am name Naru, Misu Naru Senkaiken, and my real name is Oturan," greeted Oturan. "My family calls me by my real name, but I have not yet come back to reunite my families in this world. I have many dreams, so I'll give you two of my abilities! I would become the greatest ninjas in my own clan within my strange anger power called the second form of a Super Saiyan! Maybe, just maybe, my family is good with strength and knowledge that they can lift a giant, heavy swords and all!"

"Wait, something is going fishy, you have a strange anger power called the second stage of a Super Saiyan?" Kaoru asked. "What is the first stage of a Super Saiyan?"

"Good question, Kaoru," said Oturan, at Kaoru. "I'm currently in the natural form of Super Saiyan!"

" _(Super Saiyan? My goodness, she could be as strong as Naruto, who has the power of the Nine Tailed Fox!)_ " Iruka thought. He starts laughing nervously at Oturan. "That's enough of you, Naru, now it's Kaoru's turn."

"I'm Kaoru Yukaru," said Kaoru. "I would dream about becoming a psychologist. My best skill is my metallic body. I used to be in the Hyuga clan, but my father was killed when I was four. Currently, in the Yukaru clan, we transform rocks into a piece of metals."

Kaoru paused and starts sweating, then point at Kaine. "It's Kaine's turn..." "Go ahead, red-head. What was something that you would talk about in front of us?" Iruka asked.

"All right! I'm known as Kaine Asumiko!" said Kaine. "My skill is that I can control weather with my family! I would be honor to become a meteorologist, and that is what I can dream of!"

"Wow, you guys seem to have a lifelong dream from occupations," Iruka said. "Anyways, starting tomorrow, you three are going to take a three part exams with cell 12 and six dark ninjas, that looks like Kakashi's old genins before Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived."

"What? Are you kidding me?! I thought jonins like you would have three genins!" exclaimed Kaine. "In the land of Shadows, near the valley, jonins from that land can have six genins," Iruka said. "The land of Shadows looks like the land of Fire, but more advanced. They seem to look like us, but they are wearing all black."

"Who's Kakashi's old teammates?" asked Oturan. "You'll see when you take the exams tomorrow," Iruka said. "The next day after the third exam, we'll be going on our first mission with cell 12. Due to the delay while you waited inside the classroom, it seems that we are running out of time. You guys are dismissed!"

"I got some question to ask you, Master, could you explain about all of the three exams?" asked Kaoru. "Ibiki will explain the first exam, Anko Mitsurashi will explain the second exam, and Gekko Hayate will explain the third exam," Iruka said. "I'm in a hurry, so, I'm rooting for you guys!" Iruka vanished.

"See you around, Iruka sensei!" said Kaine. Kaoru stare at Oturan. "You better get ready now, Naru, so pack your belongings for tomorrow," Kaoru said.

Kaine and Kaoru ran home. "See you, guys!" said Oturan, waving at Kaine and Kaoru.

Oturan walk around the village, but suddenly, Ebisu appeared with his three teammates name Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"We have meet again, Misu Naru," Ebisu said. "I remember the last time when you were eating noodles with Naruto and Iruka, and I met you there with Lord Jiraiya!"

"Who's her?" Konohamaru asked. "Her name is called Misu Naru Senkaiken," said Ebisu. "You brought kids with you?" Oturan asked.

"Them? They are Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, my teammates!" said Ebisu.

"You look like Naruto, but girlier than him!" Moegi said. "Have you spend time with Naruto?" asked Udon. "Yeah, he is really smart about ninjas," Oturan replied, grinning. "Did you go on a mission with Naruto?" asked Konohamaru.

"My first mission is when I go to the valley to release the Akatsuki's mind of my sister's team with Naruto and his teams, at first I thought it's a hard mission, all I had to do toward the person who has the Akatsuki's mind is to say Mind Release," Oturan said. "I did almost all the work just to be like lord fifth!"

"You did all of the work?" asked Udon. "That's all, kids," Oturan said. "But, now you guys will excuse me, I have an exam from tomorrow, and I need to be prepare my skills! See you!" She ran around the village.

"She's in a hurry to train," said Moegi.


	7. The Dark Genins and the First Exam

**CH. 7: The Dark Genins and the First Exam**

 **The next day at the hallway in the ninja academy...**

Every genins is waiting to go inside for the exam. The gate has open as some of the genins hurries inside. "Hey!" exclaimed a genin.

In the larger room, three genins from another class was waiting for exam to start.

The three genins is Hironari Kanamiura, taijutsu apprentice. Hironari wore a turquoise dress with two flaps front and back and a white symbol that looks almost like the number 6 that is not connected, orange pants, and mesh forearm bands. Her leaf band is on her forehead.

Tsuharu Yumaka, arc spell fencer, with the red-orange bob, wore light purple shirt that have huge cut on each shoulder, mesh shirt underneath and between her shirt, light purple pants, and white leggings. Her leaf band is on her waist.

And Ouechi Koyukayo, boy with bad eyesight, but good with hearing and movement. He words tan coats that goes to his lower legs, white undershirt, and matching shorts. His hair is purplish-black and shape like a bird' head. His leaf band is on his waist.

"So, Hironari, when does the exam start?" Tsuharu asked. "It'll start in ten minutes," said Hironari, staring at the clock.

Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru, and everyone else went in the same room as Hironari's team. "Whoa, it looks like one of the new cells from another class is early," Kaine exclaimed.

"So you're new? My name is Misu Naru Senkaiken, by my friends called me Naru," said Oturan. "My real name is Oturan."

"We're cell 12," Hironari said. "I'm Hironari Kanamiura." "I'm Tsuharu Yamani," said Tsuharu. "Ouechi Koyukayo," Ouechi said.

"Well, Oturan, or Naru, who are your other teammates?" asked Hironari. "I am Kaine Asumiko," Kaine said. "And I'm Kaoru Yukaru," said Kaoru.

"If we're so strong, so it will be you and your teams too, although yesterday was our first time," Oturan said.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? Our team first met last week!" laughed Hironari. "I can beat the life out of you within my taijutsu!"

"...!" Oturan exclaimed. She smirked at Hironari. "Oh, really? I've done my training with lord fifth if I finish my first two trainings in one day..." Oturan now scolded at Hironari. "...and I almost died that day, you showoff!"

"You called me a showoff? How dare you!" shouted Hironari. "I'll make it easy for you: I promise to not called you a showoff anymore, if you give up against one of us, Hironari!" Oturan shouted.

"Oturan," said a person. "Who goes there?" Kaoru asked.

The six dark ninjas appeared. Most of the dark ninjas wore black. "I'm the one who talks to that blond girl," said one of the dark ninjas.

"Are you another person from my family?" Oturan asked. "Yes, I'm the dark form of Makuro Senkaiken," said one of the dark ninjas. "The rest is in the dark form of Mosuke Senkaiken, Bitsui Hadaka, Kayano Kirara, Asane Daikuhiro, and Gongon Teitsu."

"That's a whole lot of ninjas like that, yet strong," Ouechi said. "Mosuke and I use to have Hatake in our team, but he had fail us for our miscalculation," said Dark Makuro. "I was the first Senkaiken who was Hatake's students."

"You mean Kakashi?" Oturan asked. "Ha! You, Oturan, are the wrong Senkaiken who will be away to another world!" laughed Dark Mosuke, sarcastically. "I would have been stronger than you if I was chosen to live out of this world!"

Someone appeared. It was Ibiki Morino. "Everyone, pipe it down!" Ibiki shouted. Everyone else stare at Ibiki including the dark ninjas.

Ibiki starts smirking. "We're going to make this a little easy for you since all of you are new. During the first exam, you are going to survive the obstacle run at the valley mirage! That will be your goal including your teammates!"

Kaine raised his hand. "How dangerous is the valley mirage?" asked Kaine.

"Much dangerous than the Forest of Death of what you think, if you asked me," Ibiki said. "Instead of paperwork in the first exam back then, I will teleport you to the Hidden Leaf Valley." He teleported every genin from the entire room at the valley.

 **Hidden Leaf Valley Chunin Exam Field**

"Alright, then! Now that we're at the valley, six leaf genins, you are going to be partner with each of one dark ninjas for this first exam!"

He quickly wrote down all of the names of the current genins. Oturan goes with Dark Asane, Kaine goes with Dark Kayano, Kaoru goes with Dark Mosuke, Hironari goes with Dark Bitsui, Tsuharu goes with Dark Makuro, and Ouechi goes with Dark Gongon.

 **Meanwhile...**

Iruka was standing on top of the gates of the village. "I wonder what those three are up to..." huffed Iruka. Kakashi appeared on the right side of Iruka. "Oh, thank goodness! There you are, Iruka," Kakashi exclaimed. "I heard that Naru is going to be your students!"

"Because she like to know more about the ninja life?" Iruka asked. "Well, I am good at teaching kids so easily like Sakura Haruno do. Don't tell Naruto and your other two students about this, because I'm feeling embarrassed right now when I have Naru around because she's super strong with her Super Saiyan abilities!" "Sure, I won't," Kakashi said. "I've seen her strength when she was on her first mission to release the Akatsuki's minds from Hinokou and his three chunins."

"The first exam had change ever since Naruto took the exam," said Iruka. "Instead, the first exam is just going to be like the second exam. The second exam is the same, but it's going to be in the forest of Death. This time, it's going to be a race against the other two new cell."

"I wonder what the new cell is supposed to be, so I think they are going to fail," Kakashi said. "What?! Of course not!" shouted Iruka. "Now you're calling your new friend that you met at the forest a failure! How could you insulted Naru? You were about to make me fell down off the gates!"

"I'm kidding," Kakashi said, laughing. He grabs Iruka. "Don't you worry sick, your students will pass, Iruka, and so are the rest."

 **Hidden Leaf Valley Chunin Exam Field**

Oturan finished the obstacle run with Dark Asane. "That was easy," chuckled Oturan. "I thought you were bad at first, Asane." Ambushes appeared. "Watch out!" Dark Asane shouts.

"You forgot us now," chuckled one of the ambushes. "Clone Jutsu!" Oturan chanted. She duplicated three of herself. "Get ready! Risen Enhance Jutsu!" Thunder appeared on Oturan and her doppelganger's hands. " _(New move!)_ Crash Style: Quadruple Serenity of Fragment Walls!" She smashed the ground while summoning a wall. The ambushes screams.

" _(Did I just scare them away with my technique?)_ My advice is to get out of my sight!" Oturan starts laughing. She stare at Dark Asane.

"You're pretty quiet for a dark ninja, Asane." "..." nodded Asane. "What now? We've finish the first exam, so I guess we had to wait," Oturan said. She started to stretch her body as the Dark Asane is standing.

Kaine, Dark Kayano, Kaoru, and Dark Mosuke appeared. "I rather think this first exam is much worse than the paperwork of the first exam," huffed Kaoru.

"Should we quit now? I used up all my stamina," Kaine panted. Oturan stand toward Kaine and Kaoru. "No, we are not quitting now!" shouted Oturan.

"I think you and Kaoru has a lot going on in the future!" Oturan stares at Kaine. "It's best to have some will of hopes in you! You need to man up to take the heed on bravery!"

Oturan stares at Kaoru. "And Kaoru, you can't just defend and meditate almost all the time, so I encourage you to fight back at your opponent!"

She stare at Kaine again. "Kaine, you can control rain, right?" "Yeah, and move water puddles, purify it and turn it into an ice cube!" Kaine said.

Oturan stares at Kaoru again. "Oh, and Kaoru, you have a metallic bone that can attract weapons like a magnet?" asked Oturan. "Yes," Kaoru said.

"I think it's best to distract your opponents with your movement! Keep the work up!" said Oturan.

Everyone else appeared along with the dark ninjas. "It's about time that you beat the blast out of my teams!" Hironari shouted. "You're such a beginner who can go ahead of us!"

"I even defeat the ambushes for you and the rest, take that!" laughed Oturan. "Were so proud of you, but I don't want to take the exam anyway!" Hironari said, sarcastically.

"You're impressive with your short-tempered, but we're supposed to be a rival!" shouted Oturan.

Someone appeared. It was Anko Mitsurashi. "Okay, listen up, genins! My name is Anko Mitsurashi!" Anko shouted. Some of the genins paused. "During the second exam, one of the new cells like you will had to look for a seven years old girl name Miura Hatake. But the important thing is to survive at the forest of Death and get out of there to the village. Looking for Miura is extra point if you're the first one who finds her.

Once you guys are in the forest of Death, there will be some prey that can surround you."

Kaine think the flashback of his pride from Oturan.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"No, we are not quitting now!" shouted Oturan._

 _"I think you and Kaoru has a lot going on in the future!" Oturan stares at Kaine. "It's best to have some will of hopes in you! You need to man up to take the heed on bravery!"_

 _Oturan stares at Kaoru. "And Kaoru, you can't just defend and meditate almost all the time, so I encourage you to fight back at your opponent!"_

 ***Flashback ends***

Kaine glared at Anko and grin. "Ha! Yeah, right!" Kaine laughed, mocking Anko. "Some prey that might surrounded us! I think we should be at advance level as we went inside the forest of Death!"

"Kaine!" exclaimed Oturan. Kaine stared at Oturan. "Don't worry, Naru, I got this," Kaine said. "Oh, Kaine," sighed Kaoru. One of Anko's officers threw Kaine inside the forest of Death. Kaine screamed i the distance.

"Kaine!" Oturan shouted. She inhaled and exhaled. " _(Kakashi, since you found me, I'll find your relative!)_ " "We're coming for you, Kaine!" said Kaoru. Oturan and Kaoru ran inside the forest of death to find Kaine.


	8. The Rescue and the Second Exam

**CH. 8: The Rescue and the Second Exam**

Kaine was currently being thrown to the Forest of Death, and Oturan and Kaoru was searching him. "This Forest of Death seem to perfect to practice your skill!" Oturan said. "I, for once, arrive here when Kakashi found me here! I was afraid of him when we first met."

"How in the world did you get here?" asked Kaoru. "The galaxy warp name the Star Demon take me to the world of ninjas just to look for my parents somewhere," Oturan sighed. "If only I can wish to stop worrying about my family now, but I had to focus on the exam!"

 **Forest of Death**

Kaine landed on a random giant tree trunks. "Geez, does that woman really take it so harsh?" groaned Kaine. He suddenly found Miura, standing on the other side of the giant trunk, in angry tears.

"Hey, I was looking for you, Miura!" Oturan and Kaoru appeared. "Kaoru, I spotted Kaine!" Oturan said. "Look what he found, a kid name Miura," said Kaoru.

Oturan stared at Miura. "Hey, kid, are you okay?" Oturan asked.

"Miura, I'm Kaine, Kaine Asumiko, and were here to rescue you, and why are you weeping?" asked Kaine.

Miura hugged the tree. "I won't tell you why I'm in tears!" Miura scolded, sniffing. "You're saying that Kakashi sensei can't rescue you because of the dark ninjas are surrounded here?" asked Kaoru. "No!" Miura yells.

"Trust me, were not telling the other three ninjas, at least tell us, please?" asked Oturan. "Never!" Miura yells.

" _(She's tough with words...)_ " sighed Oturan. "Is one of the three ninjas are making fun of you?" Kaine asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE...!" screams Miura. Her skin turn red as she raged.

" _(Did she have the power of the strange anger like me? Her power is strange!)_ " Oturan puzzled. " _(Could she cried if she was only talking about someone else's conversation that she met?)_ " " _(What skill did Kakashi sensei teach Miura?)_ " thought Kaoru.

"IF YOU COULD KEEP ASKING ME WITH YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!" Miura hollered. She attacked Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru.

Kaoru groaned in pain. Oturan and Kaine screams. They crash toward the tree.

"..." Miura huffed. "Miura, if you can just calm down, Anko sensei just sent us to rescue you," groaned Oturan. "But one condition, we need to complete the second exam and the third."

"NO MATTER WHAT MY UNCLE'S FEELING DEPEND ON ME, EITHER HE'S HAPPY, SAD, OR ANGRY!" Miura shouted. "HE IS ALWAYS MY UNCLE, EVEN IF HE RESCUE ME FROM THE AKATSUKI LAST TIME!" "Do you love your uncle now?" asked Kaoru.

Miura turn back to normal, and calm down. "I think I forgot about him," Miura said. "We'll sent you back to Kakashi sensei after we past the forest of Death," said Kaine.

Three dark ninjas appeared. "We found you three, if it had to take our teamwork to go to the next level," Dark Mosuke chuckled. "You're mine, Oturan!"

"Miura, I'll give you a piggyback ride!" said Oturan. Miura jumped on Oturan. "Don't let them get me!" Miura said. Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru started to run and jump on tree trunks. Kaoru stare behind the dark ninjas. "They're catching up!" said Kaoru. "Keep running!"

"Guys, remember that I lift weights and human?" asked Oturan. "Get on my back! I can run as fast as I got here!"

Miura went off of Oturan to make an adjustment. Kaoru is first to jump on Oturan, then Kaine, and then Miura. "Hang on tight!" Oturan start running fast like a cheetah.

"That kid is running like insane!" Dark Asane said. "There's no way that we can catch them up!" said Dark Gongon.

"Oh, be quiet!" Dark Mosuke shouted. "The only member of the Senkaiken clan in our group can catch to my twin sister is me! Hop on my back!"

Dark Asane and Dark Gongon hop on Dark Mosuke's back. Dark Mosuke continued to run, and summon wind on his feet. "Force Kick!"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Oturan. She evaded Dark Mosuke's Force Kick attack, and jump higher to the top. "Hey, i had to be honest about you, thanks for the lift!"

"Grr..." Dark Mosuke growls. Dark Mosuke kick higher to aim toward Oturan, Kaine, Kaoru, and Miura. "Darn it! Multi Force Kick!" Oturan continued to evade Dark Mosuke's attack. He took out his weapon, the Kataliotrope (a sword that has four types of chakra nature with four-sided blade), and then throw it toward Oturan. She evaded Dark Mosuke's Kataliotrope, and catch it.

Oturan cut some of the trunks to blocked her way from Dark Mosuke, and then leave the Kataliotrope where it blocked. "Oturan, I was wondering, since you're really good, what if you want to fight Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Kaine.

"I'm not good enough to fight him yet, Kaine," Oturan said. "We need to worry about Miura."

"You'll regret this, Oturan! No starter like you can defeat us!" shouted Dark Mosuke. Dark Mosuke, Dark Asane, and Dark Gongon fled while turning into a glitter of dusts.

Miura looked behind. "What happen to them?" Miura exclaimed. "Those dark ninjas who are chasing us are wearing all black, even their eyes is all black, too," Oturan explained. "They can be easily defeated and turn to a glitter of dusts if any of us are too strong for them."

Cell 12 appeared. "The other three of the dark ninjas fled in our way, so for the rest, we demanded you a racing challenge back to the finish line, which is the Hidden Leaf Village!" said Hironari. "I asking you one, did the other dark ninjas fled, too?"

"Yes, I think they're too behind as well, and we the new cell 11, accept your challenge!" Kaoru said. "If we win, you should give up Miura!" said Hironari.

"What if we win but you guys?" Oturan asked. "I think we prove that we are stronger than you and you other two teammates are! Anytime when we carries our teammates, we can let them go, and we had to stay as a group! We don't want any lost child like Miura to stay here!"

Hironari grabbed Oturan's hand to shake her hand. "Deal!" said Hironari. "It will be fair if I carried you two like what Naru is doing to her classmates, hop on my back, and hold tight!" Ouechi said. Tsuharu hopped on Ouechi's back, and Hironari hopped on Tsuharu. "Okay then, we'll go for it!" laughed Hironari.

"On your own mark..." Kaine said. "Get set now..." said Tsuharu. "Go...!" Oturan and Hironari shouts.

Oturan and Ouechi start running and jumping on tree trunks. Hironari's group catches up. " _(Is it just me, or did Hironari's team just catch up to us?)_ " thoughts Oturan. "You didn't know that someone who is mostly learned taijutsu can run faster than you!" Hironari laughed.

"Laugh all you want, Hironari, I think this is my lucky day," said Oturan, smirking. "It's actually our lucky day, Naru," Kaine said. "Yeah, right, Kaine," said Oturan. Oturan run like an asteroid as dust tracks are left behind. "...! No way!" Tsuharu exclaimed.

"I can't hang on any much longer!" Miura whimpered. "Keep hanging on!" shouted Oturan. She ran to the village, which was the finish line of the second exam.

 **Exit of Forest of Death**

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the gates. "Kakashi, catch her!" She threw Miura at Kakashi. "I got you, Miura!" Kakashi said. Kaine and Kaoru went off of Oturan.

Cell 12 appeared. Kaine and Kaoru went off of Oturan. "You did it!" laughed Kaine.

"Guess what, you completed the second exam! And you three, you sure save my niece!" Kakashi said.

"You can thank me later, Kakashi, and we need to focus our next exam!" said Oturan.

She give a thumbs up toward Kakashi.

Ouechi carrying Tsuharu and Hironari appeared as he put down Hironari and Tsuharu.

" _(Hehehe, you're not only fast, but I'm willing to challenge you a battle,)_ " Hironari thoughts, smirking.


	9. The Third Exam: The Tournaments!

**CH. 9: The Third Exam: The Tournaments!**

Gekko Hayate, one of the jonins, appeared. "Congratulations! You completed the second exam! My name is Gekko Hayate, and I will be announcing the third exam in two hours," said Gekko. "Two hours?" several asked. "You'll be taking two hours break while you starts warming up before you headed to the Chunin Exam Stadium," said Gekko.

"Let me teleport you to the Chunin Exam Stadium." He teleported cell 11 and 12 to the Chunin Exam Stadium.

 **Chunin Exam Stadium Dojo Room**

Several was training and stretching. Kaoru was meditating as Ouechi was standing behind the wall. "This is the first time I've completed the second exam, and first attempted the third exam since I failed the first exam," Kaoru said. "Kaoru?" exclaimed Kaine. "I forfeited a year ago," Kaoru said. "The reason? I was thinking about my father's death." "Aw, don't feel bad, Kaoru, I feel even badder than you losing your dad," said Kaine. "There's no reason to be disappointed. You made it though the second exam!" Kaoru smirked as he looked down.

 **Chunin Exam Stadium**

Some of the crowds cheered.

"We have six new genins who will fight against their opponents," Tsunade said. "In the first rounds, I chose Kaoru Yukaru to fight Tsuharu Yamani. The second round will be Ouechi Koyukayo and the third round is Oturan "Misu Naru" Senkaiken against Hironari Kanamiura."

"Kaoru Yukaru and Tsuharu Yamani, step forward to fight," sneezed Gekko. "Pardon yourself," Kaoru said. "Thank you," snuffles Gekko.

Kaoru and Tsuharu stand on the opposite side. " _(Father, I know you've been watching me since the day you died. And now, you'll see success as a ninja!)"_

"Start!" Kaoru ran toward Tsuharu. "Metal Whip!" Kaoru chanted. He attacked Tsuharu with his moving elbow. Metals made from chakra flows around Kaoru. Tsuharu screams.

 **Bleacher**

Kakashi, Iruka, and the other jonins watch Tsuharu and Kaoru fight. "Will you look at that! He's already strong as he trains in the forest of Death!" Iruka said, chuckling.

 **Chunin Exam Stadium**

Tsuharu did a backflip as her chakra turn into lightning wave and charges beam of fire at Kaoru. "Heat Arch Beam!" Tsuharu chanted. Kaoru defend with his chakra arms as he groaned in pain. Kaoru think the flashback of his pride from Oturan.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"Oh, and Kaoru, you have a metallic bone that can attract weapons like a magnet?" asked Oturan. "Yes," Kaoru said._

 _"I think it's best to distract your opponents with your movement! Keep the work up!" said Oturan._

 ***Flashback ends***

 **Chunin Exam Stadium**

Kaoru glared at Tsuharu. "I guess one of my classmates is right, my friend who called herself Naru needs me to fight back at you!" Kaoru shouted.

He started to punch Tsuharu, but she gasped, "I beg myself to surrender!" Tsuharu shouts. Some of the crowd chattered in confusion. "Victory goes to Kaoru Yukaru!" said Gekko. "Ouechi Koyukayo, Kaine Asumiko, come down the balcony, and fight!"

 **Bleacher**

Oturan's hand is cover toward her mouth. "Kaine, do your best! Do what I tell you to do!" Oturan shouted.

 **Chunin Exam Stadium**

Kaine and Ouechi jump out of the balcony and landed on the ground, then shake hands.

"You know, Kaine, I can battle with my eyes closed," said Ouechi. "Really?" Kaine asked. "I couldn't wait to finish you in advance!" laughed Ouechi.

Ouechi attacked Kaine while he evaded Ouechi's attack. Kaine remove his green detachable goggles to revealed his shiny green eyes. "Did that red-head removed his goggle? Look at his eyes!" a person giggled. Kaine glared at Ouechi.

"Heh, it is too hard to fight with my goggles on," said Kaine, smirking. Ouechi use his hand sign to create his technique. "Dark Illusion Cage!" Ouechi chanted. He summon a dark illusion cage to trap Kaine. "What just happened? Why is it dark in the stadium?" asked Kaine.

Out of nowhere, Ouechi punches Kaine multiple times as he groaned in pain multiple times. "Victory is Ouechi Koyukayo!" Gekko said.

"Kaine!" shouts Oturan. She jumps out of the balcony and landed on the ground. "Naru…" Kaine groaned.

" _(His eyes are too beautiful, I must not say anything about his luscious eyes...)_ " thoughts Oturan, blushing. "Let me get you to the hospital!" "I'm sorry, but you have a battle going on, Naru, get some payback to that girl," Kaine groaned. "Your battle is for avenging me."

Oturan shook her head. "Thanks, Kaine," said Oturan. "You don't need to be afraid of hiding your shimmering eyes, you just need hope." Oturan turn away at Kaine as she quickly covered her mouth as her eyes whiten in Naruto style. " _(What the...? Did I say that out loud? I think that I'm in love with him!)_ "

"The final battle is Oturan "Misu Naru" Senkaiken against Hironari Kanamiura," Gekko said. "Haha! Yeah! This one's mine!" whooped Hironari. Hironari jumped toward Oturan. "You will always my rival since we first met you and your teams!"

"Yeah, that's right! You're the one who will fight me," Oturan laughs. "Ha! One of your teammates, Ouechi, will regret it if I beat the living out of you! Let's get started!" The female Saiyan is really getting cocky after Kaine's defeat from Ouechi.

 **Bleacher**

One of the jonins named Keikiyu Kurosawa, laughed, "Hmm, it is Naru who fight against your teammates, Hironari, yes? I predict that their battle is a draw!"

"Why would you think that, Keikiyu? Naru has more experience in her training, but she has more to learn as a genin," Kakashi said. "My Hironari has been training taijutsu just like Rock Lee, but I think you're wrong, Keikuyu.

My teammates has work hard, because she lives in the village longer than Oturan did," said another jonin, Kakashikanki Hirosaiko, Kakashi's relative and Kizaru's sister. "If you three argued between Naru and Hironari, they will had to withdraw!" one of the jonins said.

"Humph!" scoffed Kakashikanki and Keikiyu, turning back away from each other. "Well, I guess I was too carried away," Kakashi said, laughing.

 **Chunin Exam Stadium**

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to attack me?" asked Hironari. "What about you? You want to go first?" Oturan asked. "Oh, okay, you asked for it!" shouts Hironari, smirking. She kicked Oturan in the air while Oturan used the Art of Substitution. " _(Yes! I did it! I master the Art of Substitution!)_ " Oturan said. "Hey! This way!"

Oturan performed several hand signs. "Multi Clone Jutsu!" She duplicates herself into eight. Some of Oturan's doppelgangers attacked Hironari each punches. Hironari groaned in pain. "You're giving up now, Hironari! Risen Enhance Jutsu!" chanted Oturan. Thunder appeared on Oturan's hands.

 **Bleacher**

The crowds exclaimed.

 **Chunin Exam Stadium**

"Crash Style: Serenity of Frag-" chanted Oturan. Gekko stand toward Oturan. "Naru, I'll had to stop you there!" Gekko said. "If you use the Serenity of Fragment Wall on Hironari, she will easily die! You are disqualified for using a higher level jutsu! That also means you and Hironari are remained to be a chunin!"

"That was such a bummer, looks like all of the six genins turns out to be a chunin," said one of the jonins, Aoba Yamashiro. "We seem to watch this Chunin Exam Stadium for nothing!" one of the crowds sighed.

Oturan's thunder hands turn back to normal as she powered down a bit. She walked toward Hironari.

"Hey, Hironari, since we both have a draw, I'm going say that I'll to take back what I said to you," said Oturan. "Friends now?" "Grr, what are you talking about? Of course we're not friends! I'm your rival!" Hironari growled.

Everyone in the bleacher lefted except cell 11 and 12, Gekko, Tsunade, and Shizune.

"Cell 11 and 12, assemble!" Tsunade shouted. "Yes, Lord Fifth!" said cell 11 and 12. "Kaoru, Kaine, and Muharu, you are the only chunin who was injure, correct?" Tsunade asked. "They should be fine by tomorrow, when both of team 11 and 12 should be joining on a mission."

"What are you going to assign us?" asked Ouechi. "I will assigned all of you to go to the land of Asteroids between the ocean and the land Of Shadows," Tsunade said. "The land of Shadow is in the south of the valley. You'll need disguises to pass through the land of Shadows. Take this shadow band."

Tsunade pass out eight shadow band to everyone. "Question, what if we had our own black clothes at home?" asked Oturan. "That will be fine," Tsunade said. "Get ready for tomorrow, so start packing your clothes and your ninja tools. Your mission starts now!" Tsunade vanished into a cloud.

"You better take it easy on the other team, Naru, and we had to work with them until the end of this mission," said Kaoru. "Whatever you said, Kaoru! I just met my rival, Hironari! Keep acting all high and mighty if you like!" Oturan shouted, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "You're actually the one who is high and mighty," said Kaoru. "Believe me, you were stronger than me."

Oturan stared at Iruka as she calmed down. "Master Iruka, where do we meet you tomorrow?" Oturan asked. "Kakashikanki and I will meet you in the outdoor garden outside of the gates," said Iruka.

Tsuharu stared at Kaoru. "If your arms is rash from the burn, you should put a bucket full of cold water to wear it off," Tsuharu said.

 **Konoha Hospital**

Some of the nurses put bandages all over Kaine. "Your opponent should take it easy on you because you have so many scrapes on you!" said one of the nurses. "If I'm seriously hurts, I guess I'm going to let my teams down for good! I will sacrifice for them!" Kaine said, grinning. "One of your classmates is going to pick you up by tomorrow as soon as you're not bleeding anymore," said another.

"Well, I guess one night is not all that bad," Kaine sighed. "My parents would be worried about me."


	10. To Survive in Another Land

**CH. 10: To Survive in Another Land...**

 **The next morning...**

 **Outside Naruto's House**

Oturan ran to Naruto's house. Oturan rang the doorbell. "Hey, Naruto, are you inside?" asked Oturan.

 **Naruto's House**

Naruto opened the door. "Oh, it's you, what is going on?" Naruto asked. "I was wondering if Kakashi put my shopping bags inside your house, so, can I come in?" asked Oturan. "Sure, why not?" Naruto said. Oturan went inside Naruto's house. "How is your day?"

"Well, I had too much experience from all three exams that changes," laughed Oturan. "The first exam is an obstacle run, the second exam was to escape out of the forest of Death, and the third exam, and we fight our opponents!"

Oturan suddenly stares at Naruto, feeling puzzled as one of his eyebrows are up. Oturan's face was also puzzled. "Uh, Naruto, are you feeling okay? I'm here at your house, and that makes you feel happy!" Naruto paused, and then starts laughing.

"True, but on my first exam, we did paperwork instead," Naruto laughed. "I can barely write on my paperwork that day! Anyhoo, could I get you a cup of water?" "Yes! If you please!" said Oturan. Naruto pour a cup of water in his small kitchen and give it to Oturan. Oturan sat down on a chair.

"Oh, i forgot to tell you something! Today, I'm going to the land of Asteroids in my second mission!" She drank water. "The land of Asteroids?" Naruto asked. "I have no clue why cell 12 and my teams had to go to that land of asteroids, because it could be a day off or a strange vacation. We even had to pack up our clothes," said Oturan.

"Oh! That reminds me! I got something for you!" Naruto said. "I forgot to give you a gift from your first day in this world!" He took out a giant bag. "Sakura told me to give this bag for you."

"Wow, a yellow bag! This is going to be useful for my next mission!" laughed Oturan. "Tell Sakura I says thanks to her" She put most of her clothes inside her new yellow bag, then drank the rest of the water. "I'm in a hurry today, I'll be going to Master Iruka! Bye!"

"Good luck! I won't forget your thanks from Sakura!" Naruto said. Oturan ran outside.

 **Outside**

" _(Did she said Master Iruka? I think Iruka sensei has Oturan as her student! _We have so much in common! She does talk a lot, have enthusiasm, and wishes to be strong as me!)"__

" _(Naruto is so generous! He is nicer than his other classmates!)_ " said Oturan. "Master Iruka, here I come!" She started to run and jump to the gates.

 **Forest**

Iruka and Kakashikanki were waiting for their students while walking near the forest. "I notice that one of my students is making a new rival of one of your classmates, Hironari," Iruka said. "I know, she is always fussed out newbies around this village," laughed Kakashikanki. "I know she's afraid that her rivals will be as strong as her!"

Oturan, Kaine, Kaoru, Hironari, Tsuharu, and Ouechi appeared. "Hey, Master!" Kaine greeted. "Perfect timing," said Iruka. He stared at Oturan, holding her yellow bag. "You got that bag from Sakura, did you? It has to be black if we had to go through the Land of Shadows." "All right, Master, but my other clothes was in there!" Oturan exclaimed.

"Don't you worry, I'll change the color of your bag to black," said Iruka. "Color Changing!" He uses his index finger to change Oturan's bag from yellow to black. "Adult chunins and jonins can only perform the Color Changing technique, if you asked your teacher Iruka, now let's head to the edge of the valley to the land of shadow!" Kakashikanki said, to Oturan. "We'll make a stop at the edge of the valley to change our clothes to all black!"

They ran to the forest and into the valley.

 **Hidden Leaf Valley**

They jump high and long jump to the edge of the valley. They change their clothes to black clothes as they stop. Kaine was first to wear black.

"This time, I will capture you as an ambush!" said Kaine, role playing as an ambush. "Not bad for a role play, Kaine," Kaoru said.

Oturan appeared in her black strapless cleavage top that have a hole on her belly, trouser, legging, and black zoris. "I can't find my other black clothes inside my bag, so this is the only clothes that I'll be wearing now," said Oturan. Everyone else appeared on their black clothes.

Iruka turns red as his eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Naru, what kind of clothes are you wearing now?! You're a kid, not an adult!" Iruka yells.

" _(She's too young to wear that kind of outfit, although her huge breasts is big enough for her clothes to fit...)_ " Tsuharu sighed. "You're so hot!" whistled Kaine. " _(Holy mackerels, Now Kaine's crushing on me!)_ " Oturan thoughts.

"Naru, I think you're up to something!" said Kakashikanki, in serious voice. "It had something to do of what you're wearing." "Huh? What? What about it?! It's not my fault that I only have this black clothes on!" Oturan exclaimed, eyes whiten in Naruto style.

"Come to me," said Kakashikanki. Oturan stand toward Kakashikanki while Kaine follows her. Kakashikanki squat down toward Oturan's ear. "Most of the boys, even the all high and mighty, are full of attracts from girls who are so erotic. I think I should join you, for cripes sake!"

"I can't bear to stop looking at you like this!" Kaine chuckled, blushing. Kaoru punched Kaine in the face as Kaine groaned in pain. "Enough staring at her, you idiot," Kaoru said. "Whoa, Kaoru, you finally show me your punch in front of Naru," groaned Kaine.

"Okay, then let's go," Iruka groaned.

 **The Land of Shadows**

Cell 11 and 12 put on the shadow band as they ran to the land of Shadows. Kakashikanki starts whistling. "Naru, whistle!" whistled Kakashikanki. Oturan also whistled.

"What are you planning with Naru, Kakashikanki sensei?" asked Ouechi. "It's none of you business, and you're not mature enough to know," Kakashikanki said, sighing. "Everyone else, run to the edge of the land of Shadows near the shore! Follow Iruka! And Naru, stay with me!" Oturan and Kakashikanki continued to whistle.

"Huh?" exclaimed one of the male dark villagers. "Oh, will you look at that? That midget woman and her partner is coming for us!" hooted another.

Oturan walk toward one of the male dark villagers. "Oh, I never seen someone as handsome as you, mister," Oturan chuckled. "I'm just here to take a stroll with my partner."

Another dark villager touches one of Oturan's breests. "You have such a lovely huge breasts, young woman, so how did it take you grew it fast?" chuckled one of the male dark villagers. "Eek!" Oturan exclaimed, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "You pervert!" She slapped one of the male dark villagers who touches her breasts and ran away with Kakashikanki. "Hey, come back here!" shouted some of the male dark villager.

"Master Kakashikanki, I notice that you look like Kakashi because of your hair color and your youth!" Oturan said. "My dead mother used to be in the Hatake clan long time ago!" shouted Kakashikanki. "You should think about those perverted men from the Hidden Dark Village is chasing us!"

"Master Kakashikanki, ride on my back! Trust me, I can carry anybody!" Oturan shouted. "You, carry me? Are you sure for a kid?" asked Kakashikanki. "Yes, I'll explain later!" Oturan said. Kakashikanki jumped on Oturan's back.

Oturan runs fast like a cheetah. She turn at the male dark villager. "Sorry, gentlemen, your eyes is lying that I'm way too young for you!"

"That was strange of you carrying me while running away from those perverts..." stuttered Kakashikanki. She sighed in relief. "When we go to the each, put me down. The south gate is one of the exit of the Hidden Dark Village and the entrance of the beach."

Oturan jump toward the gates while she releases Kakashikanki.

 **Beach**

It was a deserted beach. Kaine, Kaoru, Iruka, Hironari, Tsuharu, and Ouechi was waiting for Oturan and Kakashikanki. They had their usual ninja clothes on. "I wonder what Kakashikanki and that strong-headed Misu Naru are taking so long," Tsuharu asked.

Oturan and Kakashikanki appeared behind them. "Hi, guys!" greeted Oturan. Kakashikanki stared everyone else.

"Thanks, Kakashikanki, you saved us all," said Iruka. "You should thank one of your teammates who is the captivate ninja," Kakashikanki said. She change her clothes color back to normal.

Oturan removes her shadow band and puts on her leaf band as her leggings turns white. "I'm going to keep my black clothes on because I feel like a real ninja now," said Oturan.

Iruka stares at the beach and walk toward the shore. Suddenly, some of the boulders turns into a stairway.

"Look! I found a way to the land of Asteroids!" Iruka exclaimed. "Really?" asked Hironari. Everyone stares at the ocean and the stairway to the land of Asteroids. "Whoa!" Tsuharu exclaimed.

"But how in the world did the stairway gets to the beach?" asked Kaine. "Let's find out if the stairway leads us to the land of Asteroids!" Oturan said.

"Even if you're my rival, I'm going to find out with my teams first!" said Hironari. "Yeah!" Tsuharu said. "Let's do this," said Kaoru, smirking. "Let's go!" Kakashikanki said.

Cell 11 and 12 walked on the stairway.


	11. The Land of Asteroids

**CH. 11: The Land of Asteroids**

 **Stairway**

Cell 11 and 12 was walking up the stone-carved stairway until they reach the top. There seems to be a dead end. "What the heck?" exclaimed Oturan. "There are no more paths to go!" "Maybe we should go back down, and find another way to the Land of Asteroids," Tsuharu said. "Try throwing a weapon in the dead end, who knew there something bizarre that was close to the dead end?"said Kakashikanki.

"It's worth the try," Oturan said. Oturan pulls her kunai knife out of her ninja holster, and throws it toward the dead end as hard as she can. The invisible path turns into a visible path. Oturan's kunai knife was thrown back at Oturan's hand.

"Whoa! This is peculiar, did your kunai knife have thrown back at you?" Kaine asked. "Wow…" exclaimed cell 12 except Kakashikanki. Everyone walk through the visible path.

 **Other Side of Stairway**

The flying stone stairs are connected to a flying ruins. "This place is like a floating ruins," said Kakashikanki. "The fifth hokage seriously told us to save the second haganekage."

"You didn't tell us that, Master?" Tsuharu asked. "The second haganekage, Kyuusai Hirosaiko, as known as steel shadow or the champion of the Hidden Steel Village, abandoned his ally named Makadori Hatake, the second haganekage's friend," said Kakashikanki. "The second haganekage is at the town hall in the Hidden Steel Village. We are not failing this mission!"

"Yeah, I love your pride, sensei!" laughed Hironari. "Hello, there! I know you from the land of Fire!" a person greeted. Everyone stares at a woman that seems to dressed like an yeti ninja. Her coat is the only clothes that makes her dress like a yeti. "Who are you?" asked Ouechi. The person greeted, "I'm Yajin Mikatsu, " said Yajin.

"Yajin, can you lead us to the Hidden Steel Village?" Kaoru asked. "We need to see the second haganekage." "Oh, sure, I'll lead you the way! The Hidden Steel Village is all the way, way up!" said Yajin. "All the way up?!" Kaine, Hironari, and Tsuharu shouted, their eyes whiten in Naruto style.

"Don't worry! I'm here! I can carry everyone including adults!" said Oturan, grinning. "Don't take it seriously, Naru, but not everyone and anyone who only uses lightning chakra you can carry," Iruka sighed.

He whispered to Oturan's ears. "Kakashi is another example." Oturan imagine that she was carrying Kakashi while he pounded on her.

 ***Oturan's Imagination***

 _Oturan was carrying Kakashi at the forest._ _Oturan grunted, "You're heavy!"_ _Kakashi was laughing while he was reading his book._

 ***Imagination ends***

 **Somewhere in the Land of Asteroids...**

Oturan starts snorting. "Don't be such an absurd, Master Iruka!" laughed Oturan. "If I'm not that strong, I'll lift Kakashi and another doppelganger that looks like him! At least no one is using any kinds of thunder type!" She duplicates herself into two. "Climb on!"

Everyone except Yajin rode on Oturan. Yajin and Oturan ran up to the boulder stair.

"Yajin, can I tell you something?" Kaine asked. "Well, say something," said Yajin. "How long did you come here at the land of Asteroids?" Kaine asked. A decade and a half ago, when I was young," said Yajin.

 ***A decade and a half equals 15 years.**

"I use to live in the land of Snow, and the land of Crash." "I heard about the land of Snow, which was now the Land of Spring; but what is this about the land of Crash?" Kakashikanki asked.

"The land of Crash has a lot of mountains there, and the Senkaiken clan declares war at the land of Crash against the other clans in the same land, to prove that they are better and wants to train at the mountain," said Yajin.

"Hmm, they sound so selfish and full of pride, but they lefted out Naru who was different from her clan in the land of Asteroids," Kaoru said, grabbing Lady's back. "When I first went to the land of Asteroids, the second haganekage welcome me and my family," said Yajin. "There was some suspect of the second haganekage, and I think he want the land of Asteroids to fall and float on water. The land of Asteroids has been unique for a long time."

"What? He can't do that to the innocent people!" Kakashikanki shouted. "That is unnatural for this land!"

"Why don't we stop for some lunch at the Hidden Steel Village?" asked Yajin. "You don't need an empty stomach right now." "Yes, please!" Hironari said. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," said Kaine.

They landed on the gates to the Hidden Steel Village.

 **Gates to Hidden**

"Yajin, how big is the Hidden Steel Village?" Oturan asked. "I say the same height and length as the Hidden Leaf Village back in the land of Fire," said Yajin. "Oh, in case you guys don't know where you're going, here is the map of the Hidden Steel Village." She gives everyone the map of the Hidden Steel Village.

"And, Naru, you're not going anywhere if you're not wearing my coat I'm lending to you." She removes her coat and put it on Oturan. "Jeez, how many layers are in this coat?" Oturan exclaimed. "There's three," said Yajin. "What? Three?" Oturan exclaimed.

 **Later...**

Cell 11 and 12 left the grocery store with one package of water bottles. "We should be worrying about the second haganekage right now," Ouechi said. "The town hall is at the top of the Hidden Steel Village, I'll continued to show you the way," said Yajin.

"Thanks!" Oturan said. She stares at Yajin as she removed the coat from Yajin. "Yajin, do you want your coat back? Thanks, though. It's hot inside your coat." "Sure, you're welcome!" said Yajin. Oturan stares at everyone else. "I don't need to carry all of you since you guys are jumping on your own now!" Oturan said. "Here we go!" said Tsuharu.

" _(Thanks, Kakashi, you teach me how to use the Art of Substitution well. You actually save me from battling Hironari,)_ " Oturan thoughts. She closes her eyes to daydream about after the day when she met her classmates.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _ **Bench Area**_

 _Oturan was running for help to look for Kakashi._ _"Hey, Kakashi!"_ _"Oh, hi," said Kakashi._ _"The time when I fought Hikouya, I saw him use the Art of Substitution, so can you teach me the Art of Substitution?" Oturan asked._

 _"Whoa, slow down, what did you say?" asked Kakashi._ _"Can you teach me that Art of Substitution?" Oturan asked._ _"Sure, there is nothing left to do while my teams are out for now," said Kakashi._ _Oturan hugged Kakashi._ _"Oh, thank you! You're so nice!" Oturan giggled._ _"Now, now, I don't want you to embarrass me," laughed Kakashi._ _"Unlike Naruto, he is more serious than you do!"_

 _ **Training Field**_

 _Kakashi teaches Oturan to use the Art of Substitution._ _"The Art of Substitution is when a person transforms to a piece of wood i_ _f their opponent attacks a person before they used the technique._ _The Art of Substitution is similar to the Art of Transformation,_ _but the Art of Substitution can only transform the same piece of wood._ _I'll show you how it works if you attack me."_

 _Oturan attacked Kakashi while he used the Art of Substitution to transform to a piece of wood._ _He teleport behind Oturan. "Whoa!" Oturan exclaims._ _"I'm right behind you. It's your turn," said Kakashi._

 _He attacks Oturan while she used the Art of Substitution to transform to a piece of wood._ _Oturan actually used the Art of Substitution in different style._ _She actually turns into a statue, and it turns into dust._

 _Oturan teleportec behind Kakashi._ _"Huh? Why is my substitution turn into a statue, and then it turns into dust?" Oturan asked._

 _"Well, well, most of the Senkaiken clan uses the Art of Substitution to transform them to a statue, so you're okay," said Kakashi._ _"Oh," Oturan laughed._ _"The Senkaiken clan has quite a strange secret techniques," said Kakashi._ _They laughed._

 ***Flashbacks ends***

Oturan asked Yajin, "Yajin, did you always think that training can be fun to you?" "Well, as long as I do it my way, it'll make it fun for me," said Yajin. "What about your training, kid?" "I get stronger as I trained, that's the fun part of my training!" Oturan said. "The other day, lord fifth from the land of Fire, teaches me about my family's techniques during my training! I thought you never ask me that!"

Suddenly, the ambushes from the land of Sounds appeared. "We found you again!" shouted one of the ambushes. "Don't even try to use that intense techniques toward us!" another shouts.

"Be careful what you wish for! You'll probably said the opposite!" said Oturan, in a cheerful voice. "Risen Enhance Jutsu!" Thunder appeared her hands. "Crash Style: Serenity of Fragment Wall!" She attacked all of the ambushes while they fled. "Not again!" exclaimed ambushes "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You could have destroyed the land of Asteroids!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Man, I didn't even finish them off with my technique!" Oturan sighed. "Were almost to the top of the Hidden Steel Village!" said Yajin.

Everyone went inside the town hall from the Hidden Steel Village.

 **Hidden Steel Village Town Hall**

"Hmm?" the second haganekage exclaimed. He was holding two weapons. "Could you be the second haganekage?" exclaimed Kaine. "He looks so wise!" Kaoru said.

The second haganekage stares at everyone. "Well, Yajin, what brings you here?" the second haganekage asked.


	12. The Second Haganekage

**CH. 12: Kakashikanki's Father is the Second Haganekage**

"Well, Yajin, what brings you here?" "My lord, meet cell 11 and 12 from the land of Fire," said Yajin. "My name is Iruka Umino, and my teams is Oturan "Misu Naru" Senkaiken, Kaine Asumiko, and Kaoru Yukaru," Iruka said. "I am Kakashikanki Hirosaiko, my teams is Hironari Kanamiura, Tsuharu Yamani, and Ouechi Koyukayo," said Kakashikanki.

The second haganekage paused and stares at Kakashikanki. "Kakashikanki? What? Is that you?" the second haganekage exclaimed. He puts the two weapons on the table and stand toward her. "For years, I have abandoned you on purpose, and I was waiting for you to return to me!"

The second haganekage start hugged Kakashikanki and laughing. "You were planning to change the land of Asteroids?" struggled Kakashikanki. "Yes, I need your help," the second haganekage said. "I borrow the two weapons on my table from your real father."

"Kiyusai! Give me my weapons back! I need for emergency!" shouted a person. Makadori Hatake, Kakashikanki's actual father, appeared showing off his camouflage. "Kiyusai, Return that my weapons back!" Makadori attacked the second haganekage, and missed.

"Metal Defense!" Iruka chanted. Iruka summoned an arm of magnet armor. "Master Iruka, you didn't us tell that you have an ability?!" exclaimed Oturan. "Guys, protect the second haganekage! You too, team 12!" Iruka said.

Makadori put his hands on Iruka's back to paralyzed him. "Paralyze Palm!" chanted Makadori. Kaoru glared at Makadori. "Master, no!" Kaoru shouts. "Stop it, father!" shouted Kakashikanki. She ran between the second haganekage and Makadori. Makadori attacked Kakashikanki. How could Kakashikanki's ex-father attacked his own daughter? Does he even love her?

"Master Kakashikanki!" Oturan yelled. "We better get out of here! This mission is too harsh!" shouted Ouechi. "I'm with you!" Tsuharu said. Tsuharu and Ouechi fled. "Hironari, are you coming?" asked Ouechi. Hironari glared at Oturan. " _(You got me this time, Oturan! Just you wait! You'll run away!)_ " Hironari growled. She follows Tsuharu and Ouechi.

Yajin protected the second haganekage. "You'll had to pass through me, old man!" shouted Yajin. Yajin attacked Makadori's head in the elbow.

"Paps, what is with you and my stepfather? You're fighting my stepfather with no reason!" Kakashikanki shouts. "Your stepfather marries my wife to help to move this land on the ocean!" yells Makadori. Oturan gasped, " _(I knew it! Yajin was right all alone!)_ " She closes her eyes to think the flashback of Yajin.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"When I first went to the land of Asteroids, the second haganekage welcome me and my family," said Yajin. "There was some suspect of the second haganekage, and I think he want the land of Asteroids to fall and float on water._

 ***Flashback ends***

Oturan jumped toward Iruka who was paralyzed. She pulled Iruka's right hand to make it moves again. "Master, I'll get you out of old man's paralyzing barrier off of you!" Oturan grunted in effort. Iruka was no longer paralyzed.

"Okay!" Iruka raises his hand up high to uses the Magnet Armor Attract. "Magnet Armor Attract! Lent me some kunai knives!" chanted Iruka. Kunai knives attracted to Iruka's magnet armor. "Magnet Armor Release! Watch out, guys!" "Got it!" Oturan yells. "Whoa!" exclaimed Kaine.

Everyone used the Art of Substitution. Makadori ducked down and stared at Iruka. "Kyuusai and I were friends, and we betray each other right now," Makadori said.

Iruka and the second haganekage paused while Iruka make his magnet armor vanished on his arm. "Hold on, what were you saying?" asked Iruka.

"Let me tell you a story about us," the second haganekage said, in a calm voice. "Sure, let's take a break!" said Oturan. "How tragic was your story with that old man we saw?" Kaine asked.

"It is very serious, and his name is Makadori Hatake, if you don't quite get what his name was," said the second haganekage. He turns at Makadori. "You better not even think about telling a story about your lost weapons from today in front of the youngster!" "You didn't asked me to borrow my weapons that I getting rid of!" Makadori shouts. "Hush now, " shushed the second haganekage. He cleared his throat.

"Months ago, Makadori and I were going on a S-rank mission, to bring back the firefly woman who turns evil from unknown place that turns into a dark ninja." "Oh! I remember the dark ninja part!" Oturan exclaimed. "Don't interrupt, Naru," said Iruka.

"We saw a kid that looks like a boy that has two cowlicks in front of her forehead name Makuro Senkaiken, and a man who only show one eye name Kakashi Hatake who are fighting a lady that looks like a firefly," Makadori said.

" _(Another Senkaiken in the same world! How many of my family survive in this world? She could be in the land of crash like the other Senkaiken there!)_ " thoughts Oturan.

"The woman is no firefly, but she is a human from the land of insect," the second haganekage said. "She was actually has a daughter name Makuro Senkaiken." "As the firefly woman fled, suddenly, Kyuusai was voted to be the second haganekage in the land of Asteroids," said Makadori. "He told me that he would change the land of Asteroids, to make the land falls on water!"

The second haganekage glared at Makadori. "Oh, for heaven's sake! If I made the land of Asteroids fall on water, I would make it fall gently to the ground, Makadori!" the second haganekage shouted.

He stares at everyone else while he clear his throat again. "Before Kyuusai became the second haganekage, I fought the firefly woman with my two weapons calls the Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind," said Makadori.

The Metal Blade is a weapon that looks like a butcher knife and has many holes like the flute holes, and also heavier than ordinary swords, and the Aura Whirlwind is a big, long, light sword that almost looks like a giant kunai knife, but the color is lighter than a kunai knife.

"I was going to use it to fight the firefly lady who coming here soon, but I'm not getting any younger now. So one of you youngsters will keep both of my weapons."

"Well, you're look at the right person! I'll be the one who is keeping it!" Oturan said, grinning. Oturan paused in confusion as she looks around. "Where did you put the two weapons?" "It was on the table, young lady," said Makadori.

Oturan grabs the Metal Blade and Aura Whirlwind on the table. " _(Those weapons I'm holding still feels light!)_ " Oturan thoughts. "Thank you, sir!" Oturan starts laughing. She suddenly fell down and made a hole and screams. "Naru!" shouted Kaine. "Catch you later, Master! We better leave too!" Kaoru said. Kaine and Kaoru fled to catch Oturan.

"There goes your classmates," sighed Kakashikanki. "Are you sure that your weapons is really that heavy?" Iruka asked, to Makadori.

A person suddenly appeared flying. It was a woman that dress like a firefly in traditional ninja clothes. "Have you seen my she-son, Rairyu?" asked the firefly woman. "I heard that Rairyu turns into a girl named Makuro Senkaiken," Makadori said, glaring at the firefly woman.

"Just tell me where my new daughter is, or I'll destroyed this entire land with insects!" shouted the firefly woman. "Who exactly are you?" Kakashikanki asked, at the firefly woman.

"I'm Honoru of the Insects, and I'll destroy your land!" said the firefly lady.

 **Meanwhile...**

Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru continued to fall out of the land of Asteroids. "Aaaaaaah!" Oturan screams.

 **Hidden Leaf Village Town Hall**

Tsunade assist cell 7, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi to go to the land of Asteroids. "There's a woman dressed like a firefly who is still in her dark ninja form at the town hall from the land of Asteroids!" said Tsunade. "Make her surrender before she destroys the land of Asteroids! She is looking for her daughter who seems to be in gender bender!"

"So that means that a woman dressed as a firefly is coming to get her kids? Isn't that a parents thing?" Sakura asked. "I know what the fifth hokage is talking about, I'll explain as we get there," said Kakashi.

"Roger that, granny! Believe it! We won't try to fail you and our land!" Naruto said, laughing. " _(Naruto...)_ " thoughted Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh, Heaven knows that Naruto is always ready," Kakashi sighed.

"Anyhoo, who is that lady that we are trying to get rid of?" asked Naruto, grinning.

"Well, Naruto, I met a woman who looks like a firefly few months ago, so, you'll see about her when we went to the land of Asteroids," Kakashi said. He stared at Tsunade. "We won't fail you or the mission you assist us, Lady Tsunade, we will go on to the land of Asteroids!"


	13. Cell 7 to the Rescue!

**CH. 13: Cell 7 to the Rescue!**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi ran outside to the Hidden Leaf Valley to the Land of Asteroids. " _(We'll get you soon, you firefly idiot!)_ " thoughts Naruto.

 **Town Hall of Steel**

Honoru of the Insects, asks Iruka, Kakashikanki, the second haganekage, and Makadori, all at once. "I'm telling you again, where on Earth is my she son?" Honoru asked, glaring at everyone else. "It's not polite to ask if you don't even know what my name is, woman," said Kakashikanki. "I'm Kakashikanki Hirosaiko, the daughter of the second haganekage." "And I'm Iruka Umino, the new team of cell 11," Iruka said. "How should we know where your daughter is?"

Honoru glared at Kakashikanki and Iruka. "Firefly Spiritual Net!" chanted Honoru. She summons a glowing net to capture Iruka, Kakashikanki, the second haganekage, and Makadori.

"Were coming for you, Iruka sensei!" a person said. Cell 7 appeared. Honoru stared at Cell 7. "I know all of you, and you and teams startle me, Demon Fox!" exclaimed Honoru.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki to you! Sasuke and Sakura, and Kakashi sensei with me will defeat you!" Naruto shouted. "I knew their new team member too much in concern for this mission!" said Kakashi.

"What kind of net is this? Could this be chakra?" Kakashikanki exclaimed. She stares at cell 7. "Do something while we try to get ourselves out of there!"

Makadori duplicated himself into two. "Go look for my weapons while we disentangled us out of this floating net," said Makadori. Makadori's doppelganger jumped down to the shore.

 **Shores**

Oturan landed on the water with the Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind. Kaine and Kaoru are the only one who stands on water. "Man, I'm soaked..." Oturan sighed. She smells herself as he face turns disgusted. "I haven't even taken a bath for days!" She soaked herself. "That was awesome!" laughed Kaine. Kaoru stared at Oturan. "Well, I guess Oturan needs to work on landing on water, but good thing that her weapons landed on water," Kaoru said.

Makadori's doppelganger appeared. "Excuse me, I need to borrow back my weapons for a while, it's an emergency," said Makadori's doppelganger. "Can you return it back if you're done using it, Gramps?" Oturan asked. "Certainly, I promise I will," said Makadori's doppelganger. He jumped back to the land of Asteroids.

 **Meanwhile...**

Cell 7 starts figuring out what they can do to get Honoru distracted. "Should we distract that woman?" Sasuke asked. "Good idea, Sasuke," said Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi distracted Honoru. " _(Grr...I wish Naru would help us out since she is good with brutality...)_ " Naruto chanted.

"Rasengan!" Naruto summon a spiral chakra sphere on his hand. "Naruto, stop!" exclaimed Kakashi. "Your Rasengan can attract Honoru's brightness! Even if I had to use my Lightning Blade, it's still has the same effective to Rasengan!" He whispered to Naruto, "Water is Honoru's weakness, since she is a firefly. You, Sasuke, and Sakura will have to stand back while you guys distract her because I'll use the Water Dragon Jutsu on Honoru." "So Honoru is that woman who dresses like a firefly?" Sakura asked, whispering. "Yes, I met her weeks ago," said Kakashi, continued whispering. "Now go!"

"What's the meaning of this? Is that Kakashi? What was his plan?" Makadori asked, still inside Honoru's net. His doppelganger appeared with the Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind, and then ripped the glowing net. "No! They escaped!" exclaimed Honoru.

Naruto yells as he went on Honoru. "Get off of me!" shouted Honoru. "We won't!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shouts, in unison. Honoru kicked Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura off of her. The three young ninjas groaned in pain. "Change of plan, guys!" said Kakashi. He stared at the second haganekage and Makadori. "Leave the rest to us, lord of Steel and sir." "Bless you," the second haganekage said. "Help yourself," said Makadori.

Kakashi turns at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka. "Sakura, with your powerhouse skill from Lady Tsunade, throw Iruka as a hammer throw, while he uses his Magnet Armor to attack Honoru!" Kakashi said. "She is actually in her dark form because of her eyes are black, which means her normal self is in the land of Shadow, and I'll explain the origin of Shadows later!"

Iruka landed on the ground, and do one push up."Grab me!" grunts Iruka. Sakura grabs Iruka's legs, and did a hammer throw. "Yeah!" Sakura yells. "Dang, Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto. " _(She's not so weak with that power that Sakura had from the fifth hokage,)_ " Sasuke said, grinning. "Take this!" yells Sakura. Sakura release Iruka in the air, and he attack Honoru with his Magnet Armor. "All right!" Yajin laughs. The Dark Honoru turns into a glitter of dust.

"I guess you're right, Kakashi," said Sasuke. "It's just like the time when we look for Hikouya and Tsukisuke at the valley." "What on Earth just happened to the real Honoru?" Kakashikanki asked. "She was release at the land of Shadows, after the dark form of Honoru, was defeated," said Yajin. "Please forgive me, my lord, I was only here for my weapons to defeat the dark Honoru," Makadori said, at the second haganekage. "Oh, I see, is that so? You're too old to hold on your weapons much longer," said the second haganekage.

"Thanks, paps, your doppelganger saves us with your old weapons," Kakashikanki said, bowing down at the second haganekage. "I better return the two weapons to that young lady," said Makadori. He vanished with the Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind.

The second haganekage stares at cell 7. "I'm glad that you guys save the land of Asteroids, I thank you," the second haganekage said. "It was nothing, sir," laughed Naruto. "Even Iruka sensei uses his Magnet Armor to attack the dark Honoru!"

"It's dawn now, so we should be leaving now," Kakashi said. "I'm staying here," said Kakashikanki. "See you then, Kakashikanki," Iruka said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka jumped down to the ocean to get back home at the land of Fire. "Here I come, granny! See me now!" said Naruto, grinning.


	14. To Rid the Earthquake

**CH. 14: To Rid the Earthquake**

 **The next day at the Hidden Leaf Valley...**

Akuai Senkaiken (still a dark ninja), hid behind the trees to avoid being spotted. Kakashi was walking to relax. "I knew you were spending time with my sister since she got here!" shouted the dark Akuai.

She jumped toward Kakashi. "Akuai!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Sorry to interrupt your strolling," said the dark Akuai. "...but if you dare to see her again, I'll sent my friends finish you off with my younger sister Oturan." She vanished into a cloud.

Oturan appeared walking the same way as Kakashi. "What in the world is going on here?" Oturan asked. Kakashi stared at Oturan, still wearing her black strapless cleavage top, fingerless gloves, pants, leaf band, and blue zori. "Oh, my...! You look erotic as a ninja!" exclaimed Kakashi, blushing.

Oturan stared at Kakashi, feeling puzzled. "Kakashi, are you okay?" asked Oturan. Oturan lost her dignity when she starts working out in Japan.

"Oh! Where was I?" Kakashi exclaimed. He ran away. "Hey, Kakashi, why are you trying to run away from me?" asked Oturan. She stand behind Kakashi. "And didn't you say that my dad is at this valley?"

Kakashi think the flashback when Oturan went to his house.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"Don't feel bad, Naru, I feel the same way after my parents had died," Kakashi said, grinning. "But the other day, I have seen your father." "My dad? What happen to him, and where is he?" asked Oturan._

 _"There were some giant boulders in the west of the forest," Kakashi said. "Behind the giant boulders, there is a tunnel to the Hidden Leaf Valley, where your father lives in his family. The valley almost looks like the village, but more like a giant cube. I was there to look around. I also saw your older sister name Akuai Senkaiken with her two classmates."_

 ***Flashbacks***

Kakashi gasped, " _(I did?)_ Oh, right, you have a pretty good memory, Naru." "Thanks for your help, Kakashi!" said Oturan, waving at Kakashi. She run as fast as Kakashi. "Wait up!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Kakashi finally chase after Oturan, not because of her big breasts and cleavage shown.

As Oturan ran to a street, she jumps high on top of the electric pole to get a good sight. "I know that my parents are at the valley somewhere," said Oturan. "There you are," Kakashi said. Oturan winced and screams as she fell off of the electric pole.

Kakashi jumped off of the electric pole to rescue Oturan from falling. "Got you, I'm sorry that I scared you off of the pole."

 _"(Wait, I can't hurt my legs or my arms if I fall off like this...maybe I should play around a bit...)"_ thoughts Oturan.

"Ha! I knew it!" A person laughs. "Dark Akuai?" exclaimed Kakashi. Dark Akuai appeared in front of Kakashi. "You two seems to have the great bonds for these moments," the dark Akuai said, smirking. Oturan pulls out her Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind.

"What do you want from me? I don't really want to hurt you, sis," asked Oturan, in an anger voice. "Don't even think about going closer to Kakashi sensei!" the dark Akuai shouted, pulling out her two kunai knives out of her holster. Oturan and Akuai attacked each other.

"Either of you will have to stop fighting, or there will be a problem!" shouted Kakashi. They continued to attack until Akuai uses Poison Palm on Oturan's upper arms. "Poison Palm!" the dark Akuai chanted. "Ugh... _(I feel...numb...)_ " groaned Oturan.

She turns unconscious while she still holds on her weapons.

Dark Akuai quickly fled into black smokes.

"Naru, I'll get you out of that poison!" Kakashi grunted. He carries Oturan to the river of the valley. "You're getting heavy with those swords from Makadori." Kakashi headed to the river of the valley.

He put Oturan down, and then pulled his kunai knife out. Kakashi stabbed the poison off of Oturan's arms. "...!" groaned Oturan, in a painful voice. "Don't worry, the bleeding will stop the poison on your arms," Kakashi said.

He continued to stabs the poison off of Oturan's arms like an uneven X. Oturan starts screaming in pain. The poison faded on Oturan's arms while it's bleeding.

Kakashi removed his right fingerless gloves to splashed water on Oturan's arms, then put some ointment, and put bandage sashes on her wounded forearms. "Poison for a scar, an eye for an eye with a scar over eye," Kakashi said. "On the other hand, Lord Tsunade tells you and me with Naruto to go to the town hall this afternoon." "For what?" asked Oturan, groaning in pain. "It will be soon, Naru, now come with me, and ignore your sister order for now," Kakashi said.

 **Later, at the office in the town hall...**

A middle aged man was running to the office. "My lord, bad news!" shouts a middle aged man.

"The valley was in trouble! There was about to have an earthquake there, and we can't escape! All of us need to evacuate the valley! We need someone to break the wall near the Senkaiken Residence, right after there's an earthquake!" "I think there's someone like you can handle that mission," Tsunade said, glaring.

 **Town Hallway**

Oturan and Kakashi were walking inside the hallway. Oturan suddenly heard a recognizeable voice. "That voice!" exclaimed Oturan. "Whose voice?" Kakashi asked. "It sounds like my dad!" said Oturan. "Hide, he will notice you!" Kakashi whispered. Oturan and Kakashi hide behind the tree plant.

Naruto appeared. "Kakashi sensei!" exclaimed Naruto. Naruto stared at Oturan in a sexual way, blushing. "Whoa-oh! Naru, you look hotter than the first time that I met you!" "Naruto, don't look at her! Hide behind me!" Kakashi whispered. "Why?" asked Naruto. Kakashi grabs Naruto right behind Oturan.

The middle aged man walked out of the town hall.

"The coast is clear!" Kakashi said. Oturan, Naruto, and Kakashi walk to the office. Tsunade looks straight at Oturan, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"Perfect timing," said Tsunade. "I'm glad you're..." Tsunade puzzled at Oturan, yet angry. "Oturan, what is with your outfit?"

"My other clothes are filthy, so I have no choice but to wear this," Oturan chuckled. "Where was I?" asked Tsunade. "Why are we here?" Kakashi said.

"There is an earthquake awaits the conclusion at the valley near a town there," said Tsunade. "You three are the only hope for this mission to break the wall near the Senkaiken Residence! Some of the vilagers living at the valley are trap underneath the falling building! This is a B-rank mission! Hurry to the valley!"

"Were on it!" Naruto said. "We had to save my clan! My dad was there, too!" said Oturan.

"What's important part of this mission is to break the wall near the Senkaiken Residence, Naru!" Kakashi said, sighing.

Oturan, Naruto, and Kakashi walk outside.

 **Outside Town Hall**

"Darned earthquake! Just why's this happening?" shouted Oturan. "Everyone in the valley is in trouble including my family! Why can't everyone in the valley just leave now, and leave their belongings?"

"What's the point of this mission, Naru? It's not my level even if you were a genin like me," Naruto asked. "Please worry about your parent after this mission, we don't have the time to chat," said Kakashi. Naruto, Kakashi, and Oturan ran to the valley.

 **Hidden Leaf Valley**

As Naruto, Oturan, and Kakashi went to the valley near the Senkaiken Residence, they stare at the wall.

"What the...? Why didn't Lord fifth tell us the length of the wall?" Oturan exclaimed. "Naru, why don't you check the townspeople while we break the wall?" asked Kakashi.

"I suddenly heard the same man from earlier was stuck underneath the falling building, and tell everyone to evacuate." "Okay, I'll be back!" Oturan said.

 **Street**

In town, the middle age man was stuck under the falling building. Some of the townspeople as chattering and weeping.

 _"(This is what I fear, a building underneath me..."_ huffed the middle aged man. _"(...I was just about to tell everyone that there was an earthquake.)"_

 **Road**

Oturan ran to a town at the valley.

"Everyone in the valley, you had to believe me! Some of the building fell because of the earthquake falls where you are!" She jumped on top of the electrical pole. "Hey, up here,everybody! Everyone evacuate! Leave this place be!"

"Why should we? The other side of the valley is nothing but a mirage!" shouted a man. "Get down, kid! You could get hurt!" a woman shouted.

"Get down? Get down?! I'm a chunin! You finally know that I'm just a kid with huge chest!" Oturan shouted.

"You townspeople don't understand what was going on! Just because you people don't believe there is an earthquake here doesn't mean you guys can survive here at the valley! I'm saying that we can start over and create a new place where there is no earthquake!"

Some of the townspeople was shouting at Oturan to go away. "Go away! You don't belong here!" shouted one of the townspeople.

"You monster!" another shouted. One of the townspeople throw rocks at Oturan's cleavage. "Ow! You still don't believe what I was saying?" groaned Oturan, in pain. "Shout all you want! You treat me worse than Naruto! My family will soon be extinct!"

She jumped down and ran away, then shed her tears. _"(What the heck am I kidding? I feel like a stupid idiot when I warn the townspeople...)"_ she thoughts. _"(Does either Kakashi or Naruto think I don't belong here because I'm different?_ _Or Iruka? Or my classmates?_ _I feel a lot of pain than everyone else.)"_ Oturan wipe her tears.

 **Wall Near Senkaiken Residence**

Naruto and Kakashi continued to breaks the wall. _"(Stupid wall, why won't you break yourself?)"_ Kakashi grunted. Oturan appeared. "How well can you break the wall?" asked Oturan.

Kakashi was rubbing his right eye. Naruto stop breaking the wall with his kunai knife. "Kakashi, are you okay?" Naruto asked. "This is strange, I'm having allergy," said Kakashi. "Why don't you two keep breaking the wall for me?" Naruto summons a spiral chakra sphere on his hands. "Rasengan!" Naruto chanted.

"Everyone is going to die in the earthquake, because of my fault..." quavered Oturan. She pushed her herself on the ground and pull her Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind. "R-Risen Enhance Jutsu..." Thunder appeared on Oturan's hands. "My family is gone, gone for good!" She started to sobs.

"Don't even think about bursting in tears on your face, Naru," Kakashi said. "Naruto lost his parents in the past since he was born. What was important is to start a new life for everyone, but us, we need to break the wall with your help. Your family lives on the other side of the wall."

"Thank you, Kakashi, every one of us all have families, including the orphans," sniffled Oturan, huffing. "Thunder Crash Punch!" She punch the wall with her two weapons. "Was that Gramps Makadori's weapons?" Naruto exclaimed.

Oturan growls as she unleashed her anger that flows with thunder waves. She suddenly flew out of the ground.

 _"(What power is that like the time when she fought Hikouya? Anger Technique?)"_ thoughts Kakashi. _"(This is nothing like Guy's Eight Gates!)"_

"My power has anger me more, and it was the power of a Super Saiyan 2," Oturan growled. "What the heck is that suppose to mean?" asked Naruto. "My power is from another world," said Oturan. "There is someone out there like you who born this way, Naruto, and it was me."

She powered down a bit while she flew down. Oturan looked up. "Mom, and dad, watch me from down here while you were in heaven."

"Mission complete!" said Naruto. Naruto, Oturan, and Kakashi ran back to the village.

Oturan secretly grinned.


	15. Founded My Clan

**CH. 15: Founded My Clan**

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

There were over thousands of posters was all over the forest says, "Can you find my missing daughter? The reward will be 20000 ryos (200 dollars)!", and has a picture of Oturan's unknown parents.

Naruto suddenly notice a sign. "Hey, what's going on? Why are there so many signs while we're gone at the valley?" Oturan grabs a sign off of the tree. She reads, "Can you find my missing daughter? The reward will be 20000 ryos."

Oturan noticed the picture of her unknown parents below the sign, and gasped. "That can't be! My parents is alive and still looking for me!" "I actually found you first in the same place..." said Kakashi. "...but first, we had to go to the fifth hokage." They rush to the village to go the town hall.

 **Leaf Office**

Tsunade and Anko were having a conversation. "Can you believe it? I think cell 11 and 12 are fascinating with their skills," Anko laughed. "With the exams changes, I think it's too 'easy' for them." "How's Kizaru? She taught well like Iruka, yes?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto, Oturan, and Kakashi appeared. "Hey, granny!" said Naruto. "Huh?" Tsunade exclaimed. "The mission was completed," said Kakashi. "Who's the girl?" Anko asked, staring at Oturan.

Anko looks closely at Oturan. "Oh, it's just you, Naru!" she laughs. She whispered to Oturan, "I got one advice for you, Naru, don't work out too much, or you'll be unattractive."

"What did you say to Naru?" asked Tsunade, to Anko. "I mean, how was your day, young lady, and why are you wearing that clothes?" Anko continued laughing, pretending to be angry. "Well, it was okay, I guess, and I ran out of clothes to wear," said Oturan, feeling nervous.

Oturan starts speaking in a normal voice, "Hey, while were at the valley to complete our mission, why there are so many signs of this on the walls?" Oturan shows Anko the sign. "Oh, I see, someone is looking for a long lost girl like you!" Anko said.

Kakashi starts daydreaming about Oturan's first day at the forest.

 ***Flashbacks***

 **Hidden Leaf Forest**

 _He stares at Oturan feeling tired. "Hi," greeted Kakashi._ _Oturan stare at Kakashi. "Aah! There's nothing to see here!" Oturan screams._ _She runs away in her pain in her back of her shoulder._ _"Hey, kid, I didn't mean to scare you away!" said Kakashi. He chase after Oturan._

 _"Help me! There's a stranger who is chasing after me!" Oturan screams._ _She was standing and looking around._ _"Whew, I lost that pervert." Kakashi was in front of Oturan, grabbing her. "Gotcha," said Kakashi._ _"Hey! Let go of me, you pervert! You're not chasing me for my chest!" Oturan yelled._ _Kakashi punched the back of her head to make Oturan unconscious. He went to the hospital._

 ***Flashback ends***

"I first found Naru when she falls down full of intense," said Kakashi. "Really, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. "She looks just like me!" "Should we go back to valley and find that man that we see earlier? He lives in the other side of the valley," said Kakashi.

"Oh! Before we go, let's go to my house! Naru, your clothes are still at my house!" Naruto said.

 **Later...**

As Naruto grabs all of Oturan's clothes, Oturan, and Kakashi are ready to go to the valley. "All set now?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah!" Oturan cheered. "Nice meeting you again, Naru! Come back and train with me!" said Naruto, waving at Oturan. Naruto ran to the east of the village. _"(Hehehehe, now, to Sakura! Ehehehehe!)"_

 **Hidden Leaf Valley**

As Oturan and Kakashi went to the valley, Oturan soars. "Kakashi, I'll grab you, so hang tight!" Oturan said. "Are you sure?" asked Kakashi. "Yes, most of the Saiyans can lift almost everything, including the big-sized human!" Oturan said.

Oturan starts lifting Kakashi. "I think you're heavy!" she grunted. "You can carry anyone in my clan if you mature a bit..." said Kakashi. He exclaimed, "...and my goodness, the view is so small!"

Oturan landed on the electrical pole. "The town is somewhat into dust…" Oturan sighed. Some of the people remove themselves out of the falling building, and shouted at Oturan. "Go away, you don't belong here!" "Please, I'm begging you people once more!" Oturan shouts. "The town was gone now, so why do you start over and build a new town here?"

"I think it's a good idea!" said one of the Senkaikens. "...! Who said that?" Oturan exclaimed. "Yes, you, Oturan," said the middle aged man. "Come down with your older friend."

Oturan and Kakashi jumps off the electrical pole. "How did you know me? Are you my...?" Oturan asked. "Yes, you were somewhere in this world," said the middle aged man. He whispered to Oturan, "You are my daughter."

Oturan daydream a while ago when she saw the middle aged man.

 ***Flashbacks***

 **Leaf Office**

 _A middle aged man was running to the office. "My lord, bad news!" shouts a middle aged man._

 _"The valley was in trouble! There was about to have an earthquake there, and we can't escape! All of us need to evacuate the valley! We need someone to break the wall near the Senkaiken Residence, right after there's an earthquake!" "I think there's someone like you can handle that mission," Tsunade said, glaring._

 ** _Town Hallway_**

 _Oturan and Kakashi were walking inside the hallway. Oturan suddenly heard a recognizeable voice. "That voice!" exclaimed Oturan. "Whose voice?" Kakashi asked. "It sounds like my dad!" said Oturan. "Hide, he will notice you!" Kakashi whispered. Oturan and Kakashi hide behind the tree plant._

 ***Flashback ends***

"It was you who went to the village," said Oturan. Oturan, Kakashi, and the middle aged man started running. "I was just about to tell everyone in town but suddenly, a building was pounding on me, and that's what I fear of," the middle aged man said.

"It would be easy to fly to the Senkaiken Residence, if you can trust me," said Oturan. "Really? How can you fly?" the middle age man asked. "I have the power of the Saiyan," said Oturan. "I have no idea what kind of power do you have, but I think it's good type of power out of this world," the middle aged man said. "How about I'll carry your bags?"

Oturan gives the middle aged man her bags to carry for her while she carries Kakashi and the middle aged man to fly. "I forgot where the Senkaiken Residence are since me, Naruto, and Kakashi smash the wall all down," puzzled Oturan. "It's in the east, Oturan," the middle aged man said. "I'll show you my house."

The middle aged man leaded Oturan and Kakashi to the Senkaiken Residence as they got there.

 **Senkaiken Residence**

He rang the doorbell. Someone open the door, and it was the middle aged man's wife. "Katsuma, look who the silver-haired man found." "Oturan, that can't be! Is it really you?" gasped the middle aged man's wife. "Mom? You're alive?" Oturan asked, shed her tears.

Oturan's mother, as known as Katsuma Senkaiken, hugged Oturan. "I thought you were nowhere to be found, my daughter!" cried Oturan's mother.

Oturan stares at the middle aged man who was actually her dad, Kumo Senkaiken. "Dad! I thought I won't see you or my family again!" Oturan sniffles. "I'm glad we found you since you were gone for years!" said Oturan's dad. He stares at Kakashi. "Did you actually found my daughter first?" "Yes, sir," Kakashi said.

Oturan's father pulls out 20000 ryos. "Take this money as a reward," said Oturan's dad. "It is really pleasure to meet you, Mister Senkaiken," Kakashi said, grabbing 20000 ryos from Oturan's dad. "I found her in the forest that falls from the sky without getting hurt."

 ***20000 ryos is $2000.**

"Oturan, are you feeling okay?" exclaimed Oturan's mother. "I am fine now, mom," Oturan said. "Come on, I'll show you the way to your room!" said her mother.

 **Hidden Dark Chamber**

Akuai escape out of the machine. "I'm free, and the valley was dead?" Akuai asked. She went out of the machine, then look at four directions to see if the coast was clear. She teleported to the valley from the land of fire. "Everyone, I'm coming for you!"

 **Senkaiken Residence**

Oturan discovered the whole residence. "I have finally found a place to live!" laughed Oturan, lying down the bed. "Kaine and Kaoru should be proud of me!" Someone rang the doorbell.

Oturan's dad open the front door. Iruka was standing outside. "Have you seen Misu Naru as known as Oturan, Mister Senkaiken?" Iruka asked.

Oturan's dad calls out Oturan, "Oturan, someone is here for you!" Oturan ran down the stairs. "Master, what are you doing here?" Oturan exclaimed. "You better get ready for tomorrow, Naru, because you are meeting cell 7, 8, 9, and 10 at the tower in the forest," said Iruka. "You, Kaine, and Kaoru will meet me at the inside of the tower from the Forest of Death tomorrow afternoon for the second annual sport festival."

"What kind of sport?" Oturan asked. "You'll see," said Iruka. "Was the whole entire village are coming to watch us?" Oturan asked. "Yes, even ghosts and bad guys are watching us too," said Iruka. "Ah! They're not going to haunt us, are they?" Oturan yells, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "No, they are watching us," said Iruka. "You sure asked a lot of questions, and make sure to dress appropriately tomorrow."

"Whew, thanks for coming to visit me! I won't forget the sport festival!" Oturan said, waving at Iruka. Iruka went back home.

 **The next morning...**

Oturan ran to the town hall with the same outfit, but she wore a yellow dress over her strapless cleavage top with her long white scarf. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, holding her pig name Tonton, notice Oturan. "Oh, you must be Oturan Senkaiken," said Shizune. "I'm Shizune, Lady Tsunade's assistant." "Lady Tsunade is willing you to coming inside her office. " _(Well, Kakashi did tell me about herself. I think she is going to be a full- fledge ninja like the nine tailed fox Naruto!)"_ "Okay, I'm on it!" Oturan said, in enthusiastically voice.

Oturan walked inside of Tsunade's office, and open the door. "About time, Naru," said Tsunade. "Lord fifth, what mission would you assign to do? Master Iruka told me about the sport festival yesterday," Oturan asked.

"With your flying skill, assembled cell 7, 8, 9, and 10 to the tower near the forest of Death," said Tsunade. "We are having a meeting there." "How in the world did you know that I fly?" Oturan asked. "I watched you from the crystal ball that the third hokage use to have months ago," said Tsunade. "I used it to watch over Naruto, too. Anyhow, in case you don't know who cell 8 through 10 are, here is a picture of them with their teacher."

Tsunade gives the picture of Cell 8-10 to Oturan. "This will be a C-rank mission. Shizune, Kizaru, Jiraiya, and I will meet you there." "Okay, then, Lord Fifth! I won't ever let you or anyone down!" Oturan said. She ran outside.

One of the jonins, Aoba Yamashiro, watches her running outside. "Good luck, kid!" said Aoba. Oturan started to hover in the air. "Clone Jutsu!" Oturan chanted. She duplicate herself into two. "Go to Master Iruka, okay?" Oturan's doppelgangers shook her head and jumped down to the ground.

Oturan hang on to the pictures of Cell 7, 8, 9, and 10. "Going reverse on the countdown! Cell 10!" She search cell 10 every streets in the village.

 **Barbeque Restaurant Place**

Cell 10 was eating some food. "To our finished mission!" said cell 10 teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, a man in the beard and bandana on his waist with his same clothes as Kakashi. "Cheers!" a big-boned kid, Choji Akimichi, laughed.

Oturan suddenly sees Cell 10 outside. "Oh, yeah, I found them!" said Oturan. She was waving at Cell 10.

A blond girl with the bun on her hair, Ino Yamanaka, stares at her. "What the heck? Is she flying toward us without any Jutsu that can make her fly?" Ino exclaimed. "Oh, my...she can be from another world…" puzzled Asuma. "I think that spiky hair chunin is telling us to go to town hall. Argh, what a drag..." a kid with the ponytail sticking up, Shikamaru Nara, sighed. "Then let's go! We don't have the right time to celebrate!" said Asuma.

Asuma, Ino, and Shikamaru left the barbeque place, but Choji is still drooling for some barbeque. Shikamaru turn surprise, and grabs Choji's scarf. "Let's go, Choji," Shikamaru said. "What? But I haven't had any barbeque!" groaned Choji.

Oturan is still flying outside in the air. "Follow me, cell 10! Let's look for cell 9!" Oturan said. "She wants us to find cell 9?" asked Ino.

 **Lookout**

A boy with the bowl cut, bushy brows, and the funny eyes name Rock Lee, who was staring at the whole village. His other classmates was Neji Hyuga, a kid with the white eyes, and Tenten, a girl with two buns on her hair and a pink sleeveless shirt along with Might Guy, their teacher and Lee's idol.

"Ah!" Lee exclaimed. "What is it, Lee?" asked Neji. "I think... I think... I think I see a kid flying without any particular technique!" Lee stuttered. "Huh? Lee, what makes you say that?" Guy asked. "I think you're getting crazy, Lee," sighed Tenten. "No, I'm serious! I did see a kid flying!" said Lee.

"Hi!" Oturan greeted, waving at them. "Byakugan!" chanted Neji. He suddenly saw cell 10. "She's bringing cell 10 along to get us!" Oturan stared at Neji. "You look tough! Who are you?" Oturan chuckled. "You should ask me your name first before I say mine," said Neji, glaring at Oturan. "No time for questions for right now, Neji, we need to follow her!" Guy said, grinning.

 **Near the bench area outside of the giant gates...**

Cell 8 was sitting down."Cell 8!" said Oturan. "Huh?" one of cell 8 , Kiba Inuzuka, exclaimed. Kiba is the kid with the scary looking face with his fluffy hood on.

"Grr," growled Kiba's dog, Akamaru. Kiba's dog Akamaru is on top of Kiba. "What is it, Kiba?" the kid in the shades name Shino Aburame asked. Shino is a shy guy in his jacket with giant collar over his lower face.

Kurenai Yuhi, the only woman who is a jonin at the land of Fire, stare at Oturan who flew. Her clothes is filled with sashes, meshes, and red fabric. "What kind of power does that kid have to hover in the air?" asked Kurenai.

"N...Neji was following that kid, too!" a shy girl, Hinata Hyuga stammered. Hinata is the young relative of Neji in the main branch of her clan. Her hair is shaped like a bob. "Wherever that kid is taking us, we must follow with the other cells," said Kurenai. "I think we're going to meet the other two cells!" Kiba cheered.

 **Forest of Death**

Suddenly, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi included cell 11 and 12 was there along the way. Oturan's doppelganger vanished behind Iruka. "Guys!" said Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Lee exclaimed. "We are here for the same reason as you and every other cell," said Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm glad you came for us!" Ino laughed. "Ino pig, I know is serious, so watch out for that trunks!" shouted Sakura, eyes whiten in Naruto style. Asuma grab Ino. "I got your back," Asuma said. "Thanks, Master Asuma," chuckled Ino.

Oturan evaded some trees while hovering. "Yeah! All right! We're almost to the tower, everyone!" Oturan cheered. "Is what's all about? Going away?" asked Tenten. "No fair, if only I had my food with me..." Choji growled.

Tsunade was standing behind the entrance of the tower with Shizune, Tonton, Jiraiya, and Kizaru. "Hey, it's Shizune with her pig!" said Oturan. "Kizaru?" Kakashikanki asked. "Pervy Sage was there, too!" exclaimed Naruto.

Oturan landed on the ground toward Tsunade. "Guess what, lord fifth? I brought everyone to you at the tower, Lord Fifth," Oturan said, bowing down at Tsunade. "Good work, young lass, now onward inside to the tower!" said Tsunade.

Everyone went inside the tower.


	16. Sport Festival 2: The New Teams

**CH. 16: Sport Festival 2: The New Teams**

 **Tower**

Cell 7-10 and cell 11 and 12 was standing on the balcony while Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Kizaru was down on the battle area. "There is another sport festival going on today because cell 11 and 12 will challenge all of you," Tsunade said.

"Cell 11 and 12, introduce cell 7, 8, 9, and 10." "My name is Iruka Umino, from cell 11," Iruka said, bowing down. "My teammates are Misu Naru "Oturan" Senkaiken," Oturan bowed down. "...Kaine Asumiko," Kaine bowed down. "...and Kaoru Yukaru." Kaoru bowed down. "I'm Kakashikanki Hirosaiko," said Kakashikanki, bowing down. "My teammates are Hironari Kanamuira," Hironari bowed down. "...Muharu Yamani," Muharu bowed down. "...and Yauchi Koyukayo." Yauchi bowed down.

"Cell 7, introduce the new cell," Shizune said. "I'm Kakashi Hatake," said Kakashi, bowing down. "My classmates are known as Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto bowed down. "...Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke bowed down. "...and Sakura Haruno." Sakura bowed down.

"Cell 8," Shizune said. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi," said Kurenai, bosing down. "My classmates are Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba bowed down. "...Hinata Hyuga," Hinata bowed down. "...and Shino Aburame." Shino bowed down.

"Cell 9," Shizune said. "I am Might Guy," said Guy, bowing down. "Three of my teams are Rock Lee," Lee bowed down. "...Neji Hyuga," Neji bowed down. "...and Tenten, as well." Tenten bowed down.

"Last, but not least, cell 10," Tsunade said. "I am Asuma Sarutobi, at your service," said Asuma, bowing down. "Cell 11 and 12, these are my teammates: Ino Yamanaka," Ino bowed down. "...Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru bowed down. "...and Choji Akimichi." Choji bowed down.

"Starting at 2'o sharp, meet us at the sport track arena at the other side of the hokage's stone wall," Tsunade said. "There will be some snacks provided while you are all there," said Jiraiya.

Lee raises his right hand. "What some particular sports are there?" Lee asked. "I'll list all of them: scroll relay, pole vault, 5 rounds of diving, synchronized swimming, volleyball, long jump, marathon around the village, three on three tug-of-war, semi-finalist of tug-of-war, and the finalist of the tug-of-war," said Kizaru, reading the list on her paperboard.

"That sounds great!" Oturan cheered. _"(Yay! This can help with everyone's training as well!)"_

 **Later at the sport track arena…**

Every cell member was there. It looks like only Naruto, Lee, Choji, and Oturan were the only one who is late. "Where's Naruto? He's late!" growled Sakura, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Oh, Lee, where are you?" Tenten sighed, in embarrassment. "Oh, Choji! He must have packed too much junk food!" said Ino, in a anger voice. "Is it just me, or did Oturan did some weight lifting, so she can be late?" Kaine asked.

Naruto, Lee, Choji, and Oturan appeared separately. "Hey!" cheered Naruto, in a distance. "Is that Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Grr," growled Hironari, staring at Oturan. "I'm prepared for this!" Oturan laughed.

Kizaru and Shizune appeared. "Everyone, welcome to the second annual sport festival!" Kizaru greeted. "I set up all of you chunins and genins to play some varieties of sport games!" She summoned 10 giant boards of sports list. "Whoa!" several exclaimed.

"Take 30 minutes to look over all of 10 boards to see if you are playing some sports game!" said Shizune. "I'll pass out paper if you don't know what you are playing!" Everyone except the jonins looks over 10 boards of sport games while they chattered in unison.

 **An hour and a half later…**

Everyone was cheering including the dead and ghost peoples. Tsunade was standing in the center of the sport track with her microphone. "Welcome to the 2nd Annual Sport Festival, everybody!" Tsunade said, in microphone. "Cell 7, 8, 9, and 10 will be playing against each other in 10 sport games including the new cell 11 and 12! Here are cell 7 through 10 with cell 11 and 12!"

Everyone cheers at cell 7, 8, 9, and 10 with cell 11 and 12 as they went out. Sports music played in the background. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were following Kakashi. Behind cell 7 is Kiba with Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino, who was following Kurenai. Behind cell 8, were Lee, Neji, and Tenten, who follows Guy. Behind cell 9, were Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, who follow Asuma. Behind cell 10, Iruka leads Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru in front of him. Last in line behind cell 11 was cell 12 Kakashikanki, who leads Hironari, Muharu, and Yauchi.

 _"(Wow, everyone was cheering us as new rookies!)"_ thoughts Oturan, looking around at everyone at the bleachers. _"(I'm sure hope I won't need to use the bathroom again like last time, so that I'm going to embarrass Sakura again!)"_ Naruto thoughts. Naruto's stomach was starting to rumble. " _(Argh!)_ Not again! _(I should have not eaten too much!)"_

"You should not think about..." said Sasuke. "Don't say it, Sasuke! I'll make it snappy!" Naruto shouted. He ran to the hallway in the west where the bathroom is.

 **Sport Track Arena Hallway**

A lot of boys and men are waiting in line to go to the bathroom. "Ah! What the heck?! The line is too long! Oh, forget it! I'll hold!" He ran back outside where everyone stands with Tsunade.

 **Sport Track Arena**

Kizaru appeared as a coach. "Cell 7-10 and cell 11 and 12, get in position for the scroll relay," said Kizaru. "Genin and chunin girls, you'll be the first pacer in the first area of this game. Hironari, you'll be the only girl in the second pacer in the second area since you have Muharu in your team. The strongest one in each group will be third pacer in third area. First place is 30 points, second place is 25 points, third place is 20 points, fourth place is 15 points, fifth place is 10 points, and sixth place is 5 points."

Everyone ran to the proper area where they go. "Ready...set...GO!" Everyone starts cheering. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Oturan, and Muharu grab one scroll each cell then run toward their next teammates.

Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Choji, Kaine, and Hironari waited their running teammate to run toward them and give the scroll to them. "Go, Sasuke, go!" Sakura cheered.

Oturan was the only one in the first pacer who did not lose her breath, and gives the scroll to Kaine as she stops running. "Yeah! Go get 'em, Kaine!" cheered Oturan. They ran to their last next teammates. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Kaoru, and Yauchi waited for their running teammate to run toward them and give the scroll to them.

"Sasuke, hurry up!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke ran toward Naruto and gives Naruto the scroll. "Happy now?" huffed Sasuke. The rest of the second pacer give the scroll to the next pacer, and run.

Naruto ran faster than Lee and Kiba, as they stares at Naruto. "Huh?" Lee exclaimed. "Whoa! What the…?" exclaimed Kiba. "Cell 7 wins the scroll relay race!" Tsunade said.

The crowd goes wild. "The next game is pole vault, and Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Naru, and Yauchi, will be playing right after the 15 minutes of break!" Naruto ran in the hallway to try to go to the restroom.

 **Hallway**

As he went to the boy's restroom, all of the restroom doors are occupied. "Rats!" sighed Naruto. " _(Oh, well, I will had to used the girl's restroom with my Transformation…)_ " Naruto went outside and sneak behind the bushes. "Transform!"

He transforms to a girl Naruto, with the two ponytails. "Hehehehe!" The girl Naruto ran to the girl's restroom, but suddenly, she got knock by the girl's restroom door as she fell on the ground, and turn back to Naruto as a male.

Tenten and Ino were in a hurry. Tenten suddenly saw Naruto knock out by the girl restroom door. "You pervert! Are you trying to go inside the girls restroom?!" Tenten growled, eyes whiten in Naruto style. She hurried back the sport track arena.

"It looks like cell 7 got 30 points, cell 8 have 20 points, cell 9 has 25 points, cell 10 has 5 points, cell 11 has 15 points, and cell 12 has 10 points," Tenten spoked at Ino. "Yeah, maybe the next time, my team can do better than you," said Ino, smirking.

 **Later, after the pole vault…**

"Cell 11, Misu Naru "Oturan" Senkaiken, wins! 30 points added!" Tsunade said, in enthusiastic. Naruto rushed to the hallway again, trying to uses the restroom again since he holds it for a long time. Cell 7 has 50 points, cell 8 has 35 points, cell 9 has 50 points, cell 10 has 10 points, cell 11 has 45 points, and cell 112 has 35 points on the board.

As Naruto went inside the boy's restroom, he first hears a flush. " _(This guy out first better not be Shino like last time...)_ " thought Naruto. The person who was first out of the restroom door was Kaoru. "Well, Naruto Uzumaki, I guess you're in the hurry to the restroom, too," Kaoru said.

"So, did you know about me when you talked to Neji, Kaoru?" asked Naruto, at Kaoru. "Hurry up now, because we're next, for you, you're next again," Kaoru said, grinning and pushing Naruto. "But I haven't uses the bathroom yet, not even once!" groaned Naruto.

 **After the five round diving…**

"Cell 11, Kaoru Yukaru, wins! 30 points added!" Tsunade said, in enthusiastic. Cell 7 has 75 points, cell 8 has 45 points, cell 9 has 70 points, cell 10 has 30 points, cell 11 has 75 points, and cell 12 has 40 points. "Remaining genins and chunins who did not participate diving, you'll be next in sympathize swimming!"

Naruto ran again to the hallway to the boy's restroom again. There are more males in the line to the boy's restroom. "Grr! Oh, crud! _(I'll try again to the girl's restroom!)_ " growled Naruto, eye whiten in Naruto style. He hides behind the bushes to transform to a girl again.

The girl Naruto ran to the girl's restroom. Oturan suddenly stare at Naruto as a girl. "Naruto, is that you?" Oturan exclaimed. "Never mind!" screamed the girl Naruto. She ran back to the sport track as she turn back to Naruto as a male.

 **After the 4th game…**

"Cell 10, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, wins the sympathize swimming! 30 points added!" Tsunade said. Cell 7 has 100 points, both cell 8 and cell 12 has 55 points, cell 9 has 75 points, cell 10 has 60 points, and cell 11 has 95 points.

 **Right after the 5th game: volleyball…**

"Cell 12, Hironari Kanamiura, wins the volleyball game! 30 points added!" Both cell 7 and cell 11 has 115 points, cell 8 has 75 points, both cell 9 and cell 12 has 85, and cell 10 has 65 points.

 **6th game: the long jump…**

"Cell 7, Sakura Haruno, wins! 30 points added!" Cell 7 has 145 points, cell 8 has 85 points, cell 9 has 105 points, cell 10 has 80 points, cell 11 has 130 points, and cell 12 has 90 points.

 **7th game: marathon around the village...**

Chunins and genins was stretching their body to move fast while they are behind the starting line. "Argh… I am waiting to uses the bathroom since we got here!" growled Naruto.

"Get ready… get steady...get going!" Kizaru shouted.

Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Oturan, and Hironari ran faster than the rest. "Whoa, Naruto, I haven't see you run that fast!" exclaimed Lee. "DARN IT! I HAD TO FREAKING USE THE RESTROOM!" Naruto shouted, eyes whiten were white from berserk.

Hironari catches Oturan up, and then punches her in the stomach, but Oturan grabs Hironari's fist. "You know the rules, Hironari, no fighting at this marathon, or you'll be disqualified," said Oturan, in a cheerful voice. "I knew that," Hironari growled. Hironari trips on the rock. "Owch!" Oturan grabs Hironari, and pick her up. "I got you," said Oturan.

"Why are you helping me?" Hironari asked. "Don't be so upset that you fell," said Oturan. Oturan ran through the giant sign to teleport to the other side of the giant sign.

 **Later, at the sport arena...**

"First in tied was cell 7, Naruto Uzumaki, and cell 9, Rock Lee, added 30 points!" said Tsunade, in microphone. Cell 7 has 175 points and cell 9 has 135 points. "It is now tug-of-war time! Cell 7 will be playing against cell 12, cell 8 will play against cell 9, and cell 10 will play against cell 11! Jonins will play with their teammates."

Kizaru appeared in front of Oturan. "Naru," Kizaru said. She put on 45 pounds of bracelets each on Oturan's wrists. "This will be fair if you put this bracelet on because you'll be unfair to the other team and you can still lift up 10 dozens of boulders." She stared at every team. Gekko, Anko, and Ibiki appeared in each of the middle of the rope.

"Okay, everyone, Anko Mitsurashi will be charge of cell 7 and cell 12's game, Gekko Hayate will be charge of cell 8 and cell 9's game, and Ibiki Morino will be charge of cell 10 and cell 11's game!"

"Right on, Master Kizaru!" cheered Anko. "As you wish, Master Kizaru," Gekko said. "We'll do anything to keep the team fair!" said Ibiki. Gekko, Anko, and Ibiki touched the middle of the rope while each cell grabs the end of the opposite rope.

"Ready… set… pull!" shouted Kizaru. Gekko, Anko, and Ibiki let go of the middle of the rope.

Every team is struggling as they pull their hard limit. "I knew cell 11 was heavier than either cell 7, 8, and 9! This is a pain in the neck!" Shikamaru grunts. "This will be a piece of cake!" grunted Naruto. "I'm going to pee my pants anytime now!"

"Naruto! What did you say about peeing your pants?!" Sakura growls. Sakura pulls the rope hard. "Oh, my! Sakura!" exclaimed Kakashi. "Cell 7 wins!" Tsunade said.

Cell 9 pulls the rope. "Cell 9 wins!" Cell 11 and cell 10 continued to pull the rope. "I'm sorry, guys," grunted Oturan. Cell 11 pulls the rope. "Cell 11 wins! Unbelievable! Even with weights on the wrist of Naru!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto ran to the hallway again. "Alright, to the heaven of private!" laughed Naruto. Even more and more men and boys waited in line to use the restroom.

"Argh! They got to be kidding me!" he yells, eyes whiten in Naruto style.

 **Sport Track Arena**

He ran outside again, without any panic. Cell 11 played against cell 7. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi was holding on the end of the rope while cell 11 was holding the other end.

"Hurry it up, Naruto, and we're playing against cell 11!" Kakashi called. "May the best team wins!" said Oturan, in a cheerful voice, yet serious.

"We would have won if you remove the heavy bracelet of yours," Kaine sighed. "It wouldn't be a fair game if I was not wearing weights on my wrist!" said Oturan. _"(How could Naru be so exciting, even her strength is down a bit?)"_ Iruka sighed.

Kizaru was holding the middle of the rope. "Ready...set...pull!" shouted Kizaru. She let go of the middle of the rope.

Cell 7 and cell 11 pulls the rope evenly. Naruto's face turns out to be like a berserker. This...is...for...going...to the BATHROOM!" Naruto shouted.

He pulls the rope as hard as intensity as cell 11, almost the same level as Oturan. "What?" exclaimed Kaoru. "What the...? What was that?!" Iruka exclaimed. His jaws were down.

"Cell 7 wins! A total of 315 points!" said Tsunade, in enthusiastic. "Cell 8 has 185 points, cell 9 has 250 points, cell 10 has 135 points, cell 11 has 270 points, and cell 12 has 155 points! Without any further ado, the winner of the 2nd Annual Sport Festival is...cell 7, known as Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake!"

The crowds cheers. Somewhere at the bleachers, Naruto's ghost mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was cheering for Naruto. "That's my boy!" Kushina cheers. Next to Kushina, Sasuke's ghost mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was cheering for Sasuke. "You made me proud, Sasuke!" cheered Mikoto.

 _"(I'm so impressed, I think I taught Naruto a lesson when he trained me! Such quite anger like me!)"_ Oturan thoughts, grinning as she cross her arms over her chest. Oturan pat Naruto on the back. "Hey, I finally taught you about my anger skill, right, Naruto?" "Ehehehehe!" giggled Naruto.

Naruto was jumping and running at the same time. "What is with him? Did he master my anger skill?" Oturan asked, in confusion. "He feels the same way just like last time," said Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura, sighing.

"Even losing is fun, too!" Oturan laughed. She catches up with Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, wait up!" She joins Naruto.


	17. The Search for Cell 5 and 6

**CH. 17: The Search For Cell 5 and 6**

 **The next day, outside of Kakashi's house...**

Kakashi was thinking about the past cell that the met. _"It has been a long time since I met my old fellows, boy, they are such good kids, and I fail them..."_ sighed Kakashi. He daydreams about the past before he had Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as his teammates.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was sitting down on the stairs on top of the Ninja Academy. Yes, Sakura still has her long hair._ _Kakashi was standing toward Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura._ _Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turns into the same three ninjas from the Land of Shadows named Makuro Senkaiken, Bitsui Hadaka, and Kayano Kirara in Kakashi's illusions._ _And then, Makuro, Bitsui, and Kayano turns into Mosuke, Gongon, and Asane in Kakashi's same illusions._ _Kakashi starts grinning._

 ***Flashback ends***

"I got it! I'll have a reunion with cell 5 and 6!"

 **Ichiraku's Noodle Bar**

Naruto, Oturan, and Iruka were chatting with Ichiraku as they eat some noodle ramens. Oturan was wearing the same outfit when she becomes a genin. "I really had to go to the bathroom when we had another sport festival yesterday!" Naruto laughed. "This is just like last time, and I embarrass everyone!" "I have quite the fun last night! I feel like an athlete master!" said Oturan. "You're an athlete? I'm impressed!" Teuchi laughed, at Oturan. "You are such an athletic for a kunoichi!"

Kakashi appeared walking. "Good afternoon," said Kakashi. He squatted down at Naruto. "Naruto, I have something to say to you." Naruto slurp his noodles. "Well, what is it, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. "We are having a cell reunion," said Kakashi. "You, Sasuke, and Sakura will meet cell 5 and 6." Naruto spitted out his noodles and glared at Kakashi as his eyes whiten in Naruto style. "W-what? A reunion?" Naruto exclaimed. "YOU didn't tell me that you have other teammates in our side?!"

"Now, now, calm down, Naruto, I failed them because they are not good enough for me," sighed Kakashi. Oturan stares at Kakashi. "So there are six of them you fail?" Oturan asked. "That's correct," replied Kakashi. "and Naru, if you like to come help Naruto and his classmates, then that's great. You are not the only Senkaiken clan that have met me, your relative and your sibling." "They what? You got to be kidding me!" Oturan exclaimed, in surprised.

 **Later, at the bench area...**

Kakashi brings Sasuke and Sakura for a reason. "Okay, this is the last time I'll explain this reunion," said Kakashi. "Cell 5: known as Makuro Senkaiken, Bitsui Hadaka, and Kayano Kirara; Cell 6 is Mosuke Senkaiken, Asane Daikuhiro, and Gongon Teitsu; They are everywhere in this land. They are my first six teammates that I failed." He shows a picture of cell 5 and 6 in separate picture.

Oturan feel surprised. _"Have I recognized them from the chunin exam? They look exactly like them, or they escape from the land of Shadows?"_ Oturan thoughts. "Hello? Earth to Naru," greeted Kakashi, waving toward Oturan's face. "Oh! What is it?" Oturan asked, exclaiming. "Help Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura scatter my old teammates!" said Kakashi. "You'll do cell 5 while my teammates will find cell 6." "Okay, I'm on it!" Oturan said. Kakashi gives Oturan a picture of cell 5.

Oturan started to jump on top of the building. "Okay, guys," said Kakashi. "Naruto, find Asane Daikuhiro, Sasuke, find Gongon, and Sakura, you'll stay with me to find Mosuke." Sakura follows Kakashi around the village.

 **Forest**

Mosuke Senkaiken, one of the members of the Senkaiken clan, was training targets. "Perfect target!" Mosuke said.

 **Gongon's House**

Gongon Teitsu, one of the members of Teitsu clan, punches eight sandbags. "Whew…" sighed Gongon.

 **Hidden Leaf Valley**

Asane Daikuhiro, a feminine looking boy, yet revealing, who was standing on the roof. "What boy did exactly swap my gender look?" Asane thoughts, in a feminine voice.

 **At the building behind the Hokage Monument...**

Bitsui Hadaka, a girl in a long-braided hair, and Kayano Kirara, with her butterfly buddy, Mukou, was sitting down on a bench. "It has been a long time since we see Kakashi sensei," sighed Kayano. "Yeah, and that masculine gal who looks really hot," Bitsui said. Bitsui is probably refering to Makuro.

 **Meanwhile...**

Naruto found Asane at the valley. "I found you!" said Naruto. "Oh!" exclaimed Asane, raising his voice. "Why are you shrieking like a girl?" puzzled Naruto. "Oh, I say it's long story," replied Asane. "And why are you looking for me?" "It's a reunion for you, your classmates, and cell 5 with Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto. "A reunion?" Asane asked. "Can you go straight to the town hall, so that later, we can have this reunion of the other cell and your cell?" asked Naruto. "Okay," said Asane. He jumped down to the ground and run to the town hall.

 **Forest**

Kakashi and Sakura founded Mosuke. "Mosuke, you are invite to my reunion," said Kakashi. "Will my other old classmates be invited as well?" Mosuke said. "I haven't seen them for a long time." "Yes, they will come to our reunion," said Sakura.

 **Gongon's House**

Sasuke knock the giant door. " _How big was this house? It's even bigger than the Hyuga residence…_ " Sasuke thoughts. Gongon's dad, Koji Teitsu, opened the door. "Hello, I know you! You must be Sasuke Uchiha!" greeted Koji."My name is Koji Teitsu, the leader of the Teitsu clan! How can I help your problem?" "Have you seen Gongon Teitsu? He was invited to Kakashi's reunion," Sasuke asked. "Are you talking about my son? I guess he's in his room," replied Koji. "I'll get him to you." Koji closed the door to get Gongon.

Sasuke was waiting outside wandering the entrance of Gongon's house. Koji opened the door again with Gongon. "Here's Gongon! Bring him back home!" Sasuke was flabbergasted. "O-Okay, that was fast," Sasuke stammered, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "My dad was fast with his gigantic legs, but I ended up with my giant arms!" chuckled Gongon. Sasuke's eyes was narrow down.

 _"That was weird arms that I ever seen…"_ Sasuke thinking to himself.

 **Meanwhile...**

Oturan puts her two fingers on her forehead to feel Bitsui and Kayano's chakra. "Aha! I found those two!" exclaimed Oturan. She started to soar to the Hokage Monument, then jump above it. She jumped toward Bitsui and Kayano. Bitsui and Kayano screams in unison. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," said Oturan, grinning. "I heard you two are invited to Kakashi's reunion!"

"How do you know Kakashi sensei?" Kayano asked. "He met me when I fell from the sky!" replied Oturan. "What the…? You did?!" exclaimed Bitsui. "Oh, I heard you fought Hironari Kanamiura!" Kayano said. "You were awesome!" "We even saw Kakashi sensei grab the little girl like a hero!" laughed Bitsui. "Where's your other classmate? She is one of my relatives," Oturan asked.

"I think Makuro is wandering at the valley," said Mukou. "Huh? Who said that?" Oturan exclaimed. "Oh, that was my butterfly buddy who was talking to you," said Kayano. "Thank, Mukou! I'll go ahead and find Makuro!" Oturan said. "And Bitsui, Kayano, go to the town hall and wait there!" "Um, okay," said Bitsui. Oturan ran to the gates while Bitsui and Kayano jumped down to the ground to go to the town hall.

 **Hidden Leaf Valley**

Oturan looked around, then asked some of the pedestrian at the valley. "Mister, have you seen my relatives name Makuro Senkaiken?" "Sorry, ask someone else, and they'll help your quest," the pedestrian said. "Okay, thanks," said Oturan. She thought to herself, _"I better go back to my house, I guess Akuai will help me."_

 **Senkaiken Residence**

She ran to her house, and rang the doorbell. Akuai Senkaiken, Oturan's sister, finally in her normal self, open the door. "Oh, Akuai, did you escape out of the land of Shadows?" "Yes, Oturan, you were out in a long time," Akuai replied. She rubbed Oturan's head. "Look at you, you still have you cheerful personality yourself."

"Yeah, just let me ask you about today, Akuai, have you seen Makuro?" asked Oturan. "I heard she is away from home to go to the land of Asteroids," Akuai said. "She's probably thinking about Kakashi sensei." "I'm looking for Makuro, so she can be invited to Kakashi's reunion," said Oturan. "You better hurry up now, she is everywhere," Akuai said. _"Okay, I'm glad I'm wearing another black layer to pass through the land of Asteroids!"_ thoughts Oturan. She waved at Akuai, then ran to the south.


	18. One Missing Team

**Revision are made in this chapter. I have no idea what's going on before I revise this chapter. It's all good now. -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 18: One Missing Team**

Oturan ran to the land of Asteroids as she removed her yellow chinese dress, and show her black strapless cleavage top and her pants. "Oh, I better hide my dress, so that anyone won't noticed what I wore!" Oturan exclaimed. She put her dress inside her back pocket as she jumped over the giant gates of the Kuraikagure, or the Hidden Dark Village.

One of the dark boys whistled, "Hoo, boy, a hot lady is coming to town!" laughed one of the dark boys. Oturan pulls her Metal Blade and her Aura Whirlwind out of her gauntlets. "You better back off, you pervert, or I'll slice you to pieces!" Oturan shouted.

"Oh!" exclaimed the same dark boy. Oturan starts running to the beach to go to the land of Asteroids as she puts her yellow Chinese dress back on. She pulls out her kunai knife, then throw it to the invisible path at the end of the stairs.

The invisible path turns into a visible path. "Makuro, you stay put! I'll find you soon!" Oturan shouted. She ran on the stairs to hurry to the Hidden Steel Village. Oturan thought to herself, _"I'll get you to Kakashi's reunion if I had a chance to die so soon!"_

Yajin appeared behind Oturan. "Oh, Misu Naru, right?" asked Yajin. Oturan stared at Yajin. "Huh? Me? Yes, I am," Oturan said, pointing at herself. "What's the rush here?" asked Yajin. "I was looking for my relatives named Makuro Senkaiken, who left cell 5 in few months ago," Oturan said. "Wait a sec, you're talking about a girl with an antenna on her forehead?" replied Yajin. "I think I saw her running to a tree to sleep in." "Take me there, this is an emergency!" Oturan said. "I'll take you then," said Yajin. Oturan followed Yajin to the floating plains with forest.

 **Floating Plains**

They looked everywhere in each trees at the floating forest. "Are you sure that Makuro is sleeping here in the forest?" Oturan asked. "We better go to the second haganekage then," said Yajin. "Grab on to me, Yajin," Oturan said. "Why?" asked Yajin. "Trust me, I know this is crazy, but I can fly," Oturan said. "If you are in a hurry, I guess your way is faster than me," said Yajin. She climbed on Oturan's back. Oturan start soaring up in the sky above the trees. She soar to the Hidden Steel Village and to the town hall and landed there. She started running inside the town hall while Yajin catch up with Oturan.

 **Town Hall of Steel**

She opened the office inside the steel town hall. "Second Lord!" "What in the world?" exclaimed the second haganekage. He stared at Oturan and Yajin. "Oh, hello there, Naru... what brings you here?" "Have you seen my relatives name Makuro Senkaiken of the Fire?" Oturan asked. "You remember her with the antenna on her forehead, my lord," said Yajin. "Oh, her? I haven't seen Makuro, but the last time I see her, is that she left the land of Asteroids to go to the land of Bananas," the second haganekage said.

"I knew she was everywhere!" exclaimed Oturan. "Thank you for your service, lord second, and I'll go find Makuro there! Oh, but where's the land of Bananas?" "It is at the south of this land, just go ahead and keep walking on water for six miles, and you will see a giant harbor with palm trees," Yajin said. "Okay, I will see you later!" said Oturan. She waved at Yajin and the second haganekage, then went out of the town hall. Oturan flew out south of the land of Asteroids.

 **The Land of Bananas**

One of the island chunin from the land of Bananas name Asagi Hiyorisama, lead Makuro into a disaster in the Shimakagure, or Hidden Island Village. Her hair was orange and short, yet on part of her short pigtail was in front. Her shiny eyes matches her yellow green clothes, and her protector has the symbol of the banana leaves unlike the leaf from the Land of Fire.

"Why are you taking me to your trouble?" Makuro asked. "You're the only Senkaiken around near my land to help me," replied Asagi. "If you save our village, then I'll let you go." "Is there another of my relatives in your land?" Makuro asked. "No, there aren't anymore," said Asagi. "Makuro!" a person shouted in distance. Makuro glared at the sky. "Huh? Who says my name to me?" shouted Makuro. Oturan appeared soaring. "Hey, I finally found you!" Oturan laughed.

"What the heck? Are you flying in the air?!" exclaimed Makuro, in confusion. "It was really a long story, Makuro," Oturan said. "Oh, now that's good news, another Senkaiken member is helping my village!" exclaimed Asagi. Oturan was puzzled. "Okay, what in the world is going on here?" Oturan asked, in confusion. "Senkaikens, we have a disaster in the Hidden Island Village because there was a volcano erupting magma, and I know one time, Kuaiwa Senkaiken, uses his hand to grab some lavas on his hand," said Asagi. "and that's why we need any of the Senkaiken clan around the continents to save our village from melting it."

"Sometime I'm useful with my taijutsu, but I can defense the magma with my protection," Makuro replied. "I can summon any type of chakra protection like the water, poison, fire, and other chakra nature." "If only it could rain today..." sighed Asagi. "You're a genius, Asagi! There is someone who can summon rain!" Oturan exclaimed. "What is it?" asked Asagi. "I'll use one of my teammates, Kaine Asumiko, since he can summon rain! Can you give me a second?" Oturan asked.

"You better hurry, time is tight," said Asagi. "Thank you," Oturan said, bowing down toward Asagi. Asagi created a hand signs. "Clone Jutsu!" chanted Asagi. Asagi duplicated herself into another. "Stay here until the Senkaiken girl came back, alright?" Her doppelganger shook her head and nod. Oturan was soaring fast as a lightning. She hurried to the Hidden Leaf Village.

 **Kakashi's House**

Oturan suddenly saw Iruka leaving at Kakashi's house. "Oh, Master!" Oturan exclaimed. "Hello again, Naru, what's all the rush now?" asked Iruka. "Where's Kaine and Kaoru? I need them to help me on a secret mission!" Oturan said. "Secret mission? Lord Tsunade didn't even assigned that for you," said Iruka. Oturan put her left fingers on her forehead. "Oh, never mind! I can sense them with my ki...I mean chakra!" Oturan stammered. "I guess they were at the gates! Bye, Master Iruka!"

Iruka's jaws was down as he thought to himself, _"What on Earth is going on with her? She is more out of her mind than Rock Lee…"_ shuddered Iruka. Oturan ran to the gates. Kakashi stared at Oturan run out of his house. "Hmm, I guess she is gathering her classmates to find my old teammates," Kakashi said. Iruka closed his eyes in grief. "Like you would, she is gathering my other two teammates," sighed Iruka, in depression.

 **Gates of Hidden Leaf Village**

Kaine and Kaoru was staring at the clouds. "That cloud looks like a bird," Kaine said. Oturan appeared grabbing Kaine. "Guys, I know this is out of the mission you assigned from Lord Tsunade, but this is serious! I need your help!" shouted Oturan. "With what?" Kaine asked. "There is a meltdown at the land of Bananas!" shouted Oturan, in a serious voice. "The lava is going to melt the Hidden Island Village without your help!"

Oturan grabs Kaine. "Your water skill is my only hope, this is for the villager in the Hidden Island Village! But they needed my family since one of my relatives lives there and sacrifice him!" Kaine stared at the sky. "Of course they needed my help with my water skills," Kaine said, grinning. "You better trust me, Kaine, because I'm giving you a piggyback ride," said Oturan. "Hunh?" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't have to talk about it, Kaoru, we need to hurry to the Hidden Island Village," said Oturan, grinning. "It is also for Kakashi's reunion since one of his old teammates name Makuro Senkaiken, who was out there alone." Kaine hopped on Oturan's back. Kaoru was more surprised and serious at the same time as he glares at Oturan and thought to himself, _"Is she stupid enough to save another land?"_

 **Ocean**

Oturan flew in the sky. "I'm glad you pick me up!" said Kaine. "My parents went to the land of Bananas without me!" "Oh! That was a coincidence!" Oturan exclaimed. "My relatives was heading out of town for at least a month just to go to the land of Bananas!"

 **The Land of Bananas**

Everyone was screaming and shouting as they ran away to evacuate. Asagi's doppelganger was standing on water for Oturan. "About time," said Asagi's doppelganger. "I'll take you to you relative!" "I got backup," Oturan said. She lets go of Kaine. "You better hurry, because everyone at the Hidden Island Village was evacuating there!" said Asagi's doppelganger. She ran to the Hidden Island Village as Oturan follows her with Kaine on her back as she soar.

"Where does the volcano located at the land of Bananas?" Kaine asked. "It is located at the north of the Hidden Island Village," replied Asagi's doppelganger. Makuro and Asagi was running ahead to the volcano. Makuro suddenly feel Oturan's chakra. "It's Oturan! She's coming with her friend!" Makuro exclaimed. "We're back!" said Oturan. Asagi's doppelganger vanished.

"No worries, I can cool down the eruption!" Kaine said. "So he's the one who can summon water," said Makuro. "I thought I recognize you the other time." Kaine stared above Makuro. He suddenly saw his parents climbing up the volcano. "Hey, my mom and dad are climbing up the volcano, and they didn't even tell me?" Kaine exclaimed. He ran to follow his parents. "Kaine, wait!" exclaimed Oturan. Oturan follows Kaine as Kaine's parents, Kenaiku Asumiko and Osono Asumiko, was climbing on the volcano.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Osono asked. "It is our duty to cool off the volcano, and this land is too small!" shouted Kenaiku. "Mama, Paps!" Kaine shouted. "Oh, Kaine, I didn't pick you up because my friend from this land contacted me to come here!" exclaimed Osono. "I had to bring your father to come with me!" "Kaine!" Oturan said.

"Oh? So you must be Misu Naru "Oturan" Senkaiken, Kaine's classmate!" said Kenaiku. "Yup, it's me!" Oturan said, grinning. She spoke in a serious voice. "I know this situation when my relative Makuro Senkaiken was assign to help Asagi Hiyorisama in this land! One of my relatives, Kuaiwa Senkaiken, had the power to grab a handful of lava on his hand without burning it! I guess I can handle it too!" "Did Asagi told you about Kuaiwa?" asked Osono. The volcano erupted. "Oh, my...! It's erupting!" Kenaiku exclaimed.

Makuro make a several ninjutsu signs. "Water Protection!" chanted Makuro. She summons a field size of a water field to cover the lava all over the volcano. "That's impossible! I don't see a cloud in the sky! If only if some lightning then..." Kenaiku said. Osono stares around. "Misu Naru has vanished, where she went?" asked Osono. "Lightning Wave Storm!" a person chanted. A thunderstorm appeared in the sky. Kakashi appeared with Oturan carrying him in the sky as she soared.

"Hi, it looks like you need a helping hand," greeted Kakashi. Oturan was struggling to carry Kakashi. "Oh, it's Kakashi sensei!" Kaine exclaimed. "Okay! That's better!" said Osono. She make a several hand signs with Kenaiku. "Water Style: Lake Hurricane!" They summons a hurricane over the hole of the volcano. Some of the lava was spread on the crust of the volcano.

Kaine inhaled and exhaled as his chakra of water appeared on his hands. "Brine Strike!" Kaine chanted. "I can't hold you much longer!" grunted Oturan. "You can put me down now, Naru," Kakashi said. "Oh, thank you," huffed Oturan. She soar down to put Kakashi down. "You know I can jump down, as well," Kakashi said. "Oh, right, I forgot," said Oturan. Oturan puts down Kakashi.

Kakashi chanted in foreign language as he created a several hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi chanted. He created a water dragon in his surrounded area. Oturan searched around to see if there is still more lava on the crust of the volcano. She touches some lava with her pinky finger, but it didn't melt on her fingers. She tried her whole left hand, but it still didn't hurt. "Oh, I guess Asagi was right," laughed Oturan. She grabs a stock full of lava, and throws it toward the water veil. "Wow, I never knew I had the blood of the Senkaiken!"

After the last drop of the lava, the pedestrian at the Hidden Island Village cheers at the Asumiko clan and everyone who cools down the lava inside the volcano. Makuro suddenly stared at Kakashi. "Is that you, Hatake?" Makuro exclaimed.

"Makuro?" exclaimed Kakashi. "Well, it has been a long time," Makuro removed her sashes on her face to revealed her beauty looks. _"Who knew that Makuro looks so mature and so beautiful?"_ Oturan exclaimed, thinking to herself Makuro stared at Oturan with her sashes. "Here, take my sashes for a protection, I don't need is anymore," said Makuro.

"Makuro, everyone was waiting for you to be in Kakashi's reunion," Oturan said. "Hatake's reunion?" asked Makuro. "Yes, you are invited since you are one of my old teammates," Kakashi said. He hugged Makuro as she dropped her glasses on the floor. "I'm so glad that I have see you again." Makuro hugged back at Kakashi. "Been a while," said Makuro. "Your reunion sounds kinda interesting, can I join you to your reunion, Kakashi sensei?" Kaine asked. "Yes, bring Kaoru, for sure," said Kakashi, grinning.

Oturan grabs Makuro's glasses. "Oh, Makuro, you drop your glasses," Oturan said. "Those are my X- ray vision glasses you're holding!" said Makuro. She let go of Kakashi. "Oh, I thought you were blind," Oturan said. She gives back the X-ray vision glasses to Makuro. "Thank you, Oturan," said Makuro.

"We better head back home to our village," Kakashi said, "and we have a reunion." Kakashi went back to the Hidden Leaf Village with Oturan, Makuro, Kaine, Osono, and Kenaiku.

 **Gates of the Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kaoru was waiting for Kakashi, Oturan, and Kaine with Kakashi's old classmate of cell 5 and 6. "What is taking Kakashi sensei for so long with Naru?" sighed Sakura. "Could the reunion be canceled?" "Don't give up now, Sakura, keep waiting! Kakashi should be here any minute now," Naruto pleaded. Oturan, Kaine, and Kakashi appeared with Makuro.

"Hi, guess what? Here's one more of my old teammates!" said Kakashi. "We got Makuro," Oturan huffed, between breath. "Naru there must be tired, and what on Earth are you up to?" asked Sasuke. "Long story," Oturan said. "There was an eruption at the land of Bananas, and Makuro expected to help the villagers there." "Oh, I thought you did not survive there, Makuro, we were worried about you!" exclaimed Bitsui.

"I am really good at protectiong myself, and that makes me stronger," Makuro said, grabbing Bitsui's left shoulder. Iruka suddenly appeared. "Oh, what have we had here? A reunion?" asked Iruka. "Come on, Master Iruka, join us!" Kaine said. "I did not knew that Kakashi sensei had his old teammates before Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was there," said Kaoru. Everyone started chatting.


	19. The Suspected Mission

**Been a month since I updated this series, enjoy! -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH.19: The Suspected Mission**

 **The next day...**

Naruto ran to the town hall.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnyyyyyy...!" Naruto greeted.

Tsunade's laughed echo near the exit of the town hall.

"Huh? _(I haven't heard granny laughed like that!)_ " Naruto ran to the office.

Tsunade was moving her chair backward and laughed. Naruto open the office door. "Hey, granny! What was it cheering you up?"

"Naruto? I didn't know you're here!" exclaimed Tsunade.

She cleared her throat. "Anyways, just to keep my thoughts to myself that was actually none of your business...

There was many interesting houses from the Visual Canyon! Reiha Hiura create most of the houses!"

"Reiha Hiura?" Naruto puzzled. "When did that happen?"

Kakashi was standing in front of the table. "Well, Naruto, it happened yesterday, Naruto, at the Visual Canyon," said Kakashi.

"What? I thought the Senkaiken clan was the only one can lift tons of furnitures!" Naruto exclaimed.

"There's more than just the Senkaiken clan," said Kakashi.

"I have a mission for you with cell 7 and the other two," Tsunade said.

"What is it, granny?" asked Naruto.

"I really think this would a worthless mission for you, so get me one autograph of Reiha for me at the Visual Canyon," Tsunade said.

"You want us to do what you wish with that mission?" shouted Naruto, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "What kind of hokage are you?!"

"Naruto, stop it," Kakashi asked. Kakashi stares at Tsunade.

"Lord Tsunade, who are the other two ninjas who can help us with this mission that you are assigning our cell?"

"It will be Lady Naruto Senkaiken and Iruka Umino," Tsunade said.

"To go to the Visual Canyon, pass through the Acid Dungeon, where chemical drips downward to the ground. You'll need an acid-proof parasol to pass through the Acid Dungeon, which lies at the east of the valley. I am counting on you cell and the others."

 _"(Darn, other than her stupid excuse to get autographs from Reiha, I guess she is actually telling us that this mission is important!)"_ thoughts Naruto.

"Count on us, granny! We'll see what we can do!"

"This is harder than what you were thinking if we went to the Acid Dungeon, Naruto," Kakashi sighed.

"This is a B-rank mission, but if we are completely soak with chemical, one of our bodies will be turn into dust! You'll probably get the last laugh for your own pity life now."

"Serious much, Kakashi sensei? Because I'm prepare for this!" laughed Naruto. Naruto grabs his umbrella out of his sleeves.

"Some trick," Kakashi sighed. He pulled out his summoning scroll and his kunai knife, then poke his thumb with his kunai knife to summon with his blood on his scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He summon an item. "You didn't even mention that I had my summoning scroll with me."

"Kakashi sensei, you didn't tell me that you can summon any object!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You know I can explain later, Naruto, but we had to pick up Sasuke and Sakura first," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Kakashi headed outside. Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka was waiting outside. "Oh, my! You startle me!"

"About time, Master Iruka!" exclaimed Naruto.

He grumbled, "Sasuke..."

Then he laughed, "Sakura!"

"We were waiting for you, Naruto," Iruka said. "I heard we have another mission for just the six of us!"

"Where's Lady Naruto? Isn't she with you, Master Iruka?" asked Naruto.

"Any minutes now," Iruka said. "I think we are meeting Reiha Hiura at the Visual Canyon!" said Sakura. "We need our own parasol to go through the Acid Dungeon," Sasuke said.

"I'm glad that I have one, but Sasuke was not ready enough for this mission!" taunted Naruto, mimicking Sasuke's voice,

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF SASUKE!" Sakura hollered, eyes whiten in Naruto style. She starts punching Naruto in the face.

Iruka and Sasuke vanished to their house to get their umbrella. Kakashi catches Naruto as he threw another umbrella toward Sakura's hand.

Oturan appeared taking a stroll. "Good morning!" greeted Oturan. She stares at everyone with their own umbrella. "Oh, what's going on here? And why are you holding an umbrella in a clear day?"

"Well..." Kakashi replied.

Iruka and Sasuke appeared with their umbrella.

Iruka was holding extra. "We had a mission for cell 7, of course!" Iruka finished.

"We're getting one autograph of Reiha Hiura at the Visual Canyon for the fifth hokage," added Sasuke. "Here you go, I have extra," Iruka said.

He gives Oturan an extra umbrella. "What exactly do we use for this umbrella?" said Oturan.

"If we're going to the Acid Dungeon, you'll die without it," said Iruka. "Let's go!"

"In order to start our mission, you, Lady Naruto, and the rest, will had to go to Tsunade to let her know that the rest of you are going to accept the mission that we are assigning," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, Naruto and I will wait on the rest of you."

"Thanks, Kakashi sensei," said Sakura.

Oturan, Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura went inside the town hall.

 **Moments later...**

Cell 7, Oturan, and Iruka was walking out of the village.

"Lady Naruto, I have to tell you something," Iruka said. "What is it?" asked Oturan.

Iruka stop walking and squat down toward Oturan's ear.

"I found something suspicious to Reiha, he has a bracelet that looks like a mind snake that makes him a hoax," Iruka whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" exclaimed Oturan.

"You should whisper, so that others won't know what I said something about Reiha as a hoax," Iruka whispered. "What makes him as a hoax?" asked Oturan, whispering.

"He cannot make a house without the mind snake on his right wrist," whispered Iruka. "Wow, no wonder you ended up to ranked up to a jonin!" whispered Oturan.

"Kakashi and the others don't seem to know if I was right about Reiha's hoax," Iruka whispered.

"One time he arrested anyone who disrespect him as a hoax, that's why I'm keeping this conversation as a secret."

"Iruka, is there something you are talking about?" asked Kakashi.

"Um, about the reunion that Oturan is working hard on, we just have a conversation about it!" Iruka laughed nervously. "Whew, I thought you said something nice about Reiha," said Kakashi, in relief.

 **East Hidden Leaf Valley**

Cell 7 with Oturan and Iruka was running. "So, I assume that fifth lord says that the Acid Dungeon is almost nearby," Sasuke said.

"Lady Tsunade said that the Acid Dungeon is in the east at the Hidden Leaf Valley," said Iruka.

"What kind of lame excuse for granny to assign to do something for us? She should be worry about our land, not get Reiha's autograph!" growled Naruto, in annoyed. "I was ready that time, but I thought this mission would be exciting!"

Everyone was standing toward the entrance of the Acid Dungeon.

"There it is! This must be the Acid Dungeon!" Sakura exclaimed. "Get ready, and pull your parasols up as we go inside," said Kakashi. They pull their umbrella up as they go inside the Acid Dungeon.

 **Inside Acid Dungeon**

Reiha Hiura, who created houses from the Visual Canyon, was camouflaging on a boulder.

"I heard that you're one of the strongest new chunin who can help me finish the new place at the Visual Canyon, Lady Naruto, or Oturan Senkaiken, who I will called you," Reiha chuckled.

Cell 7, Oturan, and Iruka was walking across by Reiha who is not spotted around. Sasuke stared toward the puddle.

"My eyes is glowing!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Oturan also stare at the same puddle. "It just getting curious, I wonder if other kinds of cave might allows our eyes to glow in the dark!" Oturan exclaimed.

"This Acid Dungeon is the only man-known cave in this world that can make our eyes glow in the dark as I'm concerned," said Kakashi.

Reiha hidden hurl a kunai size of an ax toward everyone. "Watch out!" Iruka shouted.

Everyone evaded the thrown axes as they avoided the acid inside the Acid Dungeon.

"Waah!" screamed Naruto. "Aiee!" Sakura screamed. "Argh!" screamed Oturan. "What's going on?!" Sasuke yelled.

One of the thrown axes stabbed the wall. Oturan grabs the axe on the wall.

"What type of ninjas here would throw this kind of weapons? I heard that this was actually used from centuries ago!" asked Oturan.

"That's Reiha's axes! He works with axes!" Iruka shouted.

"Lady Naruto, how in the world did you know about our world before you arrive here?" Kakashi asked. "I read many folk tales!" hollered Oturan.

 _"(I have been watching your skills from your first mission to the earthquake from the Hidden Leaf Valley,)"_ thoughted Reiha.

"What's folk tale had to do with Reiha? We've been attacked by an ambush!" Sakura shouted.

"What man would Reiha attacked me in the way? He's "nothing" like a bad guy!" Oturan shouted, giving everyone her quotation marks with her fingers as she defend the acid dripping with her parasol.

"You what? Why would you think that?" asked Naruto. Naruto avoided the acid dripping.

Kakashi stares at Iruka. "Hmm, while you we're talking to your student, Iruka, I thought you say a secret to Lady Naruto," Kakashi sighed. He defend with his gloves to avoid acid. "But you, I actually knew that you actually told her that Reiha is actually bad!"

"What? I just told her about yesterday about your reunion!" chuckled Iruka, smirking at Kakashi.

"Watch out, Master!" Oturan shouted, pointing behind the giant dripping acid above Iruka. "Oh, no!" exclaimed Iruka.

Sasuke stare at Iruka. "Tell me, Iruka sensei, who else besides Reiha, throws tiny stupid axes toward us?" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, the acid!" shouted Sakura. She pushed Sasuke fast to prevent soaked with acid.

"You're saying that I'm lying to Lady Naruto? Fine, as a confession, Lady Naruto and I knew that Reiha had something suspicious! Happy now?!" Iruka shouted.

 _"(Man, I can't believe that we're fighting in front of the four kids in this mission!)"_

"I hate to say this to you, Iruka sensei, I should never have trusted you all my life!" shouted Naruto.

"Will you all stop your arguing?" Reiha shouted. He jumped down toward everybody, then defend with his giant bracelet to prevent acid from falling to his flesh.

"I think that must be him," said Oturan, glaring at Reiha.

She pull out her Aura Whirlwind (weapon) out of her clothes as she ran toward Reiha, and then about to cut his neck. "Tell me, Reiha, did you attack all of us?"

"Lady Naruto Senkaiken, or shall I call you Oturan of the Saiyan?" Reiha asked. "Hmm, it should be one of my workers who attack all of you! It was all misunderstood!"

"Misunderstood, you say? I know Iruka did all this junk on purpose!" shouted Oturan.

"Lady Naruto, just leave him alone!" Kakashi shouted. Oturan stares at Kakashi.

"Hmm, Kakashi Hatake, unlike as a friend, you think Reiha is just an innocent man, but me, I think he's just joking around!" smirked Oturan. "Just come at me, so save Reiha before you do, or I'll slice him to pieces!"

Kakashi jumped toward Oturan with Reiha. He quickly grabs Reiha from Oturan. Reiha exclaimed. "Ah! No way!" Oturan exclaimed in grief.

"Iruka, come with us," Kakashi demanded. "We can prove that Reiha is not a bad man. Let's go, team 7."

Cell 7 and Iruka with Reiha went ahead to the Visual Canyon.

"Just you can't leave me here alone! I can't survive in the Acid Dungeon without you guys!" shouted Oturan.

"I know who you really are, Lady Naruto, and you are a Saiyan who fall from the sky!" Naruto shouted in distance.

Oturan avoided the falling acid as she kneel down, growling, _"(Just you wait, since I betrayed you for once, Master Iruka and I will prove that Reiha is turning Visual Canyon into a catastrophe!)"_

 **Meanwhile...**

Naruto, Reiha, and the others suddenly saw a bunch of houses down the canyon. "Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. "Amazing!" Sakura and Iruka exclaimed.

"How in the world could there be so many houses there? When I came here in the past, it is just a plain canyon!" stammered Kakashi.

"It's impossible but the Senkaiken (like that arrogant girl back in the Acid Dungeon) to build a couple of houses in less than a minute! What kind of skills do you have to make these places?" Sasuke asked. "Well, Reiha, tell us what you have got!" said Iruka, smirking.

"I made all of those building by carving it!" Reiha chuckled.

A row of the building turns into an earthquake. "Did some of the building fell by itself?" asked Naruto. "I can hear the crashing sound from here!"

"What crashing sound?" Reiha asked, pretending to be worried. He smirked evilly. "How about this? Earth Style: Mud Wall!" He attacked Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka as they screamed in unison. They felled from the sky.

Oturan appeared out of the Acid Dungeon to the Visual Canyon.

"You fiend! What in the blaze did you do to Master Iruka and my friends, you hoax?" shouted Oturan. She throw her parasol to the ground. "I tell about your teams to take a look around the building," Reiha said, in a calm, innocent voice.

"Think so? There is no time for my teams to sight-see your new craving building!" shouted Oturan.

She pull out her Metal Blade (weapon) and her Aura Whirlwind out. "I can't hear your voice from inside the cave, but I know that you're faking it, you lying jerk!" "Very well, Oturan," Reiha smirked.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Sorry again for the long wait! It's only been a month since I updated the last chapter! This next adventure has been a refresh moments for the stars of Naruto including Oturan! Yet, it has now have a bit suspense!**

 **Come on and review this updated! Or PM for a shoutout!**


	20. Reiha is

**CH. 20: Reiha is...**

Oturan appeared out of the Acid Dungeon to the Visual Canyon. "You fiend! What in the blaze did you do to Master Iruka and my friends, you hoax?" shouted Oturan. She throw her parasol to the ground. "I tell about your teams to take a look around the building," Reiha said, in a calm, innocent voice.

"Think so? There is no time for my teams to sight-see your new craving building!" shouted Oturan. She pull out her Metal Blade (weapon) and her Aura Whirlwind out. "I can't hear your voice from inside the cave, but I know that you're faking it, you lying jerk!" "Very well, Oturan," Reiha smirked.

Reiha pulled his giant axes that is almost the same size as Oturan's two weapons. "Your giant axes is not good enough to slice my weapons," sneered Oturan, smirking. She flips her body and jump backward. Reiha hurled his mini axes at Oturan while she threw her kunai knives that is shape like a tiny boomerang at Reiha. "Whoa!" They evaded their own weapons. Reiha caught Oturan's kunai boomerang, and hurled it back at Oturan.

"Your kunai knives are perfectly thrown like a boomerang!" Reiha chuckled. He throw Oturan's kunai boomerang back toward Oturan as she defend with her leafband. Oturan grunts. "What now? Are you going to keep fighting against me like this?" asked Oturan, between breath. "If you say so," Reiha said.

"You spied me everywhere, and you attacked all of my teams at the Acid Dungeon just to attack me, it is not nice to spy on someone like me!" yelled Oturan. She unleashed anger that flows with thunder waves and aura. "Ohohoho! I knew you're really strong! That's why I want you to help me carve more building!" Reiha laughed.

"You want me to carve building with you to finished all the worlk for you? Sorry, Reiha, just because once I've touch one gigantic boulder, doesn't mean it can be that perfect enough to build one house!" shouted Oturan. "Well, I see…" Reiha said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Cell 7 and Iruka landed on a carving building. Sakura landed on Kakashi. The building they have landed had cracks. "Shoot! The building! It's fragile!" exclaimed Sakura. "We better get off!" Iruka shouted, pointing at the fragile buildings. "My evidence is what happened if all of you don't think this was the evidence that Reiha is hiding from everyone!"

Kakashi grabs both Naruto and Sakura as they exclaimed. The rest jumped off the fragile building. "Well, Iruka, I had to admit that we were wrong about Reiha," said Kakashi, grinning. "Are you serious? You mean that you're wrong?" Iruka asked, in confusion. "I am serious, Iruka, I'm telling the truth!" said Kakashi, in a serious voice.

He stares at the carving building. "You're right about Reiha because he had done all of this without using a summoning jutsu!" "Thanks, I had a good eye," Iruka said. "Iruka sensei, watch out!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke pushed Iruka away from the falling building. "We can't get out of this in our tail!" "I'm not good enough to smash the air if the building falls like dominoes!" Sakura shouted. "This is an outrage! There's no holding back!" shouted Sasuke.

 **In the middle of Oturan's battle with Reiha...**

They continued in combat. Oturan heard loud noises of the falling building in the distance. Oturan quickly performed Clone Jutsu to summon another five doppelgangers of her. "Find my teams!" Oturan's doppelgangers rush to find Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka at the falling building.

 **At the distance...**

Sasuke suddenly notice Oturan's doppelgangers. "What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke. "No, wait, it's her doppelgangers! They are coming to get us!" Sakura exclaimed. "Grab on!" said all Oturan's doppelgangers.

Each of Oturan's doppelgangers gives a piggyback rides to them as the doppelgangers run like the wind. They stop where Oturan and Reiha fights. "Are you just taking us back where we started?" Naruto asked. "They just did," said Kakashi. Oturan's doppelgangers vanished.

"Take this!" Oturan shouted. She threw a letter bomb at Reiha. Reiha avoided Oturan's letter bomb, but suddenly, it exploded on Reiha's left shoulder. "Aah!" screamed Reiha. "Didn't Reiha have evaded Lady Naruto's letter bomb?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi pulled his leaf band up to his forehead to show his sharingan, his mirror eye. "Lady Naruto has a hand of a mysterious golden flame inside her other type of energy from another world, and that's why she can burn her letter bomb easily," replied Kakashi. "If Reiha is going to evade one thousand letter bombs from Lady Naruto, He will ended up dying," Sasuke said.

Oturan grabs Reiha's mini axes in her battlefield while he grabs Oturan's kunai boomerang on his battlefield. "Too bad I have your axes," said Oturan. "And I have your kunai boomerang," Reiha added.

"Kakashi sensei, I think Oturan is smarter than you...with her strength!" stammered Naruto. "This is really getting insane, but they are using their weapons from each other!" Oturan and Reiha got his by their own throwing weapons. "Augh!" Reiha screams. "Uwah!" screamed Oturan. She powered down a bit.

"What the heck is going on, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. "It seems that Lady Naruto has powered down, otherwise, both her and Reiha got hit at the same time," said Kakashi. _"(Lady Naruto might be such an amateur with her anger power, but she seems to be stronger than all of my classmates!)"_

 _"(Darn it, I should have use that move that I use toward Hine Byuchomo, the Sounds ambushes, and my rival, Hironari…)"_ Oturan thoughts.

 ***Flashback***

 _Oturan trained with Tsunade, battle the Akatsuki's minds, survive at the Forest of Death, fought Hironari, and break the wall at the Hidden Leaf Valley. "Crash Style-Serenity of Fragment-wall! -Serenity of Fragment Wall! -Fragment Wall!" Oturan's shouting voice echo in her reality mind._

 ***Flashback ends***

Reiha stand toward Oturan, and grabs her arms. Oturan's eyes opened and glared at him. "Grrr… _(I got it! Don't fail me now, like last time when I fought Hironari!)_ Crash Style-" Oturan suddenly heard a key clicked into her wrist as her hand is paralyzed.

"My arms, I can't move it!" She stared up at her arms, but her arms was attached to handcuffs over a streetlight. "W-what? I've been tricked?" "Don't attack me like that, Oturan Senkaiken, for shame!" shouted Reiha.

He stared at the officers who was standing on top of the streetlight as he smirked at the police. "Officers, arrest this kid for harassing in front of me!" One of the officers jumped down as the other pull out the streetlight for Oturan.

"Then how can you explain-" Oturan shouted. "Save your comments to the judge, young lady," said one of the officers. Naruto and the others appeared. "Lady Naruto! We know Reiha is-" Naruto shouted. The officers handcuffed Naruto and the others. "You're the young lady's teams who knows what she said? You six are also arrested!" said one of the officers. "But w-" Naruto shouted. "You'll also explain it to the judge as well," said Reiha. More officers appeared to arrested Oturan, Naruto, and the others.

"Sorry, guys, I've failed, and now we're busted," said Oturan. "Don't say anything, Lady Naruto," Kakashi said.

 **Konoha Prison**

Cell 7, Oturan, and Iruka was sitting down or standing up as they have a conversation. Oturan was standing toward the corner of the cell crossing her arms over her chest. "I am tired of waiting here in prison, and you actually start fighting Reiha! You should have just talk to him!" Naruto shouted, pointing toward Oturan.

"I should have stayed with you, Lady Naruto, but your friends wants the truth from me, but I have no choice," said Iruka. "You betrayer! I knew this is a stupid mission that granny assign us!" Naruto shouted, punching Oturan in the back. Oturan did not feel a thing. "I can't bear this pressure much longer! You have more people to hate you more than me for the rest of your life since you have the power of anger!"

Oturan chuckled, "You really think so? I think you have quite the anger, Naruto. It is really fun fighting another ninjas in this world." Naruto growled as Sakura exclaimed as he continued to attack Oturan, then contined to punch Oturan in the back. "It's not funny! You'll push yourself more than me! You're crazy and desperate as death! I blame you!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, stop it," Kakashi said, grabbing Naruto's arms. "It is actually our fault that Tsunade sent us to get Reiha's autograph as our mission. We know that Reiha had gone too far with his reputation. Iruka was the first one in our group who knew that Reiha Hiura is breaking the whole Visual Canyon with his constructional skill." "Yes, that's right," said Iruka. "I knew he is up to something peculiar before Kakashi did."

One of the officers opens the cell where Naruto, Oturan, and the others are. "You six are at court of Judge Gatsubi tomorrow," one of the officers said. "Shiaki, is that you?" exclaimed Kakashi. "Oh, Kakashi, I thought I don't recognize you!" Shiaki, the officer said. "It has been a while! I feel so bad that you have been in prison!" "It will be fine now, Shiaki, we won't be here any longer," said Kakashi.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **I feel so ashamed of Cell 7 including Oturan and Iruka of how they disrespected Reiha. I'm sorry that happens. The truth is coming next time on Naruto Second Edition! Review and follow!**


	21. The Truth

**CH. 21: The Truth**

 **Town Hall Office of Fire**

"Lord Tsunade!" a jonin, Aoba shouted. Tsunade woke up from her nap on her desk. "What is it, Aoba?" exclaimed Tsunade. "Cell 7 and the other two from cell unknown 1 had gone missing!" Aoba said. "But now, they were arrested from criticizing Reiha Hiura as a criminal!"

"Now why should Reiha be suspectful? He is just a construction worker!" said Tsunade. " _(Since cell 7 with Iruka and the newbie named Oturan failed to finished their mission, what's left without them?)_ "

"Lord Tsunade, I thought of who will be the lawyer! His name is Kumo Senkaiken!" Aoba said. Tsunade exclaimed, and then closes her eyes.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Kumo Senkaiken was running to the office._ _"My lord, bad news!" shouts Kumo._ _"The valley was in trouble! There was about to have an earthquake there,_ _and we can't escape! All of us need to evacuate the valley!_ _Right after there's an earthquake, we need someone to break the wall near the Senkaiken Residence!"_

 ***Flashback ends***

"Kumo? He's the man who told me about the Hidden Leaf Valley!" exclaimed Tsunade. Kumo Senkaiken, known as Oturan's father, appeared. "I'm here again, my lord," Oturan's father said. "I heard about my daughter who was in prison." "Come, Kumo, we're going to visit them in prison," said Tsunade, in a serious voice.

 **Konoha Prison**

Oturan was sleeping sideways, but suddenly, the prison door was opened. It was Officer Shiaki. "Lady Naruto, you have a visitor," Shiaki said. "Darn it, can't you see that I need a beauty sleep here?" groaned Oturan. She stand up as she rubbed her eyes.

 **The next day at the court room...**

Everyone was chatting about cell 7, Oturan, and Iruka. Judge Gatsubi hits the table with a hammer. "Everyone in this entire court please be silent as exhibit A is cell 7, as known as Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake with the two members of cell unknown 1, Lady Naruto "Oturan" Senkaiken and Iruka Umino," Judge Gatsubi said.

Cell 7 including Oturan and Iruka appeared handcuffed while Officer Shiaki stand in the right of them. The crowd exclaimed. "That can't be! _(This can't be happening? Sasuke is a criminal?!)_ " exclaimed Ino. " _(That's Lady Naruto and Master Iruka!)_ " Muharu exclaimed.

" _(Master? Lady Naruto? What are they doing at court? No wonder they left us!)_ " exclaimed Kaine. " _(She causes too much trouble, isn't she?)_ " Kaoru thoughts. " _(I knew Tsunade would make this situation comes to them...)_ " grumbled Jiraiya. "Hmph! _(They should be ashamed of themselves who disrespecting me!)_ " Reiha thoughts, glaring at them. " _(Why bother coming here, anyway? We were in the middle of our mission!_ )" sighed Asuma.

"Sakura Haruno, you'll be the first suspender to explain what happen between you and Reiha," the lawyer said. Sakura sat down next to Judge Gatsubi, then stare toward everyone. "A...as I was saying, Reiha Hiura likes to build places at the Visual Canyon," said Sakura. "As I'm saying, he helps the homeless people who needs a home or a place to live and sleep. He first appeared at the Acid Dungeon just to attack us with tiny axes "That is what I saw back there. I'm just being honest, and I'm not lying! That's all I need to say, thank you."

"Judge Gatsubi, Sakura Haruno said that Reiha uses tiny axes to attack cell 7," the lawyer said. "Bring Sasuke Uchiha, who will be the next suspect," said Judge Gashubi.

Sakura went back to her seat with cell 7, Oturan, and Iruka as Sasuke sat next to Judge Gashubi, and stared at everyone. "Reiha who was the construction worker from the Visual Canyon, uses his axes for battles and hard work. Inside and out, he attacks us with a strange mud wall at the Visual Canyon," Sasuke said. "Sasuke said Reiha uses a jutsu call Earth Style: Mud Wall from the third hokage," said the lawyer.

" _(He must have stolen that technique from lord third!)_ " Kakashi exclaimed. "Naruto Uzumaki, tell the truth about Reiha," said Judge Gashubi. Sasuke went back to his seat as Naruto sat in the same place as Sasuke and Sakura. "Back in my younger days, as everyone jeers the heck out of me, Reiha was everyone's hero at the Hidden Leaf Village," Naruto said.

"But now, before we were sent here in jail, we're on a mission to get Reiha's autograph for granny who was the fifth hokage." Everyone chattered in unison. "For cripes sake, we would have died at the Acid Dungeon by Reiha's axes-which it was his jobs!" Naruto glared as he pointed at Reiha. Everyone exclaimed.

Judge Gashubi glared at Kakashi. "Ex-Anbu Kakashi Hatake, how about you? Do you have anything to say to Reiha? All three of your teammates says something suspected to Reiha," asked Judge Gashubi. "My truth is about Reiha is that he is a great builder in Visual Canyon, but suddenly, as we tunnel to the Acid Dungeon, we heard a destruction," Kakashi explained. "The building at the Visual Canyon was tearing it apart.

My conclusion is that Reiha is-" Reiha's doppelganger attacks Kakashi's back with his axe just to make him unconscious. Several people inside the court exclaimed and screams. "Oh, no! Kakashi sensei!" shouted Naruto. "No way..." Oturan exclaimed.

Reiha's doppelganger vanished. "I have made an objection! I can't take them of what they are saying to me! They think that they have been framed!" shouted Reiha. Some of the people left the court in safety. Reina smirked at Iruka. "Well, you were right all along in the first place, Iruka Umino; you have such a good sharp eye!"

"What did you expect? Reina's showing his true self!" Choji shouted. "We cannot sit around forever, we're going all on one!" shouted Guy. "Okay, Guy sensei!" Lee agreed. Lee attacks Reiha in the stomach, but missed. Instead, Reiha defended with his two axes.

Asuma throws his throwing weapons at Reiha while Reiha throws his mini axes toward everyone including Naruto and the others. " _(Grr...now that my weapons from Gramps Hatake is taken away, I was unable to fight until we're free! Even we can't use our chakra to attack back at Reiha!)_ " growled Oturan.

"Rasen-uhh! Darn!" Naruto groaned. Naruto was burned by a chakra mark on his hands. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and Oturan also had their chakra marks on their hands earlier. "Rotation!" chanted Neji. He spins as a chakra sphere is flowing all over his area. Kaoru uses the Art of Substitution, then attack. "Metal Air Palm!" Kaoru chanted. He uses his hand to unleash a metal palm in the air.

" _(Good work, everyone, keep attacking Reiha, I'll defend him!)_ " thoughts Kakashi. Kakashi pulls out Reiha's axe off of his back and ran toward Reiha. "My lord, Reiha is getting rid of us, so he could destruct the whole Visual Canyon!"

"And what about the two members of cell unknown 1? You agree with cell 7?" the lawyer asked. "I agree with Cell 7, although I appeared to know that Reiha has some suspect to reveal!" shouted Iruka. "Yes! Reiha is actually tricking us the whole time! He might be as strong as me, I disagree!" Oturan said. "Please let yourself know that you will prove us that we are innocent!"

"I hereby cell 7, known as Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake with two member of cell unknown 1, also known as Lady Naruto " Oturan" Senkaiken and Iruka Umino, released," said Judge Gashubi. "All right!" Naruto laughed. "Oh, thank you," sighed Oturan. "That was really good situation, Kakashi, I'm so glad you are back," Shiaki said. One of the black ops and Shiaki apprehended Reiha as he growled in defeat.

Oturan's Senkaiken clan appeared out of nowhere in the seat. "Oturan!" Senkaiken exclaimed. "Huh?" exclaimed Sakura. "Are you here the whole time just to see me again?" Oturan asked. "We were so worried that you'll end up in jail for the rest of your life," said Oturan's mother, Katsuma. "You just heard the whole story from cell 7," Oturan said.

Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared. "What's going on?" asked Tsunade. "Reiha was suspended for stabbing Kakashi sensei in the back, granny," Naruto said. "I really apologize, fifth lord, but we fail to get Reiha's autograph for you," sighed Iruka. Tsunade grabs an autograph of Reiha out of her pocket.

"Fail? What do you think you have failed with cell 7 and your student?" Tsunade laughed. "It was inside my pocket, all along! How in the world did it get inside my pocket in the first place?" Naruto glared at Tsunade. "Oh, granny, you trick us! You put us in jail on purpose! This is all nothing!" growled Naruto, eyes whitened in Naruto style. "Good point, Naruto, I admit that it was mostly my fault, like what you said to me in jail," Oturan sighed.

Jiraiya whispered to Oturan, "One second thought, I actually got Reiha's autograph the other day, and put it inside fifth lord's pocket while she slept."

He smells Oturan and chuckled. "You smell so good like a charm, by the way." Oturan paused, then push Jiraiya, and run away. oturan starts screaming as her eyes whitened in Naruto style. Jiraiya ran after Oturan. Tsunade growled, "Jiraiya, how dare you're acting inappropriate in front of Lady Naruto!" Tsunade catches up to Jiraiya. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka chases after Tsunade.

 **So sorry for the wait. I was too busy with other fanfic. Please review or PM. I also added some situation in the beginning of this chapter. Takemotsu's name change into Kumo.**


	22. The Gender Bender

**It's been more than a month to upload the next chapter of The Next Path. Now enjoy! -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 22: The Gender Bender**

 **Hidden Leaf Forest**

A day after Oturan's third mission or four, at the Hidden Leaf Forest, Makuro was sitting down on a giant trunks feeling furious and depressed. She was wearing her shoulder off mesh sleeves underneath her V-shirt with her light green pants. Don't get her characteristic completely right, because her voice is like a male teenager. "It's been a couple of weeks since I changed my gender," Makuro sighed.

Oturan suddenly appeared with her black strapless cleavage combat suit. She puts her yellow Chinese dress on over her revealing top. "Oh, Makuro, what are you doing here?" asked Oturan. "Mm..." Makuro grumbled. She turns away from Oturan.

"Hey, no need to turn away from me, but can't you say another word toward me?" asked Oturan. "Please tell me, you're one of my relatives!"

Makuro paused. "Well...I really hate to say this in front of anybody, because I'll be looking like a woman for the rest of my life," Makuro sighed. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Oturan.

"I use to be a guy," Makuro said. "But now, it feels like my body has a sudden supernatural changes." Oturan stand toward Makuro, staring at her, head to toe. "What more can you say? Boys have more problems than girls! I guess you're so lucky!" laughed Oturan.

"I wish," Makuro said. "How did you turn yourself into a girl, anyways?" asked Oturan. "Tell me what exactly happened back then!"

"Would you be quiet if I tell you? If I'm bad enough for you, you'll end up asking a lot of embarrassing question about my body!" Makuro growled. "You asked too much question about me as a female!"

"Okay, okay, I will be quiet, jeez!" stammered Oturan. Makuro took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Many weeks ago, before cell 7 existed, I was the clumsy kid named Rairyu Senkaiken," Makuro explained.

 ***Flashbacks***

 **Ninja Academy**

 _At the ninja academy, Rairyu accidentally breaks the desk. "Oops! Not again!" Rairyu exclaimed. "Rairyu, this is the sixth time you breaks the desk! You'll have to fix the broken desk after class!" shouted Iruka._

 _"I'm sorry, Iruka sensei, but my strength is out of control!" Rairyu stammered. "Don't you talk back at me, Rairyu, I'm warning you!" shouted Iruka. "But, Iruka-" Rairyu said. "No buts, no reason!" shouted Iruka. "You will be put in detention instead! And go outside of class until I tell you to come back in!" Rairyu went outside feeling furious._

 _Hours later after classes are over, Rairyu was feeling depressed. Some of the classmates taunt at Rairyu. "You called yourself Senkaiken? How pathetic!" a kid chuckled._

 _Rairyu ran away. "Run, Rairyu, run! Run as fast as you can!" Rairyu shed his tears._

 _"Shut up!" shouted Rairyu. Thunder waves flows all over Rairyu's body. He ran to the gates, and into the forest. He started weeping. "(If only I can change into a girl forever, they won't make fun of me anymore...)"_

 _A hidden pink and blue dust appeared toward Rairyu's sight as he coughed. Rairyu suddenly turns into a female. Two buttons popped out of her dress shirt as her chests grew._

 _The she Rairyu landed on the ground near the river. "What the heck?" She still has the same voice as Rairyu, and looks at her reflection on the river. "This can't be! I'm a girl now?"_

 _She looks at her new huge breasts. "Aah! No way!" She touches her breasts, her hourglass hips, and her shoulders as she shudders._

 _"If I'm a girl, who am I? Raira?!" She paused, then smirked. "No, but, I'll be known as Makuro Senkaiken, since I had a life of black!" Makuro ran to the village._

 _Suddenly, Kakashi notice Makuro running with her cleavage shown. "Huh? Where did you come from? And cover your cleavage!" Kakashi exclaimed._

 _"Just so you know, you look like a firefly because two parts of your hair is a cowlick." "I have my mother's blood," said Makuro._

 _"I'm Kakashi Hatake, jonins of Leaf," Kakashi said. "I'm Makuro Senkaiken," said Makuro. "Where did you come from?" Kakashi asked. "I was at the Hidden Leaf Valley," said Makuro._

 _"Huh, I don't recognize you at the valley, but you seem to be one of my greatest students in my team because of your strength," Kakashi said. "We'll talk more lately if you change your clothes."_

 _"Are you going to stay here at the forest?" asked Makuro. "For a while," Kakashi said. Makuro ran to the valley._

 ** _Later..._**

 _As Makuro went to Rishon's house, Makuro knocked the door. "Rishon! Open up!" shouted Makuro. Rishon opened the door._

 _"Oh, who are you? And where is my brother?" Rishon asked. "Your brother turns out to be me," said Makuro._

 _"Are you sure you're Rairyu? I recognize your voice, your eyes, and your hair!" Rishon exclaimed._

 _"Yes, but my name is now Makuro," said Makuro. "Where are my clothes to wear?" "Your clothes are now from Rairyu," Rishon said. "I'm filthy from all of the running, I'll cool off myself," said Makuro._

 _In the bathroom, Makuro removed her clothes, then went to the shower. She turns on the hot water._

 _"(I shouldn't have thought about myself as a girl...but now, it's too late.)"_

 _After she took a shower, Makuro put on another clothes from Rairyu that fits her. She was wearing her shoulder off mesh sleeves underneath her short sleeves dress shirt and light green pants with her zori. "Perfect."_

 _She ran outside. "I'm going out for a conversation, big brother!" "Makuro!" Rishon exclaimed. Makuro was running to the forest._

 ** _Hidden Leaf Forest_**

 _Kakashi was reading his book called "Make Out Paradise." "Hatake!" shouted Makuro._

 _She was looking around, but suddenly, Kakashi was right behind Makuro. "Oh!" "Hi, again," Kakashi greeted._ _"I have something to confess, Hatake, I was actually a boy that turns to a girl for life," said Makuro. "You must be lucky, Makuro, unlike me, I had to strengthen up my body," Kakashi said. "Me too, that's what makes me a Senkaiken, but that causes me a lot of trouble," sighed Makuro._

" _You moron!" a person shouted. "Where's my younger son, who is known as Rairyu?" A person who dresses like from the Land of Shadows is the dark Honoru._

 _"You're looking for me, mother, but I have change into a girl," said Makuro. "Makuro that is not your mother, but she is a dark ninja!" Kakashi shouted._

 _"I don't care! She is my mother whom I care!" shouted Makuro. "Your real mother is trapped at the Land of Shadows!" Kakashi shouted._

 _"I'll kill you for killing my son!" shouted the dark Honoru. The dark Honoru attacks Makuro while Makuro uses a defensive technique. "Aerial Shield!" Makuro chanted. A blueish-green chakra appeared surrounding around Makuro's sight._

 _Suddenly, two middle age men name Kyuusai Hirosaiko and Makadori Hatake, appeared. "I found her!" exclaimed Makadori, pointing at the dark Honoru. "What is that kid doing with Kakashi?" Kyuusai asked._

 _"No clue, but the kid in a light green trousers looks like she is talking to her mother!" said Makadori._

 _Kakashi stared at Kyuusai and Makadori. "What are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked. "That woman toward you is dark Honoru, and we are going to fight her!" replied Kyuusai._ _"You must protect that girl."_

 _Kakashi stared at Makuro. "This is no ordinary mission, Makuro," Kakashi said. "If you ran away from me, you're dead."_

 _Makadori attacks the dark Honoru with his Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind, and missed. "You move too slow, slowpoke," chuckled the dark Honoru._

 _Makadori's hands spread with lightning, then separate his hands. "Lightning Waves!" Makadori chanted. Honoru got hit, and vanished. "Darn it! That's just a doppelganger!"_

 _Kakashi put his leaf band up to show his sharingan as he stares around his sight. "The dark Honoru is at the west of the forest," said Kakashi. Kyuusai and Makadori ran to the west of the forest. "Trust me, I'll still protect you, even if the dark Honoru is coming after you."_

 _Makuro exclaimed and looked at Kakashi's right eye. "I know that sharingan! It belongs to the Uchiha clan!" Makuro shouted._

 _"You stole the sharingan eye, how could you?!" She pushes Kakashi. "Makuro!" exclaimed Kakashi._

 _"You should be ashamed of yourself, Hatake! Stealing an eye is the wrong thing!" Makuro shouted. Thunder waves are flowing all over Makuro's body._ _"I did not steal this sharingan, I actually lost my eye," said Kakashi._

 _"I still don't believe of what you said to me, Hatake! Stay out of my life!" Makuro shouted, shedding her tears._

" _I'm just trying to protect you from the dark Honoru, if you have me, you'll be saved," said Kakashi._ _"You're expecting me to be saved by you when I was a woman?" Makuro shouted. She spoke in voice breaks. "And now, you're going to kill me because I'm from the Senkaiken clan!" Makuro starts weeping._

 _"I have no harm for you, Makuro, it will be okay if those guys out there defeated the dark Honoru," said Kakashi. The dark Honoru appeared stabbing Kakashi. "Urgh…"_

 _"Hatake!" Makuro exclaimed. "Makuro, run away…" groaned Kakashi. "You got no one to protect you, your choice is to die by virgin, or let your friend die," the dark Honoru smirked._

 _Makuro pulls two kunai knives out of her holster. "I said neither! You can't give up on me, but you can't give up stabbing my friend!" huffed Makuro._

 _"Fine, then, I'll stab you to death!" the dark Honoru shouted. She attacks Makuro, but Makuro defend with her two kunai knives. "I don't think you're strong enough to defend my sword!"_

 _The dark Honoru counterattack Makuro as the dark Honoru stabbed Makuro between her chests._

 _Makuro screams as she coughed up blood as she turns unconscious. Her dress shirt was ripped down to Makuro's cleavage. Honoru starts chuckling as she fled. Kyuusai and Makadori reappeared._

 _"Kakashi!" exclaimed Makadori. "The kid's hurt in her cleavage, too!" Kyuusai shouted. "They must have been stabbed by the dark Honoru, but she vanished!" "This is a serious injury for those two! We better take them to the Konoha hospital immediately!" shouted Makadori. Kyuusai carries Makuro as Makadori carries Kakashi on his back._

 ** _Hours later at the Konoha Hospital..._**

 _Rishon and Guy were stared at Makuro and Kakashi who was bedridden separately. "Who's she?" asked Guy. "She used to be a he, and her name is Makuro from the Senkaiken clan," Rishon replied._

 _"I sure hope they will be okay." Kakashi was the first one who is awake. "Oh!" exclaimed Kakashi. He stared at Guy, then at Rishon. "Guy, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I am just seeing if you are okay or not, Kakashi," Guy said. "Same here to Makuro, but it was Rishon's responsibility."_

 _"We're bedridden at the same room?" exclaimed Kakashi. Rishon pulls out the sheet curtain to show Makuro who was rested as Kakashi states at her. Makuro suddenly wakes up._

 _"Urgh..." Makuro moans. "She's alive!" exclaimed Guy. Makuro stares at Rishon, Guy, and Kakashi._

 _"What are you doing resting at the same room as me?!" Kakashi and Makuro asked in unison. They paused as Makuro covered her mouth, then Makuro button down her hospital clothes to reveal sashes wrapped over her bleeding cleavage._

 _Kakashi feels his chest. "(It was Honoru who did this to us!)" exclaimed Kakashi. He stared at Guy. "What ever happen to the dark Honoru?" "I heard the dark Honoru vanished to the Land of Shadows to break free," Guy said, glaring at Kakashi._

 _Kakashi put his hand on Makuro's upper left arm. "Forgive me again, Makuro, I had my sharingan for a long time, and I was chosen to receive it," said Kakashi. Makuro nearly grabs Kakashi's hand on her upper left arm._

 _"Of course..." Makuro said, grinning. She turns furious again as she let go of Kakashi. "...not! My own mother was capture at the Land of Shadows! With only one sharingan, you're not good enough to be Uchiha! As I mention Uchiha, you'll kill me!"_

 _"I didn't expect you to not accept my apologies!" exclaimed Kakashi. "What kind of person are you? A copycat? That's the point of the Uchiha, not you, Hatake!" Makuro growled._

 **A/N: Makuro's name is actually a black film of her flashbacks. This was actually a side story of how Makuro's voice still sounded like a male teenager. Other chapter of this series has been edit right now. Please review, follow, and favorite.**


	23. Incoming of Cell 5

**Ch. 23: Incoming of Cell 5**

 _ **One week later...**_

 _After the healing of Makuro's wound, she went to the ninja academy. Her scar is still on her cleavage inside her short sleeves, dress shirt. Some of the classmates stared at her._ _"Who's the new girl?" asked one of the boys. Iruka suddenly stared at Makuro._

 _"Oh, it looks like we have a new student!" Iruka exclaimed. Iruka stares at the students in the entire classroom. "Everyone, settled down for the new student!"_ _He kneels down and grins. "I'm Iruka Umino. Tell me, what is your name?" "My name is Makuro, Makuro Senkaiken," said Makuro._

 _"You look a lot like Rairyu since he was absent today, what happen to him?" Iruka asked._ _"I have nothing to say about Rairyu, unless we will talk in private tomorrow," said Makuro. "Sure, I won't forget, Makuro," Iruka said._ _"With those attitude from Rairyu, you sure learn a lot from your family without learning here. You're just about time to be part of a cell member, that's the good news!"_

 _Iruka scribbles out one of the classmates' name, then put Makuro's name on it, then reads the paper on the blackboard. Makuro glared as a suspect._ _"For team member 5, it will be Bitsui Hadaka, Kayano Kirara, and Makuro Senkaiken!"_ _Kayano stared at her butterfly buddy name Mukou. "(Can you believe it, Mukou? We have the newbies! Hehehehe!)" thought Kayano._

 _"(Not a single boy in my team? They're so weak, that's for sure...)" Makuro thoughts._

 _ **Later...**_

 _Makuro was strolling in the hallway to find Bitsui and Kayano. "Where on Earth are they? They should be with me!"_ _Bitsui and Kayano were chattering, but then, they stared at Makuro._

 _Bitsui was the girl with the braided style hairdo that looks like a lot of whiplashes. Kayano was wearing pink tank top over her white T-shirt and tan pants._

 _"Hello, you must be Makuro Senkaiken," greeted Bitsui._ _"I was wondering if you're looking for our teacher," Kayano said. "No, I was looking for you two, that's all," said Makuro. "We would have Rairyu in our team instead of you," Kayano sighed._

 _Makuro blushed. "What were you saying? I- I mean, Rairyu is not in our team, but he was getting out of town!" stammered Makuro. "It's not like I have a twin!" She covered her face in embarrassment. "(Gosh darn it, I can't believe I'm acting so stubborn in front of those girls!)"_

 _"You are blushing about yourself, are you?" a person laughed._ _Kakashi appeared behind Bitsui and Kayano. Bitsui and Kayano stared at Kakashi, and fell on their butt and their eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Master!" exclaimed Bitsui and Kayano. Then Makuro stared at Kakashi as she blushes again. "(Oh, no, now Hatake is my master?)" Makuro thoughts._

 _ **Top of the Ninja Academy**_

 _Makuro, Bitsui, and Kayano with Mukou on her shoulder sat down on the staircase while Kakashi stand behind the rail of the view. Bitsui and Kayano were confused while Makuro was lackadaisical and furious._

 _"You guys are so quiet right now," chuckled Kakashi. "(Okay, now, this your first time teaching those kids who you're looking at. Do your best, just tell them your name, interests and personalities.)"_ _"Master, are you going to asked about yourself?" Kayano asked. "Yes, please tell us!" said Mukou._

 _"Oh, I'm Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said. "My hobbies is reading and thinking. My most interests are none of your beeswax, my least interests is my rival, and my personality is mellow and carefree. Okay then, it is your turn at my right. Tell me your name, interests, both most and least, and hobbies."_

 _"My name is Bitsui Hadaka, member of the Hadaka clan!" greeted Bitsui. "My hobbies are braiding my hair, most interests are showing off, least interests are getting a haircut, and my personality is attentive!" "That's something, Bitsui, next person," Kakashi said._

 _"Kayano Kirara, at your service, Kakashi sensei!" greeted Kayano. "My hobbies are to collect butterflies! I have mine name Mukou! My greatest interests are to study about butterflies! My least interests are rainy days! Lastly, I'm pretty stubborn sometimes, but willing for some excitement!" "Hmm, you got guts," Kakashi said. "Next!" He whispered to Makuro, "What is your name again?"_

 _"I am Makuro Senkaiken," said Makuro. "My hobbies are protecting myself from danger, my interest is to not be pick on, the worst interest is my stubbornness, and I have a calm and offensive personality."_

 _"Kakashi sensei, you said your interest was nothing of what you said, and what is it?" Kayano asked. "Tell us!" said Mukou._ _"All right, you got me there, Kayano," Kakashi said. "I will tell you about loooooove...!" His singing tone hits high as Makuro, Bitsui, and Kayano paused._

 _Only Bitsui and Kayano laughed hysterically hard as Makuro snickers. "How can you sing so high, Master? You suddenly sing funny!" laughed Bitsui. "Sorry, Hatake, you're not that bad at all," Makuro snickered._

 _"Now it is time for me to laugh at you, I'll make you chicken out," laughed Kakashi. Bitsui and Kayano sighed as they stop laughing._ _"Bitsui, I'll get you a haircut, Kayano, release Mukou, and Makuro..." Kakashi whispered to Makuro, "You're cute as a girl." "What?!" Bitsui yells. "My butterfly buddy?!" exclaimed Kayano. Makuro starts blushing._

 _"Hahahahaha! You just did it! I'm just joking around!" Kakashi laughed. "Of course you're kidding! What are you going to teach us?!" shouted Kayano._ _Kakashi sighed after he laugh about tricking the two girls and a transgender kid. "The first lesson will starts tomorrow morning, don't be late!" Kakashi said. "Bring your ninja weapons, holster, and your skills!"_

 _Bitsui raises her hand. "Where will we meet you tomorrow?" asked Bitsui. "I'll meet you at the training field at 9:00 in the morning," Kakashi said. "Don't eat anything for breakfast tomorrow morning!"_

 _ **The next morning, at the training field...**_

 _Makuro, Bitsui, and Kayano with Mukou was waiting for Kakashi. Their stomach is growling. "So hungry..." groaned Bitsui. Makuro was still blushing about Kakashi._ _"Exactly at 9:00, that old gramps should be here, where is he now? Doing his business?!" growled Kayano. Kakashi appeared. "Good morning, everyone, I'm sorry that I'm running late," Kakashi greeted. "Perhaps I'm doing my business last night."_

 _"Of course you're doing your business like I said earlier, you cakehole!" shouted Kayano, eyes whiten in Naruto style._ _"What are we doing here today? Some secret training with you?" Makuro asked. "Oh, why didn't I think of that? We'll train!" said Kakashi._ _"Today, I'll train you to get my bells off of my pocket. Only two of you will get the bell, but not one of you."_

 _"I'll get your bell and kick you in the groin with my empty stomach, that's for sure!" Kayano shouted. Kayano kicked Kakashi, but he grabs her leg._ _"I'm not ready yet, Kayano, I didn't say go," said Kakashi. "One of you who are weak, can talk loud. The strongest is the quietest one, but someone average, stays the same." Kakashi let go of Kayano's leg. "Get going!"_

 _He pulls out a book called Make Out Privilege. "Your interests are your weakness!" Kayano laughed. "Kayano, no! It's a trap!" shouted Bitsui._ _Kayano kicked Kakashi, but missed. Kakashi sat down on his ankle. "This is one of the three techniques called taijutsu!" Kakashi said. He stands up, then picked Kayano in the air like he is doing the split kick. Kayano screams in the air. "Well, who's next in line? Is it you, or you, Makuro?"_

 _"Go ahead, Bitsui, leave him to me last," said Makuro. "Your braid hair might handle him." "Got it!" Bitsui said._ _"The next technique with ninja skills is ninjutsu," said Kakashi. "Fear my hair!" Bitsui shouted. She grabs Kakashi's arms with her hair. "Good news, Bitsui," said Kakashi. "Aren't you forgetting something?"_

 _Kakashi hand is flowing with chakra. "The chakra on my both of my hands will allow me to get a strong grip including your hair." He uses Bitsui as a hammer throw._

" _Whoa! Kayano, heeeeeeeelp!" Bitsui screamed. "Bitsui!" shouted Makuro. She was in the air without jumping. Kakashi threw Bitsui at the top of the tree as she screams._

 _"Well, Makuro, you're the only one left, if both of your classmates can't seem to get the bells," said Kakashi. "Like you need to asked, I will!" Makuro said, smirking. "This is what I called, genjutsu," said Kakashi. Makuro ran toward Kakashi as she growled._


	24. The Last Visit

**CH. 24: The Last Visit**

" _Well, Makuro, you're the only one left, if both of your classmates can't seem to get the bells," said Kakashi. "Like you need to asked, I will!" Makuro said, smirking._ _"This is what I called, genjutsu," said Kakashi. Makuro ran toward Kakashi as she growled._

 _Makuro's hand is flowing a firefly glow, and punched Kakashi while he vanish into a leaf tornado. Makuro's hand turns back to normal. "(I hate to say this, because Hatake's right, it is genjutsu!)"_

 _The leaf tornado vanished, and another person appeared. The person looks like Rairyu. "Huh? Is it me, or is it another doppelganger?" "Who exactly are you?" asked Rairyu. "I'm you who become a girl!" Makuro replied. "That's ridiculous! How could you copy my identity?" shouted Rairyu. Rairyu kicked Makuro in the stomach. He transform back to Kakashi. "Because of my sharingan, Makuro, that's why," Kakashi said._

 _"You called that a genjutsu?" Makuro groans. "It is only genjutsu if you are seeing things as an illusion," said Kakashi. He went to find Bitsui and Kayano who is still on one of the trees._

 _"Master, please give us mercy!" Bitsui and Kayano wailed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you on your first day," said Kakashi. "Getting save makes me hungry!" Bitsui groaned._

 _"I don't know if you guys are ready for me, so why give up?" sighed Kakashi. "You'll fail my assignment from you if you eat without permission." "Please, I'm begging you! I haven't had dinner yesterday!" Kayano begged._

 ** _Later..._**

 _Kayano was snared up on one of the three logs. Makuro sat behind the left side of the log, while Bitsui sat behind the right of the log. Kayano was irked and mad as she cross her arms over her chests. "Hmph!"_

 _"What now, Hatake? What are you planning to do with us?" asked Makuro. "The whole training was just an activity, fellas, since you three fail to grab my bells, I'll eat all your lunches!" laughed Kakashi._

 _"Ha! how can you eat with your stupid mask on? How was that possible?" Kayano taunted. "Be quiet, Kayano!" shouted Makuro. "For what? How are we weak, not because we are girls?" Bitsui asked._

 _"Not only because you are weak and slow, but you're not taught enough to become a genin," said Kakashi. "How about a two minutes break to think about it?" "What? Can't you make it five minutes, at least?" Kayano whined. "There's no time haggle, Kayano, two minutes break," said Kakashi. "You guys better use your time wisely." He teleport to a tree._

 _"You know what that means? We better eat up before Kakashi sensei comes back again!" Bitsui laughed. Mukou flew on Makuro's shoulder. "Do you mind sharing with me?" asked Mukou. "Okay," said Makuro._

 _Kakashi leap appeared out of nowhere. "You three..." shouted Kakashi, eyes whiten in Naruto style. Makuro, Bitsui, Kayano, and Mukou stare up toward Kakashi. "Aiee! He's going to attack us!" Bitsui screams. "I can't move!" screamed Kayano, struggling. "Hatake, what are you...?" Makuro asked._

 _Kakashi landed toward them as he squat down. He turn his head each side. He sighed, "What kind of ninja are you? You guys fail unconditionally." "I'm more like a ninja who studies about butterflies! One name's...wait, what?" puzzled Kayano._

 _"I meant, you don't feed your pet," Kakashi said. "That means your butterfly, all shape and sizes." "This is what I've thought," growled Makuro. "(I shouldn't have come to this team member, but it's all Kayano_ _'s fault who doesn't follow Hatake's direction!)"_

 _"You guys are not good enough to become a genin, but you will stay as an academy student, until another jonin like me passed you as a better ninja," Kakashi said. He pulls out a kunai knife to removed the rope on Kayano. "Will we see you again?" asked Bitsui. "Don't worry, you'll see me around," Kakashi said. "Until then, you are dismissed."_

 _Bitsui and Kayano with Mukou walked away. "Oh, and Makuro, meet me at the forest tonight." "See you then," said Makuro._

 _Makuro walked away from Kakashi. As she turns away from Kakashi, she starts running to go back to the ninja academy as she growled. "(It's about time to visit Master Iruka again! He transfer me with the wrong classmates!)"_

 ** _Ninja Academy_**

 _Makuro went inside her classroom. Iruka was grading papers. "Master Iruka!" "Huh? Makuro, what are doing here in the afternoon?" Iruka asked. "Oh, right! You and Rairyu have a lot in common, so where is Rairyu?"_

 _Makuro spoked in a calm voice, "I have a confession to make once and for all, my real name is Rairyu. I turn into a girl suddenly as I ran away." She took a deep breath. "Just for yesterday, you put me in a wrong place! Bitsui is not strong enough! Kayano is such a loudmouth! Why don't you just go ahead, if I keeping yelling and complaining at you in the classroom, go ahead and yell at me! Just yell!"_ _Thunder waves starts flowing all over Makuro's body as her short hair grew spikier._

 _Iruka paused in surprise. "I'm not angry at you, I'm surprise," said Iruka. "I feel guilty that I put your name on team 5 instead of staying here, even with that strange aura of yours." "What makes you say that? Tell me!" Makuro shouted._ _"You have such a good talent, especially you have the power of anger and strength, that's why you should help others who wishes to become a genin," said Iruka._

 _"I'm may be really offensive, yet good at defending others, but I won't allow my classmates to be loud and irritating!" Makuro shouted. "But Hatake fails us, although makes me terrfiying!" Makuro walked out of the classroom. Iruka paused, "(Wow, she's really tough and talkative at the same time, I should be a really ashamed of myself...)"_

 ** _Later that night at the Hidden Leaf Forest..._**

 _Makuro was running and jumping. She landed on a fragile branch as it falls. "Oh!" Makuro exclaimed. She start soaring in the air, and takes the landing on a giant branch. Kakashi was looking for Makuro as he was running and jumping._

 _Suddenly, a branch was falling over Kakashi, but Makuro appeared grabbing the falling branch over Kakashi. "I got this!" "Hmm?" exclaimed Kakashi. Makuro throws a broken branch on the ground._

 _She stand on a giant branch as she looks away from Kakashi. "I sure saves you, Hatake, and you would have hurt your head," Makuro said. Kakashi stares at Makuro. "Makuro!" exclaimed Kakashi._

 _He stand in front of Makuro, and cleared his throat. "Makuro, you're a wonderful kid in team five. When I first met you, you're too hot for a thirteen years old!" "Don't say that to me! It's embarrassing!" Makuro shouted, blushing as her eyes whiten in Naruto style._

 _"Oh, I mean, you look like firefly, because of your cowlicks," said Kakashi. "About your mask, can you show me you true self, Hatake?" Makuro asked. "Nobody's around, then," said Kakashi. He removed his mask. Makuro blushed again._

 _"Ah! You're really looking handsome for a..." Makuro stammered. He kissed Makuro in the cheek. Makuro buttons down her dress shirts to show him her cleavage. "Oh!" exclaimed Kakashi._

 _Makuro ran away from Kakashi as she put her button back on her dress shirt as she shed her tears. "How could this embarrassed me if I can see his face?" Makuro sobs. "(Goodbye, Hatake...)"_

 **In the reality...**

"I left with an inappropriate harassment form Hatake and never come back until the day..." "I didn't want to hear this..." shuddered Oturan. "Shut up! You're a girl, and you have chests that's bigger than mine!" Makuro shouted.

She sighed a little just to calm herself down. "You want to see my scar on my cleavage?" She removes her V-shirt to reveal her cleavage shoulder off mesh. Her scar is as long as her chests. "What the heck? What kind of outfit are you wearing?" exclaimed Oturan. "Do I had to warn you again?" Makuro sighed. "This is the same scar back when my mother who was capture at the land of Shadows who would have done this to me."

"I have a scar too! It's on my upper arms! I was poison from my sister who would have done this to me when she was capture!" said Oturan. "We have a lot in common, do we? I'll teach you how to be a girl!

Makuro put her V-shirt back on. "I'll see you again, Oturan, thanks for everything," Makuro said, pretending to grin. She runs to the valley as she jump over branches.

Oturan sat down on the branches and put her hands on her upper arms while her elbows is on her knees. " _(This is going to be fun when Makuro's around!)_ " sighed Oturan. She put in her yellow Chinese dress with her white scarf. She starts cuddling the scarf that Makuro gives her. " _(Her scarf is so comfortable!)_ "

 **A/N:**

 **That's the end of Makuro's flashback! Next chapter, more and more OC will be on the way! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	25. The Two New Teams Arrive!

**I had to change cell unknown 1 and unknown 2 into Cell 11 and Cell 12, and some of the names of the two new cell.**

 **CH. 25: The Two New Teams Arrive!**

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Kaine and Kaoru with Iruka was waiting for Oturan. "What ever happen to Lady Naruto? She keeps coming late!" Kaine sighed. Oturan appeared. "This is just like what you said, Kaine, she's here," said Kaoru. "Hi!" Oturan greeted. "Oh, Lady, thank goodness you're here," said Iruka. "For what?" Oturan asked. "There is two more cell like us from the land of Grass," said Iruka. "They are all transfer here in advance." "How smart are they?" Kaine asked. "They are the same level as us, and they are all chunin," said Kaoru.

Cell 12 appeared. "Look who's here," chuckled Kakashikanki. "Master Kakashikanki!" Oturan exclaimed. Hironari starts giggling at Oturan. "Well, well, you gotten stronger in your last mission, are you, Oturan?" asked Hironari. "We barely fought that day," Oturan said. "And I'm glad you're not even getting your eyes on me." "Hironari, Lady, you two are going to meet the new two unknown cell," said Kakashikanki. "I know that, Master Kakashikanki!" Hironari said.

The two new teams appeared. "Well, that must be cell 11 and 12," said another jonin. "That's them!" Kaine exclaimed.

Cell 13 is Kageru Shuhiro, Aya Mizuru, Tsuka Roega, and their teacher Riyuko Chimikuro. Kageru with a green hair with two ponytail, wears yellow shirt and brown pants and leaf protector on her waist like Lee and Ino. Aya, the youngest one in her team, wears green vision goggle and pink Chinese dress with brown pants and wears her leaf protector on her forehead. Tsuka, a boy with a wolf mask with black sleeves and silver pants, he wore his leaf band on his forehead. Their teacher Riyuko, a female jonin, her left side of her hair is down, while her right side of her hair is up and her vest is unzipped like Guy, also she words her leafband on her forehead.

The next Cell is Raikyo Haramoto, Kei Asumiko, Miyukai Akoku, and their teacher Keikiyu Kurosawa. Raikyo is a brown haired boy with red shirt and brown pants, wears leaf protector on his waist, he also has strength like Oturan, but not anger. Kei, Kaine's cousin and Raikyo's friend, wears black sleeves with holes on his chests and purple pants, wears leaf protector on his waists. Miyukai, the youngest one in her team, in age 10, blond girl with blue shirt and black pants, wore her leaf protector on her waist. Their teacher, Keikiyu, long brown spiky hair woman in bright orange sleeves with silver pants, wears leaf protector on her waist.

"Well, if it isn't cell 11 and 12," said Riyuko. "We're cell 13, and my name is Riyuko, Riyuko Chimikuro. These are my precious teams, Kageru Shuhiro, Aya Mizuru, and Tsuka Roega." "Hey," Kageru greeted. "Um, hi..." stammered Aya. "Arooooooowww...!" Tsuka howled.

"Pleased to meet you two unknown cells, I'm Keikiyu Kurosawa of team 14, with my team who are known to be Raikyo Haramoto, Kei Asumiko, and Miyukai Akoku," said Keikiyu. Raikyo shook his head for his greeting. "How are you?" Kei greeted. "I'm the youngest one to become a genin!" said Miyukai. "Tell me your name," said Riyuko. "We'll start with cell 11."

"I'm Iruka Umino, in cell 11, my kids are named Lady Naruto 'Oturan' Senkaiken, Kaine Asumiko, and Kaoru Yukaru," Iruka greeted. "And I'm Kakashikanki Hirosaiko from cell 12," said Kakashikanki. "My teammates are Hironari Kanamiura, Tsuharu Yamani, and Ouechi Koyukayo." "That's exciting! You have Kaine while I have Kei!" Keikiyu laughed, at Iruka. "Iruka, is the girl from your team is Oturan or Lady?" puzzled Riyuko. "She's called Lady since she arrives here in a long story," Iruka said. "You should tell me later, then!" said Riyuko.

" _(Huh? Kei?)_ " Kaine thoughts. " _(I didn't know one of the guys from cell 14 who is as strong as me!)_ " exclaimed Oturan. " _(Is it just me, or did Tsuka have a cousin name Kiba Inuzuka?)_ " Kaoru puzzled. "Well, nice to meet you all here, and fella," said Kakashikanki, chuckling. "It seems that my team is making a new rivals!" " _(I'm the only male jonin in the unknown team? What a surprise, it is also embarrassing!)_ " Iruka thoughts, blushing. Her stared toward the three female jonin.

"Girls, you should let the kids play around while we have a talk at a social place." "Oh, really? Sure, I like that!" Keikiyu laughed. She stared at her teams. "You should get to know the other six kids along with team 13! I'll be somewhere with your teachers, my kids!" "Run along, we'll be back in an hour and a half, my teams!" said Kakashikanki. Iruka, Kakashikanki, Riyuko, and Keikiyu vanished.

Raikyo smirked at Oturan, "Hey, blond punk, what kind of skill do you have there?" "Me?" asked Oturan, pointing at herself. "Yeah, you, you thought I was talking to your psychic eye friend?" Raikyo asked. "I wouldn't talk Kaoru like that if I were you!" shouted Oturan. "I don't mind about Raikyo, Lady, my Byakugan has the power of psychic from," Kaoru said. Oturan glared at Kaoru, "You know Raikyo? He's such a loudmouth!" "Enough talking to that psychic eye, Lady, I just want to know what type of skills do you have," said Raikyo. "I may be as strong as you as well to surpass you."

"Are you kidding me...?!" Oturan yells. Wind flows around Oturan as she unleashed the power of anger as thunder flowing around Oturan as her hair is spikier. "What the...?!" exclaimed Kei. Aya, Kageru, and Miyukai screams. "That was intense! What the heck was that?" exclaimed Hironari, eyes widened. "That's the power of anger," Kaine said, grinning.

"Do you have any last words before I tear you down?" asked Oturan, in lower voice. Raikyo clenched both of his hand to grow bigger muscles. "Look toward the tree behind you. Watch me cut one tree into halves with my fist," Raikyo growled. He ran toward the tree. "He does look like Lady with strength," said Tsuharu. "Good point," Ouechi said. Raikyo breaks the tree into halves.

"Yeah, good job, Raikyo!" cheered Miyukai. Oturan powered down a bit as she sighs. "Well, Raikyo, we'll battle last since we have strength," Oturan smirked. "Your other team goes first in battle." "What's this? What battle is she planning?" asked Ouechi. "Same skill against the same skill," Oturan said. "If your opponents first attack you, then the battle is done and moves on into another battle. It doesn't count if another opponent is defending against their opponent's attack, unless the offensive break free into defensive. What I show you earlier is the power of anger and strength."

"In team 11, I have a steel body and the byakugan from my previous clan," said Kaoru. "And I can control water," Kaine said. Oturan stared at Ouechi, "Okay, Ouechi, what skills do have during Kaine's battle at the Chunin Exam?" "My skill is genjutsu, and trap ninjas in the dark," said Ouechi. "I have bad eyesight, yet I have senses of movement." "When I fought Kaoru in the Chunin Exam, my skills is light arc spell and ninjutsu like an magic archer," Tsuharu said. "I have the same skill as Rock Lee, but better ninjutsu and genjutsu than him, and I'm guessing that you didn't recognize him!" laughed Hironari. "Sure, I recognize him with his green spandex and a bowl haircut!" Oturan shouted. She calms herself down. "Team 13, tell us about your skills."

"I'm more into summoning fire by using grass, but I use paper as my personal throwing weapon," said Kageru. "Besides Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan, I have the eye of rotation, known for Kaitengan, that allows me to look what's behind me," Aya said. "I have the power of calling my wolf tribes as I howl toward the air," said Tsuka. "Also, I'm gentle to my skill." "In my team, I have the speed of thunder, and usually attack with my thunder fist only if it's an emergency," Miyukai said. "Um, you left me out," Kei said. "Oh, come on, Kei, I know you have the same skill as me!" said Kaine. "We have the control of water!" "Hmm, yeah!" Kei exclaimed.

"Okay, then, it's first to Tsuharu against Miyukai!" said Oturan. "Before you guys fight, I think the Hidden Leaf Forest is the best place to fight there. The first round is Tsuharu and Miyukai, second is Hironari and Kageru, third is Kaine and Kei, fourth is Ouechi and Aya, fifth is Kaoru and Tsuka, lastly is me and Raikyo. Remember your rival as we went to the forest." "For a new chunin like you, you're not that bad planning all of this," Raikyo said. "Uh-huh," said Kageru.

 **Hidden Leaf Forest**

As everyone from cell 11 through 14 went to the forest, Tsuharu and Miyukai went to the ground while everyone else is sitting or standing on the trunks of the tree near the two combative opponents. "I'm ready if you're ready," Myukai said. "You're really are exciting to fight someone like me," said Tsuharu. She chanted, "Aurora Arm Slash!" She clenches her hand, then swings it like a sword to create a light slash.

"Volt Force!" Miyukai chanted. She unleashed an electric force toward Tsuharu's Aurora Arm Slash to make her electric force absorbed Tsuharu's attack, then Tsuharu was hit, and landed on the tree. "Aah!" screamed Tsuharu. "Tsuharu, get up! Miyukai is pretty clever for her youth!" Kaoru shouted. "Being so young means being so smart you know," said Miyukai. She jumps on a trunk. Tsuharu jumped on a trunk near Ouechi.

"Hironari and Kageru, you're up," said Oturan. " _(Without the new two cell, you could have battle me again!)_ " Hironari growled. "You're tougher than you look, are you?" asked Kageru, grinning. She stared down. " _(Haha, great, I'm glad we are fight on the ground where grasses grows!)_ " Kageru's chakra is flowing to her feet as she chanted, "Nature Art: Flamming Grass!" Grass turns into fire in Kageru's area.

"Is she burning up the grass for good?" Kaine exclaimed. "It's temporary fire that can hurt you," said Aya. Hironari jump higher to avoid the fire grass. "I'm sorry, you missed!" Hironari laughed. "Hmm..." humphed Kageru. She summons fire below Hironari to attack her as Hironari shrieked. Hironari jumped toward the bark of the tree.

"I guess Kageru wins this round," Kei said. " _(Hironari is just too stubborn for Kageru.)_ " "Go for it, Kei!" said Miyukai. "Alright, let's see who's the best one in this clan!" Kei cheered. "Like I would have say that," laughed Kaine. "We'll start out with taijutsu!" Kaine and Kei start fighting in physical as they evaded their attack. Kei finally attack Kaine in the cheek. "Argh!"

"It looks like it's my turn now," Ouechi said. Ouechi and Aya jumped down the trunks as they landed on the ground. "Kaitengan!" chanted Aya. Her eyelid is wide as her eye pupil turns silver. "Dark Illusion Cage!" Ouechi chanted. Her summon a dark illusion cage around Aya. She use hand signs to release Ouechi's technique to break free. "Release!" chanted Aya. Aya escape Ouechi's dark illusion cage. Aya punch slowly at Ouechi in the face, but Ouechi suddenly fell on to his back.

"All right, Aya!" Tsuka howled. "You're going to win against Tsuka, he's only worried about his wolf tribes," said Kaine. "Whatever," Kaoru said. Kaoru jumped down to the ground, same to Tsuka. "Gentle fist against gentle fist, just you and me," howled Tsuka. He howled louder that some of the birds fly away. "My ears!" Kaoru groaned. He covered his ears, then kicked Tsuka's face with a metal kick. "Let me see your face!" Tsuka grabs Kaoru's leg near Tsuka's face, then push his legs. Kaoru nearly falls down, but his other leg saves him from falling down. "Metal Air Palm!" Kaoru uses his hand to unleashed a metal palm in the air. Tsuka howled toward Kaoru's attack. Kaoru's attack breaks through Tsuka's howling, then Tsuka crashed into a tree.

"Heh-heh..." Kaoru grins as he jump back up to a trunks. "Yeah! Kaoru!" cheered Tsuharu. "Finally," Hironari huffed. "Too bad, six in a row turns out to be four in the row," sighed Kageru. "Kaoru is just too good to be true," Kei said. "Not yet, we still have one more!" shouted Raikyo. " _(Well, this is our final act, me against my new rival name Raikyo Haramoto...)_ " Oturan thoughts.

Oturan jumped down on the ground. "Okay, then, show me your strength!" Raikyo jumped down on the ground. "Like you need to ask, Oturan," chuckled Raikyo. Both Raikyo and Oturan attacked each other while evading their opponents attack. "I'm impressed, what kind of fight is that?!" Miyukai exclaimed. "She's faster than me!" "What if a sword is a fair fight?" asked Oturan. "I like a lot of challenges that are insane," Raikyo said.

Oturan attacked Raikyo with her Metal Blade and her Aura Whirlwind (Info in ch.12/Part 3 of Naruto Second Edition). Raikyo evaded Oturan's swords. Raikyo kicked Oturan both sword toward the trunk. "Are you going to anger your help like you show me?" Raikyo asked. " _(I knew he is as strong as me! I thought I would be the strongest around!)_ " huffed Oturan.


	26. Good Teamwork, Bad Arguement

**Sorry, I haven't update this series in a couple of weeks. This chapter is going to run short, so, please forgive me! -AymNaruGeta**

 **Good Start For Teamwork, Bad Start For Arguement!**

"Let's fight with our weapons, shall we?" asked Oturan. "You bet, I like a lot of challenges that are insane," Raikyo said.

Oturan attacked Raikyo with her Metal Blade and her Aura Whirlwind. Raikyo evaded Oturan's swords. Raikyo kicked Oturan both sword toward the trunk. "Are you going to use your power of anger like you show me?" Raikyo asked. " _(I knew it, he's as strong as me!)_ " huffed Oturan. Raikyo attacked Oturan as she defended with her arms.

"Come on, Lady, attack him!" Tsuharu shouted. " _(If I attack him, I'll hurt him badly,)_ " thoughts Oturan. " _(Maybe in an immature way!)_ " Oturan poked Raikyo in the hip. "Boop." Raikyo fell to the ground.

"What the...?! What the heck was that?! No childish move don't count against me!" Raikyo shouted. "Hehehe, I win fair and square," said Oturan, laughing. "At least our half of the teams won 4 by 2," Raikyo said. "Both cell 13 and my team is actually a new member from Konoha out of Kusa (grass)!"

"Help! Somebody help! I'm stuck! Somebody help me!" cried a person. "Choji?" exclaimed Hironari. Oturan put her hand on her forehead to feel a chakra nearby. "No, it's someone else, but it was a man! He might need us to help him out!" Oturan shouted. "Everyone, follow me!" Everyone follows Oturan as she went to the south of the forest.

"Help!" a long-spiky haired man continued shouting. "It must be that guy who's stuck under the tree!" exclaimed Kei. Everyone landed toward the fat man who is stuck under the tree. He is Choza Akimichi, Choji's dad.

"Akimichi?" Kaoru exclaimed. "What happened here?" asked Aya. "I'm stuck under the tree after I used the Art of Expansion! I use up almost all my chakra, then here I am! I couldn't use teleportation to get myself out, then I would die of loss of chakra!" Choza explained. "I need all of you to grab my hands to pull me out of the tree!"

Choza stares at Oturan. "Hey, Lady, I heard about you since the Chunin Exam Stadium, since you're full of stealthy strength, grab my hand to pull me out of the tree."

"Sure, it would be helpful," said Oturan. Oturan was actually transformed to Iruka. "I'm back!" Iruka greeted. "I'm not Hironari," said Hironari. Hironari also actually transformed to Kakashikanki. "What's going on there?" Kakashikanki asked.

Tsuka transformed to Riyuko and Raikyo transformed to Keikiyu. "Choza!" exclaimed Riyuko. "Kids, you have to pull Choza out of the tree!" Keikiyu shouted. "Where's the rest of the kids? Are they making excuses?" asked Iruka. "No time to chat! We had to pull Choza out!" Kakashikanki shouted. Iruka was first to grab Choza. The three female jonins pull Iruka as the rest of the chunins pulled the female jonins as everybody struggled to pull Choza out.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

Everyone lost their stamina to pull Choza out. Choza was still stuck under the tree. "Ohh, what will Choji thinking when I was never home...?" groaned Choza. "I wonder where's Raikyo and Tsuka," Miyukai huffed. "Don't forget about Lady and Hironari," said Tsuharu.

 **Meanwhile...**

Oturan gather her family members to come to the forest as they run along with Hironari, Tsuka, and Raikyo. "We better hurry, we don't want Choza to suffer from the tree since he almost used up his chakra!" Oturan shouted. Several Senkaiken shook their head. "I heard he was getting rid of some of the trunks for the sunlight to pass through the trees," said Akuai. "I remember the day Akimichi saves me from the demon fox attack 13 years ago, that was such a good time," Oturan's dad said. "Arrooooooowww!" howled Tsuka.

 **Hidden Leaf Forest**

Ouechi is the only one who snese Oturan's chakra along with her family and Tsuka's howling noise. "Lady is bringing someone along to help the Akimichi man!" said Ouechi. "How did you know?" Kaine asked. "Look behind," said Kageru.

Oturan and the Senkaiken family with Hironari, Tsuka, and Raikyo, appeared. "We're back with the Senkaiken clan!" Raikyo shouted. "Thank goodness! With no Senkaiken around, we would have been helpless!" said Kakashikanki.

Oturan's dad stared at Choza. "Well, this is Choza, right? It's been a while!" Oturan's dad exclaimed. "Get me out of this tree! I used up all my chakra to use the Art of Expansion!" said Choza. "Grab my hands," Oturan's dad said. Choza grabs Oturan's hand while the other Senkaiken members including Oturan pull her dad. The rest of cell 11, 12, 13, and 14 also help the Senkaiken clan as well. They grunted in unison to pull Choza out of the tree.

Choza was finally pull out. "I'm free! Thank you!" laughed Choza. "For a reward, why don't you guys come to my house for a treat?" "Yeah, we're dying for stamina!" Kei huffed.

 **Akimichi's Residence**

After Choza bring everyone including the Senkaiken clan to his house, Choji opens the door. "Wah! Pa, how many visitors have you brought?!" exclaimed Choji. "It's cell 11-14, and the Senkaiken family," Choza said. "Get you mother to cook lot and lot of food for everyone!" "All right! Barbeque!" cheered Choji. "Hey, Choji, since your mom is cooking, maybe I can help her too!" Oturan said, in a cheerful voice.

"No, no, no, maybe I can help your mom! I can cook too!" Hironari said. Oturan lost her cheerful attitude and glared at Hironari. "I asked first! You can't just butt in my bubble!" shouted Oturan. "I'm not only a fighter, but I can cook better too!" Hironari said.

"Oh, shut up! I had held my butt to gather my clan to help Akimichi unstuck! You were just eavesdropping me!" shouted Oturan. "Excuse me? Eavesdropping you? I force to come with you to get help too!" Hironari shouted.

Everyone else starts sighing.


	27. Yeti Girl

**I had to rewrite chapter 10 through 13 today, and the last name of Yajin Rayutsuyo changes to Yajin Mikatsu. Please go over the chapters I revise today before you starts reading chapter 27. -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 27: Yeti Girl**

 **Hidden Leaf Village (Evening)**

An Eskimo looking ninja with a long white scarf named Yajin Mikatsu Jr., Yajin's niece appeared running to the tallest electric pole. Her Eskimo hat also have a protector that has four dots and one dot in the center. "Greeting, Konoha! I'm Yajin Mikatsu Jr., from the land of Snow!" Yajin Jr. greeted.

Oturan appeared walking, but she feels someone who has large amount of chakra or energy. She still wore her yellow Chinese dress. " _(What the...? There's someone else with that huge amount of chakra, but who other than the villains that Goku fought?)_ " thoughts Oturan. She stared at Yajin Jr, who was standing on top of one of the electrical pole. her mouth widened. "You scared me half to death from all the chakra you're holding!" Oturan's eyes starts buldging in Naruto style.

Some of the villagers stared at Oturan staring toward Yajin Jr. "Did I scare you right now, punk? I am here for you since my aunt met you at the land of Asteroids!" Yajin Jr. smirked. Oturan glared as Yajin Jr. Oturan tries to not say a mean name toward the Eskimo kid, but she powered up as her aura appeared. Oturan sees Yajin Jr. as the tyrant, with her skills of Frieza. Yajin Jr.'s serious face turns cheerful. "Well, you gotten pretty darn quiet after a second, and that skill of yours gotten pretty bright, haha! For someone that strong like you, can you be my partner, buddy?"

"I'm sorry, I have Kaine Asumiko and Kaoru Yukaru on my team," said Oturan. "Come on, it will be until then!" Yajin Jr. said. "You'll be treating this!" Her scarf stretches all the way toward Oturan, but she avoided her scarf attack as Yajin Jr. jumped down. "Ah! Watch where you landed!" exclaimed Oturan. "So you must be Oturan Senkaiken," Yajin Jr. said.

"Everyone called me only Lady, most the time," said Oturan. "Did you actually stretches your scarf and swoop down toward me?" "Yes, either swoop or jump, I can stretch my scarf, and that's why my scarf is very thick!" Yajin Jr. replied. "My scarf can pull me to any building I would be flying to or it can pull me down to the ground, and it can grab kunai knives! This scarf I'm wearing has good durable and strength!" Yajin Jr. demonstrates her magical scarf as it stretches.

Yajin Jr. landed toward Oturan as she exclaimed. "What skills do you have?" Oturan powered down a bit as her aura vanished. "I have strength, the power of anger, and the ability to hover," said Oturan. "Thanks to the second haganekage's friend, he gives me his two weapons to lent me more strength to go to the form of a Ascended Super Saiyan!"

"Oh, the Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind! Or was it the Aura Blade and the Metal Whirlwind? I always mixed up the name of the weapons," Yajin Jr. puzzled. "It's Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind, for now," said Oturan, grinning. "I have no idea what is Ascended Super Saiyan, but you seem to be just like me!" Yajin Jr. said. "I'm still working on it," said Oturan. "Training is not only keeping my energy up."

Team 7 appeared. "Hi, Lady, I heard that today, your teams met cell 13 and 14 from the land of Grass," Kakashi greeted. "Actually, cell 13 and 14 are from here now," interrupted Oturan. "Oh, my mistake, then," Kakashi said. "Guys, this is Yajin Mikatsu Jr., from the land of Snow," said Oturan. "Hello, fella!" Yajin Jr. greeted. Naruto starts laughing. "Ehehehehe! Ahahahaha! You dress kinda funny, hehe!" laughed Naruto.

Yajin Jr. glared in the scene of an icy, windy cliff. "Don't you dare mess with the great yeti like me!" Yajin yells at Naruto. Naruto exclaimed in surprised. She paused while she is puzzled in the same place near Oturan. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki, right?" "Yeah, sorry about you look, I can't help it," said Naruto, grinning. "I never seen anyone wore something like that here." "Well, nice meeting you cell 7," Yajin Jr. said, shaking Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi's hand. "State your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke. "I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said. "And I'm their teacher, Kakashi Hatake," said Kakashi. "Are you going anywhere with Lady?" "Yes, we will be at the land of Snow!" Yajin Jr. said. She turn at Oturan. "You're going to need a coat or a cape to continue on to the land of Snow." "Don't worry about me, Yajin, I'm wearing a comfy scarf from my relatives that warms me enough and my comfy gauntlets," said Oturan. "In fact, I always don't feel the cold from my other type of race." "So you're half Saiyan?" Yajin Jr. asked. "Yes, but I don't know about the other half of my race that allows me to be immune to the cold," said Oturan.

"I'll lead you to the land of Snow," Yajin Jr. said. "Okay," said Oturan. She follows Yajin Jr. as Team 7 watches them leaving the village. "About her personality, Yajin is as loud as Kiba," Sakura said. "Ehehehe! Yet as funny as me!" laughed Naruto. "And a showoff," Sasuke added. "Enough, you lots, keep your opinions to yourself before she howls at your ears," said Kakashi.

 **Somewhere...**

Oturan and Yajin Jr. was running out of the village. "Where is this place called the land of Snow?" Oturan asked. "It's in the east of the ocean," said Yajin Jr. "I can fly as fast as an asteroid to get there fast! Just grab on my back!" Oturan said. "We just met though, my aunt really trusted your skills!" said Yajin Jr. Yajin Jr. hopped on Oturan's back as Oturan soar to the east of the ocean.

 **The Land of Snow**

As Oturan flew to the land of Snow with Yajin Jr. on her back, they landed on the edge of the snow. Oturan let go of Yajin Jr. as she look around. She unzipped her yellow Chinese dress to reveal her strapless cleavage top from the day she survive at the land of Shadows and the day she breaks throught the wall from the Hidden Leaf Valley with Naruto and Kakashi.

"The land of Snow is empty here..." Oturan said. "We do have cabinets as we travel," said Yajin Jr. "Oh, we also have hot springs, evergreen forest, great hunters..." Oturan was busy making a snow sculptures as Yajin Jr. whistles. "Hey, Oturan!" "What? This place looks like Alaska," Oturan said. "There is barely anyone around here." "Snowball fight!" shouted Yajin Jr. She hurl a snowball toward Oturan, but Oturan evaded, as the snowball hits Oturan's snow scripture.

"Oh, messing with my sculptures, huh?" Oturan smirked. She pulls out her Aura Whirlwind with a snowball. "Ah! That must be the Aura Whirlwind from Makadori Haka...Hatake...?" stammered Yajin Jr. "Yep," Oturan said, smirking. Oturan throws a snowball with her Aura Whirlwind at Yajin Jr. Yajin Jr. uses her scarf to create a large amounts of snowball and attack Oturan like a machine. "All right! A challenge!" Oturan cheered. Oturan evaded all of Yajin Jr.'s snowballs. Yajin Jr. transform to another person, who was barefoot and wear thin sleeves and baggy pants. "Yajin?"

"I am not Yajin Jr., I am Ten'nō," said a person. Yajin Jr. appeared behind Oturan. "About time you're here!" Yajin Jr. shouted. Oturan stared at Yajin Jr. and pointed at Ten'nō. "You know that old guy?" asked Oturan. "I've known Yajin Jr. since she was 238, in Earth year, she was 6," Ten'nō said. " _(She's super old, yet in a childish way!)_ " exclaimed Oturan. "How about you play with my penguins out in the snow?" Ten'nō asked.

Ten'nō starts smirking and pulls out a summoning scroll and a kunai knife to cut him. He opened his scroll and drew a straight line on his scroll with his bleeding thumb. "Summoning Jutsu! Penguins!" Penguins appeared on Ten'nō's scroll and ram through Oturan's snow sculptures.

"This is one of the reason why he always picks on me with his penguins in the past!" shouted Yajin Jr. Ten'nō stared at Oturan. "You'll get yourself cold if you dress like that," Ten'nō said. "I am Oturan Senkaiken, but my friends called me Lady!" shouted Oturan. "I am immune to the cold, and I have a scarf on with my gauntlets that will move easily!" " _(He's Ten'nō, the same Ten'nō since the first time he picks on me!)_ " Yajin Jr. thoughts. Ten'nō stared at Oturan's ruined snow sculptures.

"I feel bad about my penguins messing up your sculptures, I would make you scatter my penguins back to me," said Ten'nō, in sweet voice. Oturan stared at the penguins, and squatted down. "Well, aren't you a cute one? you naughty little creatures messed up my work!" Oturan laughed. " _(Cuteness will distract the kid, but it will never fail!)_ " chuckled Ten'nō. He freezes Yajin Jr.'s hand and scarf. "Hey!" Yajin Jr. shouted. Oturan suddenly notice Yajin Jr. froze her hand and scarf. "Shoot! I better get back to Yajin!" exclaimed Oturan.

Ten'nō stares at Oturan. "What now, Lady? Are you going to save Yajin?" laughed Ten'nō. Oturan still her Aura Whirlwind on her right hand, then tries to break the ice on Yajin Jr. The ice breaks easily. "For breaking the young lass free..." He form many hand signs. "Ice Style: Aura Blow!" Ten'nō froze Oturan's body with his cold aura blast. "Heh-heh-heh-heh! You won't break yourself free! Snow Style: Glacier Residence!" he chanted. "No!" yelled Yajin Jr. She evaded an giant igloo from Ten'nō, and fled back to the land of Fire. "I can't handle this myself, I gotta get help!"


	28. Burning In the Cold

**CH. 28: Burning In the Cold**

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Yajin Jr. Search around the village to find cell 7.

"TEAM SEVEN!" Yajin Jr. bumps into Naruto as he bumps into Sakura as she bumps into Sasuke as he bumps into Kakashi. "Owch!" Naruto groans. "Hey!" shouted Sakura. "You better come to the land of Snow! It's bad, and my friend Oturan is in trouble!" Yajin Jr. shouted. "Lady is in trouble?" asked Sasuke. "You know Ten'nō from the land of Snow, right?" Yajin Jr. asked. "You heard about him in folk tales, but he is real!"

"I think Master Iruka read about Ten'nō to me when he took care of me in the past," exclaimed Naruto. "Really, Naruto?" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah, it's true," said Naruto. "He has a supernatural power that summon ice! I can remember the whole story!" "Oturan was trapped inside the ice on purpose, so I need your help to break the ice inside her!" explained Yajin Jr.

"Did someone said Lady is in trouble again?" said a person. Iruka appeared behind cell 7. "Master Iruka! You should come with us!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why's that?" asked Iruka. "Master Iruka, do you remember the time you read me a story about Ten'nō?" Naruto asked. "He's not mythical! He freezes Lady for real!"

Iruka paused. He put his head down and closes his eyes to think about the time when Iruka tells the story about Ten'nō.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"...he was a young boy who was wandering around the cold, and went out to find penguins." Iruka was telling folk tales to the young Naruto before he went the ninja academy. "Why does Ten'no wander around the penguin while his mommy went somewhere?" the young Naruto asked. Iruka sighed, "It's best if you keep quiet for a minute while I continue telling the story, okay?" "Okay, Iruka!" the young Naruto said, in a cheerful voice._

 ***Flashback ends***

Iruka starts **glaring** at everyone. "I wouldn't let Ten'nō use one of my classmates as a scripture for his habitat! Let's go!" said Iruka, in a serious voice. "I'll lead the way!" Yajin Jr. shouted. Cell 7, Yajin Jr., and Iruka ran to the gates, then hurried to the land of Snow.

 **Meanwhile…**

Inside Ten'nō's igloo home, Ten'nō was meditating. "Zurai, show yourself!" shouted Ten'nō. A man with a creepy looking face who was wearing dark blue coat and pants with black boots appeared. His hair was blue and spiky as his eyes are covered in snow goggles. "You froze Yajin Jr, and now she is free because of you," Zurai said, in deep voice as deep as Piccolo. "What makes you think you froze the kid with the bare skin opened from the cold like that instead of letting her free?" He melt the ice outside of Oturan with his opened hand.

"Free at last!" exclaimed Oturan. She stared at Zurai. "Thanks, mister! You're a lifesaver!" "I was only saving you if you're wearing thin clothes," Zurai replied. "What? I can't feel the cold at all, even with my clothes off!" exclaimed Oturan. Zurai stared at Ten'nō. "Freezing that kid is the wrong thing, Ten'nō, now apologize to the girl!" Zurai commanded.

"She is almost as strong as me, and I'll be the one to make her like me! To do that, I'm going to had to steal Lady's scarf!" shouted Ten'nō. He grabs Oturan's scarf. Oturan shivers, "Why do I feel the cold? I have the blood of a secret power that lets me be immune to the cold!" "Aren't you cold, kid?" chuckled Ten'nō. "You'll freeze to death without something warm to put on."

Ten'nō kicked Oturan in the stomach. Oturan still have a strong grip on her weapons. "That's my scarf from my cousin!" "Kid, don't fight back!" Zurai shouted. Ten'nō blinded Zurai with a misty dust, as Oturan was about to strike Ten'nō, but Ten'nō freeze her again. "I got you frozen, again," chuckled Ten'nō.

 **Meanwhile...**

Cell 7 and Iruka with Yajin Jr. landed to the land of Snow. "What is this snowy place? Could you lead us to Lady?" Sakura asked. "Hmm..." humphed Kakashi. "What's wrong with your brains? I saw you here last time," Yajin Jr. exclaimed.

Iruka stared at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. "You four must have lost the memories in the land of Snow," said Iruka. "The land of snow is surrounded with auroras that clears your memories away at the edge of this land. You will think this may be your first time here if you're coming back here." "You would have tell us that in the first place, Master Iruka," Sasuke said. "This is my first time here, that is the reason," said Iruka.

"Are you still going to lead to Lady, Yajin?" Kakashi asked Yajin Jr. "Right, follow my lead!" said Yajin Jr. They follows Yajin Jr. as they run on snow. "Lady must be inside this igloo that I'm looking at?" Sakura asked. "That must be the one!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke inhaled, then exhaled fire. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He exhaled fire toward Ten'nō's igloo. "Look who I got!" Yajin Jr. shouted. "What are you doing here with your new friends?" asked Ten'nō. "They are cell 7 from the land of Fire, who travel here at the land of Snow, and I brought another visitor!" Yajin Jr. shouted.

"I'm Iruka Umino, I happen to be Lady's master!" shouted Iruka. "What have you done to her? Freeze her deeply?" Ten'nō kicked Oturan inside the iceberg outside. Yajin Jr. ran outside along with cell 7 and Iruka. "Don't you run away from me!" Ten'nō shouted. They stared at Oturan who was frozen inside. "No way! I though she have strength against the cold!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Sasuke, with your fire skill, you'll break the ice easily! Same to you Iruka, but with your Magnet Gauntlet (Armor)!" Kakashi shouted. Oturan's scarf lies toward Oturan, frozen. "Lady Naruto's scarf!" exclaimed Yajin Jr. She grabs Oturan's scarf. "The rest fight against Ten'nō!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto uses his right hand to create a spiral windy sphere. "Rasengan!" yelled Naruto. The cold wind was absorb by Naruto's Rasengan. "Oh!"

Kakashi stares at Naruto with the new attack from his Rasengan. "Naruto, you just created a cold wind with the Rasengan!" Kakashi exclaimed. "What is it? I'm loosing my grip!" shouted Naruto. "It's the Rasengan: Cold Sphere," Kakashi said. "Don't use too much of your chakra with that new technique!" "Cha!" yelled Sakura. Sakura uses her fist as a blow to attack Ten'nō, but she missed. "I'm coming at you with your rear end kicked!" Naruto shouted. He attacked Ten'nō with his cold Rasengan. "Kakashi sensei, do something!"

Kakashi pulls his leafband up with reveal his sharingan. Sakura stares at Kakshi, avoiding Ten'nō's cold attack. "What did you see, Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura. "Hmm, will you look at that?" Kakashi exclaimed. " _(Ten'nō's weakness is his legs. He is too good with his icy skill, but his speed won' keep him faster!)_ His useless skill is his movement!" "Ten'nō must be powerful, with Ten'nō's attack, we can evade it easily!" said Sakura. "Clever morons, but you'll freeze to dead if my tip of my finger touches you," Ten'nō smirked. "See if I care, idiot! You can't catch us!" shouted Naruto.

Outside in the snow, Sasuke and Iruka continued to break the ice inside Oturan. "Fire Style: Inferno Punch!" Sasuke chanted. His fist turns into a flamethrower. As his attack tries to break the ice, it fails to break the ice as Sasuke's fire fist turns back into a human flesh. "Darn it! What type of ice is this?" "Leave this to me!" said Iruka. "Metal Break!" He breaks the ice inside Oturan easily with his Magnet Gauntlet. Oturan was shivering. "Are you okay? You're freezing cold." Sasuke grabs Oturan's scarf. "I haven't seen anyone that cold," Sasuke said. "Sasuke, grab Lady on to my back," said Iruka. Oturan continued to shiver.

 **Ten'nō's Igloo**

Yajin Jr. distracted Ruhagi. "What have I done to you?" Yajin Jr. shouted. "I may be jealous of your race! You may be like a yeti, but my penguins are what I have, so you can enjoy looking at them with my captivation!" chuckled Ten'nō. Zurai wiped the misty dust off of his eyes. "Why don't you my scarf, you infant? It is warmer than Lady," Zurai said, in annoy. He removed his scarf, then give it to Ten'nō. Ten'nō grabs Zurai's scarf and put it on his neck. The scarf on Ten'nō's neck melts away the cold, then his whole body.

Ten'nō's turns ecstatic. "I'm warm again! Thanks! It has been a long time since I feel the warm inside me!" laughed Ten'nō. "That's all? He was never warm in years? That's a silly excuse!" Naruto laughed. "I feel bad about that man," said Sakura. "He has the power to control ice if he can't stay warm much longer," Kakashi said. "Oh, Lady!" exclaimed Yajin Jr. She ran outside.

"Who has Lady's scarf?" Sasuke gives Oturan's scarf to Yajin Jr. as she put Oturan's scarf on Oturan. Nothing happen to Oturan. "What?" She puts Oturan's scarf on her again. "Oh, no...I don't think she is not feeling well..." Yajin Jr. shed a tear. "But the scarf makes Lady feels warm like Ten'nō does," Sakura said. "The scarf always melt away the cold in this land," said Iruka.

"We better go back home, and you can visit us anytime as long as Lady feel so well again," Kakashi said. "Really?" sniffled Yajin Jr. "Sure," Naruto said. They hurried back home and greeted goodbye. Yajin Jr. weeps hard, "Oh, Oturan...! I'll miss you, my buddy sidekick!"


	29. A Strange Dream from the Past

**Note this, both parathesis and bold words are the flashbacks of a dream. Sorry about updating The Next Path for a while, and please review. And special thanks to Kukujo for the first ever to review to this fic! -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 29: A Strange Dream from the Past**

After the rescue of the young female demi-Saiyan, Cell 7 and Iruka hurried to the Senkaiken Residence the next day at morning.

Iruka was holding Oturan on his back. "She's still out cold as we get her home at the valley, my fire will warm her up!" said Sasuke. "You wasted just enough of your chakra, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Why can't we take her to the hospital, Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I don't think the doctors at the hospital might handle the cold from Lady," Iruka said. "She'll make everyone sick there, Naruto," added Sakura.

 **Senkaiken Residence**

Naruto rang the doorbell. Oturan's mom opened the door. "Hello!" Oturan's mom greeted. Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke was worried. Oturan's mom turn worried as well. "Oh, why are you guys feeling down?" "Your daughter is really out cold, so could you let us in a minute?" asked Iruka.

Oturan's mom stared at Oturan on Iruka's back, and then fainted as KakashI catches her. "What on Earth just happened outside?" Oturan's dad asked. He stared at Oturan on Iruka's back. " _(Katsuma!)_ "

Oturan's dad turns at everyone. "Get my daughter in bed immediately!" Oturan's dad grabs Oturan's mom to the living room. Iruka was the only one who went in with Oturan on his back. "Where's her does she sleep?" asked Iruka. Oturan's twin brother Mosuke appeared. "My sister's bedroom is upstairs to your right," Mosuke said.

 **Oturan's Room**

Iruka rushed to Oturan's room and put her down on her bed. Oturan's dad stares at Akuai. "Akuai, bring a bucket full of hot water for Oturan to warm up!" said Oturan's dad. "Why's mom unconscious?" Akuai asked. "She freaks out when Oturan is really sick, so she fainted," said Oturan's dad. "I'll make some soup and ginger tea while you're at it."

 **Bathroom**

Akuai ran to the bathroom from upstair. She turns on the hot faucet until the water is hot enough. " _(You'll get well soon as we take care of you,)_ " Akuai thoughts.

 **Oturan's Room**

Akuai grabs the bucket full of hot water to Oturan's room, and put it near the edge of Oturan's bed. Akuai grabs Oturan's feet as she removed her zori to put her bare feet on the bucket full of hot water. Oturan woke up and move her head. "Why did I feel something warm and wet?" grumbled Oturan.

"You need to rest for one hour! Dad is making you some soup and tea for you!" Akuai exclaimed. "How's mom?" asked Oturan. "She can't take care of you because your temperature is below zero," Akuai said. She put a blanket on Oturan and removed her leaf protector. "I'll warm yourself up, so you could feel well by tomorrow." Oturan quickly slept as Akuai went out of Oturan's room. "Get well soon, Oturan." Oturan dreams about coming to another world that has the same blood and power as her.

 **Oturan's Dream: Unknown**

 _Oturan was looking around. "(Where am I?)" thoughted Oturan. She feels her forehead. "(I'm not wearing my leaf protector!)" Instead of her leaf band, she wore a scouter on her right eye._

 _Oturan looks down at her clothes, but it wasn't her yellow dress, but instead, it was her Saiyan combat outfit from planet Vegeta, and she is on that planet now. The outfit was originally from planet Tuffle. "(What is this outfit that I'm wearing?)" She thinks the flashback when she was flying to Naruto's world._

 ** _*Flashbacks*_**

 ** _She covers her mouth to breathe at the galaxy. A star demon appeared grabbing Oturan. "Hey, let go of me!" "It's okay, kid, you're a Saiyan, you can breathe at the galaxy," said the star demon. "I'm a Saiyan? Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming because I am!" Oturan exclaimed._**

 ** _*Flashback ends*_**

 _"(Right, the star demon told me that I'm Saiyan from another universe!)" "Orchard! Get back in position!" shouted the Saiyan commander name Yote (name after the chayote, the pear-shaped fruit that is widely cultivated as a vegetable). "(Orchard? That's my name?)" Oturan thoughts._

 _She spokes in a serious voice. "Yes, commander!" Yote glared at Oturan. "Listen up, Saiyan warriors; your mission is to invade another universe! Don't fail me now! Frieza is going to invade our planet!" shouted Yote._

 _"(Frieza? Think your favorite book, Oturan! Frieza is going to evade the planet of vegetables!)" Oturan growled. "Sir, yes, sir!" Saiyan warriors shouted in unison. The Saiyan warriors including Yote and Oturan soar out of planet Vegeta to go to another planet._

 _Oturan soars further than another universe, but to Naruto's world._

 **The World of Ninjas**

 _Yote follows Oturan to Naruto's world. The time is when Naruto and his team went to battle Zabuza at the land of Waves. "Look up at the sky!" exclaimed Sakura. "Who the devil are you? And where did you come from?" Zabuza shouted. "I'm Commander Yote, and this woman is name Orchard," greeted Yote. "Both of us came from another universe. We're here to invade your world." "(Didn't I recognize Naruto and the others?)" Oturan thoughts. "Invaded our world, at a time like this?!" exclaimed Naruto. "You wouldn't like to live here because it is too calm!" Kakashi said._

 _Zabuza starts laughing. "You moron are going to invade our planet? Ha! See if I care!" cackled Zabuza. Yote blasted Zabuza deadly with an energy blast. "Zabuza, sir!" Haku exclaimed. "That was intense!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Orchard, kill the kids," Yote said. Oturan paused and stared at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, who are protecting to old man name Tazuna. "(Hmm, those foreigners killed Zabuza for good...)" growled Tazuna. "Orchard, are you listening to your commander?" Yote shouted. "Orchard!" Oturan turns worried. "(Naruto...)" thoughted Oturan._

 **Reality: Oturan's Room**

"Oturan!" a person shouted. Akuai was tugging Oturan as she woke up in her bedroom. "Hmm?" grumbled Oturan. "It's lunch time," Oturan's dad said. Her dad was holding a tray of hot tea and soup. "Thanks, I have a really strange dream..." said Oturan. "What did you dream?" Akuai asked. Oturan drinks a whole cup of tea. "Ah...I dream that I was one of the warriors called a Saiyan from planet Vegeta, who would invade another planet including this world," said Oturan.

"My commander named Yote followed me to this world, and we landed at the land of waves. He called me Orchard." She drinks some of the soup. "Anyways, it was the time when Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi protect the old man Tazuna from the demon ninja name Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku." "How in the world could you remember the past before you came here? You were out of town, are you?" Oturan's dad exclaimed. "No, I wasn't there," said Oturan. "I'll continue.

Yote told Zabuza and everyone else in the battlefield that we would invade our world. After Yote killed Zabuza with an energy blast, he forces me to kill Naruto and his team, but I refuse to because they are my friends. And that conclude my dream." "Did you watch us while you were gone?" Akuai asked. "No," said Oturan. "Actually, a little." She finishes her soup. "I guess this soup makes me feel better a little. Thank you." "I'm glad you like my soup," Oturan's dad said. "You'll feel as better as a grown tree tomorrow, so get some rest." He grabs the tray on Oturan, and leaves her room. "I'll watch her," said Akuai.

Akuai watches Oturan sleep from late noon to midnight. Akuai was sleeping on the floor. Oturan's dad came to her room, and saw Akuai sleeping on the floor. He picks Akuai up to bring her to Akuai's room.

 **A/N:**

 **I thought of making the next chapter in the Dragon Ball Z dimension in Oturan's next dream after the one from this chapter. I'm going to need all the help from you to think about what the next chapter is going to be. If not, then I'll upload the old version chapter of this next chapter I typed long time ago. And please review anytime.**


	30. Two Oturans, But in Another Dimension?

**This takes place in the Dragon Ball Z dimension. Probably the next chapter will be part two of this dimension. -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 30: Two Oturans, But in Another Dimension?**

There was a black hole from outer space. Oturan was falling down in her sleep. She couldn't opened her eyes to see where exactly she is. " **Orchard! Orchard Oturan, I need your help!"** a voice echoed. Oturan woke up, as she exclaimed. "Who's calling me Orchard? Where am I?" exclaimed Oturan. She suddenly saw a black hole coming closer to her. "Black hole! That's not good!" She growled to herself to powered up to Super Saiyan 2. But she failed to not move by the black hole, as it sucked up Oturan as she yells from falling into the black hole.

 **Age 768, May 9, Cell Games Tournment**

"I'm sorry, Gohan, I had to do this," a man with the spiky blond hair who appeared to be a Super Saiyan spokes. He was standing next to an humanoid insect named Cell, who appeared to be a bomb. "Dad!" exclaimed a boy named Gohan. Gohan was around 11, and also a Super Saiyan. "Goku, what were you thinking? Don't do it!" a girl around 8 also named Oturan shouted.

Goku put his hand on Cell, and uses Instant Transmission. "Kakarot!" another fighter in blue spandex, and yellow and white Saiyan armor along with his white boots and gloves named Vegeta spokes. Yes, he is the prince of all Saiyans from his home planet that seems to be destroyed by Frieza long ago. He now lives on planet Earth.

 **Unknown Place**

"Goku! What do you think you're doing?" A blue chubby man with dark glasses, antennas, and strange clothes spokes. "I'm sorry, King Kai, I had no choice," the super Saiyan named Goku spoked. "What are you doing?" exclaimed Cell. Cell was just about to explode until another human shape appeared cooling down Cell.

 **Cell Games Tournament**

An explosion appeared around the Cell Games. Goku and Cell was gone, in everyone else's opinion. The 8 years years old Oturan starts screaming. "Goku…!" The eight years old Oturan screams. Her hands are on the side of her head as she screams toward the sky. She was another Saiyan who was born on planet Seraen use as one of Dr. Gero's experiment to program to kill Goku, but she tried to escape his lab until Android 17 killed Dr. Gero. "Dad…!" Gohan also screams, and then started to weep. The Z-fighters was looking down in depression, only the monk fighter named Krillin weeps. He was Goku's best friend ever since the Turtle Master named Roshi trained them both.

 **Unknown Place**

Goku's eyes was widened. "W...Who could that person be, to cool down Cell?" Goku stammered. The thirteen years old Oturan from another time appeared on Cell. After cooling down Cell, he immediately dies from the usage. She was groaning in pain. "Why am I here?" groaned Oturan.

King Kai and Goku was in shock. "Who's the girl that suddenly stops the explosion of Cell?" King Kai exclaimed. "Oturan? Is that you?" exclaimed Goku, raising his voice higher. "Yeah, that's my name," Oturan said. "That's not possible! You're out with Gohan and the others, but you're even older than our Oturan!" yelped Goku. "What the blazing heck is going on with you?!" King Kai shouted, at Goku. King Kai stares at Oturan, calming himself down. "Thank goodness you saved us all, Orchard, that's why I need your help to save Goku!"

"Ah! You must be the one who called my name, or is it my real name?" exclaimed Oturan. Oturan's eyes widened. " _(Goku? King Kai? Cell? Wait! They can't be real! They are fictional! What the heck is going on?)_ " "Oh, how could I repay you? Even if you forget who you are, I can trained you without a cost of sense of humor!" King Kai laughed, at Oturan.

Goku powered down in basic Saiyan. His hair was black and not that spiky as his Super Saiyan form, and his eyes are originally black. "I think it's best for me to go back, and I might had to bring her to Earth to meet the others," said Goku, sighing. He turn at the current Oturan from another time. "Come on, grab my shoulder, kid." Oturan grabs Goku's shoulder as he uses Instant Transmission.

 **Cell Games Tournament**

"Goku, how could you die again for good?" Krillin asked, in depression. "I'm still alive!" a cheerful man spokes. Goku and Oturan from another time appeared stand toward Gohan, Krillin, the eight years old Oturan, and the other five fighters. "Dad!" exclaimed Gohan, powering down in basic Saiyan and wiping his tears. He starts hugging Goku. "Gohan! It's good to see you again!" Goku laughed.

"Goku!" The long lavender haired named Trunks, who was in the future, exclaimed. He wore the same outfit as his father from current time. "Goku?" Oturan and the two humans named Yamcha and Tien, exclaimed. The young female Saiyan powered down. Yamcha is another student of Master Roshi after Goku and Krillin. Tien was the three eyes fighter who is one of Master Tsuru's students. "You're back again, Goku, and you fake your second death," the green fighter named Piccolo, the Namekian that was raised in Earth, smirked. "How are you alive, Kakarot? You scared me half to my pity lives!" growled Vegeta.

"Oh, this kid is somewhat around Gohan's age saves me," Goku said, pointing at Oturan for another dimension. "She's also named Oturan." "Huh? Another me?" exclaimed the eight years old Oturan. Everyone except Piccolo, Tien, and Vegeta had their eyes widened. "Two Oturans?" stammered Krillin. "This Oturan we met is hot as the Android chick!" Yamcha stammered, blushing. "Oh, Yamcha," sighed Tien.

The eight years old Oturan blushes as she stand toward Oturan from another dimension. "Wow, you're cuter for a Saiyan like you!" Oturan exclaimed. "How old are you?" asked the eight years old Oturan. "Not until you ask yours," Oturan said. "I'm only eight," said eight years old Oturan. "I'm five years older than you," Oturan said, in a cheerful voice. She pat the eight years old of herself on the head as she starts laughing. "What little kid like you are doing here?" "I'm partly a Saiyan," said the eight years old Oturan, also grinning back. "Everyone else was happy that I joined them in their allies."

Future Trunks stand toward Oturan from another time. "Could you be in the further future than me?" asked Future Trunks. "Oh, shut it, Trunks! Let me do all the talking!" Vegeta barked. Vegeta stand toward Oturan as she stopped laughing. "Why the devil are you here? To save the world? To reveal yourself from another time? What is your occupation? Are you the real Oturan? Or that kid you met?" Oturan paused and stares at everyone. " _(I can't believe it! Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Vegeta, too! How could they so surprise about me saving the world with unexpected call from King Kai?)_ "

Oturan starts grinning. "You should thank me, Vegeta," said Oturan. "I was the one to save Goku from his second fate." "How did you know about Goku's fate?" Piccolo asked. "It's a long story," said Oturan. "Then what's going on in your time?" the eight year old Oturan asked. Oturan resume laughing.

A black hole suddenly appeared behind Oturan. Her eyes widened. The black hole sucks up Oturan as she screams. "Hey! Orchard, wait!" exclaimed Goku. The black hole vanished. "Now what to do? We haven't thank the kid," Yamcha said. "Don't worry, Yamcha, maybe the kid come back in the future if she is planning to," said Tien.

"I wonder what happened to Android 17 and 18 after that Oturan from another dimension defeated Cell by her appearance," Piccolo said. "18," sighed Krillin. Krillin was thinking about the time Cell in imperfect form absorbed Android 18, who was Dr. Gero's master. "We better go to the lookout," said Goku. "I'll be somewhere, Goku, we meet again soon," Piccolo said. Piccolo hovered west. "I'm going home to warn Bulma that you're alive, Kakarot," said Vegeta. Vegeta hovers the opposite.

"That leaves the rest of us," Goku said. "What about me? I have no where else to go, and Dr. Gero's lab is my only home that was left in the dust," said the eight years old Oturan. "Don't worry, Oturan, you can stay with us," Gohan said, grinning. The eight years old Oturan grinned back toward Gohan.

 **?**

Oturan woke up. She looks around. She was in someone's house. " _(What the? Why am I here instead of Naruto or Kakashi's house?)_ " Oturan removed the sheets on herself. She still wore the same strapless cleavage top with matching slacks and fingerless gloves that goes up to her forearms, without the Chinese dress, but it was black and gold like the color of the bee. She still doesn't have her leaf band on her forehead, and she is barefoot. "Why's my clothes gold?"

A woman that looks and dress like Oturan appeared in front of her. The only difference is that the woman has silver hair, and many scars on her right side, leaving the left side of her body smooth. "You finally woke up, young lady," a woman spokes. Oturan exclaimed, "You scared me!" "Hahaha, sorry about that," laughed a woman. "Where am I?" Oturan asked.

"You're in your room as always," said the woman. "No, what is the name of the world?" Oturan asked. "You're on planet Earth," said the woman. "Planet Earth? Who are you?" Oturan asked. "I prefer to be called Oturan," said the woman.

"That's my name! Wait, could you be me in the future?" Oturan asked. "Aren't you the kid I met from the Cell Games?" "I wish you were my past," chuckled the older Oturan. "I'm just joking around." She cleared her throat to speak in serious voice. "You have lost your memories, to live here. You don't remember your true family, your friends, and your destiny."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Oturan asked. "How should I know what it means? You have responsibility to know who you are," said the adult Oturan. "I'm helping you to retrieve your memories back by telling me who you are, and you're one of the youngest Saiyans living on planet Earth." "Helping me? Of course I'm partly a Saiyan, but what is my other half of the race? Am I in a dream, or in reality?" Oturan asked.

"You're obviously dreaming, young lady, you'll be pinching yourself anytime now," said the older Oturan. The older Oturan went out of the room. Oturan starts pinching herself in the arm, but she is actually not dreaming. "Huh? This always happen every time I dream, but why is it not?" Oturan exclaimed.


	31. Who Am I?

**The Oturan from another dimension is…wait, I cannot tell you. I'm keeping Oturan's secrets later in the Next Path series. And here's the other half of Oturan's dreams, and this chapter might be as long as the first chapter. -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 31: Who Am I?**

The thirteen years old Oturan went out of her room as she puts on her zori, but it wasn't her zori from the world of ninjas, but it was a plain brown shoes that was worn in combat. "Oturan!" Not only she is calling the adult Oturan, but also herself. She went to the hallway and went to the living room. The only person was there is the Saiyan prince. He was sitting down on the couch in his undershirt and black slack pants with his Saiyan gloves and boots.

"Oh! Vegeta!" Vegeta grunts in response without looking directly at Oturan. "Do you know where did Oturan left?" Vegeta turned at Oturan from another dimension. "She was out to meet the Namekian at the lookout," said Vegeta. "Piccolo?" Oturan asked. Vegeta shook his head. "Is this reality or a dream to you? I pinch myself, but it didn't seem to be a dream." "What are you talking about, kid? This is reality!" said Vegeta. "But Oturan clearly says that I'm dreaming!" Oturan said.

Vegeta glared at Oturan. "How dare you call your adult self just by her name?" growled Vegeta. "Do you have any idea who you are from your family?" "N...No, sir," Oturan said. "Then you better get out of here, kid, you're banned in this house until you remember your family, or we'll settled this as a battle outside," said Vegeta.

"My name is Oturan, or Orchard, whoever calls me by that name!" Oturan said. "You don't even know who you are either," said Vegeta, smirking. "Well, then, you leave me no choice, impostorous kid, now let's settle this outside." Oturan starts smirking back. "It feels good hearing your voice again," Oturan said. "You're still the same prince of all Saiyans as always."

 **Outside**

Vegeta hovered to the largest lake in the district as the young teenager follows him by hovering. Vegeta stand on the edge of the lake as Oturan stand five feet back. Vegeta stand in his fighting stances as Oturan just stood there putting her right hand on her hip. "Even you don't know who you are for a young kid who dress sexy and formal in combat, you better have mere strength in you. Show me what you got!" shouted Vegeta. He powered up to Super Saiyan. Unfortunately for Oturan, she is already in her Super Saiyan form. "I won't let my guard down, and there won't be any letups from me!" Oturan shouted.

Oturan charged at Vegeta as he evaded most of her punching attacks. Vegeta punches Oturan in the stomach as she groans in pain. Blood came out of her mouth, as she spit blood toward Vegeta. The spat of blood splatter toward the prince's face. "Dirty tricks," sneered Vegeta, wiping blood on his face with his fist.

Oturan uses Teleportation back from the world of ninjas, yet similar to the Afterimage in the dimension she was currently in, and teleport behind Vegeta to hammer arm his head. Vegeta grunts in pain, and cracked his neck. "Excellent speed, lacking brute for a girl." He created an blue energy ball toward Oturan's stomach. Oturan was sent flying into the peak. She screams in pain as she bust through many layers of the peak as her clothes was partly torn or ripped. The lower part of her top and parts of her fingerless gloves are ripped and her lower part of her pants was torn. Blood was dripping all over her body.

" _(Now this is far even more painful than the time I crashed somewhere in the Hidden Leaf Valley…)_ " Oturan groans. Vegeta appeared from his Afterimage technique and threw her out. Oturan landed on the ground on her stomach, and Vegeta hovered toward the injured kid. Oturan continued groaning in pain.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "You look exactly like the Oturan I spar long ago," said Vegeta. "I might as well pulverize you." "Screw you, screw the living pulp outta you," Oturan huffed, chuckling. "I thought dreams aren't supposed to hurt at all." "Wake up, you cocky, imbecile kid. Tell me who are, or I'll sent you back where you belong," said Vegeta, in a serious voice. "What if I do this?" Oturan snarled. She glared at Vegeta and starts bellowing to power up to Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "For a kid like you, I'll never seen anyone like you to be more like my second mate," said Vegeta. "Give me some time to think before you kill me!" Oturan growled, in her voice a bit deep, clenching her teeth. "Fine, I'll let you live, if you survive your fall," said Vegeta, smirking. He powered up to his Ascended Saiyan form, and kicked Oturan in the air as she falls 20 feet deep from the peak. It does not seem to be painful to a young female Saiyan at all, unless it is a hard land. She was screaming from the fall as she groans in pain from every land. When the final land arrived from Oturan's fall, she was blackout.

 **Hours later…**

Water was splatter on Oturan. She was groaning in pain as she woke up. "I'm still alive," Oturan groans, stiffly. She tried to stand up, but someone spokes, "You need to rest a bit, kid." Oturan stares at the person. "Who beat you up?" Oturan was grinning joyless. "It was Vegeta," Oturan said. "I actually had a lot of fun, and I never fought anyone as strong as him in my entire life." "You're just like me," laughed the man. "I remember the first time I fought Vegeta somewhere in the wasteland."

The man who was healing Oturan's wound, Goku, who is way older than the time he challenged the Cell Game Tournament. Oturan realized the man was Goku from his memento of Vegeta. "Goku? Is that you?" Oturan asked. "Well, look who's back again, Orchard!" said Goku. "You're the same girl who saves me from the explosion of Cell! By the way, did you use the same time machine that Trunks went in?" "No," Oturan said. "Where is Piccolo now?"

"Why?" asked Goku. "Oturan is visiting Piccolo before Vegeta and I start fighting," Oturan said. "For what?" asked Goku. "I still don't know who I really am," Oturan said. "I may had to live with Mother Nature until I found my real family and my real home." "Vegeta says that?" asked Goku. "He says it in a different way," Oturan said. "Where is Piccolo? He might be talking to aunt Oturan."

"He is somewhere in the waterfall," said Goku. Goku pulls one bean out that restores a person's body completely, and gives it to Oturan. "Eat this." "The senzu bean?" Oturan asked. "You even know about the senzu bean?" asked Goku. "Yeah, it's a long story," Oturan said. "You're the same girl who actually came out of the black hole out of nowhere, did you?" laughed Goku. Oturan chew the senzu bean and swallowed it. Her body is completely restored in full health again.

"Thank you, Goku! I feel better now!" Oturan said, in a cheerful voice. "You're welcome!" said Goku. "Bye! I'm off to meet Piccolo!" Oturan said, waving at Goku. "See you! We'll meet again!" said Goku, waving back at Oturan. Oturan's aura appeared as she starts hovering in the air.

 **In the air…**

Oturan touches her forehead with her index and middle finger to feel Piccolo's energy. "Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo…" Oturan said. She finally sense Piccolo's energy. "There he is!" Piccolo just soar up in the air with his surrounded aura. "What's that? Someone spokes my name!" exclaimed the Namekian. Oturan hovered toward Piccolo as he stares at her. " _(Could it be the same kid who finish off Cell and saved Goku long time ago?)_ "

"Piccolo!" Oturan exclaimed. "Oh? I thought Oturan was visiting you, and you're meditating somewhere in the waterfall!" "What are you talking about?" asked Piccolo. "I mean me as an adult, where is she? You're the only one with the long ears who can find Oturan as an adult!" Oturan said.

"I know what you're talking about, kid," said Piccolo. "She planned herself to meet me at the waterfall, but I left while I wait for her for hours." "Why did you left early?" Oturan asked. "I sense an unexpected energy nearby, and it was you all along," said Piccolo. "Oturan in this timeline is far much older than you are."

"I'm in the future?" Oturan exclaimed. "It was two decades and a half since the Cell Games Tournament," said Piccolo. "The youngest Saiyan other than Gohan was there." "Why did I transport here in the future?" Oturan exclaimed. "Oturan in this timeline can only answer that question," said Piccolo. "And she is waiting for me at the waterfall." "Now?" Oturan asked. "Now," said Piccolo. Piccolo and Oturan from another dimension hovers down to the biggest waterfall.

 **Waterfall**

The adult Oturan was standing under ther waterfall, drenched. She crossed her arms under her giant breasts to avoid her strapless cleavage top from slipping from the falling water. "The girl returns, yet again," said the adult Oturan. Oturan from another dimension and Piccolo appeared hovering down toward the adult Oturan.

"Oturan!" Oturan shouts. The adult Oturan hovers toward herself in another time with Piccolo, drenching up, even her clothes, and still crossing her arms under her soaked breasts. "Why did you left the waterfall early, Piccolo? I was looking for you!" The adult Oturan said. "I sense someone else's energy, and this kid I found is looking for you," said Piccolo.

"I want her kill," the adult Oturan said, angrily. "Oturan!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Wait, Oturan! Can't you tell me who I am?" Oturan exclaimed. "I keep telling you, kid, why don't you figure out yourself on your own?" shouted the adult Oturan. "Oh, come on! Vegeta beat me up earlier, and now you're letting down the 4th wall to get yourself killed too?" Oturan griped.

"Enlightenment Flash!" shouted the adult Oturan. The adult Oturan use her hand as a cup, and then unleashed a giant energy ball that was four times the size of her hand, and left go of her left arm to grab her right elbow to enhance the power of the energy waves to shoot out a similar energy wave as Vegeta's Final Flash, but this one was orange. She shoots her energy waves toward Oturan from another dimension as the young Saiyan yelped, but Piccolo flew in front of Oturan to deflect the adult Oturan's energy wave attack.

"Stop! You don't had to do this!" Piccolo shouted. "Outta my way!" shouted the adult Oturan. She hammer arm Piccolo in the chest as hard as she can. "Piccolo!" exclaimed Oturan. " _(If only Goku or Vegeta can help Piccolo to convince Oturan to know who I am...then I wouldn't be in a dream!)_ " The adult Oturan hovered toward Oturan in another dimension. "Any last words before you wake up?" the adult Oturan asked. "Who am I, Oturan? Tell me once!" shouted Oturan.

"You'll be wake anytime now, kid," the adult Oturan said. "You'll die in your dreams! You are..." The adult Oturan uses her energy sword and stabbed her past self in the stomach, but…

 **A/N:**

 **I like the suspect in the end of this chapter! And that concluded the chapter in the Dragon Ball Z dimension, yet there's probably more contents from it including the use of a Super Saiyan, strength, etc.!**


	32. The Unknown Visitor

**CH. 32: The Unknown Visitor**

 **Oturan's Room**

It was morning. Oturan woke up from her wildest dream. Her clothes and her fingerless gloves that goes up to her forearms, was all black and new again. "Is it all a dream, or is it real? Or did I actually went to another dimension?" Oturan asked, to herself. Oturan feels her bare shoulder to massage it, but suddenly, she does not feel cold anymore. "Oh, I'm all better too!" She starts yawning and stretching. She quickly change her clothes from yesterday to another clothes. Well, she wears the same revealing clothes the time she went to the valley for the second time and puts on her zoris shoes, and went downstair.

 **Living Room**

"What are you saying, Katsuma?" Oturan's father shouted. "Makuro is not home at this moment?" Oturan hide behind the wall in the hallway to listen to her father. "She told you that she is going to meet her old teacher again, it's your fault," Oturan's mother said. "My fault? What about you? You ask what's wrong with her!" shouted Oturan's father. "The Akatsuki are going to kidnapped Makuro!"

Oturan gasped, " _(Makuro, no...they mistaken you as a Saiyan...I got to get you before they use you to kidnapped Naruto…)_ " Oturan quickly grabs her Metal Blade and her Aura Whirlwind from her room, and ran out of the Senkaiken Residence. Oturan's father suddenly saw her daughter running out of the house. "Oturan?" exclaimed Oturan's father. He ran outside. "Oturan, where are you going? This is not safe for you to go out!"

"I had to do this to save Makuro!" Oturan shouted.

 **Somewhere at the valley…**

The unknown visitor name Hitsunen Taesako, appeared at the small island at the valley. He was wearing a black cape with a red cloud pattern and a hat like the Akatsuki. Hitsunen also wore a band that has an upside down thunderbolt symbol with a scratch that represents the symbol for the land of Crash. "This long stroll makes me thirsty," Hitsunen said.

He took off his hat to reveal his platinum silver hair with a spiky hair pointing forward, as he zipped down his cape, pull his sleeves up a little, and squat down toward the river to get some water to drink and to wash his face. He suddenly saw a fish swimming, then pulls out a kunai knife to throw it toward the fish. He grab the fish he caught, burn the fish with his Neon Ring, a ring that creates a neon ground and electrical substance. He ate the fish and left out a skeletal bone, then put on his hat, zipped up his cape, and pulls his sleeves down.

"I won't fail you now, Kisame, I'll do my best to capture Lady, or what she called herself by her name, Oturan," Hitsunen said. "She has an alien blood in herself, and she could join the Akatsuki just to capture Naruto Uzumaki!" He thinks the flashback between the two Akatsuki named Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki days ago. They seem to have a violent conversation.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Kisame grabs Hitsunen in the neck and slammed him toward the wall. "Why did you save the villagers? Tell us, middle aged man," asked Itachi. "They are in dangerous, I can't stand it! I had to break the building to save the villager from the fire inside, even they thank me! How could you force me to burn the bloody building with poor helpless people?" Hitsunen shouted._

 _"How insane of your innocence self! You're not suppose to save the bloody villagers! You kill them instead if they don't know what is the secret of the Nine Tailed Fox!" shouted Kisame. "This will be your second warning for your life, once you have the third warning, you will be betrayed by me!"_

" _Leave me be, I have desire to give up this organization," Hitsunen said, in a calm voice. "This organization of yours is killing my karma!" Hitsunen vanished, and then Itachi appeared toward Hitsunen. "Do you think you might get away from us?" asked Itachi._

 _"Pity for you, you won't see me hesitate whenever I quit!" Hitsunen shouted. He ran away and smirked. Itachi and Kisame jumped high, and then landed toward Hitsunen as his eyes widen. "Are you going to run away from us like an old man?" laughed Kisame. "You forgot one condition. We'll kill you if you are running away from us," Itachi said._

 _"If it takes me to refuse you two morons to kill me?" asked Hitsunen. "As we find Naruto Uzumaki with his power of the Nine Tailed Fox, I heard about the rumor of the girl name Oturan Senkaiken, within the power of a remarkable race known as the Saiyan," Itachi said. "You'll be the one to find her since she is strong enough to become an Akatsuki like us." "It's either the rest of your life to search Oturan as a Saiyan, or your pitiful death, Hitsunen, so choose wisely," chuckled Kisame._

"As a rookie Akatsuki like me, I rather live to find that girl where she lives," Hitsunen said. Hitsunen ran off to find Oturan. "Him and his pity of junk! Live, always live! Hahaha! Why does that idiot think he is so smart, but act just like one!" chuckled Kisame, evilly. "Hitsunen can handle on his own, Kisame, he's one of the oldest member," Itachi said, smirking.

 ***Flashback ends***

Someone is flying across Hitsunen. It was Makuro. " _(So that is Oturan Senkaiken, the Saiyan that I was looking for my own life!)_ " thoughts Hitsunen. Hitsunen summons a neon barrier around Makuro. "What in the...? What's all this?" Makuro exclaimed. "Kid, it's about time to find you," said Hitsunen. "What do you want? Are you going to slaughter me with your weapon?" Makuro growled. Makuro breaks through Hitsunen's barrier with her fist then soar. "Kid, come back! We need to talk!" shouted Hitsunen.

Makuro cross her arms under her breasts and soar down. "You have something to tell me?" Makuro asked, narrowing down her eyes. "You can soar on your own, you have muscular strength, are you Oturan Senkaiken?" asked Hitsunen. "Even though I have the same skill as Oturan, you are talking to the wrong girl, Hitsu," Makuro said. "I'm Makuro, Makuro Senkaiken."

"If you are not Oturan, then..." Hitsunen grabs Makuro. "Where in the blaze is she?" "Why should I trust you? I know you're the member of the Akatsuki, Hitsu!" Makuro shouted. "My name is not Hitsu, it's Hitsunen!" shouted Hitsunen. "Now spit out your saliva, and tell me!" Makuro hacked, then spitted out saliva toward Hitsunen's face. "Aargh!" He wiped the saliva off of his face from Makuro as she soars away. "I'll wait here 'til you bring Oturan back!"

Makuro soars to the Senkaiken Residence. She landed in front of the Senkaiken Residence. "Oturan!" Makuro shouted. Oturan's mother opened the door. "Makuro?" exclaimed Oturan's mother. Makuro grabs Oturan's mother's upper arms. "Where's Oturan?" Makuro shouted. "It's too late, Oturan left to find you," said Oturan's mother. "Why?" Makuro asked.

"I heard the Akatsuki organization are going to capture as strong as our clan," said Oturan's mother. "If I'm here, then they are going to capture Oturan!" Makuro exclaimed. "Go find Oturan, and return home safely," said Oturan's mother. "Count on me, aunt Katsuma, it's my turn to save her!" Makuro said. She started to hover. "Good luck, Makuro!" said Oturan's mother. Makuro starts hovering.

 **Meanwhile at the small island at the valley…**

Itachi and Kisame appeared. "Well, Hitsunen, did you found Oturan?" asked Kisame. "As the power of a Saiyan from another world, it takes two minutes to get here," Hitsunen replied. Oturan and Makuro appeared flying down. " _(They're here!)_ " thought Itachi. " _(Good job, Hitsunen, that was the other Senkaiken kid brought Oturan along...)_ " chuckled Kisame.

"Well, you have meet your doom, Oturan," Hitsunen smirked. Itachi, Kisame, and Hitsunen removed their hats. "I'm glad the Senkaiken kid with the cowlick brings our rightful Saiyan to us!" laughed Kisame. He stares at Itachi. "I heard she used to be one of Kakashi's old students. We should tell him and his current students to join the reunion again, and we captured Oturan with that cowlick kid's help, Itachi." "Even if I had to meet my younger brother again," Itachi said. Itachi ran to the forest.

The fog near the tree faded as Kakashi was snared on to a tree with threads. "Hatake?" exclaimed Makuro. "Makuro, you're already strong like your relative, so fight the Akatsuki first!" Kakashi shouted in distance. "So, those men with the black cape with red cloud pattern are from Akatsuki?" asked Oturan.

Makuro unzipped her light yellow green top to with two long flaps in the front and back. Under her top was her fishnet shoulder off sleeves that also reveal her cleavage and her scar between her breasts. "Yes, that's right," Makuro huffed. "You can handle the shark man as I'll handle Hitsunen." Makuro hover to the other side as Hitsunen follows her.

"Hehehe, before you fight us, I don't mind that you "save" Kakashi Hatake over there by the tree," chuckled Kisame. Oturan ran to free Kakashi, but he suddenly transform to Kisame to kick Oturan as she groans in pain. Oturan pulls out her Metal Blade and her Aura Whirlwind. "It is sword against sword since you have one on your back, and I have two," smirked Oturan. "Those weapons you're holding are from Makadori Hatake?" Kisame chuckled. "Mine's better than yours, though! Meet my shark skin sword, the Samehada!" The Samehada is also known as Shark Skin.

He removed the roll up bandage on his Samehada to reveal a spiky sword with shark teeth. "Shall we make this bloody skirmish quick?" "Hehe, ready when you need to!" smirked Oturan, laughs.


	33. Warning: The Saiyans Are In Trouble!

**CH. 33: Warning: The Saiyans Are In Trouble!**

Oturan and Kisame were standing on the opposite side with their weapons. Oturan was holding her Metal Blade and her Aura Whirlwind. Kisame was holding his Samehada. "Those weapons you're holding are from Makadori Hatake?" Kisame chuckled. "Mine's better than yours, though! Meet my shark skin sword, the Samehada!" The Samehada is also known as Shark Skin.

He removed the roll up bandage on his Samehada to reveal a spiky sword with shark teeth. "Shall we make this bloody skirmish quick?" "Hehe, ready when you need to!" smirked Oturan, laughs.

Oturan and Kisame start fighting with their sword. Both of Oturan's two swords landed on the bark of the tree. Oturan is still grinning. "Well, what's so funny?" Kisame asked. "Fusing Weapon!" said Oturan, smirking. The Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind was pulled on its own, and fuse into a new weapons called the Astral Vortex, which two weapons that looks like the Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind.

Oturan quickly grabs the Astral Vortex as Kisame watch. "What in the world is that?" Kisame exclaimed. Oturan smirked as she thinks the flashback when she soars back to the land of Asteroids.

 ***Flashbacks***

 **Somewhere in the Land of Asteroids...**

 _Oturan was hovering with the Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind. "(I got to visit Gramps Hatake again!)" thoughts Oturan._

 **Hidden Steel Village Town Hall**

 _The second haganekage and Makadori was talking to Kakashikanki. "How is your team, my daughter?" the second haganekage asked. "It's been a good start for them," said Kakashikanki. "Gramps!" a person shouted. Oturan appeared with her two swords from Makadori. Kakashikanki, the second haganekage, and Makadori stared at Oturan.  
_  
 _"Lady? What are you doing here again?" asked Makadori. "Well, both of the swords are a little too heavy for me, even a particular strength, so is it possible to make it less heavy?" Oturan chuckled. "Hmm... I supposed it's possible," said Makadori. "Well, how? Go to the blacksmith?" Oturan asked._

 _"But, the quicker way to make both of those swords is to morph it," said the second haganekage. "Like fuse it?" Oturan asked. "Yes, something like that," said Makadori. He stares at the second haganekage. "Kyuusai, could you find the morphing scroll on the shelf?" "I'll help too," Kakashikanki said. The second haganekage and Kakashikanki went to the shelf to find the morphing scroll._

 _"Here is one advice about morphing two swords into one, Lady, you will chant out Fusing Weapon, so that your two weapons can move on its own to fuse it into one, or you can move it together, but quick..." explained Makadori._

"Found it!" Kakashikanki claimed. She gives the morphing scroll to Makadori. "This is the morphing scroll, in case you forgot how, please keep it," said Makadori. "Thanks," Oturan said. "Once you learn this, you will soon master the Art of Conversion, which allows the merging of the two swords to be one," said Makadori.

 ***Flashback ends***

"I learn how to fuse two swords into one from the friend of the second haganekage, and it was from the morphing scroll from the same man," said Oturan. "I had to admit it, Kisame, you look pretty tough, by the way." "No time to chat, then, because it's chow time!" chuckled Kisame. Oturan and Kisame continued fighting with their swords.

 **Meanwhile…**

Makuro starts fighting against Hitsunen. "Why do you want Oturan to join the Akatsuki?" Makuro asked. "She's strong enough to capture the Nine Tailed Fox inside Naruto Uzumaki's body," said Hitsunen. His eyes turn neon green.

"What are you?" Makuro shouted. Hitsunen's hand is flowing with neon green chakra as he attacked Makuro. Makuro evaded Hitsunen's attack as she jumped. "Mercury Tsunami!" She summons a tsunami of silver metal with her hands. Hitsunen uses the Art of Substitution. His hand is still enhanced with neon green chakra.

"You and I have a lot in common with light," said Hitsunen, smirking. "You are like a firefly that glows in the dark, but I have a weapon to create anything with neon lights." Makuro's hands are flown with ferocious chakra as she growled with anger. Makuro's hair turns spiky as the golden aura appears surrounded around Makuro. There is not only one Saiyan in the world of ninjas, but there is two. "You too have the power of the Super Saiyan? This may be amusing." Hitsunen attacked Makuro with his arm flowing with neon green chakra, but she defend.

 **Meanwhile…**

Itachi ran to the village. Instead of going to the gate entrance, he went near the Hokage Mountain from the Hidden Leaf Village. He put his hands on his forehead to find cell 7. "It's Sasuke and his team," Itachi exclaimed. Cell 7 was walking out of the gates with Iruka. Itachi teleported to the gates. "...!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

"I've come to talk to you, team 7," said Itachi. "Oturan, or who you've called her Lady Naruto Senkaiken, was captured again." Sasuke growled at Itachi. "What have you done to her, you idiot?!" Iruka shouted. "Yeah, tell us, Itachi!" shouted Naruto.

"If you dare to see your friend again, I will kill all of you," Itachi said. "That's right, Itachi," said Kakashi. "I will had to kill you if you are willing to kill me since the last time we fought you with the other jonins." "Kakashi sensei, you fought..." Sakura gulped. "...Itachi before you were bedridden? _(Sasuke's older brother giving me the fears...)_ "

" _(My guts are telling me that we better ignore what Itachi said to us!)_ We had to find Lady again!" shouted Naruto. "Before it's too late!" Sasuke added, growling. "I'm going too since she is one of my team!" shouted Iruka. They ran to the valley. Itachi watch cell 7 and Iruka ran until he sees them as a speck, and then chase after them.

 **Meanwhile…**

Oturan and Kisame continued fighting each other with one or two swords. "If we can stop fighting now, will you be able to join the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked. "I will refuse! Anything for my wish, I still won't join your stupid organization!" shouted Oturan.

Oturan teleports behind Kisame, but he attacked Oturan right behind him. Oturan grunts as defend with her gauntlets. "No wonder you have the strength to defend, that was one of the reason you would join us," Kisame chuckled. "Never!" shouted Oturan.

Naruto, Iruka, and the others appeared behind the boulders as they stared at Oturan and Kisame who are still fighting. "Lady is in trouble! I got to help her!" Iruka shouted. "Darn it!" shouted Oturan, clenching her teeth in effort. Iruka ran toward Oturan, but Kakashi grabs Iruka's leg. "No, you get yourself killed!" Kakashi shouted. "Let go of me! She is one of my teams!" shouted Iruka.

Two ghosts that looks alive, but did not show their lower legs, appeared between Oturan as they defend her with their weapon. One of the ghost is wearing black, and the other with his raven long hair pull back, also wears a green short sleeves jacket over his layer of clothes. "Leave the girl alone, Kisame," one of the ghost ninjas commanded.

Oturan's eyes widened. "Who the heck are you guys?" asked Oturan. " _(Huh? I think I recognized those two in my dream!)_ " "He's Zabuza Momochi," Kisame exclaimed. "And the other one is only name as Haku." " _(I knew it! Is it just me, or have I had been brainwashed, or they come to my house when I was sleeping?)_ " exclaimed Oturan. "I heard about you and your personal self, Oturan," said Zabuza.

"Haku?!" Naruto exclaimed, shuddering. "That's creepy! Did he comes back to life with Zabuza as a zombie?!" "No, Naruto, both Haku and Zabuza become a ghost from our vision," said Kakashi. Itachi appeared. "I knew you guys would find Oturan," Itachi said. "It is a good time to give your lives to me." "Itachi!" exclaimed Iruka, glaring at Itachi.

 **A/N:**

 **Hitsunen Taesako name is originally named Shinyurin Ayurisako, but his current name is better. Hitsunen's an inspiration and the resemble of DC's Green Lantern with his ring as a weapon. He sometimes attacked physically in close combat.**


	34. Weapons Are For Determination

**CH. 34: Weapons Are For Determination**

"I know this question I'm telling you makes things crazy right now, so did you brainwashed me while I was sleeping the other day?" Oturan asked, at Zabuza in confusion.

"I heard rumor that you have the greatest strength than all of us in combine, even to surpass one of the great sannins, that's why we came to look after you," said Zabuza, in a gruffly voice. "I used to kill a lot of people at the land of Waves back then. After Kakashi Hatake killed my apprentice Haku, and the people killed me, we turn into a ghost." "We have come to save you from Kisame Hoshigaki when the time he attacked you," Haku said, at Oturan, at Oturan.

"Hey! We don't have to chatter about your lives, you son of a knife!" shouted Kisame. "Beam Water Stream!" He uses one of his legs to summon a jet water stream to attack Oturan, Zabuza, and Haku. "Trust me for a second, this may be crazy, I can fly!" Oturan shouted.

Zabuza grabs Oturan's left arm while Haku grabs Oturan's other arm as she hover fast to evade Kisame's attack. "I can't believe my eyes, I was right!" exclaimed Zabuza. "That Oturan has superhuman strength?" Haku asked. "Yup!" said Oturan. "You're serious for an enthusiastic ninja yourself," Zabuza said.

"Zabuza, use my weapon! It's easier to handle than your giant butcher knife!" said Oturan. Zabuza's weapons vanished into smoke as he grabs Oturan's Astral Vortex, then fight Kisame. "Haku, protect Oturan!" Zabuza commanded, grunting in aggression. "Yes, sir," said Haku. Haku turns at Oturan. "Kisame Hoshigaki might set his ultimate jutsu toward you if Zabuza's guard is down, and I won't let this happened to you." He protected Oturan, but she guarded Haku. "Don't worry, Haku, with my strength, I can protect myself," Oturan said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Itachi turns at cell 7 and Iruka with his serious looks. "You'll have to go through me first!" shouted Naruto. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind, Naruto? You have the Nine Tailed Fox in yourself!" shouted Iruka.

"How brave of you to die, Demon Fox, you will be the one to fight against me!" said Itachi. He pulls two kunai knives and attacked Naruto. Kakashi moved fast to protect Naruto with his metal plate on his gloves while grabbing Itachi's kunai knives. "You better stay away from Naruto and the Nine Tailed Fox inside him, Itachi!" shouted Kakashi.

Sasuke growled at Itachi as a lightning flow into his sounds of a thousand birds was screeching into his bare hand. "Chidori! One Thousand Birds!" Sasuke chanted. He attacked Itachi, but Itachi use genjutsu to attack Sasuke with Chidori instead. "Little brother, you are not good enough to kill me with your Chidori," said Itachi. "You are not only weak, but you are such a pathetic fool. If you are keeping yourself like that, you are not strong enough to defeat me."

"Shut your mouth up, Itachi! I'll kill you and your stupid pride!" Sasuke growled, hollering. "You need to be a moronic to be stronger than me, Sasuke, that is the only way to get stronger," said Itachi. "Being too stubborn won't help." Sasuke glared and growled at Itachi. "This one is for my sharingan, everyone especially you, Sasuke, so close your eyes!" Kakashi shouted.

Everyone except Sasuke closes their eyes, but Sasuke's eyes turns into sharingan. Kakashi pulled his leaf protector up reveal his sharingan; remove his vest and layer of his clothes to reveal his short sleeves that ripped into X with mesh. He pulled one kunai knife to bleed his thumb and a summoning scroll.

Kakashi opened it to put his blood on the summoning scroll, and then put his open hand on the center of the summoning scroll. "Summoning Object Jutsu!" Kakashi summoned a weapon called the Regeneration Needle, a giant weapon that is very thin that increase the growth of tiny spikes after attacking opponents. It can also float to return its rightful owner. Sometimes used for throwing and utensils.

"What giant needle can do to me? Stab through me? Stab through me?" asked Itachi. "Yes, indeed, this weapon is the Regeneration Needle," Kakashi said. "I didn't know that you have your own weapon, Kakashi sensei!" exclaimed Sakura. "Is there a way that your weapon can affect hard object?" Iruka exclaimed. "Well, the Regeneration Needle is no ordinary needle," said Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei?" Naruto exclaimed.

"The Regeneration Needle can grow spikes after attacking anyone," explained Kakashi. "But, it won't affect bugs and fire, otherwise." Itachi attacked Kakashi, but Kakashi counterattacked Itachi with the Regeneration Needle. Needle regrew on Itachi as his blood spread all over his right arm. "What did you do to me?" Itachi exclaimed. "It's over, Itachi," huffed Kakashi. "You are now useless to attack us."

"You you would have poke me in the eye where my sharingan is located," Itachi said. "Tsukuyomi!" He summons an illusion area where pain was created. The colors are inverted in Itachi's illusion realm. He stabs Kakashi in the leg with his sword 16 times. "What's going on? Do something, Kakashi sensei!" shouted Sakura. Kakashi screams in pain. As Itachi complete his attack, he vanished. Kakashi fell down on his back.

"Itachi vanished, again," Kakashi huffed. He put his leaf protector down, breathing every words. "Everyone...you can...open your...eyes now." Naruto, Sakura, and Iruka opened their eyes. Sasuke's eyes turn back to normal. "Where did Itachi go?" asked Naruto. "We had to find Itachi again before he is making Lady join the Akatsuki," Kakashi said.

"What's gotten into you? Are you out of your mind? Just where do we find Itachi now?" shouted Iruka. "You're not going to look for Itachi anywhere..." Naruto and Sakura paused. Iruka pulls out a roll up bandages. "...with your leg wounded up!" Iruka wrapped up Kakashi's leg with his roll up bandage. Sasuke closed his eyes as he put his hand on his forehead to sense Itachi. "Where my brother went to is under the sea near the land of Asteroids," Sasuke said. "Sasuke, what were you saying?!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura.

 **Meanwhile...**

Hitsunen continued battling Makuro. His chakra touched Makuro to burn her shoulder. Makuro screams in pain. Hitsunen vanished. " _(He's gone! I better find Oturan soon!)_ " Makuro thoughts, groaning. Makuro hovers to find Oturan.

 **Near Kisame's Battlefield...**

Zabuza continued defending Kisame with the Astral Vortex from Oturan. Haku is still defending Oturan. "Water Style: Water Marines!" chanted Kisame. He summons a ton of all of fish species that was form into a tsunami to drown them. Zabuza, Haku, and Oturan screamed in unison.

"My own tsunami will get you idiots distracted," chuckled Kisame. "I'll see you underwater if could breathe much longer. You'll die drowning yourself, Zabuza." Kisame dive underwater.

"That dastardly fool! We won't let him get away with this!" Zabuza shouted. He stares at Oturan. "Here's your weapon back, your's too light." Haku touches his forehead to feel someone else chakra. "Somebody is coming!" exclaimed Haku.

Makuro appeared. "Thank goodness I found you!" Makuro exclaimed. She finally stares at Zabuza and Haku. "You two must be murdered by Hatake, are you?" "No, some of the people killed me as I fought them," said Zabuza. "You must be Makuro Senkaiken, one of Kakashi's ex-team members." "I'm only here to save Oturan," Makuro said. "She is safe," said Haku.

"You screwed up to find me in the first place, and it's all your fault," Makuro said, at Oturan. "My fault?! What about you? You were out before me!" exclaimed Oturan, raising her voice. Zabuza and Haku sweatdropped from the argument from the two Saiyans. "So you're blaming me? I told your mother I was going to meet Hatake again!" Makuro hollered, raising his tomboyish voice. "I went home, and couldn't find you! You were supposed to tell your mother where you are going!"

Oturan eyes widened. "Speaking of Kakashi, we had to go to him! He's probably fighting another Akatsuki!" Oturan exclaimed. "Where is Kakashi? He would bring his students to protect that Nine Tail Fox!" asked Zabuza. Oturan puts her index and middle finger on her forehead to sense Kakashi. "Follow me!" Oturan shouted. Oturan and Makuro were hovering while the two ghosts follows them. Since Zabuza and Haku died months ago, the two ghosts had the ability to go through walls and hover in the sky.


	35. The Deep Sea Search of The Akatsuki

**Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 35! -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 35: The Deep Sea Search of The Akatsuki**

 **Meanwhile...**

"What do you mean we had to go into the sea?" shouted Naruto. "How is it possible to breathe that long?!" "Not without one technique, Naruto," Iruka said. "What is the technique you'll teach to us?" asked Sakura. "I will show you how to learn the air bubble as we go to the shores near the land of Asteroids," Iruka said.

Oturan, Makuro, and the two ghost ninjas appeared behind cell 7 and Iruka. "Hatake!" shouted Makuro. "Huh? Makuro?" Kakashi exclaimed. "Lady, thank goodness you're alive!" exclaimed Iruka. "Master? I thought you were back at the village," Oturan exclaimed. "The Akatsuki members might use you to kidnap Naruto!" said Iruka. Naruto stares at Iruka in confusion, and then at the two ghost ninjas. "Haku? Zabuza? What are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're with the kid who fought Kisame Hoshigaki," said Zabuza. "The shark ninja fled somewhere in the sea." "That means my brother Itachi was there too!" Sasuke exclaimed. "All that is left of Hitsunen follows Kisame!" exclaimed Makuro. "Oturan was left alone with the souls of the ninjas from the Land of Waves after they flee."

"Enough with the serious talk, Makuro! We have the same situation, same here, and we better hurry!" Oturan said. "Lady, we all have one condition before we go there, and I'll explain it later as we went to the shore," said Iruka. Everyone ran to the ocean as Oturan and Makuro grabs Kakashi who was wounded from the battle with Itachi.

 **Shores**

Only Zabuza and Haku was hovering over the shores. "Okay, here is one technique about breathing underwater." the former chunin explained. "Breathing underwater? Yeah! That's cool! I bet we can stay underwater longer than five minutes!" Naruto cheers. "There's another way I'll be showing you than you could imagine," said Iruka.

Iruka squat toward the shores and grabs a handful of water with his hands. "Grab much water on your hand and splash it toward your face." Kids, grabs a handful of water, then splashed it all over their faces." The five young ninjas splashes water on their face, and then the giant bubble appeared on their own head.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "Could you do it to someone else, too?" asked Sakura. "Yes, as long as you are human," Iruka said. He splashed water toward Kakashi's face to form a giant bubble outside of his head.

Oturan removed her layer of clothes revealing her other layer of her usual revealing top from last time, causing Iruka, Kakashi, and Naruto to blush as Sakura was ticked off, and then grabs Kakashi's back. Sasuke does not give a hoot about Oturan, but the looks of her body build. "I'm going first with Kakashi," said Oturan.

"You really had to removed your clothes right in front of us?" Iruka groaned, clenching his teeth. "Why not? Most of my clothes I'm wearing gets all wet, soggy, and heavy," said Oturan. "and it's easy to move with one layer of clothes." "Yeah, the lady's right! It's hot too!" Naruto agreed, removing his orange and blue jacket revealing his mesh shirt.

Oturan hovers to grab Kakashi as she grunts, then dive underwater. Naruto asked Haku, "Are you sure you can breathe underwater?" "We breathe no more, so we can still observe the ocean as a ghost," said Haku. Everyone else dive underwater. They swim deep upon the reef.

 **Underwater**

"Wow, it's beautiful down here," Sakura said. "We don't have the time to frolic around, pink-haired girl," said Zabuza. "We're only here is to find the Akatsuki!" Some of the fishes and mythical creatures stared at them swimming across. "What are they doing here swimming through the reef?" one of the fishes asked. "I have no idea why, maybe it's one of the secret missions," said another fish.

A humanoid fish called a gilltail or a seamaiden (unlike mermaids, they have legs like human and a lanky tail with the gill on its end. They also have gills on their hands, feet and their ears, but sometimes on their head for male type or back for female type). Their race are more advance than Kisame himself as a humanoid fish. The humanoid fishes appeared as an ninja ambush. They camoflage near boulders or any large sea plants.

"What was that weird creatures? They seem to looks more like Kisame, but more gills!" Sakura exclaimed. "Indeed they are taking advance with their evolutions, I seen peculiar creatures underwater back I was a lad," said Zabuza. "Pretty cool! I never have seen one of those mythical creatures back on Earth!" Oturan exclaimed. One of the seamaidens swim toward Oturan, then stick out her nail to scratch Oturan as she evaded the seamaiden's scratching attack. "Long nails! What do we do now? Ignore them, and swim away?" "That's a good plan! Don't worry about them!" shouted Iruka.

Everyone swims away from the gilltails and the seamaidens. Gilltails and seamaidens swim closer to them, but suddenly, a shark was chasing after both of the gilltails and seamaidens as they shrieked and swim away. "Sure is the shark saves us from their dull, long claws, hehehe," Naruto chuckled.

"Sasuke, where's the Akatsuki located?" asked Makuro. Sasuke put his hand on his forehead to feel Itachi's chakra without popping his bubble helmet on his whole head. "I have no clue where, but we had to keep going forward!" Sasuke said. Hitsunen suddenly was swimming without mentioning everyone who was following him. "There's one of them!" exclaimed Naruto. "We better hurry!" Sakura shouted.

A giant eel appeared. "I'll help you keep up to captured the person you are looking for," spoked the giant eel, in a young boy's voice. "It talks!" Oturan exclaimed. Zabuza petted the giant eel. "Oyuna, I thought you were just a myth," exclaimed Zabuza. "Hop on my back, trust me, I won't shock you," Oyuna, the giant eel said. Everyone swims toward Oyuna and ride on him. Naruto was in front as he put his hand on his forehead. "Leave the chakra spot to me!" said Naruto.

"I heard all of you who are looking for the Akatsuki organization, but they can't hear me say one word," Oyuna said. "I heard they are hiding inside the Sensango Castle." The young giant eel stares directedly at thousand of dead, white corals that was form as an exotic castle. Most of it was camouflage by kelps all around. It also has a gigantic bubble covering up almost all of the dead coral. The pink part of the many corals are from the outside of the castle-sized bubble.

"Why are you staring at the white coral? This looks like a garden of dead corals," asked Oturan. "This is the Sensango Castle, but it used to be in brightful color," Oyuna said. "This is my last stop, and I can't go any further because I'll suffer from the white coral that surrounded me." "Thank you, Oyuna, you always wonder out in the reef like in the story," said Kakashi. Oturan grabs Kakashi's back to carry him. Oyuna swims away from Sensango Castle as everyone else swims inside the connected dead corals.

 **Inside Sensango Castle**

Everyone else including Zabuza and Haku as ghosts, landed on the ground inside the bubble. The bubble on Cell 5, Iruka, Oturan, and Makuro's head popped. "We better look around before the Akatsuki capture us!" the masked, silver-haired ninja said.

"Water Style: Water Prison!" A person chanted. "Fire Style: Flame Prison!" another person chanted. "Neon Style: Neon Prison!" chanted one more person. Oturan was capture by Kisame's Water Prison that was form as a water sphere. Before Oturan was captured, she grabs a handful of water to create a bubble outside of her head. Sasuke was capture by Itachi's Flame Prison, that was form as tree trunks with fire in a giant cube. Kakashi was capture by Hitsunen's Neon Prison that was form as neon sticks in a third dimensional hexagon. "Let us go!" Oturan shouted.

"Aerial Shield! Enough of this havoc!" yelled Makuro. She protects everyone with her chakra shield. "I guess we will capture the firefly girl too," Kisame said, chuckling. "She is just like the girl who fought me whom I captured." "You will be going through me first if you wish to save those three," said Itachi. "What now, Iruka? I'l be looking forward to see you save one of your teams," Hitsunen smirked. "Just don't stand there! Think of a way to rid those three without us!" shouted Oturan.

Naruto starts bellowing, "Take this!" He throws sharingan toward Itachi, Kisame, and Hitsunen. "Naruto, shuriken is not effective to them, I recommend you house the kunai knife!" shouted Iruka. Oturan yells louder to escape Kisame's Water Prison. "Kisame!" Oturan shouted. She unleashed anger in Super Saiyan 2, as thunder waves flows around her golden aura and her hair is more spiky. Most of the water around Oturan are scalded to the ground from her aura.

Oturan kicked Kisame in the face with force as he scream in pain. "Save yourself, Sasuke!" screamed Naruto. He unleashed the Demon Fox form. His hair is messy, his eyes are like a fox, his whisker is thick, and chakra is flown red-orange that is shaped like a fox.

Kisame stared at Naruto and laughed, "Don't forget within my Samehada, I'll seal over your chakra, so that you won't be able to use it at any time!" Zabuza defend Kisame with his giant butcher knife. "You better come at me first!" shouted Zabuza. He attack Kisame, but Kisame fled.

"Vermilion Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. His Rasengan was red-orange color. Naruto attacked Itachi, but he avoided Naruto's attack. Naruto created another few doppelgangers to kick Itachi in the air. "Na...! Ru...! To...! Uzumaki Barrage!" Itachi fled as Sasuke was freed by the Flame Prison.

Haku jumped toward Hitsunen. "Crystal Ice Mirror!" chanted Haku. He summons 18 mirrors around Hitsunen. As one thousand needle attacked Hitsunen, it was a doppelganger. Iruka summoned his Magnet Gauntlet to attacked Hitsunen. Sakura follows Iruka. "Don't you dare go near my classmate again!" Iruka shouted. Shinyurin was hit in the stomach and vanished.

Naruto's eyes turns back to blue again as his fox chakra goes back inside his body. "Master Iruka, what was that?" exclaimed Naruto. "They sure fled for good," Zabuza said to Naruto. Haku flew toward Zabuza as he stared at Oturan. "I'm glad you're safe, kid, that is my concern for you." "We better head home then, I had enough of the pain," said Kakashi. "We'll see you again," Haku said. Zabuza and Haku hovered up.

Both Zabuza and Haku has the ability to fly if they die at the land of Waves weeks ago when Cell 7 protected Tazuna, his family, and the Wave people that day.


	36. Dinner at the Burasutā!

**There's revisions on the names, paragraph, etc. Here's chapter 36! -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 36: Dinner at the Burasutā!**

 **Burasutā Gates**

Naruto and Sakura was exhausted from the entire mission they assigned with Sasuke and Kakashi from the fifth hokage. "So tiring..." Naruto panted. "Cell 7!" shouted several. Two parents with two daughters appeared in front of cell 7. "Oh!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"We are from the Burasutā clan, and we're your fan! Can you give us your autograph?" asked one of the family members. "Oh, sure," Kakashi said. "Take my pen to write down on a paper, Kakashi Hatake!" said another member. He grabs the pen from a middle child girl. "Haha..." She fainted. "Ayumu!" exclaimed another member. Kakashi quickly write his name with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's name on the paper.

"While you guys are tired, would you like to come to our house for lunch? Another cell member was there, too!" Burasutā father asked. "Oh, boy! Would I? I hope for some ramen!" laughed Naruto.

 **Burasutā Residence**

Two more members of the Burasutā clan were Buki Burasutā, the only and younger brother of Ayumu, and the second youngest; and Koana Burasutā, the youngest sister. "Welcome to our residence!" the Burasutā father said. "Let's sit down at the living room to chat," said the Burasutā mother. Cell 7 and Cell 11 went to the living room with the Burasutā family to sit down on the fancy couch.

"Whoa, fancy!" Kaine exclaimed. "No wonder you're one of the riches family in the world!" exclaimed Naruto. "Alright, then, tell me your name," the Burasutā father said.

"I'll start first! My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto. "I'll soon become the next Hokage in the future, and that is my lifelong dream! Hehe!" "I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. "Mine is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said. "And I'm their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, from cell 7," said Kakashi.

"My name is Iruka Umino, the leader of cell 11," Iruka said. "I'm Oturan Senkaiken, my friends called me Lady," said Oturan. "I'm Kaine Asumiko, son of the water master!" Kaine said. "And I'm Kaoru Yukaru, former Hyuga member," said Kaoru.

"My name is Koana Burasutā," Koana said. Koana's face toward Ayumu, acting sarcastically. "Sometimes Ayumu annoys me with her obsession." "I can't help it! They're strong and can save the villagers!" laughed Ayumu. "I'm Buki Burasutā," said Buki. "I'm a chunin from the last competitor from the Chunin Exam Stadium before team 7." "Hehehe, if you want to know me well, I'm Ayumu, Ayumu Burasutā, known special chunin!" Ayumu laughed. "I'm Hari Burasutā," said the second oldest sister, Hari.

"I'm Natsuko Burasutā, the mother," the Burasutā mother said. "I'm the father of this clan, Keni Burasutā," said the Burasutā father. "I happen to own the second class weapon shop down at Jyuhachi Street!" "Amazing! I want to see what weapon you are selling there!" Oturan exclaimed.

"One of our members wasn't here to meet you guys, so you may excuse my oldest daughter," said Natsuko. "We have a good conversation so far, so would you guys like to have some lunch with us?" "Sure, some tasty noodles will give me the energy I need!" Naruto laughed. Everyone but Sasuke and Iruka laughed.  
 **  
Later…**

After the set up for lunch, everyone was ready to eat. Kakashi, Iruka, Natsuko, and Keni sat outside the house. The kids were inside the dining room. "Let's eat!" they said in unison. " _(Ehehehehe! Look at all those foods! It looks so delicious!)_ " thought Naruto, drooling. Naruto and Oturan grab some specials, sides, and noodles. "Oturan, I didn't know you eat that many!" Kaine exclaimed. "I have a bottomless stomach!" said Oturan.

The adult was eating outside the residence. "I'm glad that we can eat outside and look at the nice blue sky," Kakashi said. He removes his black mask. "Whoa! You look..." exclaimed Keni. "Don't scream, I know you think I look pretty handsome, but don't tell the kids," Kakashi said. "Should we eat?" asked Keni. "Okay, then, let's eat!" Iruka said. "Let's eat!" Kakashi and Keni said in unison. They start eating.

At the kitchen, one of the gangsters that dress like a rams went to the kitchen. "Let's replace the spices by using parasites," chuckled one of the ram gangsters name Hanjo. "They will fell for it," laughed another name Tsuhijo. "Yeah!" the midget ram laughed. "Be quiet, Jijo!" Hanjo whispered, shushing. "Right!" snickered Jijo.

Natsuko went to the kitchen, but suddenly, she saws many parasites. "Aah! Bugs!" Natsuko screams. At the dining room... "Oh, no! Mrs. Burasutā is in trouble!" exclaimed Sakura. "We got to see what's going on the kitchen!" Naruto shouted. "Where is the kitchen?" asked Sasuke. "Near the living room," Hari said. "Thanks for the help, Hari!" said Kaine. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru ran to the kitchen. Kakashi and Iruka coincidentally went to the kitchen.

 **Kitchen**

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Did you hear Mrs. Burasutā scream, too?" asked Oturan. "Yes, I think there is an intruder in this house!" Iruka said. "I got this!" said Oturan. She put her hand on her forehead to feel somebody's chakra. "I think the three intruders are somewhere in the closet! Follow me!" Cell 7 and Cell 11 follows Oturan. They ran fast with their barefoot.

 **Closet**

Hanjo, Tsuhijo, and Jijo were hiding behind the clothes in the closet. "I think they won't find us here!" Hanjo laughed. "Shh!" Tsuhijo and Jijo shushed. "Right," snickered Hanjo. "I found you now," said a person. "What?! Naruto?" Tsuhijo exclaimed. "How did you find us?!" asked Jijo.

"You're talking to the wrong person, I'm Oturan Senkaiken!" Oturan said, in a cheerful voice. "I'm pretty tough enough to finish you three off!" "We should run away, Hanjo!" shuddered Tsuhijo. "Good plan!" Hanjo shuddered.

Natsuko appeared. "Aha! I know you two are hiding there few time! You will feel the wrath of my rolling pin for not taking your shoes off, as well!" laughed Natsuko, smirking. The ram gangsters look down at their feet and ran away and screams from Natsuko as she chases them.

"Whoa! She's feisty!" Kaine exclaimed. "Sheesh, for a housekeeper..." sighed Kaoru. "Should we leave now? I don't think this might be the right time to eat," Naruto said, in disappointment. "Maybe we'll go to my house instead!" said Oturan. She stares at Naruto, and whispered, "You're going to like it there because the food is better there." "Count me in!" Naruto laughed. He ran outside to put his shoes on along with Oturan. "See you, Burasutās! Hello, Senkaikens!" "Hey, Naruto! Wait for us!" Sakura shouted. Cell 7 and cell 11 catch up to Naruto and Oturan.


	37. Shino's First Date! Unexpected Cousin!

**CH. 37: Shino's First Date! Ino and Hironari, the Unexpected Cousins!**

 **Outside Shino's House**

Shino was thinking about the time when the last time he was save by a thousand beetle from a giant centipede as a young kid.

 ***Flashbacks*  
**  
 _The 9 years old young Shino was running away from the giant centipede at the forest. He was panting. The giant centipede break one of the trunks to attack Shino. "Oh!" exclaimed the young Shino. The giant centipede attacks Shino, but something was defending Shino. It was a thousand beetles swarm behind Shino._

"...! (What in the world?)" A thousand beetles form a tornado around the young Shino. "Bzzz..." Beetles buzzed. Beetles swarms on Shino's arms. "Ah!" exclaimed Young Shino. He summons some of the beetles to attack the centipede. Beetles are all over the giant centipede. "My, I finally called out that many beetles!" He stared at his hands. "Thank you, father, I know the basic very well."

 ***End Flashbacks*  
**  
Shino sighed as he look at his hand, " _(How a thousand beetles can came to save me from a giant centipede? Maybe I was lucky, but I still can't understand. I'll come back to the forest to think about it later...)_ " He ran outside to the forest.

 **Hidden Leaf Forest  
**  
Shino search around to find more beetles as he put one of his hand in the air. But suddenly, he saw Makuro, who was napping on the giant trunks. She was crossing her arms under her torso. "Huh?" He jumped down toward Makuro and touch her in the arm to wake her up. Makuro opens her eyes. "Huh?" Makuro exclaimed. "Hmm, you look like a beetle with that hair," said Shino.

"Oh, me? I am more like a firefly myself," Makuro said. "Are you Makuro Senkaiken, one of the members of team 5?" asked Shino. "Yes, I used to be part of team 5," Makuro said. "I haven't seen you around until the sport festival. Who are you?" "Shino, Shino Aburame, I only use my beetle as my weapon," said Shino. "I didn't know you're into beetles," Makuro chuckled. "My wish is to look for a new species alone," said Shino.

"Alone? You're timid in your personality," Makuro said. "I spoke softly," said Shino. "I'm more timid around people." "We seem to have a lot in common, but one thing different is that I have the same power as Oturan," Makuro said.

"Hmm, so you are talking about Lady Naruto Senkaiken?" asked Shino. "She's just like Naruto, but more focus and stealthy than him." "By the way, did you know Rairyu?" Makuro said. "Hmm, I haven't seen him in awhile, what happened to him?" asked Shino. "He was in a gender bender," Makuro said. "You would be very surprised that I was him. "...! Rairyu, is that you?" exclaimed Shino. "Yes, I just wanted to change to someone else so that my classmates won't taunt at me anymore, that's why I am Makuro," Makuro sighed.

"Hehehe..." chuckled Shino. "Shino?" Makuro asked, blushing. "It's absurd how you change into a female," chuckled Shino. "I've never laughed this much in my entire life." "Shino, I know it's funny to you, but I'm serious!" Makuro said. "Well, all the laughing, we should..." said Shino, fidgeting. "Well?" Makuro asked. "You know what I'm thinking, don't you? Boys likes other girls, like other people..." said Shino.

"What's this? You don't know about dating?" Makuro asked. "Of course not, I'm afraid," said Shino, sweating. "I guess we should walk, that's how dating should be," Makuro said. "I think we talk later, Makuro, because I had to talk to someone," Shino said. He vanished.

" _(What's with Shino today? He spend all his training than thinking about what romance means?)_ " sighed Makuro. " _(Even I didn't understand what romance is. I better go back to the Senkaiken Residence.)_ " She starts hovering as a giant centipede follows her. It went closer to Makuro to eat her, but a bird was screeching that the giant centipede was distracted by a bird. The giant centipede crawled away to follow the screeching from the distance.

 **Senkaiken Residence  
**  
Makuro rang the doorbell. Some visitor opened the door. "Oh, hello, there, you must be Makuro," a man named Hatsunari Kanamiura, said. Makuro went inside the residence removing her zori shoes. "Hatsunari! What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" asked Makuro. Hatsunari is a brown haired man in his torquoise casual shirt and brown trousers. "Your uncle called us to visit here! You're pretty lucky you lived here!" Hatsunari said.

"I'm nothing without the Senkaiken," said Makuro. "Is Oturan in the living room?" "I think she's in the kitchen," Hatsunari said. Makuro walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Oturan was grabbing an apple. Oturan currently not wearing her leaf protector. She turns at Makuro. "Oh, hi, Makuro! Did you finish your nap?" Oturan asked. "Just in a nick of time," chuckled Makuro. The firefly ninja starts fidgeting her fingers. "Do you any chance know more about...uh, you know, two couples spend together?" "You mean a date?" Oturan asked. "I guess," said Makuro, blushing into 10 shades of red.

Hatsunari's wife, Inouko Kanamiura, appeared. Her hair was blond as her eyes was greenish-blue. She wore purple sweatshirt revealing her stomach and matching sweatpants. "Oh! I know that face!" Inouko laughed. "You must be in love!" "Am I?" puzzled Makuro.

"Who did you met while you were napping?" Oturan asked. "It was Shino Aburame," said Makuro. "I say! Isn't he the tall one with the dark round shades from team 8 who is shy?" Inouko asked. "Yes," said Makuro. "When dating, your new boyfriend can take you somewhere such as a cafe place or a walk in a park!" Inouko said. "Wow, you really know what love is, do you?" Oturan said, put each of her hands on her hips. "I was once Ino's aunt, and her father's younger sister!" said Inouko, winking one of her eyes.

"Huh? No wonder you look like Ino as an adult!" Oturan exclaimed, raising her voice. "That makes her as Hironari's cousin!" Oturan lowered her eyebrows while imagining Ino and Hironari as cousin and her and Sakura as friends. They were fighting in combat except Oturan. She tried to stop them from fighting. " _(Man, no wonder Sakura is one of my best friends! She was rival with Ino as I was rival with Hironari!)_ "

"Oturan?" said Makuro. "Oh, sorry! I was just thinking!" Oturan exclaimed. She stares at Makuro's clothes. Her clothes is a light green V-shirt with shoulder off mesh sleeves underneath her shirt, metal bangles with square squiggly pattern, yellow green pants, and blue zori. "I don't think that clothes you're wearing don't even go with the date," Oturan said. "What do you mean? I like this clothes that I'm wearing! We're the family who born of lust and strength!" shouted Makuro, in short-tempered.

"Your clothes should be like my dress with flaps front and back, but still you can wear the same pants you're wearing," Oturan said. She grab Makuro's wrist. "Your bangles are so thick, you need to wear thin bracelet!"

"Grr, why do dates had to be so unfair? It's not really a big deal if you just met them!" growled Makuro. "Oh, don't worry, Makuro, I promise I won't make you too nice for Shino because it doesn't matter to him!" Oturan laughed. "The upper part of your clothes is all you need to change, that's all."

"Well, Oturan, what if you're on a date, and you don't even pay attention of what you're wearing right now?!" shouted Makuro, eyes widening in Naruto style. She pointed at Oturan's black strapless cleavage top. "I don't think my clothes is for outsiders," Oturan said. "I'm wearing this if I went to the land of Shadows to pass through many perverted old men there."

Makuro starts smirking. "You're too attractive to those idiots!" said Makuro. "If was in one of the recent team, I can make it out of the land of Shadows easily!" "You can without your shirt on," Oturan said. "Master Kakashikanki and I had a plan to pass through the land of Shadows!" "Ha! That was silly! No wonder our clan is unstoppable in the entire land!" laughed Makuro. Oturan pushes Makuro to the bathroom. "Okay, Makuro, hurry to change your clothes!" Oturan said.

 **Later...  
**  
Makuro was change into a forest green grass pattern dress that is sleeveless with two flap front and back. She added a thin golden bracelet only on her left wrist. She still wore her yellow green pants on. She is not wearing her leaf band on her forehead.

"Well, this is not bad at all" exclaimed Makuro. "I told you! You look good in that dress!" Oturan laughed. She pushed Makuro out of their residents. "Remember what you've learn from Inouko, Makuro! Good luck with your date!" Makuro starts blushing even more. " _(Darn it, I'm blushing even more…)_ " groaned Makuro, covering and shaking her face.

 **Hidden Leaf Forest  
**  
Shino was sitting down on the lowest branch of the tree waiting for Makuro. The only different about himself is that his jacket is unzipped revealing his layer of his shirt and did not wore a headband. He added a scarf around his face.

"Shino!" a voice spokes. Makuro appeared dressing up nice, not too, too nice, but plain, plain nice. "Makuro, you look different...I mean, nice dress," exclaimed Shino. "Thank you, Shino," Makuro said. "I didn't want to...I mean, I appreciated it." "That's okay," said Shino. "No, It's my fault," Makuro said. "Um… do you want to talk about your thoughts?"

"Well, I was thinking about what concerns me," said Shino. "What concerns you?" Makuro asked. "My beetle that protect me from danger," said Shino. "You mean what we have in common, like my own chakra protected me?" Makuro asked. "Yes," said Shino. "Tell me if you would like to, there's no one around here," Makuro said. "Don't worry about someone who is hiding to hear your thoughts." Makuro and Shino starts taking a stroll.

"You see, since the day I was running from here, one of my uncles, Nabashi Aburame, who was my father's older brother, was fighting a giant centipede with his skills of the Aburame clan," said Shino. "He is the strongest of Aburame from the land of Fire." "When did that happen?" Makuro asked.

"It happen when I was only five years old," said Shino. "We were training with our important beetle skill, Uncle Nabashi taught me the Hailstorm Jutsu, a technique that have many beetle to attack its opponent like a storm. Suddenly, there was a giant centipede coming to attack us with our skills. Uncle Nabashi told me why the gigantic centipede attacks because some of the beetle bit its body as it thought it was death. He finally told me to run away from the giant centipede as Uncle Nabashi fought the giant centipede and was eaten by the ginormous centipede. And that is why I have the skills of the Aburame, the beetle ninja."

Makuro's face was dazed. "Giant centipede…" Makuro stuttered. "Yes, Makuro, it a giant centipede who devoured my uncle," said Shino. "No, Shino! Behind you!" Makuro shouted. A giant centipede appeared behind Shino. Makuro quickly grabs Shino and ran away from the giant centipede.

Someone attack the giant centipede with a hammer arm. "Take that!" A voice laughed. Oturan appeared. Makuro stared at Oturan. "Oturan, what the heck are you doing here? We just dated!" asked Makuro. "Oh, no, I'm not here for you, I was saving you and Shino from danger from being eaten by this giant creature!" Oturan said.

"That same centipede might be the one who devour my uncle!" exclaimed Shino. Oturan repeatedly punches the giant centipede every parts of its body. "I'll save your kinsman's dad, Shino!" Oturan yelled. She starts bellowing to unleashed anger that flows with thunder waves. " _(Have I only seen this peculiar power before?)_ " thoughts Shino.

"Risen Enhance!" Oturan chanted. Her arms is surrounded by thunder with strength. Then she uses her both hands like a hammer to pound the ground to create an earthquake that create a wall toward the centipede. "Crash Style: Serenity of Fragment Wall!" "Beetle Style: Hailstorm!" chanted Shino. He summoned his beetle out of his sleeves to attack the centipede.

"Shino, that was a good vengeance for your uncle!" Makuro exclaimed. "I see you made a point, Makuro," said Shino. The giant centipede spit out a person that is related to Shino. Nabashi Aburame, Shino's uncle, was remained unconscious since he was devour by the giant centipede. He wore the same outfit as his brother, Shibi Aburame who was Shino's father; but he had a beard instead of mustache.

Shino jumped toward his uncle as Makuro follows Shino. He pushes his uncle to wake him up. "Uncle! Uncle Nabashi, wake up!" Nabashi woke up. "Shino...what happened? You gotten older, haven't you?" Nabashi asked. "You called that a date, with your uncle?" sighed Makuro. "I guess we will stay friend."

Nabashi stares at Makuro. "Who is this friend of yours? She looks like a firefly," Nabashi said. "I'm Makuro, Makuro Senkaiken," greeted Makuro. "I'm glad you stay alive inside the giant centipede." Nabashi put his hands on each of Shino's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Shino," Nabashi said. "You finally made a friend that is someone like you." "Just today, uncle Nabashi, just today," said Shino.

Oturan powered down a bit. "Heh-heh, you know what, I guess I should leave the rest alone," Oturan said. "Stay, Lady, you saved my uncle, and vanquished the giant centipede," said Shino. "You even show me your peculiar power." "You wouldn't mind if you're so noisy about my skill! I only help you defeat the giant centipede!" Oturan chuckled. "Now finish off your date, Shino!" She hovers away.

"This is no date, we were just talking," said Makuro. "So you are dating my nephew!" Nabashi chuckled gruffly. Shino blushed while he was careless. "I think we have," sighed Shino. Makuro stares the sky. " _(Thanks, Oturan, I had the time of my life with my first date I had with Shino!)_ " Makuro thoughts, grinning.


	38. Gender Bender and Karin's Relative

**Sorry for the delay! Chapter 38 is updated, full on humor! -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 38: Kakashi's Gender Bender! Karin's Relative!  
**  
 **Kakashi's House**

This next morning, Kakashi was yawning out of bed. He went to the dining room to get a drink of water. As he gulp some water, he starts choking, and pay himself in the back stop the choking. Something had happen to him after he was choking. He took a quick shower to wash his body and his silver hair, and then dry himself. He saw one of Oturan's thin undergarment that a G-string, and quickly put on his new extremely thin undergarments that he suddenly have from Oturan, and then wear his usual jonin clothes. He starts sighing.

Someone rang the doorbell as he opens the front door. Naruto and Oturan, in her same outfit from last time with her T-shirt, was out in the front door. The two young ninjas seem to be ready to train. Oturan even bought her Metal Blade and Aura Whirlwind with her.

"Hello, there," greeted Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, good thing I finally know where you live!" Naruto sighed. "Good or bad morning, Kakashi, there's one thing you missed about last month," sighed Oturan. She glared at Kakashi. "You promise us to do a deflect weapon throwing training! Just what are you up to for the last four weeks?"

"I was acting almost feminine, which was one of my secrets that I cannot tell you kids," Kakashi said. "That's why I'm working so hard for the last month from getting my cover blown." Naruto starts giggling, and then laugh harder. "You were acting so feminine, right?" laughed Naruto. "You were born to be feminine!"

Oturan punched Naruto in the head. Her punch is far powerful than Sakura. "Be quiet, Naruto!" Oturan shouted. Naruto groaned in pain as he rubbed his lump on his head. "You're more as powerful as Sakura!" groaned Naruto. Oturan stares cheerfully at Kakashi. "Let's train like you promise us at the training field!" Oturan said. "Let's go," said Kakashi.

 **Training Field**

Naruto and Oturan was standing in front of Kakashi as he stand behind the three logs. This is just like the time Naruto was wrapped around with a rope. "So, today's lesson for you guys are the deflect weapon throwing training, right?" The masked man asked. "Yeah," Naruto said. "You two will take out one kunai knife in order for this training to be complete," said Kakashi. "Your kunai knives will be thrown like a boomerang." Naruto and Oturan give each of their kunai knife to Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly threw their own kunai knives at them as Naruto and Oturan evaded. "Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. "What was that?" asked Oturan. "Careful, the same weapons that I hurl at you comes back to stabbed you in the butt!" Kakashi laughed. Naruto and Oturan turn at their knives quickly to evaded their own weapons that was thrown by Kakashi. "Excellent work, you two. Naru, I'll start with you." He took out a book that is title, "Make Out Paradise," and squatted down.

"Can you evade this with your bookworm hobbies?" asked Oturan. She threw another of her kunai knife at Kakashi while he evaded. Oturan's kunai knife landed on a tree. She struggled with her chakra to move her kunai knife to another direction. As her kunai knife changes direction, it suddenly stab Kakashi in the left buttock. "Oh," Kakashi exclaims.

Naruto glared at Oturan as his eyes are whiten in Naruto style. "Hey! How dare you stab Kakashi sensei's butt!" shouted Naruto. "It's okay, Naruto," Kakashi laughed. "At least I'm not wearing any underpants!" He suddenly transform to a woman. Oturan's eyes widened in Naruto's style. "Kakashi?!" exclaimed Oturan. Naruto starts laughing at the feminine Kakashi. "I wish that lady can do something to Kakashi sensei, but she look ridiculous!" laughed Naruto.

"You, young lady, you have erotic clothes under your shirt!" The feminine Kakashi said. He, uh, she, grabs Oturan's butt. "Is there a place where you brought that clothes you're wearing?" Oturan's face was bright red. "Let my weapon do all the talking here!" shouted Oturan. The young demi Saiyan pulls her two swords out of her sword cases on her back. The female Kakashi turns back to the normal Kakashi. "Oh, what just happened?" Kakashi exclaimed. "Kakashi sensei, you were a girl seconds ago!" laughed Naruto.

"Do you mind letting go of my rear end, Kakashi?" Oturan groaned in disgust. Kakashi stares at himself, and stare at his hand toward Oturan's bottoms, and at himself again. "Oh, my goodness! I'm so embarrassed!" exclaimed Kakashi. His face turns red as he ran away. "I knew it! He is born to be a gender bender!" Naruto laughed harder. "What if he shows off his feminine side in front of Pervy Sage, or maybe that other pervert that I trained with?"

"You're right about Kakashi," growled Oturan, in disgust. "I'm sure he'll tell us that he was born to act feminine, but he might have a curse under his sleeves! I feel sick, so train while I'm gone." She vanished.

 **Senkaiken Residence**

Most of the Senkaiken members are chattering in the living room. Someone rang the doorbell. Mosuke opened the door. "It's you, Oturan," Mosuke said, in a careless tone. "About time, Oturan! Someone is calling you for a discussion! Seems that you were training with Naruto and Kakashi earlier!" said Oturan's father. "Who's calling me?" Oturan asked.

A light blue cat appeared jumping toward Oturan and standing up with his staff. "Oh, my! You look like Karin!" "I happen to be Soren, Karin's younger brother," replied the blue cat. He stares at everyone else. "Now, now, Oturan and I will be talking in private." "Yes, Lord Soren!" Oturan's father said, bowing down at the blue cat. Oturan squatted down at Soren. "You know where my room is, uh, Soren?" asked Oturan. "Yes, but call me Lord or Master Soren," Soren said. Oturan and Soren went to her bedroom. "Well, this may be our way out." "Wait, what? I just got home!" exclaimed Oturan. "We'll chat as you search for Kakashi elsewhere again," Soren said, Oturan hovers out of her windows from her bedroom as Soren climbed behind her back.

 **Outside**

"I know why Kakashi Hatake has a feminine side because he is been cursed the day he was born." "When?" asked Oturan. "I say he was born in the first couple days of September," said Soren. "What can I do to stop his feminine curse? Didn't Makuro also affected that curse too?" asked Oturan.

"Any curses like what Kakashi currently have can be easily repelled," Soren said. "For example, let's say the Release Technique can repel hidden spells like Feather Illusion Jutsu." "So you're saying that I can release the curse on Kakashi?" asked Oturan. "No, Kakashi's curse is different," Soren said. "Curse spells are immune to Release Technique. You need two type elements to get rid of the feminine curse." "Oh, Kekkai Genkai!" said Oturan. "Yes," Soren said. "The only way to rid the feminine curse immediately inside Kakashi is to scald him."

"What? You want me to scald Kakashi alive?" exclaimed Oturan. "Unless you don't want to, you can always ask someone for help," Soren said. "Instead of using element, I suggest using leftover logs and a large pot." "Yeah! I guess Sasuke and Kaine can get the job done!" said Oturan, in cheerful voice. "They can both scalded Kakashi's curse by combining their chakra nature!"

"Oh, Sasuke Uchiha and Kaine Asumiko? I heard Sasuke is really good with his eyes and Kaine is excellent with his guts," Soren said. "You know them?" exclaimed Oturan. "I know everyone in the world of ninjas, it is what I lived for like my brother Karin," Soren said. "Logs and pot, eh? It sounds nothing serious than scalding with paranormal skills," said Oturan. "Oh, yes, it's serious although you imagine it funny," Soren said, chuckling. "Sometimes I feel the same reaction as you."

 **Hours later at the Hidden Leaf Village...**

Sasuke and Kaine was standing toward Oturan. "You want my help?" asked Kaine. "Well, if there's anything from you, it better be important," Sasuke said. "So the thing is, Kakashi have a curse inside his body, and it's no ordinary curse," explained Oturan. "I don't believe you," Sasuke said. "No, I'm serious, Naruto and I were training earlier!" said Oturan, raising her voice. "Even Naruto sounds like he didn't mean it in a humorous way, I saw Kakashi turning into himself as a woman without even using the Transformation Jutsu! He just changed out of nowhere, but I feel the strange aura around him."

"So how are we supposed to get rid of the curse from Kakashi sensei?" Kaine asked. "We use logs and a large pot," said Oturan. Kaine and Sasuke's head sweat dropped as their eyes bulged in Naruto style. "Okay, what is that supposed to mean anyways?" Kaine asked, slowly. "I knew you were really confused, especially you, Sasuke," chuckled Oturan. "Several think it was funny, but confused. This was all Lord Soren's idea." "Lord Soren? I think I heard him saying my name somewhere," said Sasuke. "That's funny, I was out of my place while Lord Soren himself told me about the curse," said Oturan. "He was actually a talking cat who was really knowledgeable about the living ninjas."

Oturan clear her throat. "Anyways, the serious way to get rid of the curse inside Kakashi, you two will prepare to scald him with your chakra nature. While you start out a fire in the old fashioned way, Kaine can handle water, and you can handle fire. Not only you can handle fire nature, Sasuke, but you can see behind the curse inside Kakashi with your sharingan, or mirror eyes. This may be impossible, but water can combine with fire." "Well?" Sasuke said. "But there is one requirement for both water and fire to combine," said Oturan. "That's why we need logs and a large pot to make the two element nature works!"

"Good thinking, Naru, I thought you would be more stupid than Naruto," Sasuke said, smirking. "Hey! I'm not stupid with my build of strength!" shouted Oturan, in stubbornness. "All right, then, let's find Kakashi sensei!" Kaine said.

 **East Hidden Leaf Forest**

Kakashi was reading his book. Birds starts whistling. "Well, birds can help me feel so calm," sighed Kakashi. Someone whistle behind Kakashi's ears loudly as he quickly closes his book. He suddenly turns to his feminine form. "...! Who goes there?" She exclaimed and turned as Oturan, Kaine, and Sasuke. The ticked off Sasuke was holding two branch sticks, Kaine was holding a cooking pot full of water, and Oturan was holding six small logs.

"Hey, girly girl, I have something for you!" said Oturan. "Oh, so that's Kakashi as a female?" Kaine asked. "Sasuke, did you see anything?" asked Oturan. Sasuke's eyes turns red, but something is blocking his eyes. "Darn! I can't locate Kakashi's curse!" Sasuke shouted. Oturan puts down the six logs as Kaine gives the cooking pot to Oturan to put on top of the log. "Oh, well, Sasuke, starts the fire!" said Oturan.

Sasuke rubbed two sticks together rapidly to make a fire from the sticks. "Oh, what's this? Are you cooking something?" the female Kakashi asked. "I don't even know what I'm doing, but this involves you," said Sasuke. Fire appeared between the two sticks Sasuke was holding. He gently put the two sticks with the six logs for more fire, as the water boiled from the fire.

The female Kakashi put down her book examined the pot full of water. "Hmm, there's nothing inside the pot, but water," the female Kakashi exclaimed. Oturan quickly grab the cooking pot, and pour hard toward the female Kakashi, turning herself back to Kakashi, his male self, still drenching. He stares at Oturan, Kaine, and Sasuke. "Oh? Sasuke? Kaine? Naru?" exclaimed Kakashi. Soren appeared on Oturan's shoulder. "Hahahaha! Sorry, Kakashi, there seems to be a gender bender curse around you!" Soren laughed. "And how did you know me?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm Lord Soren, the knowledge cat," Soren greeted. "Lord Soren!" said Sasuke. "Trust me, it's pretty hard for me to explain about Lord Soren," Oturan said, at Kakashi. "Well, you finally pay me back since I saved you! You really saved my life!" laughed Kakashi.


	39. After The Last Mission

**I was thinking, how about I add two chapters this week? You got it! Chapter 39-40 is coming on the way! Made it to 5394+ views! And we're also close to 100,000 words! Just under 25,000 words to go!-SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 39: After The Last Mission**

Takes place after cell 7 went to the Land of Waves and before Oturan appeared in the world of ninjas. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi safely made back home after the battle between Zabuza and Haku, protecting everyone including Inari and Tazuna. And yes, Sakura's hair is long that day.

 **Town Hall Office**

Iruka was sitting next to the third Hokage named Hiruzen Sarutobi, before the Fifth Hokage. Both Iruka and the third Hokage are waiting for Naruto and the others to return back to their home village. "I sure hope that Team 7 come home safe," said Iruka, sighing.

The office door was opened. "Hey, Master Iruka! Old man!" A cheerful blond boy laughed. "Pipe down!" growled the pink-headed girl. "I knew it! Look who's here, my lord!" Iruka said, in a normal tone. "I have good and bad news," said Kakashi.

"First, good news, my teammates are doing well to protect Tazuna, and lastly, bad news, every Gato's henchmen ran away and suddenly leave their team dead." "Yeah! They even made a new bridge that's named after me! It's called the Great Naruto Brid-" Naruto laughed. Sakura punch Naruto in the head that leave giant lump on top of his head. "Be quiet!" shouted Sakura, eyes whiten in Naruto style.

"Mission completed, Team 7," the third Hokage said. "There will be another mission that is almost far difficult than the one you take last time." "Say what?!" exclaimed Naruto, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Another hard mission?" Sakura exclaimed, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "I'm just joshing you," laughed the third Hokage. "I like how you two youngster reacted that way! You two give me laughter!" "Good one, my lord." Kakashi said. "You're not part of this!" shouted Naruto and Sakura, in stubborn voice.

Only Naruto pointed at the third Hokage. "Oh, give me laughter, my butt! You'll pay for what you trick us, old man!" Naruto yells, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "Shut up!" Sakura yelled. She punches Naruto again, but on his face, this time. "I'll tell you what," said the third Hokage, grinning. "Starting tomorrow morning, I'll assign you for another mission that requires training. Just for the rest of the day, you are dismissed!" "Thank you, third Lord," Kakashi said, bowing down at the Third Hokage. They left the office.

 **Outside Town Hall**

Naruto turns ecstatic. "Yeah! Another training incoming!" Naruto cheered. "Hold on, Naruto," exclaimed Kakashi. "Today, you are going to training with us." "What do you mean us? I rather train myself, me and only me!" Naruto shouted, eyes widened again in Naruto style.

"We're going to learn how to hold on to a giant gap," said Kakashi. "That sounds dangerous," Sakura said. "Maybe our next training has something to do with our chakra again, right?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, from now on, I'm going to be generous of your worthy time, so I'll give you 30 minutes of your time," Kakashi said. "After 30 minutes passed, I'll meet you at the gates."

 **30 minutes later at the Hidden Leaf Gates...  
**  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are waiting for their teacher to come meet him. "Obviously Kakashi sensei says, 'Hi,' and then he says, 'Sorry I'm late!' What the heck is going on with him?!" shouted Naruto. "Hi," their teacher appeared waving at his students. "YOU'RE LATE!" said Naruto and Sakura, screaming at Kakashi's ears. "Somehow I was at a meeting, and I was ready in 15 minutes!" Kakashi said. "Anyways, I'll take you three to the Underground Cave." "Where's that?" asked Naruto.

 **Underground Cave  
**  
Cell 7 went for a walk until Kakashi stops near a giant gap. "That walk is so long, and I can't feel my legs!" he groaned. "Here we are, your next level," said Kakashi, pointing at the giant gap. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stare at the gap. Only Naruto and Sakura gulped.

"We're going to jump down that gap?" Naruto asked. "Is it similar to the tree climbing?" asked Sakura. "Oh, yes, but one thing different about it is opposite," Kakashi said. He meditated for a couple of seconds, and then jumped off of the ground and fall toward the gap. "Kakashi sensei!" exclaimed Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stare toward the gap.

Kakashi was actually grabbing a tree trunk. "Don't worry, guys! I'm alright!" Kakashi laughed. Naruto and Sakura's eyes whiten in Naruto style. "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"My turn!" Sasuke said. While Naruto and Sakura are distracted, Sasuke meditated the same second as Kakashi, and jumped toward the gap. "Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura. "You know what? We're actually training to achieve our ninja skill!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, this training required you to calm down," said Sakura. "Calm down? What about Kakashi sensei and that jerk?" Naruto shouted. "If you're going to prove that Sasuke's a jerk to you, then I'll jump through that gap!" Sakura said, meditating.

She jump toward the gap. "Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto calm down and mediate the same rate as Sakura. He runs further back, and yells and ran back toward the gap to jump toward the gap. He missed the tree trunks and screams. But then, Naruto quickly stops screaming. "Right! Almost forgot something!" Naruto form a ninjutsu sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto duplicated himself of five. His doppelgangers threw the original Naruto back up like a slingshot. Sakura stare at Naruto and his doppelgangers. "He's clever," exclaimed Sakura. "At that branch!" Naruto shouted.

His five doppelganger vanished into a cloud as Naruto grabs the same branches that everyone is holding on to. His chakra on his hand appeared. "Huh, why didn't I think of that?" exclaimed Kakashi.

The branch starts cracking. "Oh! The branch!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone jumped on the ground as the branch fell into the giant gap. "Good work, you three," said Kakashi. "That is how we hang tight on that gap using our chakra. For the rest of the day, help yourself with your own time. You are dismissed."

"Haha! Do your business, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto laughed. "You'll see how tough I am the next time we meet again tomorrow!" "You sure had a nice one, Naruto," said Kakashi. _"He sure makes me laugh with his short-tempered self..."  
_  
 **Town Hall Office**

It was the next morning. The third hokage slept on the table. His upper body is on the table while he was sleeping. Iruka appeared walking. "Good morning, third lord," Iruka said. The third hokage woke up yawning, "Oh, good morning to you too, Iruka. How did I even get here in the first place?"

"Third lord, you've been doing paperwork all night," Iruka said, in a worried voice. Cell 7 appeared. "Good morning, third lord," greeted Kakashi. "So, what mission are you assigning us for today?" "You are going to help a woman who is about to become the next gansekikage, fighting the guards who wore a lodestone armor," said the third hokage. "Those guards you will challenged could be like a statue in that armor. The lodestone armor is too powerful to break down physically. The symbol of the crash represents an upside down shape of a lightning."

Sakura stares at Kakashi. "Could the land of Crash be a similarly to the land of Clouds?" Sakura asked. "Yes, the land of Crash is a land with some of the users of the Kekkai Genkai," said Kakashi. Naruto stares at Kakashi. "What's that lodestone type supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Good question, Naruto," said Kakashi. "A lodestone is a type of magnet that attracts metal. For instincts, our headband we currently wear in our head or waist is metallic, so we need to resist magnet, or we need to change metal substance into wood. I can explain more later." "I'm ready for this, Kakashi sensei, just like I told you!" Naruto cheered. Sakura glared at Naruto while raising her fist, "Don't push yourself too hard, or you feel my wrath!" Her eyes whitened in Naruto style. "Good luck!" Iruka laughed. Cell 7 went out of the office.

 **Outside Town Hall**

"Kakashi sensei, I have another question," said Naruto, in confusion. "Well, Naruto, do you?" Kakashi asked. "Where is the land of Crash?" asked Naruto. "Hmm, the land of Crash is in the southeast of of the ocean, " Kakashi explained. "Many island is there as well. Mostly, the land of Crash is shaped like a giant boomerang, yet this is going to be a long trip other than the Land of Waves."

"We're packing twice the size at this rate," said Sasuke. "Good point, Sasuke, it might take at least two days to get there," Kakashi said. "Meet me at the gates once you pack your belongings. I'll give you an hour to pack up, starting now."

 **One hour later...  
**  
Cell 7 was standing next to the giant gates where every villagers exit or enter. "Wahoo! Let the adventure begin, once again!" cheered Naruto. "Be quiet!" Sakura yelled, in stubborn voice as her eyes whiten in Naruto style. She punched Naruto right in the face. "Sakura, calm yourself down," said Kakashi. "Naruto immediately pump right up than you do, but one thing about you is…" "What is it, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi starts laughing. "...you have packed quite a punch! That's really a good one, Sakura! You must be at the same rate as Naruto!" "Thanks, sensei," Sakura giggled, putting one of her arms on the back of her head as she sticks her tongue.

Someone appeared walking. "Look who's ready to go right ahead to the lodestone guards," said a person. Sasuke stares at the person who wore a band that has the sign of the upside down lightning bolt. "That woman! She must be the one who would soon become the next gansekikage!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You have a good eye for an Uchiha, even without using the sharingan, Sasuke," said Kakashi. "Thank the third lord who takes the credit back then, he's been dead weeks to months ago," Sasuke said.

A woman with the symbol from the land of Crash named Rika Burasutā stares at Naruto. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki, I heard you're that troublemaker who painted graffiti on the Hokage monument, am I right?" laughed Rika. Naruto stares at Rika in surprised.


	40. Rika Burasutā, Third Gansekikage

**CH. 40: Rika Burasutā, the Third Gansekikage**

A woman with the symbol from the land of Crash stares at Naruto. Her name was Rika Burasutā. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki, I heard you're that troublemaker who graffiti the Hokage monument, am I right?" laughed Rika.

Naruto stares at Rika in surprised. Rika starts laughing at Naruto while she touches his blond hair. Naruto grabs Rika's hand and pushes her. "Get your stupid hands off of me!" shouted Naruto, eyes whiten in Naruto style. He starts pointing at Rika. "Who the heck do you think you are? A caregiver? I already have Master Iruka in my side! Just let me at you!" Naruto tries to ran toward Rika, but she grabs Naruto's head as he continued running without going forward.

"Good one, Miss Rika," Kakashi said, grinning. "What are the lodestone guards planning to do something at the land of Crash?""The lodestone guards are not acting like themselves," said Rika, in serious voice. She pushed Naruto toward Kakashi as he screams as his eyes is white in Naruto style. "Right now, they probably challenge a fight against the Senkaiken clan 24/7." "Uh, why's the reason that the lodestone guards challenge any Senkaiken members?" Kakashi asked, blushing.

Naruto starts at Kakashi's face. "Ehehehehehehe...why are you blushing, Kakashi sensei?" giggled Naruto. "You think you have a crush on her?" Rika stares at Naruto in confusion as Kakashi covers Naruto's mouth and grabs him. "Well, well, we better hurry to the land of Crash!" Kakashi said. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Rika went out of the village to go to the land of Crash.

 **Months later, when Cell 11 exist...**

 **Harbor**

Naruto told Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru about the past. Oturan is in her black V-shirt and trouser with matching forearm fingerless gloves and white long scarf from Makuro. Kaine is in his usual red-orange jumpsuit, and Kaoru is in his usual same outfit he wore when he first met Oturan.

"Kakashi sensei is always in a hurry, after I think he had a crush on the third gansekikage! " Naruto laughed. "Right now, granny really wants you and your team to come with us at the land of Crash." "I'm really confused where the land of Crash, so how do we get there?" asked Kaine. "There, that giant boat!" Naruto said, in a cheerful voice while pointing behind Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru.

Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru stare back toward the ship. "I recognized that ship!" said Kaoru. "You been on that ship?" Kaine asked. "That's the Suteru boat," said Kaoru. "I used to live at my home land from the Land of Mist until my father died." "I heard about the third gansekikage after the time when the third hokage died months ago!" Oturan said. "I would think she could be as intelligent as Master Iruka!" "Of course she's super smart," said Kaine.

"I don't really think you would know about the ninja ranks, Lady, and I'll tell you, there is six ranks of ninjas called academy, a ninja who was in the low rank and at the starter level; next is genin, or junior ninja, the second low rank, and the first rank that you can do D-rank or C-rank mission; the next is chunin, or journeyman ninja, a higher rank than genin, yet you can do B-rank or C-rank mission, also you, Kaoru, and I are currently in that rank; next is two different rank, yet in the same level, jonin and special jonin, or known as elite ninja, a super high rank than chunin, and the first rank to compete A-rank mission or lower. Master Iruka is our elite ninja who was our teacher."

"Oh, I get it! Kakashi is one of the example of jonins!" Oturan said. "You don't quite learn about rank from Iruka, but you finally got it from me!" said Kaine, giving Oturan thumbs up. "There is actually two more ranks called sannin, the legendary ninja that was mentioned a lot, and if their master is hokage, they are remained to become sannin. Lastly is the hokage, the leader of the village and the whole land, just like granny Tsunade."

"Darn it, I thought I was a genin for a second," Oturan said, glaring down. "But I'm already a chunin since that time I really had to used the Serenity of Fragment Wall on Hironari!"

 ***Flashbacks***

 **Chunin Exam Stadium**

 _"You're giving up now, Hironari! Risen Enhance Jutsu!" chanted Oturan. Thunder appeared on Oturan's hands._

 **Bleacher**

 _The crowds exclaimed._

 **Chunin Exam Stadium**

 _"Crash Style: Serenity of Frag-" chanted Oturan. "Naru, I'll had to stop you there!" Gekko shouted. "If you use the Serenity of Fragment Wall on Hironari, she will easily die! You are disqualified for using a higher level jutsu! That also means of you and Hironari are remained to be a chunin!"  
_  
 ***Flashback ends*  
**  
"At first I thought someone with full of guts might not be as smart as pigeon," sighed Oturan. "All aboard!" a sailor shouted. "Oh, crud! We better hurry to that boat!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto, Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru hurried to the boat of Suteru. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka are the only four who was on the boat of Suteru. "Hurry up, Naruto, you'll miss the boat!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto, Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru jumps as high they can to reach the boat of Suteru. "Well, kiddos, what took you for so long?" asked Iruka, grinning at Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru. "Sorry, Master Iruka, I was explaining about the third gansekikage to them!" Naruto laughed, pointing at Oturan, Kaine, and Kaoru. "All right! I'm really looking forward to see more of my clans there!" laughed Oturan, in a cheerful voice. The Suteru boat starts moving away from the harbor.

 **Two days later at the land of Crash...  
**  
"We're almost on land!" the sailor said. The Suteru boat landed on the shores of Crash. There was a mountain in the distance. "For an island, I never seen this place with many mountains that high!" exclaimed Oturan. "I think this place might feel cold if we landed on the top of the mountain!"

"I remember one secret about both of the land of Waves and the land of Crash," Iruka said. "Well, Master Iruka?" asked Kaoru. "There was a sudden tornado between the land of Waves and the land of Crash before the land was separate since the same day when the third hokage died," Iruka said. "The land of Waves moves northeast 236 miles per hour. That is also the same day when three elective jonins from this land to be the next gansekikage while there was another disaster at the Hidden Leaf Village."

"What happens in the meaning of time?" asked Kaoru. "A woman named Rika Burasutā, who was one of the nominees of the third gansekikage, went to the Hidden Leaf Village to find me," Iruka said. "She told me that Mizuki can change himself into a paranoid tiger." Naruto turns surprised. "What? I thought I finish him off!" exclaimed Naruto.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _It takes place at the forest. Iruka was injured, sitting down. Mizuki was surrounded by hundreds of Narutos. "Take this!" Multiples of Narutos attack Mizuki, and leave him unconscious.  
_  
 ***Flashback ends*  
**  
The boat of Suteru landed at the harbor of Crash. The harbor of Crash is a plain harbor just like the harbor in the land of Waves. Iruka stares at Kakashi. "What happened to the lodestone guards, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. "I heard that the lodestone guards is hypnotized by Mizuki with his Mind Vision Jutsu," said Kakashi. "Mizuki might be on the other side of the mountain." Cell 7 and 11 went forward to the Hidden Fragile Village.

 **Hidden Fragile Village**

The village is like a giant treehouse. Most of the building is made from many trees. Trees, plants, and vegetations grew under the village. "Who knew this is the Hidden Fragile Village if the building looks so peculiar?" Sasuke said. "This place looks peaceful though, and where can we land on the ground?" asked Sakura. "Um, where exactly do we find the third gansekikage if there is no town hall at this village?" Kaine asked.

"Last time I came here, the town hall used to be here, but it's gone," said Kakashi. He stares at Oturan. "Perhaps Naru can help find the place where we are looking for with her advanced eyesight." Oturan stares hovering, and stare around the whole village with a bird eye view at a 360 degrees. "I don't see the town hall anywhere even on air since the tree trunks are in my eyesight," Oturan sighed.

"Aha! If the town hall was not close to the sky, I think the town hall might be in underground!" exclaimed Naruto. "Oh! That's right, Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed, laughing. "Since the land of Waves and the land of Crash was in a separate land, the town hall was hidden at this village!" "Ehehehehe, it was just a lucky guess, Kakashi sensei," laughed Naruto.

A jonin with the same band as Rika was running in a west direction. His outfit looks similar to Kakashi and Iruka, but his vest flap on his shoulder is longer, and the pocket is on his shoulder. "Looks like that jonin might lead us to the town hall!" Iruka said. "...!" exclaimed the jonin. He starts running away from everyone as they follow him. "Hey, wait! Don't run!" exclaimed Oturan. "Why is that jonin running away from us?" Naruto asked. "He is not running away from us, Naruto," said Kakashi. "He might be afraid of the Nine Tailed Fox inside yourself."

"Aaaahh! The Nine Tailed Fox!" a jonin screamed, raising his voice. "The time when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, Oda Asaga and almost the rest of his family leave the land of Fire to go to the land of Crash," said Kakashi.

"How could Oda sensei still be afraid of me, huh, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto shouted, eyes whiten in Naruto style. "That voice!" exclaimed Iruka. "Could that be Oda Asaga?" "Oda Asaga?" Kaine asked. "That's Oda Asaga that I'm talking about," said Iruka, pointing at the jonin. "He is a friend Mizuki and mine." Oturan flaps her hand in anime style as her eyes is closed like an X. The X represent her eyes connected each other while her eyes are closed shut. "Why is everyone thinking about Mizuki? Who the heck is Mizuki?" Oturan shouted. "You'll see him when we get to the other side of the mountain," said Kakashi.

Oda went to a giant hole from a giant tree that was a size of a camphor, and jumped inside the hole. Cell 7 and 11 stand at the edge of the hole. Naruto starts shuddering. "That's one heck of a huge hole…" Naruto stammered. Kakashi stares at Oturan. "Naru will give us a hand," said Kakashi, grinning.

Oturan turns at Kakashi. "Eh? What are you saying? I thought you were a jonin!" Oturan exclaimed, sweating. She stares at Iruka. "I thought you said I can only carried you and 'everyone' else!" "It's worth a try if you can try to carry Kakashi," said Iruka, laughing. "Iruka's right!" Kakashi said. "You just had to focus!"

 **Couple of minutes later...  
**  
Everyone was safe landed. Oturan sweats more than ever as her eyes are half closed and whiten in Naruto style. "This is... the most...embarrassing…thing that...I ever done...in my entire...life…" huffed Oturan, in between breath. Kakashi consoled Oturan. "Don't worry about it, at least you didn't get us killed from falling down," Kakashi said.

"Hey, what about me, Kakashi sensei?!" shouted Naruto, veins bulging as his eyes whiten in Naruto style. "I was hyperventilating while Naru hovers down so fast! A wooden left arrow sign in kanji says, 'Town hall is this way.' "There's the town hall!" Kaine exclaimed. "Kaine, I heard this place is filled with tricks," warned Kaoru. "If we go to the left path, there will be booby traps!" "So the right side is the town hall?" Oturan asked. "Yes," said Iruka. He touches the sign to reform the sign into a right arrow sign. "Master Iruka, you can use wood nature?!" exclaimed Sakura. "Well, I would say a little bit," Iruka said. "I have more secrets under my sleeves."

 **Crash Town Hall Office**

Rika was meditating. She wore a indigo chinese dress that was in two piece and wore black legging underneath. She wore the same black heel as Tsunade. Her protector was on her forehead. Her hair was style like Neji. Someone opened the door as everyone else went inside the office. "Third lord of Crash!" exclaimed Sakura. Rika stop meditating. "I see you met my other four siblings," Rika said. "Yeah, we went to the Sukiyo Residence the other day to eat!" said Kaine, in a cheerful voice.

"I suppose they are learning from their sensei, are they?" Rika asked. Kaoru shook his head, and grunted in response. "Well, Rika, you said you're going with us to find Mizuki, since the time when you came to our village back home," said Iruka. "That's right," Rika said.

"Did you already know that Mizuki is already transform to a paranoid tiger after all those months since you become the third gansekikage?" asked Kakashi, at Rika. The third gansekikage paused and starts growling as she grabs her Jizo Staff, a staff that is full of willpower that is had the pattern of a dragon scale. "Let's go! We don't have all week to stand around!" Rika shouted. She created a sign that says in kanji, 'I, the third gansekikage, will come back until Mizuki surrender. -The Third Gansekikage', and put it on the front door of the office. "Kakashi, please take the lead since you're good with direction."

She starts twirling her Jizo Staff rapidly, and then jump high up to a 30 feet tall tree. "Heh...Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Naruto duplicated himself into nine. His doppelgangers threw Naruto up to the hole. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka hopped on the wall to reach the giant hole from outside. Oturan was the only one hovering in a speed of a bird.

Cell 7 and 11 with Rika jumps on some of the tree trunks nearby the Hidden Fragile Village to exit the north of the village. "Well, everyone, the adventures had begun once again!" Kakashi said.

 **3 days later at the mountain from Crash...  
**  
"I hate to admit it, you're really good at surviving out of the village!" laughed Naruto. "I thought there weren't any population in the mountain area!" "No time to appreciate me, Naruto," Rika said. "We still have a few miles until we reach the end of the other side of the mountain."

Oturan stares at the other side of the mountain in a distance. "Guys, did you know that I have good eye called visual inspection?' asked Oturan. "Visual inspection?" Kaine asked. "Visual inspection has something to do with my eyes by looking further," said Oturan. "It helps me see the distance without the skills of Kaoru's Byakugan." "Hmm, I guess this skill 'visual inspection' is a lot complicated unlike mine and Sasuke's sharingan," Kakashi said.

Oturan covers her nose with her mouth with her scarf like a ninja. "No matter what humanoid tiger looks like, I'll take them down easily!" said Oturan, running like a cheetah. "Lady, wait for us!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone else follows Oturan including Rika. _"Hmm, that kid in the blond and black clothes is pretty fast…"_ Rika thoughts. _"Geez, what is Naru been up to in her training to go faster?"_ thoughts Kaoru.

As they went to the last top of the mountain, they slide down with their feet. "Yeah…! This is awesome!" Naruto cheered. Kaine squealed as he moves his feet toward each other, and then away from each other. Oturan pulls out her Metal Blade and Aura Whirlwind. "Weapon Morph!" shouted Oturan, merging her Metal Blade and her Aura Whirlwind. Both of her weapons merged into the Astral Vortex. She rode on her Astral Vortex. "Ha…!" "Wow, Naru sure use her weapons from the second haganekage's friend! It may be magic!" Sakura exclaimed. Rika uses her Jizo Staff, Iruka uses his Magnet Gauntlet, and Kakashi uses his weapon the Regeneration Needle as a board. "This is like riding on an avalanche!" exclaimed Iruka. Everyone made a perfect land on the other side of the mountain.

Naruto turns surprised. "What's up with this place?" Naruto exclaimed. "Well, here we are, the other side," said Kakashi.

 **A/N:**

 **I already deleted Naruto: The Next Path, Part 8 after uploading this chapter. It's not quite well putting five separate chapters in one story with the same storylines in the first place. Working with Oda Asaga probably make it more funny in the next two chapters to overcome his fears of the Nine-Tailed Fox and anyone with Jinchuuriki (is that it?)**

 **Please review to show how you're interested this story. And thank you for the 5800+ views!**


	41. Mizuki's Wrath

**Another 2 chapters are on the way! -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 41: Mizuki's Wrath**

Naruto turns surprised. "What's up with this place?" Naruto exclaimed. "Well, here we are, the other side," said Kakashi. The place was burning. "Kakashi sensei, this place is burning to death!" Naruto said. "Most of the villagers are running away from Mizuki and the lodestone guards," said Sasuke. "Mizuki must have done all of this."

"Why would Mizuki sensei done this to the villagers? Should we stop him now? We can't find him now!" Kaine asked. "Yes, we can, Kaine, we will be finding him through the fire," said Kaoru. "Leave the leading to me whenever there's danger around," Rika said.

Something rumbled like an earthquake, but it is nothing like an earthquake. It was soldiers of lodestone guards. "Oh, my gosh! This must be the lodestone guards!" screamed Kaine. "We should change elements on our protector now!" Everyone touches their metal part of their protector and/or their metal accessories to change metal to stone along with their weapons.

"Changing weapons and headbands make us slow down," Sakura grunted. Oturan's muscles grew a bit bigger. "According to the Senkaiken scroll, I bet this is easy I master the Crash Style: Stone Sword from Lord Fifth! " said Oturan, smirking. She thought to herself as her face turns serious, " _What kind of ninjas am I if I learned any ninja techniques so quick? I probably had the blood and the intelligence of a Saiyan from my parent!"_

Oturan starts smirking while holding her Astral Vortex as a stone and stand in her fighting stances. Eight lodestone guards attack Oturan at once. Oturan was easily surrounded around eight lodestone guards and attack all at once. "Stone Sword!" "Hmm, you're making me impressed with your strength," Rika said.

One of the lodestone guards stand behind Oturan to attack her. "Behind you, Naru!" shouted Naruto. Oturan was hit in the leg as she groaned in pain. She fell to the ground, nearly into unconscious as her legs are bleeding under her pants. "Everyone, attack!" Oturan commanded. Rika growled and pushed Oturan down.

"What on Earth were you thinking? You better stay put! I'll handle the rest!" shouted Rika. "Stay put? Rika..." Oturan exclaimed. "I cannot stand any kids like you to get hurt, so easily so those lodestone guards including your teams and the others!" shouted Rika.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _It takes place 4 years ago at the Burasutā residence. The family was screaming as a robber hurls a bunch of kunai knives, shuriken, and other ninja tools. The sixteen years old Rika was standing in front of the three robbers as the rest of her family was hiding behind Rika._ " _Well, tough girl, how are you going to stop us?" one of the robbers asked, smirking._ " _If you don't put down the Jade of Tsuenaigi or, even lay a hand on my family, I'll force myself to go hard on you!" said the sixteen years old Rika._

" _Well, we have a choice for you, tough girl, I can let your family go, " another robber said. "...or we take this precious jade of Tsuenaigi with us?" asked the third robber. "Rika, don't listen to them! Save us and that precious jade we held for generations!" Rika's father shouted. The sixteen years old Rika stares at her father. "What do we care the most? Some stupid valuable things, or we care for each other?" asked the sixteen years old Rika. She stares at the three robbers. "Just take the cursed jade and leave my family alone."_

 _The three robbers went out of the Sukiyo Residence as the laughed cruelly. The sixteen years old Rika kneels one of her knees down in tears. "I'm sorry, everyone, we fail to keep the jade for a long time…" she said. She stares at her family. "...but at least I saved you, and that's my goal, to protect you." Ayumu, Tsuni, Oana, and their mother hugged Rika. "Oh, Rika, you saved us all!" sobbed Ayumu._

 ***Flashback ends***

 **Mountain (Other Side)**

Rika spoke in a calm voice, "I cannot let the lodestone guards hurt you anymore, like the time when all of my siblings was just like you in the past!" Rika spoked. She raised her voice in anger, yet in a serious voice. "Thanks to those lousy robbers, I lost the Jade of Tsuenaigi that time when we Sukiyo held it for generations, just like what my father said to me!"

Rika let go of Oturan. "That was really respectful for what you have done in the past, you really care so much about your family than your prideful speech from me," Oturan exclaimed, raising her eyebrow. "Somehow you reminded me of Vegeta." "Vegeta? I have no time for your nonsense story!" shouted Rika, in short-tempered. "I'm really honest, though, you really have short-tempered like him, too," Oturan chuckled.

Rika stares at Kakashi and Iruka. "Iruka, Kakashi, fight together with me!" shouted Rika. "Magnet Armor-" Iruka chanted. The lodestone guards pull Iruka to attract his Magnet Gauntlet. "What?" "Lightning Blade!" chanted Kakashi. He used his lightning attack from his right hand to attack one of the lodestone guards that attracts Iruka's Magnet Gauntlet.

"Thanks, man," Iruka said. "No need to thank me, Iruka," said Kakashi. "I have one secret move from my Magnet Gauntlet!" Iruka said. His Magnet Gauntlet turns pinkish-red like a fiery fist to attack some of the lodestone guards. "Oh, there might be one of the weapon from my clan that you have not mentioned," said Kakashi, grinning.

Kakashi pulled his Regeneration Needle to stabbed the ground. It allows to grow into a giant needle staff. "Kakashi sensei?" Naruto exclaimed. "What is he doing?" asked Kaine and Sakura, in unison. "Rika, my weapon may look like yours, but this one is known as the Hatake's Volt Pole!" Kakashi said. "He's Kakashi sensei, almost showing off in front of his teammates, is he?" sighed Kaoru.

"Everyone jump! I have to show all of this to the lodestone guards!" Kakashi shouted. Everyone except for the lodestone guards jumped in the air. "Sky Earthquake!" He jumped 20 feet in the air pounding the ground hard with his Volt Pole. Everyone widened their eyes, except Oturan and Kakashi. The lodestone guards turns into dust. Rika turns shocked at Kakashi. "What the heck was that about?" exclaimed Rika. Kakashi chuckled, "It's safe to land now, everyone."

Everyone landed on the ground. "Hahaha! Kakashi sensei, that's some roadkill skills you bring up!" laughed Naruto. "Don't forget the guy that we are talking earlier, he's right where we are now!" Kaine exclaimed, pointing at the humanoid tiger. Everyone stares at the humanoid tiger named Mizuki.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Kakashi was the one who wiped up my guards," laughed Mizuki. "Mizuki? That's him that you're talking about, Master Iruka?" Oturan exclaimed. "That's correct, Naru, that's Mizuki, currently in his tiger formation," said Iruka, in a serious voice. Mizuki stares at Iruka angerly. "We meet again, Iruka," Mizuki said. And then he stares at Naruto while smirking. "Naruto Uzumaki, what a pleasure welcome."

"Master Mizuki, before you go to Naruto, we would like you to return in your real form…" said Oturan, in a calm voice. She spike with a loud voice as her golden aura appeared. "...if you can stop eradicating the whole land!" Mizuki stares at Oturan. "Hello, who is this mysterious ninja with the aura?" Mizuki exclaimed. He stares at Naruto as he glared at Mizuki. "I know one of them is Naruto Uzumaki, but I'll reveal you if I removed your mask under your face."

Mizuki quickly removed Oturan's scarf mask around her lower face. Oturan growled at Mizuki as she unleashed anger that flows with thunder waves. She was in her Super Saiyan 2 form. Her hair is more spikier than normal as her scarf was slipping. "Aaaaaaarghhh...!" bellowed Oturan. She thoughts to herself, " _Darn, I have never grown powerful like this for a while!"_

Mizuki fell to the ground due to the force from Oturan's aura, and quickly stand up. "Who exactly are you? And what is that strange power?" Mizuki shouted, pushing Oturan down, but failed to pushed her down due to her strength. "I am Misu Naru, or just Naru, whom my friends called me," said Oturan, clenching her fists. "I've known Naruto Uzumaki since I was transported here in this world."

"I heard you imbecile working for Orochimaru, Mizuki, but you protected Naruto more than Iruka protected him!" Rika shouted. "I will not regret the day Naruto gives me unconsciousness, and your concern from me, Rika," chuckled Mizuki. Mizuki starts fighting Rika. He punches Rika in the stomach, but Rika uses her Jizo Staff to defend.

"Sorry, you don't stand a chance for Mizuki! Leave him to me!" Rika said, at cell 7 and 11. "He's impossible for you alone! Can't Naru even help you?" asked Sakura, pointing at Oturan. "Do quiet down! The blond girl in the black was bleeding from her legs! Now let me at Mizuki!" Rika shouted.

"Do very well, Rika, I cannot look forward to see you die quickly!" said Mizuki, chuckled evilly. He pulls two giant shurikens from his back. Oturan visualized Mizuki as the Star Demon. "Rika, I'm more concern than you!" Oturan shouted. "Naru!" exclaimed Kaoru. "Hey!" Kaine exclaimed. Oturan stares at Mizuki. "Sorry to interrupt your fight with the third gansekikage, Master Mizuki," asked Oturan. "I know you look like the Star Demon with your looks, so, you, did you bring me here to fall unconscious at the Hidden Leaf Forest?" "I don't know what you're saying, Naru, but you're wrong!" Mizuki shouted.

Mizuki attacked Oturan in the stomach with his claws. "Urgh…!" groaned Oturan. She bleeded her lower body and remain unconscious a bit as she powered down a bit. "No!" Kakashi shouted. He ran toward Mizuki with his Volt Pole. "Darn, this is too much for all of us!" exclaimed Kaoru. "I can't stand seeing Naru bleeding deeply! Why are we assigned this darned mission anyway?" Kaine shuddered. "We were on a frolic mission, and now this turns out to be a death sentence of our team member!"

"Leave her alone!" shouted Kakashi. Kakashi ran toward Mizuki. " _How come I've never seen Kakashi so angry, yet calm?"_ Sasuke thoughts. Kakashi attacked Mizuki with his Volt Pole as Mizuki defend with his claws. "I'd admit it, Kakashi, you're not that bad for a jonin," said Mizuki, in a calm voice. He threw one of his giant shurikens at Kakashi as he evaded Mizuki's attack.

"Mizuki! You really want to destroy the whole land? My whole land?" Rika shouted. "What about my fate from you?" Mizuki paused and stares at Mizuki. "Your fate from me?" asked Mizuki. "Idiot!" Rika shouted. She slapped Mizuki. "You promise me to not destruct the whole land because you would stay away from Orochimaru's greed from you!" Mizuki transform back to a human. He still had his clothes on, but ripped.

Mizuki stares away from Rika. "Orochimaru? He's the one to use me as a slave to destroy this land, perhaps I'll stop all this nonsense," said Mizuki, in a calm voice. "Rika, about this humanoid tiger form, I cannot control it, and it's impossible for me to to turn back into a human." He stares at Rika again. "I'll gather every farmers around the mountain to restore this town." He quickly fled.

"Master Mizuki!" exclaimed Naruto. Oturan woke up. "What in the world is happening?" Oturan groaned. "It looks like Master Mizuki fled," said Kaoru, kneeling down at Oturan. "Are you alright?" Kaine asked, in a serious voice. "Heh, at least I protect everyone including the third gansekikage," chuckled Oturan, coughing up blood a bit. She starts coughing loudly as more blood dripped out of her mouth. Rika kneeled toward the wounded Oturan. "Kid, I'm sorry for treating you the wrong way, you sacrifice yourself for me, and the rest of your team," Rika said.

"Don't be, you finished up the rest," chuckled Oturan. "I never been expected to be this worse except in my dream. Let's all head back home, and have my whole body restored in health." "I admit it, this was a good vacation while we were exploring the mountains back there! " Iruka said. He stares at everyone. "Let's hurry back home before Naru turns unconscious again! She's pretty wearing herself out in battle!"

Oturan closed her eyes. "Master Iruka, you just did it again!" shouted Naruto, eyes whiten in Naruto style. Kakashi starts carrying Oturan. "Naruto, she's use up her energy from her strength," Kakashi said. Naruto paused, and starts grinning. "Sorry about that, Kakashi sensei!" giggled Naruto. "I was freaking out that Naru was unconscious!" Oturan was grinning in her unconsciousness.


	42. Oda Asaga and the Nine Tailed Fox

**CH. 42: Oda Asaga and the Nine Tailed Fox! Reunited the Senkaiken Members!**

 **Hidden Dark Chamber**

Honoru escaped the dark corrupted chamber. She was no longer in her dark form. Her brown eyes was shimmering in the light. "Makuro, I'll find you every step you make!" Honoru spoked. She grabs her weapon, the Fierce of Zoshinhan. That weapon is a spear that have both end shaped like a triangular arc. "She's getting away!" The dark security forces spoked. "Let's have the jonins chase after her," said another.

One dark jonin appeared with another jonin behind. "Did one escape?" one of the dark jonin asked. "That woman named Honoru escape, she is already outside escaping the village!" said one of the dark security forces. "Onward!" Another dark jonin shouted. The two dark jonins hurried to chase after Honoru. "Somebody's been chasing my tails," said Honoru, to herself. She performed ninjutsu by creating seven hand signs. "Wood Petrification Jutsu!" She pound the roof with her opened hand. Chakra appeared out of her hands as her chakra flows behind.

"This can't be!" One of the dark jonins felt his legs numb, resembling that his legs turns into wood. "I'm sorry, I have other tasks elsewhere," said Honoru. One of the dark jonins appeared in front of Honoru to capture her. "No!" The dark jonin was actually someone else named Ryoto Senkaiken. Ryoto was looking up to Honoru since they were in their 20s. He is also Makuro's father. "It's me, Ryoto," Ryoto spoked. "Long time no see, Ryoto," said Honoru. "You don't need to rescue me like a damsel in distress."

"You want to go out afterwards?" Ryoto asked. "Where?" asked Honoru. "There is this seafood restaurant that sound exotic," Ryoto said. "I heard you're into salmon." "Oh! After all these years, you still remember what my favorite food is!" laughed Honoru. "Let's talk later, we better escape!" Ryoto exclaimed.

 **Senkaiken Residence**

Hours later, Ryoto was sitting down on the couch, laughing to himself. "I've never felt so deprived since the first date!" He called out, "Makuro, Rishon, come down to the living room!" Makuro and Rishon appeared coming down from the stairs to the living room. "Father, you're back!" exclaimed Rishon. "What's the good news?" "Today is your mother's anniversary," Ryoto said. "I thought you would forget, father," said Makuro. "Oh, no, I was pretending to not forget about your mother's anniversary," Ryoto said, laughing. "I really need some advice for dating."

Makuro starts laughing. "That's funny, I recently dating Shino Aburame the other day," said Makuro. "Perhaps you heard Mrs. Kanamiura coming here." "You mean Inouko Kanamiura? Sorry, I was elsewhere days ago," Ryoto said. "You can tell me what Inouko gives you." "If you're going out on a date with mother, go take a stroll before you go out to eat," said Makuro. "Looks like you learned a lot from Inouko," Ryoto said. "And Oturan," said Rishon. "Oturan? Wait a minute, I think I remember seeing her face through passing the Land of Shadows," Ryoto said. "She looks like the boy named Naruto Uzumaki."

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Ryoto was in his dark form at the Hidden Dark Village. He sees Oturan passed by being chase by other dark villagers._

 ***Flashback ends***

"Father? You didn't tell me you were at the Land of Shadows with mother?" exclaimed Rishon. "And that's why I was out for days," Ryoto said. Ryoto turn at Makuro. "Anyways, thanks for the advice, Makuro." "It was all Mrs. Kanamiura," said Makuro. "I'm going to find Oturan at the village while you go out with mother." "Take care," Rishon said. Makuro went out of the Senkaiken residence.

 **Ichiraku's Noodle Bar**

Naruto, Oturan, and Iruka waited the noodle bar to open. "Teuchi must have been picking Ayame," said Naruto. "Ayame?" Oturan asked. "Ayame is Teuchi's daughter, she's 6 years older than you," said Iruka, to Oturan.

Teuchi and his daughter Ayame appeared. "Sorry we're late, I was getting my daughter to help me," Teuchi laughed. Ayame turn at Oturan. "You must be Naru Senkaiken," said Ayame. "You look a lot like Naruto's sister." "Yep, everyone calls me Naru," Oturan said. "Hey-hey! Naru's not my sister!" laughed Naruto.

Makuro appeared as everyone turns at her. Teuchi was busy preparing noodles to boil from the pot. "There you are, Oturan, I got some rumors from my mother," Makuro said. "It's my mother's anniversary." "Oh, congratulate your mother!" cheered Ayame, clapping. "I give my father my advice from Mrs. Kanamiura," Makuro said. "Oh, isn't she Ino's aunt?" asked Ayame. "Yes, she came to the Senkaiken residence the same day Makuro dated Shino," Oturan said. "Don't spread the news about my date!" shouted Makuro, in short-tempered.

"You two look related," Ayame said, to Oturan and Makuro. "Yeah, Makuro and I are in the same clan," said Oturan. "Right, Makuro?" "You're spreading more news to our clan!" Makuro growled. "I don't mind about the rest of the Senkaiken clan," said Iruka. "What are we thinking again? Makuro's mother's anniversary, or we're talking about the whole clan here?" Naruto stuttered. "My mother's anniversary," said Makuro.

"Well, while there's all the good comments from the Senkaiken clan, who's ready the order some noodles?" Teuchi asked. Ayame pulls out a notepad and her pencil. "Oh, right! I'll have one with some pork on it!" exclaimed Naruto. "How about the girls?" Teuchi asked. "I'm not ordering," said Makuro. "I'll have noodles with salmon and vegetables," Oturan said. "I'll have what Naruto have," said Iruka. "Got the menu written for order!" Ayame said.

Makuro turns at Oturan. "Do you happen to know where my mother is right now?" asked Makuro. "Your mother? What does she look like?" Oturan asked. "She dress like a firefly," said Makuro. "Wait, isn't she still somewhere at the Land of Shadows while I was falling down from my weapons from the second haganekage?" Oturan exclaimed.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Oturan grabs the Metal Blade and Aura Whirlwind on the table. She thought to herself, "Those weapons I'm holding still feels light!" Oturan spokes, "Thank you, sir!" Oturan starts laughing. She suddenly fell down from the open window and screams from her fall._

 ***Flashback ends***

"Well, no," replied Makuro. "Oh, Makuro, I notice your mother is somewhere in the weapon repairment shop," Iruka said. "There's three shops all over village, she could be in one of the shops." "Thanks, Iruka sensei," said Makuro. Makuro vanished in smoke. "Why's she rushing to search her mother?" Naruto asked. "So Makuro's mother was actually the woman you attempted with the rest of your team," said Oturan. "Your food are served," Teuchi said. Ayame put three bowls in front of Oturan, Naruto, and Iruka. "Oh, boy! Time to dig in!" Naruto cheered.

Somewhere around the noodle bar, Oda was taking a stroll, until he saws the Nine-Tailed Fox through Naruto, and shrieks like a woman. "Hmm? Did I hear someone scream?" exclaimed Naruto. "Not me," Ayame giggled. Naruto turns his head around, but sees nothing. "Oh, well, back to craving this delicious noodles," said Naruto. He resumes eating noodles.

"Oh, my...it's the Nine-Tailed Fox inside that boy known as Naruto Uzumaki…" stuttered Oda. Oda sneaks toward Iruka tiptoeing anime style. He pat Iruka in the back. "Iruka." Iruka flinched, and turns at Oda. "Oh! Oda, I didn't expect you to come visit my village!" Iruka said.

"I know this might be really hard to explain, you should talk to Naruto," said Oda, pointing at Oturan instead of Naruto, who was still eating his noodle cup. Oda sees two Narutos instead of just Naruto and Oturan. Oturan turns at Oda innocently. "Master Oda? What're you doing here?" said Oturan. But then, Oda shrieks again. "See? Whenever that boy or that female doppelganger of him stares at me, I'm seeing the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Oda said, raising his voice.

"Don't worry, Oda, the Nine-Tailed Fox is not even hurting you or invading the whole village anymore," Iruka laughed. "Although the Nine-Tailed Fox lives inside Naruto, he wouldn't harm you. And you confuse Naru as Naruto." "No harm done, my scars on my face is almost healing up," said Oturan. She continued eating noodles.

"She looks like Naruto, yet she seems to have another monster inside herself," Oda said. "No, I don't have a monster inside my body, but I'm a Saiyan monster," said Oturan, laughing. "I have unlimited stomach." Teuchi, Iruka, and Oda's jaws dropped in anime style as Ayame covered her mouth. "You don't look like a monster at all," Teuchi stammered. "You call yourself a monster?!" asked Oda.

Oda turn at Iruka. "So, Iruka, is there are way to get over the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Iruka turns peppy. "Well, Oda, you should try to rub Naruto's hair, so you can get rid of your fear," Iruka said. "Try not to think about the Nine-Tailed Fox in your head." Naruto's eyes bulged in Naruto style as he turns at Iruka. "Hey, I'm not a dog!" barked Naruto. "Naruto, just enjoy your food like you don't notice Oda was touching you," Oturan said.

Naruto paused, and noticed that he already ate the rest of his noodles. "I'll take second, the usual!" said Naruto. Teuchi quickly put another bowl of noodle with pork toward Naruto. "You're really obsessed with noodles, so this one is on the house!" Teuchi said. "Yeah! Thanks, Teuchi!" cheered Naruto. Naruto ate his second bowl of noodles. "Okay, Oda, rub Naruto's head while he was eating," Iruka said.

Oda gulped, thinking to himself, " _You can do this, Naruto is just a boy, he's just a boy…"_ He slowly put his hand on Naruto's hair. As his hand is on Naruto's hairdos the second time, Naruto was doing nothing, but eating his second bowl of noodles. Oda's eyes widened. "Actually you're so cute trying to scare me back there!" "See? Naruto's harmless," Iruka laughed. "Oh, my goodness! I wish you would be my son to pinch you in the cheek!" laughed Oda. Naruto mentioned Oda was meddling him. He was ticked as his eyes bulged in Naruto style. "Hey! I'm not a dog! Get your hands off of me!" shouted Naruto. Oturan, Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame starts laughing.

 **Meanwhile…**

Makuro was running to the weapon repairment shop. "Mother!" Makuro said. She went inside the weapon repairment shop.

 **WRS (Weapon Repairment Shop)**

Ayumu's father, Keni Burasutā stares at Makuro. "Hello, there, is there any tools that interest you?" asked Keni. "You there, you must be one of Kakashi's former student." "Did you see a woman that dress up like a firefly? She's my mother," Makuro asked. "Oh, yes, I saw her, but unfortunately, she left to go to the training field," said Keni. "Thanks," Makuro said. "You're welcome," said Keni.

Makuro ran outside, thinking to herself, " _I better hurry to mother before she go out with father!"_

 **Training Field**

Honoru was practicing her technique. "Tornado Vacuum Dance!" Honoru chanted. She was about to perform that technique until she heard Makuro calling her mother out. "Mother!" said Makuro, in the distance. Honoru stares at Makuro.

The young firefly girl was panting as she stand toward her mother. "Rairyu… I mean, Makuro!" Honoru exclaimed. "So you're still not use to me as a female?" asked Makuro, in embarrassment. "Well, I'm trying to get to know you after I was corrupted from the dark ninjas," Honoru said. "That really explain why I have a scar between my breasts," said Makuro. Makuro unbuttoned her top, revealing her deep scar on her cleavage to her mother. She was wearing her shoulder off mesh showing her whole cleavage under her top.

"What have I've done? I've mistaken you as someone else!" Honoru exclaimed. Honoru hugged Makuro as she hugged her mother back. "No, mother, it's my fault for not running away from your dark side," said Makuro. Honoru let go of Makuro. "How did father get you out of the Land of Shadows?" "He saved me," Honoru said. "Go ahead and spend time with father while I went to visit Hatake," said Makuro, smirking. "Alright, see you," said Honoru. Makuro waved at Honoru.

 **Hidden Leaf Forest**

It was the next day. Makuro was sleeping on the tree trunk. She quickly woke up. "...!" Makuro gasps. Ryoto appeared. "Oh, Makuro, I was looking for you!" Ryoto exclaimed. "Oh! Father, how's the anniversary date?" asked Makuro. "Well, your mother and I had a good time," Ryoto said. "I was at a restaurant in the Hidden Leaf Village. Good thing I bought takeouts for today!" "What did you order?" asked Makuro. "I order up some sushi," Ryoto said. "You should come home, the rest of the family seem to worry about you." "Thanks, father," said Makuro, grinning. "You never care for me that much until now." Makuro and Ryoto went back home.


	43. Another Plan Under Kakashi's Mask

**This chapter is short, yet funny. It's also the sequel when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura figuring out what's under Kakashi's mask. -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 43: Another Plan What's Under Kakashi's Mask**

Last time when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tried to unmask Kakashi many times, they figured that Kakashi was wearing another layer of mask on his lower part of his face. Since Oturan was at the village, she can help out Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to unmask Kakashi once again.

Anyways, it was noon at the noodle bar with Teuchi alone with his three customers, Naruto, Iruka, and Oturan, the usual. Teuchi's daughter Ayame was out. "Hey, Naruto, I was wondering, did you ever see Kakashi's face?" asked Oturan. "Nope, what about you?" Naruto asked. "Not really," said Oturan.

Kakashi appeared taking a stroll. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh!" exclaimed Oturan. She turns at Iruka. "Look away, master, I got some business to show." "Like what?" Iruka asked. "You know Kakashi for a long time," said Oturan. She unzipped her dress down to her cleavage, showing off her usual top. She starts flirting toward Kakashi. "So, Kakashi, what brings you here? Would you mind showing your handsome face?" She starts chuckling. Kakashi turns at Oturan, then at Teuchi. "Where's Ayame? Is she out somewhere?" Kakashi asked. Oturan was ticked off as her face burst out bright red. "Hey, you're ignoring my freaking question here!" hollered Oturan.

Ayame appeared. "Sorry I'm late, I got chores to do at home," Ayame said. She went inside the noodle bar as she grabs her notepad and pencil. She turns at Kakashi. "So, anything you like to order for you, gentleman?" " _Say yes!"_ thoughts Oturan, crossing her fingers and closing her eyes. "Oh, no, I'm not ordering today, I'm just coming by to see you," Kakashi said, at Ayame. Naruto and Oturan's face turns fiercely red. "Darn it!" shouted Naruto. "No!" Oturan groaned.

Kakashi turns at Naruto and Oturan. "Guys, are you alright?" asked Kakashi. "Nothing, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto laughed, putting one of his hands behind his head. "We're just forgot to spar together at the training field!" said Oturan. "Your noodle is getting a bit cold, you two, finish it up!" Iruka said. "Oh, right, I almost forgot!" said Naruto. He devoured up his noodle bowl. Oturan quickly zipped up her dress.

Sasuke and Sakura appeared behind the noodle bar. "Hey, screw up, enjoying your food?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto. He suddenly choke and starts coughing as Oturan pat Naruto in the back. "Since when did you guys get here?" Oturan asked. "Before you, Naruto, and Iruka sensei came here, we were standing behind the noodle bar," said Sasuke. "So, Naruto, did you see Kakashi sensei's face?" Sakura asked. "Not yet, Sakura," said Naruto, continued coughing. "As in my flirting is not really work," Oturan said. Sakura was puzzled.

"Well, actually I'll order a drink of water," said Kakashi. "Oh, okay! It's on the house!" Ayame said, pouring water on a plastic cup. Naruto finished up his noodle bowl. "Ayame, while you're at it, I'll give water to Kakashi sensei," said Naruto. Sasuke was smirking. " _Good plan, Naruto,"_ Sasuke thoughts to himself. Sakura was giggling. " _He'll fell for it again!"_ thoughts Sakura, to herself. "Well, look who's behaving here," Kakashi said, to Naruto.

Ayame give a cup full of water to Naruto as he built an anthill with his foot without looking down but at Kakashi. The water that Naruto was holding turns boiled. Naruto pretend to trip on the anthill he secretly built, and then accidentally splash water toward Kakashi. "Here you go…oh..." exclaimed Naruto. Kakashi grabs two of Oturan's weapons from her weapon straps she was wearing on her back to block the water that Naruto splash toward him. No single drop was on Kakashi's face.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm already cooling off in the middle of the day," Kakashi said, grinning. Oturan glared at Kakashi. "What's the point of cooling off? That's my weapon you're holding, and I thought you can't hold it with your strength!" shouted Oturan. Oturan devoured the rest of her noodle bowl, and grabs her Metal Blade and Aura Whirlwind from Kakashi to put it back from her weapon straps.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, let's go to the training field! We have sparring to do!" "Sparring?" Sakura asked. Oturan whispered toward Sakura's ears. "You know Kakashi since you met him with his face that's not yet unveiled," whispered Oturan. She spoke in normal voice, "Now hear me out, and let's go!" Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, and Sakura ran away.

"Well, Naru finally brought your student's attention, even for Sasuke, isn't that great?" Iruka asked, grinning. "Well, Sasuke and Oturan can be really competitive other than against Naruto," said Kakashi.

 **Training Field**

Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, and Sakura was huddling in a circle without grabbing each other's arms. "I'm glad you had my attention, mostly you, Sasuke," Oturan said. "That's only why I give you attention since you are more paranormal and smarter than Naruto," said Sasuke. "Sasuke, I can be smart with my physical move!" Naruto shouted. "So what secrets do you have to unmask Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Here's the thing, I secretly told Makuro and Ayame what Kakashi looks without his mask on before you, Sasuke, and Kakashi appeared around the noodle bar," Oturan explained.

 ***Flashbacks***

" _Hey, Makuro, since you know Kakashi before Naruto was his teacher, did you actually saw his real face?" The young Saiyan asked. Makuro paused as she blushed. "No, I haven't yet," said Makuro. "Well, that blush explains it all!" Oturan laughed. "What? I'm still blushing about dating Shino the other day!" stammered Makuro. "Can you do me a favor?" Oturan asked. "What is it?" asked Makuro. "Okay, here's what you can do…" Oturan explained. Oturan whispered toward Makuro's ear, uttering her words._

 ***Flashback ends***

"But, unfortunately, neither those two don't know," the young Saiyan said. Naruto puts his hands on his forehead in grief. "You gotta be freaking kidding me!" groaned Naruto. "The good news is, Makuro has another plan for Kakashi if he don't unmask himself," Oturan laughed. "While my uncle and aunt went out from their anniversary, Makuro has a chance to go to Kakashi's house! She can take over my place for sure! Hehehe!" "You really have your substitute to help us get Kakashi's face shown," said Sasuke, shooting his head.


	44. The Second Attempt

**CH. 44: Look What's Under Kakashi's Mask: The Second Attempt**

 **Kakashi's House**

Makuro was knocking the door from Kakashi's house. Kakashi opened the door. "Hello, there, Makuro, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked. "While my mother and father went out yesterday, I would like to hang out with you here," said Makuro. " _Ryoto and Honoru, reunited? This is just like the fifth chapter of Make Out Clash!"_ Kakashi thoughts to himself. Makuro thoughts to herself, " _This is going to be real awkward since I met him the first time."_

Makuro starts chuckling. "It's just you and me, Hatake, I have a confession that no one knows about in this village, and maybe the entire land." "Well, what is it?" Kakashi asked. "I'm a Super Saiyan," said Makuro. Kakashi pauses in shock. "Oh! I never expect another Saiyan like you in this world!" Kakashi exclaimed. "To prove that I'm bulky, why don't you kick me in the stomach for yourself?" asked Makuro. "Okay, even if I had to go hard on you," Kakashi stuttered.

Kakashi kicked Makuro in the stomach as hard as he can as Makuro grunts. After seconds of pain, Makuro finally felt it in her stomach. Barely Makuro was hit. She landed on the wall. "Forgive me, Makuro, I didn't mean to hit your stomach too hard," the masked ninja chuckled. "It's been awhile since I saw your face under your mask, how about I take a peek through your face?" asked Makuro.

"Oh, my, that's really an issue here, so," Kakashi sighed. "If you don't answer, then I'll give you something you cannot resist," said Makuro, twitching one of her eyebrows. She slowly removed her top, revealing her shoulder off mesh sleeves that shows off her cleavage. "W-What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

Makuro smirked as she blushed angrily and become Super Saiyan 2 without breaking the whole room. She grabs both of Kakashi's arm and push him on the floor. Her hands glow ferociously from her chakra. "Hey, now, I'll let go of you if you can show me your face again, otherwise, why don't you try to release yourself out of me?" "Genjutsu!" Kakashi chanted. He reverted himself, grabbing Makuro's arms as she was lying on the floor. This was like the time Itachi reverted Kurenai Yuhi (who was the first woman becoming jonin and the head of cell 8) from her genjutsu.

"What the…? My guard!" exclaimed Makuro. She glared at Kakashi, yelling out, "Unmask yourself, darn it!" She kicked Kakashi in the stomach as he groans in pain. Kakashi kneel one of his knees and trying to unmask himself, but he refused to. His voice was breaking. "Would you mind giving me some time alone?" Kakashi asked. He ran to the bathroom as he starts weeping. Makuro starts feeling really lackadaisical, thinking to herself, " _Darn it, what a man. Hatake seems to feel afraid to unmask himself in front of me. That was actually not my best punch yet."_ She put her shirt back on as she sighs.

 **Gates**

Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, and Sakura waited for Makuro. Sakura thought to herself, " _I bet Makuro brings up the bait to tell us what Kakashi sensei's face looks like!"_ Inner Sakura appeared around her normal self. " **HEY! FORGET ABOUT KAKASHI'S SENSEI'S FACE!"** said Inner Sakura. " **YOU HAVE SASUKE AROUND, YOU KNOW! INO PIG IS NOT AROUND!"** Sakura turns at Sasuke as she stares at him as she starts giggling.

 ***Inner Sakura (All capitalized letter)**

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Sakura, focus! We're still thinking what's under Kakashi's face, not mine!" Sasuke said. "Oh, Sasuke, you look even cuter when you are serious," laughed Sakura. Oturan stand toward Sakura and grabs her arms as she shakes Sakura. "Sakura, wake up! Will you stop daydreaming and get a hold of yourself?!" Oturan shouted. "Wake up, we're waiting for Makuro!" Sakura's face turns red. "Sasuke…" sighed Sakura.

Sakura stand closer to Sasuke, but he transform to the legendary sannin, known himself as Jiraiya. Jiraiya was grinning as he cross his arms over his chest. "What the heck is going on with you three?" Jiraiya laughed. Sakura glanced at Jiraiya as she shuddered. "Pervy Sage!" exclaimed Naruto. "Long time no see, Lord Jiraiya, what brings you here?" Oturan asked. Jiraiya mocked Oturan. "Haha, I still like you! I was in my own business!" laughed Jiraiya.

"Darn right! I know your own stupid business!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Jiraiya. "I would be peeping nothing like Naru if I were you!" Oturan glared at Naruto as her eyes bulged in Naruto style. "Naruto, you're disgusting!" growled Oturan. She cleared her throat as her bulging face changed as she turns at Jiraiya. "Our business here is to spy on Kakashi with his hidden face." "We sent Makuro to visit Kakashi, that's plan A," Sasuke said.

Makuro appeared. "I'm back!" said Makuro. Everyone else stares at Makuro. Jiraiya stares at Makuro in a perverted way. "Well, well, midget, so your plan work on Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked, chuckling. Makuro was really ticked off as she punched Jiraiya in the back of his head. "No," said Makuro. "The plan failed." "You really quite pack a punch for a calm kid!" Jiraiya groaned. "How about we try our plans again from last time?" Sasuke said. "What plan?" asked Oturan. "You weren't here before, so we'll discuss it again for the rest," Sasuke said.

Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, and Sakura huddle in a square. Makuro and Jiraiya seem to be confused. "Last time, while we spied on Kakashi's face, he puts a dummy that looks exactly like him or his own doppelganger," explained Sasuke. "Naru, you'll go first. Naruto, you'll go second. Sakura, you'll be next with me." Sakura cheers in glee as Sasuke turns at Oturan. "Although you're more great with sensing and as stronger as the three us, the one with the dull-minded head will go first."

Oturan stand back and growls as she twitches one of her thin eyebrows. "Me? Stupid? So you're saying that I'm more stupid than Naruto?!" Oturan shouted. She starts daydreaming. The scene of the background of her daydream was a lookout. "Unlike Naruto, I have the power of one thousand men!" She raise her fists in the air all the way as her upper legs are close and her lower legs was twisted.

Everyone was staring at Oturan, in confusion in reality at the gates. Makuro was the only one who was not confused. "Well, I "agree" of what you said," said Sasuke. "Go ahead and spy Kakashi." "What about the rest of you?" Makuro asked. "We'll wait here," said Sakura. "I have no idea what's going on here, so I'm going to do my business," Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto's eyes was bulging in Naruto style. "All you had to do is to PEEP, and that's what the heck you were doing!" shouted Naruto.

"I heard Hatake is visiting the hot spring around 3:00," Makuro said. "I'll go ahead and head there." Jiraiya and Makuro vanished separately. "It's only an hour and a half, good luck, Naru!" said Sakura. Oturan ran to the village.

 **Meanwhile…**

A silver-haired man was taking a stroll. Oturan appeared hiding behind one of the tree. She moves to another tree as the silver-haired man continued walking. She quickly stand toward the silver-haired man. "Kakashi!" Oturan said. "Huh?" exclaimed the silver-haired man. He was not Kakashi, and he was just an middle-aged man.

"Oh, sorry, you're not who I was looking for," Oturan said. "Carry on." "Bless you," said the silver-haired man. Oturan ran back to the gates, but she suddenly bumps into Kakashi. "Oh!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Oh, sorry, Kakashi, that so clumsy of me! I was in a mood to run around the village!" exclaimed Oturan. "Next time, watch out with your eyes before you bump into someone," Kakashi said. "Alright, see you around!" said Oturan. Oturan ran straight to the gates.


	45. Spying Gets You In Hot Water

**CH. 45: Spying Gets You In Hot Water**

 **Gates**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat down on the ground while they were drinking water underneath the giant umbrella. "I'm sorry, my cover was blown," the young Saiyan said. "I'll be taking your spot now, Naruto." "Ehehehehehehe! I'll be seeing Kakashi sensei's face first!" laughed Naruto.

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruto went around the village, until someone was following Naruto. The jonin with the bowl cut was blubbering while he was standing with his hands on the ground. He was Might Guy, or Gai. "Naruto, do you know where your teacher Kakashi is?" Guy blubbered. "Master Bushy Brow?! I was looking for Kakashi sensei too!" exclaimed Naruto. Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto and the upside down Guy. "Guy!" Kakashi exclaimed. He turn at Naruto. "Well if it isn't Naruto." Naruto starts screaming as he ran away.

 **Gates**

Sasuke and Sakura was sitting down on a folded chair as Oturan was doing push-up. "I failed," said Naruto. "It's up to me and Sasuke," Sakura said. "And where is Kakashi sensei now?" "I think he's with Master Bushy Brow at the forest," Naruto said. "Good luck, guys! We're counting on you!" said Oturan. Sasuke and Sakura ran to the forest. "I have an idea," Sasuke said. "Well, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

 **Forest**

Kakashi and Guy was standing toward each other, planning the rules of Roshambo, or rock, paper, scissors in general. "Okay, now that I'm done with a hundred miles handstand I owe you when I lose to you, let's rematch again!" Guy said. "Guy, I didn't owe anything from you," sighed Kakashi. "Well, then, if I lose again, I'll do another 500 laps of handstand!" Guy said. "Always making up the rules again and again," said Kakashi. "Okay, let's start."

Kakashi and Guy put their fist in front of each other. "Rock, paper, scissor!" they shouted in unison. They both have scissors. "Rock, paper, scissor!" Kakashi and Guy both pick scissor again. "Rock, paper, scissor!" Kakashi chose rock as Guy choose paper. "Oh, well, I lost," Kakashi said. Kakashi put his hand on the ground as he perform a handstand. "Huh? I thought you don't like doing handstand!" exclaimed Guy. "I'm doing handstand while running 500 laps, like what you said after I lose to you," Kakashi said. He starts running with his hands on the ground and his feet up. Sakura sneaks behind the tree and transform into Guy, doing the handstand while running.

"Hey, Kakashi, one more thing, while you're at it, show Naruto, Naru, Sasuke, and Sakura your face," said Guy. "Now, Guy, why would you say that?" Kakashi asked. He exclaimed. "Now wait just a minute. You're not Guy." Guy transform to Sakura and Sasuke. "Kakashi sensei, what's your routine with Guy?" asked Sakura. "So it was you trying to sneak in, Sakura," Kakashi said. Sakura stammered, "I got to go! See you, sensei!" She ran away with Sasuke, but Kakashi appeared guarding in front, yet he turn away as he spread both of his arms. Sakura stares at Kakashi, but it was just a scarecrow that looks exactly like Kakashi. "Aiee! Not again!" "Let's go back!" said Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke ran away.

 **Gates**

Naruto and Oturan was waiting for Sakura and Sasuke to come back. Sakura and Sasuke appeared, taking a breath. "We didn't see Kakashi sensei's face just yet," Sakura said. Oturan checked the time. "It's 2:40 already, should we all head to the springs right now?" asked Oturan. "It'll be my first time there." "Follow us!" Naruto said. Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, and Sakura went straight to the springs.

 **Springs**

The four was taking a hot bath, splitting into two. Naruto and Sasuke are at the boys room as Oturan and Sakura are at the girls room.

 **Girls Room**

Sakura was sitting on one side of the hot tub as Oturan sat on the other side, fully in nudity. "I wonder what Naruto and Sasuke are up to while Kakashi is in there with them," said Sakura, sighing. Oturan was really distracted from the hot water. "Don't worry, Sakura, we'll see Kakashi unmasking himself in no time!" Oturan said. She inhaled and exhaled as her arms are above the water, touching the edge of the floor. "This water feels so nice! I'm in heaven…"

"Oturan, if you don't mind showing off your virginity!" Another girl appeared, and it was Makuro. She appeared with her towel over her naked body down to her woman six pack. Sakura stares away from Makuro's bust, covering her eyes with her arms. "Did you already went into the springs, Makuro?" asked Sakura. "I was reading a magazine while I waited you guys to come here," Makuro said, gruffly.

Makuro removed her towel and went in the spring. "Do you any chance see Hatake's face?" "No," said Sakura. "Time to snap out of it, I better hear what's going on in the boys room," Oturan said. Oturan went out of the springs, butt naked, and put her ears on the wall.

 **Boys Room**

Naruto and Sasuke was staring at the door while they are soaking themselves from the spring. "Ehehehehe! I can't wait to see Kakashi sensei's face!" laughed Naruto. Kakashi appeared naked, yet his face is still covered with white cloth. "He's here," Sasuke said. "Nothing's better than a nice hot spring," said Kakashi. He quickly sweating in his face due to the room temperature, and removed his cloth on his face. Naruto thought to himself, " _Let's what under your mask!"_

Kakashi wore another layer of cloth under his white cloth and wiped his upper face. "Phew, it's so hot in here," asked Kakashi. "Not again!" Naruto and Sasuke yells in unison. They fainted in anime style as the hot water splashed. Iruka and Jiraiya appeared with their hair still up. "Thanks for inviting me here," said Iruka. "What are those two doing here?" Jiraiya asked, staring at Naruto and Sasuke upside down. "Let's go!" yelled Sasuke. "Right, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Naruto and Sasuke leaped out of the hot spring with their towel.

 **Girls Room**

"I heard Jiraiya! Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Oturan. "Naruto and Sasuke must be going out!" Sakura said. Oturan and Sakura put their towel over their chest and head out, leaving Makuro alone. "Well, good luck seeing Hatake's face," said Makuro.

 **One hour later…**

After Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, and Sakura get dressed, they head outside. "Naruto, Sasuke, did you see Kakashi's face?" Oturan asked. "Nope, we were so close," said Naruto. Kakashi appeared behind the four ninjas. "Well, well, it seems that you four wanted to see my true face," Kakashi said. "Eek!" exclaimed Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, and Sakura. Their eyes bulged in Naruto style as they turn at Kakashi pointing at him. "You scared me!"

"Relax, I'll show you my face now," Kakashi said. "Behind this mask…" Kakashi grabs his mask. Naruto thought to himself, " _This is it! I've been waiting for this!"_ Oturan thought to herself, " _Darn it, Makuro, you were lying to me!"_ Kakashi pull his mask out, revealing a mask that looks like the mouth of a shark. "...is this shark mask that I was wearing since the first time you three met me! Pretty cool, huh?" Kakashi laughed.

Naruto and Oturan screams in unison. Sasuke and Sakura sighed in unison. Kakashi continued laughing and Naruto's eyes bulge in white in Naruto style. "You gotta be kidding me! You're out of your freaking mind!" shouted Naruto. "What the heck you were thinking about putting that weird mask on for years?!"


	46. Oturan Meets the Sand Ninjas!

**Oh, my gosh...it's been awhile since I update The Next Path...I'm sorry I took so long updating this story. I was busy in another site called Lunime. Anyways, thank you for waiting for the next chapter to come! Here's chapter 46! Spoiler alert, I'm getting few more chapter until part 2 of The Next Path! -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 46: Oturan Meets the Sand Ninjas! Another Insane Mission!**

 **Town Hall Office**

It was the next day at the town hall. Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kizaru was glaring at something...really unnecessary. There was only one more sushi left. "I'm not letting any of you get that last sushi," Kizaru said. "Oh, really, Kizaru? I'll be taking the last one!" laughs Shizune. Anko heard the door creaking from the office. "Hey, I think Naruto just came," Anko said. Tsunade, Shizune, and Kizaru stares at the door. "What?" exclaimed Tsunade. "He didn't even get any assignment for today," Shizune said.

Anko grabs the last sushi and ate it. "Sneaky o' me, I took the last sushi!" laughed Anko. Tsunade, Shizune, and Kizaru stares at Anko as the other three eyes bulge white in Naruto style. "Hey, no fair!" Shizune exclaimed. "Anko, you witch!" growled Tsunade. "You really took the last sushi, didn't you, Anko?" sighed Kizaru. "Hey," a kid with the giant bottle behind his back spokes. Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kizaru exclaimed in unison as they turns at the three sand ninjas. "Gaara? Temari? Kankuro?" exclaimed Shizune. "What are you three doing here visiting the village?" Tsunade asked.

The brown haired boy with the giant bottle behind his back, Gaara spokes, "We don't mean no harm to the rest of you after the third hokage died months ago." The blond girl with four short ponytails and her giant fan named Temari added, "We have a situation at our village, and it's urgent, like no other sand ninjas can handle." "Temari," said Gaara, in annoyed. Kankuro, the puppet master in black clothes, also added, "We heard about a girl named Naru Senkaiken who is carrying her power inside her body, yet it's not Jinchuuriki."

"Naru Senkaiken?" asked Shizune. "Yes, we heard her fight Hironari Kanamiura in the Chunin Exam Stadium," Temari said. Tsunade stares at Kizaru. "Kizaru, go find Naru in the entire village, she could be anywhere," said Tsunade. "Yes, my lord," Kizaru said. Kizaru went out of the town hall.

 **Naruto's House**

Oturan knocked Naruto's door. Naruto was eating instant ramen and opened the door from inside. Sometimes at home, Naruto usually don't wear his leaf protector. Naruto gulped down his noodles. "Naru, what brings you here?" Naruto asked, in cheerful voice. "Hey, I know it's been awhile since we spare after all the trouble from Makuro and my clan, should we?" asked Oturan. "Sure, I bet you grew your strength a bit!" Naruto said. "There you are, Naru," said a person. Kizaru appeared behind Oturan.

"Master Kizaru, long time no see!" Oturan exclaimed. "Naru, you remember me while I was training you to walk on water," said Kizaru. "Kizaru sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "This may be a good cause for Naru because I'm going to borrow her, why?" asked Kizaru. "Naru and I were in the middle of planning to spar," Naruto said. "Naruto, how about we'll spar another time if I have no other missions to assign?" asked Oturan. "Well, okay, good luck!" Naruto said. "See you!" greeted Oturan.

Oturan closes the door from outside and turns at Kizaru. "What's going on? Have I been assigned from another difficult mission?" "Yes, have you heard about the sand ninjas?" Kizaru asked. "No, but I only heard about steel ninjas from the land of Asteroids and magnitude ninjas from the land of Crash," said Oturan. Magnitude ninjas are a type of ninjas that lives at the land of Crash.

"You know, if you came to this world early, you would have study our geographic world and history," Kizaru said. "Not only I teach ninjutsu, but I teach that too." "I'm good with directions, so I should be fine on my way," said Oturan. "If you're going straight to the Hidden Sand Village from the Land of Sand, it's going to take you 3 days or so to get there alone," Kizaru said. "I heard you can get there less than a day." "Anyways, who are the sand ninjas coming here?" asked Oturan. "When we go straight to the town hall, I'll tell you," Kizaru said.

 **Town Hall**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro was standing on the wall of the town hall waiting for their objectives to meet Oturan. Kizaru and Oturan appeared walking, making the three sand ninjas startled as they stand toward the young Saiyan. "You, there, we were looking for you," said Gaara. Oturan stares at the three sand ninjas in surprised. "Wah! You guys scared the heck out of me!" Oturan exclaimed. "You three are sand ninjas? You guys look unusual with your clothes."

"You're so tough for a talkative girl like you," said Temari. "I'm tough? That's pretty obvious, I'll show you," Oturan said. Her elbows are down and her fists was clenched, as her knees are together and her lower legs are bending. Only her arms and legs grew muscular. Temari, Kankuro, and Kizaru was shocked as Gaara narrowed his eyes, carelessly. "You reminded me of Choji's dad and the fifth hokage in combine," exclaimed Kankuro.

"Not exactly, I reveal myself as a Saiyan, like what my clan or someone with paranormal skills would say," Oturan said. Her arms and legs shrinked in normal size. Kizaru remained calm after Oturan powered up a bit. "Please spare us for a few minutes," said Kizaru. Kizaru and Oturan went inside the town hall.

 **Town Hall Office**

Tsunade patiently waited for Oturan to appear. Kizaru and Oturan enter the room. "Lord fifth, I'm here bringing Naru Senkaiken to you," the female chunin said, bowing down. "How do you do, lord fifth?" greeted Oturan, also bowing down. "Naru, you may be tougher than every chunin and Naruto from cell 7-10 in combine, and I have another task to assign you," Tsunade said. "Those sand ninjas you met outside the town hall might need your help."

"They needed my help?" asked Oturan, in confusion. "Exactly, some mutant cactus haired monster was breaking some of the building from the Hidden Sand Village," Tsunade explained. "Cactus haired monster?" asked Oturan, in confusion. "Her long hair was blond and spiky," Tsunade said. "Did you say that monster has long hair that was blond and spiky?" asked Oturan. Oturan thoughts to herself, " _No girl have that kind of hair that was spiky and blond, except Goku, showing Majin Buu his Super Saiyan 3 form according the book!"_

"Yes, that monster have much longer hair than one of the Great Sannin Jiraiya," Tsunade said. "It is up to you to stop the mutant cactus from destruction with her tiny minions she created with some sort of a sneeze. This will be an B rank mission." "All right, lord fifth, I won't let you and the rest of the sand ninjas down!" said Oturan.

 **Outside Town Hall**

Oturan walked out of the town hall. "I'm ready, can you three take me to the Hidden Sand Village?" The young Saiyan asked. "I heard you can also fly on your own," said Gaara. "Your way is faster." "You know that I can fly?!" Oturan exclaimed. Oturan paused. "Oops, it's rude to talk without knowing your names!" "Gaara," said Gaara. "Temari," Temari said. "Kankuro," said Kankuro. "While I carry you with my doppelganger, you can show me the way to y'all's village!" Oturan said.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro sweatdropped. "You, carry us?" stuttered Kankuro. "I can carry anyone all at once," Oturan said. "You three should hold on, I'm pretty fast at flying. We'll start by walking out of this village first before everyone sees me fly and tell rumors about me, while I carried you around with my doppelganger." Oturan, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari went out of the Hidden Leaf Village.


	47. Mystery of the Cactus Mutant

**CH. 47: Mystery of the Cactus Mutant! Clues Are Easily Found!**

Less than a day has passed, thanks to Oturan, returning Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari back to the Hidden Sand Village.

 **Hidden Sand Village**

There was a rampage around the sandy village as the villager starts shouting and running away with their belonging. Other ninjas fought the small minions that leads trouble around the village like mischievous kappas, but with three moving vines sticking on its back. The minions was like twice the length of a human hand. Those minions have long yellow spiky hair just like the mutant cactus and dressed in silver and white dress with shoulder and chest armor. They may be kind of cute, yet their niche can trick them.

Oturan and the three sand ninjas just stood behind the giant gates from the village. "This village looks a lot different from the village back at the Land of Fire," Oturan said. "Every chunin and jonins from this village can take care of those small mischievous creatures that lead from havoc, while the four of us will find the minions master," said Gaara.

"Where can I find that mutant cactus you recall her?" Oturan asked. Kankuro pointed at many trails made out of long flowing roots. "Those root-like trails may find our way to that idiot who created all those messes in the entire village!" said Kankuro, in serious voice. Oturan examines at the closest root tracks. "Geez, those tracks are everywhere! Maybe we should split up alone to find that monster?" Oturan asked. "Good plan," said Temari. "If you see the monster, find us or give us a holler!" Kankuro said. "I'll handle the west side," said Gaara. "I'll go east," Kankuro said. "You're coming with me, Naru," said Temari.

Gaara and Kankuro ran into an opposite direction at their own pace as Temari and Oturan ran forward following the root tracks. One of the small minions appear running into another building as Oturan caught it with her hand as it squeaks. "Got you!" Oturan exclaimed. Oturan examine the minions, kneeling down. "Aw, you're so cute!" the young Saiyan laughed, giving the puppy eyes toward the minions. Temari stopped running and glares at Oturan. "Hey! Enough frolicking! Those minions can pull a trick on you!" shouted Temari, in short-tempered.

Oturan ignored Temari as she starts cuddling the minions on her face. "You are so cute, are you? Yes, you are!" Oturan said, in a babyish voice. The minions sprayed sand on Oturan's eyes as she screams, covering her eye. "What the heck?!" The minions quickly ran away from Oturan and continued breaking remaining vases. "What kind of ninja are you? I thought you would be the strongest ninjas in your home place," said Temari. "Oh, be quiet! You could have told me before I pick that creature up!" Oturan shouted, in short-tempered, wiping sand out of her eyes.

Oturan closed her eyes to feel a huge amount of chakra, and it was coming from the other side of the village. The young Saiyan stands up, spokes in a serious tone. "Anyways, I'll make that monster pay for what her minions did to me! Hop onto my back, Temari! I found her!" "What about Gaara and Kankuro?" asked Temari. "Relax, Temari, they'll handle the minions!" Oturan said, smirking. Temari climbed onto Oturan's back. "Well, I guess us girl can handle all of the trouble," said Temari. Oturan starts running like a cheetah as Tenari hang on.

 **East Side of Hidden Sand Village**

Gaara founds more tracks with minions appearing under the tracks. Gaara perform a ninjutsu with his hand sign, attacking several minions with his sand attack from his giant bottle behind his back. "Sand Style: Sand Burial!" Gaara chanted. His sand grabs several minions, crushing the minions that was capture as it squeaks in pain in unison. Gaara thoughts to himself, " _Those darned minions always appeared behind my way…I alone can't stop this mess without hesitating!"_

 **West Side of Hidden Sand Village**

"Iron Maiden!" Kankuro chanted. Kankuro's puppet opened its mouth out to spit out many needle toward a nearby minions. Most of the minions grabs most of the needle with their hair extending their defense. "No way! They caught all the needles that my puppet's been thrown! I better find that mutant cactus real quick before those minions threw back my needle toward my skin!" Kankuro ran away from the minions.

 **Border of Hidden Sand Village**

A girl with a long blond spiky hair was standing on top of her camphor tree made of quartz material. She wore the same dress as the minions, but in her usual size. She crossed her arms under her bust. "Heh-heh, that'll teach them for protecting that cryokinetic sand boy from me! Maybe everyone will give up and begged me to stop all of my minions from making the entire village into dust anytime now!" She starts sighing, "If only Gaara comes to me, he's a perfect matchmaking beast for me..."

Oturan appeared with Temari on her back below the quartz camphor tree. Oturan stares up. "So this is the end of the tracks," said Oturan. "Nobody seems to be around, are we the first one here?" "No, there are trespassers, even with a steel muscles, trapped inside that camphor tree or snares by small trunks," Temari said. "Don't touch the small trunks, or you'll be stuck for days." "So the bark part of the tree is safe?" asked Oturan. "Yes," Temari said.

"Oh, thank goodness you two are here!" exclaimed a person. "Who's there? Are you the mutant cactus?" Oturan asked. The person speaking was dangling upside down with his wrist and ankle wrapped in tree trunks. "No, my name is Keitoku Sawatsuke, I've been wrapped around by some sort of a tree that have unusual substance for an hour," said the same person. Keitoku Sawatsuke was one of the jonins from the Hidden Sand Village. He is also an expert shuriken thrower. "Say, you happen to be Naru Senkaiken from the Hidden Leaf Village?" "Yes," Oturan replied. "Can you get the rest of us free after you defeated that monster that uses us as a dangling prisoner?" asked Keitoku.

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Oturan said, grinning. "Hey, don't forget I'm here too, you really have too much enthusiasm in your guts," said Temari, at Oturan. "Temari, where's your other teammates?" Keitoku asked. "They're getting rid of the minions who breaks some of the buildings from the village," said Temari.

Oturan and Temari pulls out two kunai knives from her holster, and starts climbing into the quartz tree with her feet. Oturan created three more doppelgangers of herself to avoid the moving trunks. Some of the moving tree trunks moves toward Oturan to wrapped her, but Oturan avoided the tree trunks by stabbing the trunks. Temari pulls out her giant fan, to swing the trunks away from her. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" The fan tamer swing her giant fan summoning a small tornado from her fan toward the closest trunks. One of the tree trunks nearly grabs Temari, but got stabbed by one of Oturan's kunai knives.

"I saved your back from those trunks," Oturan said. "Stay where you are, Temari, I'll show those moving trunks my power." Oturan quickly climb up further, avoiding the moving tree trunks. "Naru, what the heck were you thinking? Don't get caught!" shouted Temari. Ten feet above Temari, Oturan starts bellowing, reaching Super Saiyan 2, as thunder aura appeared around her as her hair becomes more spiky. Most of the moving tree trunks that was closer to Oturan was incinerated.

Temari's eyes was widened, thinking to herself, " _Is it just me, or did Naru also have a Jinchuuriki inside her body? But this...this is a monster that was stronger than Jinchuuriki! What kind of monster she has inside?"_ Oturan was rapidly climbing with her hands and feet. She thoughts to herself, " _I'm starting to feel like Goku when he was a kid climbing up the Karin Tower!"_ Temari catches up, but failed to go further due to the moving tree trunks that grabs her arms. "Oh, shoot!" Temari exclaimed. Temari shouted in the distance, "Good luck, Naru, get me and the rest free!"

Oturan powered down a bit as her hair was normally spiky, still in blond color. "Oh, no, Temari, she must have been caught," exclaimed Oturan. "Gaara and Kankuro better hurry before Temari is in trouble, if only they're here." Oturan was standing on top of the camphor tree, putting her hands on the back of her head. It was flat and layers with thick quartz vines on top. "Well...now that I finally reach the top, that monster with a strong amount of chakra or energy should be here somewhere…"

 **A/N:**

 **Man, this chapter really need an old fashion laughter, seeing Oturan get sand attack from the mutant minions in this chapter! Don't sorry, we're getting closer to the end of part 1. Just few more chapters left. SSGSS Aym, out!**


	48. The Next Path Contents

**While waiting for the next chapter of The Next Path, please look over this content with characters info. Index coming soon. -SSGSS Aym**

The Next Path Content (currently updated)

 ***Most of the techniques is not yet described from Naruto. Some of the techniques is my original techniques from varieties of my original characters or the original Naruto characters.**

1) The New Girl In the Ninja World

a) Kuyatsu\- Oturan's friend who has a ward personality.

b) Sometsuke\- Oturan's friend and Kuyatsu's childhood friend.

c) Saiyan\- a race from Planet Vegeta. Their power is their appetite, strength, and hovering skills. Advance Saiyan goes to super Saiyan and above to create a golden aura or lightning waves to increase their power.

d) Star Demon\- a demon that can take someone paranormal to another world

e) Misu Naru\- Oturan's identity name in the world of ninjas. Everyone calls her Naru in the world of ninjas.

f) Ki\- known as chi or energy from another universe.

2) The Next Level

3) Walking On Water, Depserately Training

a) Ferocious Flash Hustle\- a technique where you ran on trees to summons fire with your feet. To use that technique, you had to be very calm.

b) Kizaru Hirosaiko\- a chunin woman who will take over Iruka's job after he become jonin.

c) Senkaiken Scroll\- a scroll that was texted with six techniques such as Crash Style: Serenity of Fragment Wall, Stone Sword, Sacre Light of Vibration, Thunder Crash Punch, Passion Barrage, and Tempest Bullet.

d) Crash Style: Serenity of Fragment Wall\- Originated as Destiny of Lightning-Quake Wall in the first edition of Naruto Second Edition. An long range attack that attack forward with a magnitiude wall with speed like the third hokage's Mud Wall. Both lightning and Earth nature combines into crash nature. One of the strongest Senkaiken techniques. Use both of your fists to pound the ground just to summon that technique.

e) Risen Enhance\- A technique that enhance the power to your fists. Thunder enhances to your hand as you chanted the technique. Oftenly uses with Serenity of Fragment Wall.

f) Mind Release\- This technique is different from Release or Kai. It allows to release the wrongful mind stealing oneself's body.

4) The Missing of the Missing Minds

a) Hikouya Miyazaki\- the suspect of the Akatsuki organization. He may be such a foulmouth and an excellent taunted boy, yet strong and more playful than his two teammates.

b) Tsukisuke Senkaiken\- another suspect of the Akatsuki organization. He was the relative of Akuai. He uses his camo-colored kunai knives as an invisible throwing weapon to prevent his opponents in his way.

c) Akuai Senkaiken\- another suspect of the Akatsuki organization. She was also Oturan's oldest sister. She was the only Senkaiken without any strength, yet she learned poison skill from Shizune.

d) Hinokou Byuchomo\- Akuai, Tsukisuke, and Hikouya's master.

e) Hidden Leaf Valley\- A valley in the other side of the forest from the land of Fire. There was also a huge town full of variety sizes of buildings and places similar to the Hidden Leaf Village.

5) Team Kakashi vs. the Akatsuki's Minds

a) Mind Release\- A technique that is different from Release. Release the mind that was not belong to his or her owner.

b) Rishon Senkaiken\- Makuro's elder brother. He's also looking up to his other members of his clan from his concerns.

6) Who's Our Master?

a) Kaine Asumiko\- a boy with a rash personality. He likes to bother Kaoru sometimes. He is friendly, yet impatience. He is still working on his courage along with water skills from the second hokage.

b) Kaoru Yukaru\- a boy with a calm personality than Neji. Kaoru used to be in the Hyuga clan until his father died. Kaoru's personal hobby is meditating. Thanks to his new clan, he was used to his body that was metallic.

7) The Dark Genins and the First Exam

a) Hironari Kanamiura\- one of the members of cell 12. She was impressed of Oturan to be her new rivals. Her excellency was taijutsu like Rock Lee.

b) Tsuharu Yumaka\- Hironari's friend and classmate. She is good with controlling chakra and using chakra nature like an archery. She was the sharpest one in her team.

c) Ouechi Koyukayo\- Hironari's other classmate. He is good with senses, yet bad with his eyesight. He is good with shadow illusions like Shikamaru.

d) Makuro Senkaiken\- former member of cell 5. She was also Oturan's relative, who was in her dark form (only in ch. 7-8). Although she is months older than Oturan, she is a bit shorter than her.

e) Mosuke Senkaiken\- Oturan's brother. He was once a member of cell 6, but he failed to pass his first training with Kakashi. Even as Oturan's other twin, he still never regret Oturan to be strong living in another world in her entire life. He was in his dark form in two chapters.

f) Bitsui Hadaka\- Makuro's former teammate. Her braided hair is what signified her. She was in her dark form in two chapters.

g) Kayano Kirara\- Makuro's former teammate and Bitsui's friend. She always brings her butterfly named Mukun like Kiba brings his dog Akamaru. She was in her dark form in two chapters.

h) Asane Daikuhiro\- Mosuke's former teammate. He seems to sound like a girl for many reasons. He was in his dark form in two chapters.

i) Gongon Teitsu\- Mosuke's former teammate. His thick, bulky arms are more noticeable than his long hair. He was in his dark form in two chapters.

j) Quadruple Serenity of Fragment Wall\- Four magnitude walls attacking the opponent(s) at center handed. Use three more of your doppelgangers to use that technique.

8) The Rescue and the Second Exam

a) Miura Hatake\- Kakashi's niece. She wanders around in the forest while her uncle was out of sight. Her hidden power was anger, unlike Super Saiyan.

b) Force Kick\- A kick that has an intense wind force. Several members of the Senkaiken clan can learned that move, requiring muscular legs.

c) Kataliotrope\- a sword that has four types of chakra nature with four sides blade.

9) The Third Exam: The Tournaments!

a) Metal Whip\- an attack with the metal blow using flexible elbows. One of the new techniques that combines the Hyuga and Yukaru clan. Kaoru learns this technique where he was adopted by his parents.

b) Heat Arc Beam\- a technique that allows chakras to transform into a lightning wave that was shape like an arc.

c) Dark Illusion Cage\- one of the techniques like one of the second hokage's technique. Allows to summons a dark prison in the battlefield.

d) Keikuyu Kurosawa\- a quirky jonin woman. She was once an Anbu member back in her homeland in the land of Stone until she move to the land of Fire.

e) Kakashikanki Hirosaiko\- another jonin woman with determination. She is the head of cell 12. Kakashikanki was the older sister of Kizaru Hirosaiko.

f) Land of Shadows\- Locating southeast, the land was full of corruption, and it is similar to the Hidden Leaf Village. Ninjas outside of this land will be capture to kill other ninja or join them.

10) To Survive in Another Land

a) Color Change\- a technique that allows you to change color to your clothes that you are currently wearing. Only chunins or formal chunins are allow to use this technique.

11) The Land of Asteroids

a) Land of Asteroids\- This land located south of the Land of Fire. Most of the land was floating over the beach with unknown resource. Many strings attached from fishing for food.

b) Magnet Armor\- a defense gauntlet that allows to attract metal weapons such as kunai knives, ninja stars, etc. Originally known as Magnet Gauntlet.

c) Haganekage\- the champion of the land of Asteroids

d) Second Haganekage\- Known as Kyuusai Hirosaiko.

e) Makadori Hatake\- Ally and bodyguard of the second haganekage.

f) Yajin Mikatsu\- tourist ninja who dress like a yeti. She is good with memories of people. She used to live in the Land of Snow, but currently living in the Land of Crash. She visit the Land of Asteroids to meet the second haganekage.

12) Kakashikanki's Father is the Second Haganekage

a) Metal Defense\- Allows Iruka's Metal Armor to substitute air into air metal shield.

b) Paralyze Palm\- An air palm that allows paralyzing.

c) Magnet Armor Attract\- Iruka's Magnet Armor attracted weapons. He raise his arm to make his Magnet Armor attracts weapons.

d) Metal Blade\- A weapon that looks like a butcher knife and has many flute holes. One of the heaviest swords in the world of ninjas.

e) Aura Whirlwind\- A weapon that is big and a lanky kunai knife. The color is brighter than any others kunai knives.

13) Cell 7 to the Rescue!

a) Firefly Spiritual Net\- One of Honoru's techniques. A glowing demon net that snares up their opponent(s).

14) To Rid the Earthquake

a) Poison Palm\- Akuai's secret technique. A palm of poison that poison their opponent. Usually, Poison Palm is easily poison on their any opponent's upper arms or legs to slow down.

b) Thunder Crash Punch\- A powerful punching that enhance with lightning on their hands. Also one of the Senkaiken's techniques. Tsunade first told Oturan about this technique when she trained with Oturan at the Training Field. It can break through walls. Use Risen Enhance before you use this attack.

15) Founded My Clan

16) Sport Festival 2: The New Team

17) The Search For Cell 5 and 6

18) Don't Forget There's One More

a) Water Protection\- An invisible shield with blue aura that helps protect from soaking. Also reflect water nature. One of Makuro's protective techniques.

b) Lightning Wave Storm\- A summon storm that increases water nature. Also attack opponents from the ground with its lightning. One of Kakashi's secret techniques.

c) Lake Hurricane\- A technique that makes water vortex form into a thunderstorm.

d) Brine Strike\- a low punch with painful water attact to their hands. Known as Kaine's chakra punch.

19) The Supspected Mission

20) Reiha is…

21) The Truth

a) Metal Air Palm\- Same as Neji's Air Palm, but metallic. Kaoru can used this technique.

22) The Gender Bender

a) Lightning Waves\- A thunder attacking into long range.

23) Incoming of Cell 5

24) The Last Visit

25) The Two New Team Arrive!

a) Aurora Arm Slash\- A light slash. You clench your hand and swing it to use this technique.

b) Volt Force\- An electric force that breaks through any technique except genjutsu.

c) Flamming Grass\- A ninjutsu that allows you to turn grass into fire. Does not work on sand, dirt, and mud. One of the Nature Art.

26) Good Start For Teamwork, Bad Start For Arguement!

27) Yeti Girl

a) Glacier Residence\- A summoning jutsu that allows you to summon a giant igloo. Only works on snow.

28) Burning In the Cold

a) Rasengan: Cold Sphere\- The Rasengan that combines with cold wind. Naruto first created that technique when he went to the Land of Snow again. The Land of Spring turns cold again, so it was now the Land of Snow.

b) Inferno Punch\- A deadly fiery punch that breaks through trees and glacier. One of Sasuke's technique.

c) Metal Break\- A blowing punch that breaks through any harden substances. One of Iruka's Metal Gauntlet attacks.

29) A Strange Dream In the Past

30) Two Oturans, But in Another Dimension?

31) Who Am I?

32) The Unknown Visitor

a) Neon Ring\- A neon ring that created a temporary neon ground and electric substances. The Neon Ring is an inspiration of Green Lantern's weapon.

33) Warning: The Saiyans Are In Trouble!

a) Weapon Morph\- Allows any two weapons to merge into one strong weapon. It's like Fusion, but with weapons.

b) Astral Vortex\- A weapon that merge between the Metal Blade and the Aura Whirlwind. Oturan merge her two swords when she fought Kisame.

c) Mercury Tsunami\- A tsunami of metal water that is coming to attack its opponent(s). Known as Makuro's only ninjutsu attack.

34) Weapons Are For Determination

a) Summoning Object Jutsu\- A summoning jutsu that allows you to summon any objects. Kakashi first use this jutsu when he fought Itachi.

b) Regeneration Needle\- A giant weapon that was very thin that can increase the growth of tiny spikes after attacking an opponent.

c) Water Marine\- A tsunami that was flowing with all types of fish-shaped. One of Kisame's new attacks.

35) The Deep Sea Search of The Akatsuki

a) Gilltail/Seamaiden(s)\- A sea creature-like human. It have gill ears, feet, hands, and a lanky tail with gills on the end of its tail. The gilltails and the seamaiden are in the same species as a siren. Can stick out their long nails for protection. Gilltails have gill on their head, but seamaidens have gill on their back.

b) Flame Prison\- a fire barrier that capture a person.

c) Neon Prison\- a light barrier that capture a person.

e) Aerial Shield\- a chakra shield that defend in the air.

36) Dinner at the Burasutā!

37) Shino's First Date! Ino and Hironari, the Unexpected Cousins!

38) Kakashi's Gender Bender! Karin's Relative!

a) Gender Bender\- You obviously know that reference from Ranma 1/2 if you read it long time ago. If not, gender bender is when a current gender turns into a different gender. For example, if a guy fell into a spring, he turns into a girl. If a girl was taking a hot bath, she turns into a boy.

b) Lord Soren\- a blue cat from the world of ninjas and Karin's younger brother. He's more determine than his older brother.

39) After The Last Mission

a) Land of Crash\- This land was located nearby the Land of Waves. There are users of Kekkai Genkai.

40) Rika Burasutā, the Third Gansekikage

a) Oda Asaga\- Iruka and Mizuki's old friend. He ran away from the Nine-Tailed Fox since the invasion from the Hidden Leaf Village, and now lives at the Hidden Fragile Village.

b) Hidden Fragile Village\- This village from the Land of Crash is like a giant treehouse. Many type of trees, plants, and vegetations grew below the tree trunks.

c) Jizo Staff\- A staff that is full of willpower that is had the pattern of a dragon scale. This staff allows Rika to leap higher than normal after twirling the staff.

 **A/N:**

 **More new technique reviews coming every update! Stay tuned!**


End file.
